


Act Your Age

by 5_Seconds_of_Summer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby!Louis, Chaptered, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Zayn, Diapers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Maybe some angst, Nonsexual Ageplay, Overuse of italics, Reality, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, WIP, but more of like bigbrother!Niall, daddy!Liam, daddy!harry, daddy!niall, daily updates, nappies, time outs, toddler!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 133,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is acting just a tad <em>too</em> sassy lately. Harry, with the help of his other band mates, decide to treat Louis exactly how he is acting.</p><p>--</p><p>Or, a self-indulgent fic where Harry puts Louis back in nappies for acting up one too many times and the five of them form one big, happy family.</p><p>--</p><p>Character Asks: <a href="http://awhatifkindofrelationship.tumblr.com/">http://awhatifkindofrelationship.tumblr.com/</a></p><p>--</p><p><a href="http://nobodyseenobodyknows.tumblr.com/post/110264358520/act-your-age">Polish Translation</a> provided by <a href="http://nobodyseenobodyknows.tumblr.com/">Najna</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan F

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Act Your Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301688) by [nobodyseenobodyknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows)



> There has been a lot of Age Play stories popping up lately. I don't know why, but I find the idea endearing. There is something just so innocent about it. It's fluff and intimacy all in one and I love it. 
> 
> I plan on updating this fic once a day. However, some days I will not be able to, like when I go on vacation. I will try to post multiple chapters the day before, or after that happens, though I make no guarantees. Updates will be about 1,000 words. I understand that isn't a lot, but you have to understand that it is daily. If you feel that is too short, just wait until the end of the week and read 7,000 words instead. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, gives me motivation to continue. I am writing this as I go so if you have an idea as to where you want this to go, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy. :)

                Louis has been acting very sassy lately. Not in the cute-sometimes-funny way, but more like in that I’m-a-bitch sort of way. Harry, being the good boyfriend he is, doesn’t know how to tell him. He wishes he knew how to sit him down and tell him face-to-face that he needs to tone it down a little bit, or even have the courage to say something to him, but Harry has neither the knowledge or the courage to do anything of that sorts, which leads us to his Plan B.

                Okay, so maybe it’s not actually his Plan B. Like, maybe it was his Plan F. However, Harry didn’t know how to execute plans B through E either. Harry actually came across the now Plan B on the internet one day. It was the night after a concert where Louis had a small breakdown back stage after the show, telling Liam to “Go fuck yourself” when Liam was trying to help him try and relax. Louis had called the shower first for the night, so Harry took it upon himself to try and find things on the internet to help.

                He wasn’t very successful at first, or at all really. He finally tried searching for “adults throwing a fit” into the Google search engine in a last ditch effort. He wasn’t really expecting to find anything, that is, until he did. This new interesting idea came to him called Age Play. Obviously, Harry had some guess as to what it was based on the name, but he delved further into his – research…? – sure, let’s go with that. There were many types of it, but Harry wasn’t really all that concerned with those. He was focused on a specific type where the nappies were used as a punishment method. Not in the like ‘I want to use these to humiliate you’ type of way, but more in the ‘I’m going to treat you like how you are acting’ kind of way. Harry would have like to look further into it, but Louis stepped out of the bathroom before he could.

                After that, Harry forgot about it for about a week, what with the touring and interviews he was doing constantly. However, after tonight’s show, Louis lost his temper again. Now, Harry understands going off on one of his bandmates because being on the road with the same four guys four months without end can be grueling. All of them have gotten in some type of squabble with another, it happens. It’s quick, it’s usually painless and they move on. However, tonight, Louis decided to yell at one of their crew members. It is safe to say that all four of them were disappointed in Louis, not just Harry.

                This is how Harry finds himself sneaking out of his room after Louis went to sleep to go talk to the other lads. Harry had texted them a few minutes ago so they could all meet up in Zayn’s room. Harry entered the room to find Zayn and Liam lying in bed, while Niall took place on the sofa. Harry quickly took a spot next to Niall and turned to face the others.

                “I think we can all agree that Louis’ behavior tonight was unforgiveable. I know Louis gets bad dealing with all the stress, but this tour seems to be the breaking point for him. I know I should have everyone’s best interest in mind right now, and I do, but honestly I just am missing my Louis,” Harry let’s out quicker than usual. Niall pats his knee in comfort. “I wanted to get your advice on something,” Harry adds, not even trying to avoid the point.

                “I came across this thing on the internet the other day. It’s a little out there I guess, but yeah. Anyway, it’s this thing called Age Play,” Harry says. Zayn’s eyes open wide in shock, while Liam just looks at him blankly. Harry can’t see Niall’s face at the moment, but his hand tenses from where it was rested on his knee still. Harry continues anyway, “There is a lot of different types apparently – I don’t know for sure, I didn’t look that much into it – but it basically comes down to acting a different age, usually younger.

                “There is this specific type that I was looking at though, yeah? It’s kind of like a punishment type of thing…? We treat them how they are acting. Louis is acting like a baby, we’ll treat him like one, kind of a thing. I know it’s a little weird. I’m not even sure if, and how, we’ll be able to do it, but I wanted to see what you guys thought about it before I did anything stupid,” Harry finishes.

                Harry’s not all that surprised when Liam is the first one to speak up, he seems to be the most calm in situations like this. “So, like, we’re going to put him in nappies?” Liam asks.

                “I don’t know yet. It depends how far back we want him to go, like. We don’t necessarily have to go back that far. We can just put him in time outs, or summat, like you would a toddler. Plus, this is my stupid idea, so I wouldn’t ask you guys to have to change him or anything like that. I’m going to be honest, I saw some stories where they went all out. They put him in nappies, had him eat baby food, only let them play and watch kid stuff. I also saw some stories where they just gave them a sound spanking every now and then to keep them in check. I haven’t really thought of how much we would do because I wanted to see what you guys would think.

                “You see, I wish I knew what I was doing, but I don’t. I know, deep down, that I would be able to do this all on my own, but realistically, I can’t. That’s why I wanted to talk to you guys first, I want to know if you would be willing to help me out with this, even if it is just going along with it and not even participating. I just – I _love_ Louis. I don’t like treating you guys or our crew like he has been for the past month or so,” by this point Harry can feel the tears slipping down his cheeks, but he keeps fighting the words out of his mouth. “Just, what do you guys think?”


	2. Discussion

“I think we shouldn’t make rash decisions.” Zayn speaks up. “This is going to change his life drastically. This is going to change _all_ of our lives drastically. If we regress him back to a baby, we are going to have to be responsible for doing everything for him. Feed him, change him, play with him _all the time_. It’s going to be a big time commitment. Plus, we have to keep in mind Louis has responsibilities. We can’t just have him regress to a point where he can’t do _anything._

                “He can’t just, like, drop of the face of the earth. His mother is going to start to wonder where he has gone for starters. We’ll have to make sure he isn’t in a constant state of regression. I feel like you are not thinking of all the consequences that can come out of this,” Zayn finishes, like the logical one he is.

                “We can’t just do nothing though!” Niall surprisingly states. “This is the worst he has been since we started. He yelled at Paul, today. Paul! Since when have we allowed members of this band to yell at our crew? I’m with Harry on this. We have to do _something_!” Niall never gets worked up, so for him to speak up like this puts things in a different light for Zayn and Liam.

                “We can do something, but don’t you think this is going a little too far?” Liam questions after a short pause, letting Niall’s words sink in. “Why don’t we just sit him down and talk to him as a band. Maybe if he sees all of us together, he’ll stop.”

                Harry looks at him in disbelief. “How is that going to be any different to what we have been doing the past couple of months? Sure, we never came together and sat him down, but all of us at some point have tried talking to him about this. If we sit him down, the four of us, he’s going to think we are gaining up on him and start separating himself from us. I don’t want that, not more than what he is already doing. I’m not allowing that, no.”

                “Calm down, Haz,” Niall says, beginning to rub his leg again in small, soothing circles. “It’ll be okay. _Louis_ will be okay. I am with Harry on this one, boys. Unless you can come up with a better idea. We cannot keep letting Louis do this. It’s hurting his relationship with Paul, Harry, us, _everyone_. It hasn’t happened yet, but Louis is going to break down soon. We all can sense it, yeah? Let’s do something about that, we owe it to him. It’s _Louis_. If we don’t help out each other, how are we going to make it another six years? C’mon lads.”

                “Why don’t we try something a little less extreme at least?” Liam questions, really pushing them on it. “You said Louis was going to feel cornered if we all try talking to him, you don’t think he will feel cornered if we shove him in nappies? It’s _Louis_. He’ll have all our heads.”

                “I’m open to any ideas you have, Liam,” Harry states with a blank face. “You don’t think I’ve tried coming up with other solutions? Talking to him doesn’t seem to be working. Not talking doesn’t seem to be working. Refusing to have sex with him hasn’t been working. Maybe it’s me,” Harry states, hysteria leaking into his voice. “Maybe he just haven’t have it in him to confront me about how he doesn’t want to be with me anymore. Lo–”

                “You know he loves you, Harry,” Zayn says, effectively cutting Harry off. “Don’t give up on him. You love him, he loves you. We are not debating that. I refuse to question my friend’s feelings towards you when they are so blatantly obvious.”

                Although the words were threatening almost, Harry feels calmed by them. “Then why doesn’t he want to have sex with me?” Harry questions petulantly.

                “I can’t believe we are discussing you guys’ sex life,” Liam says. “Look, Harry, maybe you guys are just out of your honeymoon phase, yeah? You can only have sex three a four times a day for so long before it becomes too much. It could be because these concerts we’re performing every day it seems like are wearing him down a bit. You don’t know what the cause is, but he loves you. He tells you that all the time!”

                “He _used_ too. I haven’t heard him tell me that since Monday!” Harry says exasperatedly.

                “Harry, it’s Tuesday,” Niall states, giving him a weird look.

                “Exactly! He hasn’t told me he loves me all day!”

                “He’s only been awake today for like an hour. We got back at one. I’m assuming he just went to sleep, yes?”

                “Well, yeah! That’s my point! Since when have we gone to bed without saying we love each other?”

                “I’m guessing one day, since you’ve never brought this up before.”  
                “Well… yeah, but it doesn’t matter. We’re growing apart.”

                “What did I just say?” Zayn exclaims. “We’re not discussing Louis’ love for you. Now, as for the regression thing. I think we wait a day to see if Liam and I can come up with a better idea. If we can’t, I guess I’ll go along with it, albeit begrudgingly. I want what is best for Louis though, so whatever you need me to do, I’ll do.

                “I really think we should wait to actually start anything until next week when we have a full five days off before we have our next concert. That way we can give Louis – and us for that matter – proper time to get used to the new changes, before we have to jump back into our tour for another month,” Zayn suggests.

                “That sounds fair,” Liam relents. “I guess I’m on board then as well, if it comes to that. We should definitely wait until next week though. You have to see the logic in that one, yes?”

                Harry does, so he agrees with them before calling it a night. He crawls back in bed with Louis that night, and is pleasantly surprised, when Louis turns and snuggles into his side. He sighs and shuts his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little bit later in the day. I am actually American, so it is only about 11:00 at night where I am. I had a busy day. Tomorrows will be up a little bit earlier. 
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta or anything like that, and I don't edit my stories. Sorry if there is any mistakes. 
> 
> Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to LondonFiary for giving me my first comment. Thanks, it means a lot :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The next night, the four guys met up in Liam and Zayn’s room again after Louis was asleep. At least this time, Louis had told him he loved him. Harry walks into the room next to his, where Zayn and Liam were staying. Niall wasn’t there yet, but he would be shortly, probably just changing his clothes into his sweats for the night. Harry was proven correct, when Niall walked in shortly after in his grey sweats and white tank top plopping down next to Harry on the sofa again.

                “Any great ideas?” Harry asks, jumping right into it. He turns to look at Zayn and Liam on the bed, waiting for a response. The two of them looked at each other, communicating silently, before both releasing a sigh. They turn back towards Harry and Niall, who were in some sort of ball on the couch. Niall had turned so his head was resting in Harry’s lap and tucked his legs up into his chest.

                “No. I thought of a couple stupid ones,” Liam says honestly, “but none are going to work and even I know that. Like I had thought, let’s have Paul talk to him, since he was the one who Louis yelled at, right? Have him be like, ‘It bothered me when you yelled at me Louis, you need to relax, what’s wrong?’ Even I know Louis wouldn’t take that very well. Sure, he would feel bad, but he wouldn’t do anything about it. Anyways, I got nothing, Zayn?”

                “I have nothing, but honestly. I was thinking over your idea, Haz. Plus, I looked it up online a little bit myself. I don’t think it could be as bad as we are making it seem. It seemed like a lot of things I was reading, where parents used it on their own teenagers, made it seem like a good thing. One thing I read said that they even started liking it because it was a way to relieve a lot of stress. Like, every day, they would be able to come home from a stressful day of work, and there would be someone there who would be able to make their decisions for them. They just had to worry about what toy they wanted to play with.

                “A lot said eventually, that their kids or husbands or wives would eventually just go into some sort of head space where they would act younger, and then step out of it once they had to go into work or something important. Plus, what’s the worse that happens, he doesn’t like it at all and we stop.”

                “Yeah,” Harry says quickly, “or he dumps me because he hates me.”

                “Harry, he is not going to dump you. He. Loves. You. If you don’t see that, then that is your own problem. We are trying to take care of Louis’ problem right now though,” Zayn says for what feels like the umpteenth time.

                “You’re right,” Harry relents. “So, we all agree, we’re going to try this?” Harry asks one last time, looking around the room at each of the three boys. He looks down at Niall first, who quickly nods his head. Harry isn’t that surprised though, he was on board last night too. Next, he turns to Zayn, who quickly agrees as well. Though, based on his little speech right there, that wasn’t all that surprising either. Finally, he turns to Liam, knowing he is really the only one who is still on the fence about it. Suddenly, Harry regrets asking him last.

                “I think this could go one of two ways,” Liam says, like the daddy of the group he is known to be. “This is either going to work and Louis isn’t as moody as he has been lately, or he’s going to be just as moody as he is already. Sure, he may be mad at us for a little bit for asking him to do such a degrading thing, but he’ll get over it. You can’t stay mad at your mates for that long, right? Especially since we see each other every day practically. He’ll probably just take the rest of the break by himself and then be good as new when he comes back. Well, still probably moody as hell, but he won’t hate us. Much.”

“ _Anyway_ , I guess what I am saying is that I am in, begrudgingly. Whatever you need me to do Harry. I’ll play hide and seek with him, feed him, hell, I’ll even change his nappy if you want me to. I agree, I just want our Louis back, if this is a way to do it, then so be it. I refuse to start until next Monday though, like Zayn suggested. Give us all time to adjust on our five day break.”

                Harry started grinning halfway through Liam’s answer. He’s glad they are all on board with this, he knows he wouldn’t be able to do this by himself. “Thanks, Li,” Harry says genuinely. “I agree, too. Not until next Monday. Plus, we’re going to have to buy some stuff online first. It’s not like we could just go down to the nearest corner store and get some adult sized nappies now, can we?” Harry doesn’t even wait for a reply before continuing. “Nah, I’m going to buy a lot of stuff online over the next couple of days to set up for this. I’m _hoping_ that Louis will be open to do this for at least the five days. So we can see if this is actually something we should continue. It’s like you were saying before, this isn’t going to work if Louis isn’t fully on board with this as well, or at least a little bit. So I fig–”

                Liam cuts Harry off, “So we are regressing him all the way back to a baby then?”

                Harry takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “I think, that is what will be best for him. I was looking it up a little more last night. Honestly, I don’t think just putting him in time outs are going to do it. I think we need to get him reliant on us for as many things as possible. Plus, like Zayn said, getting him in that state of mind, could be a good way to let the stress out for the day. I think that is our safest bet: go big or go home right?”

                “I guess that makes sense, but maybe if he doesn’t agree to the whole babying thing, we can try the time out thing? Kind of a Plan B type thing?” Liam questions.

                “Sure, yeah. Let’s start from the bottom and work our way up, is that okay with everyone?”

                Everyone agrees and once again, Harry leaves their room late at night. This time, he goes to sleep a little bit more comforted than the previous night. Harry just hopes this will work – just hopes that Louis agrees to at least _try_ it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing, sorry for the slow build. I just don't want to rush into things. There is a couple more chapters that will be just mainly the four of them discussing things and then I'll throw Louis into the mix.


	4. Building Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shout out to EmmaaLouisee and GodsGirlxx13 for giving me a couple more comments. Glad to see you guys are liking it so far to be excited for more chapters. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The next couple days are stressful for Harry. He starts by looking up different places to buy baby stuff made for adults. While there are more places than Harry originally thought there would be, Harry is also looking for anonymity. He doesn’t want to just give his address to some weirdo. It is because of this that Harry sets up a P.O. Box at the local post office around the corner from his and Louis’ flat. Knowing it would look weird for himself to go in and pick all that up leaves Harry with another problem.

Luckily, Harry was able to call his mum up on Wednesday night and ask her if she would be able to pick it up and drop it of at their flat for him. Although his mum had a couple questions, most of them pertaining to why she was picking up nappies from the post office, she agreed to do it because ‘I’m your mother, I’ll support you in whatever you choose to do – even if that something is putting your boyfriend in nappies.’ Harry loves his mum.

In the next following days, Harry bought what he needed. He got a pack of fifty nappies, a couple of bottles, a dummy, some bibs, and a couple onesies with snaps at the crotch area to make changing easier. While Harry was shopping, he saw a lot of other cute things he wanted, but knew it would be too much at the moment. For another day. Harry didn’t know when he was starting to look _forward_ to this, but he was suddenly hoping the days would pass by quicker.

                Louis has his good days, as well as his bad the next couple of days, but Harry is oddly relaxed, knowing he has a plan in mind. Harry doesn’t get mad at Louis when he sasses Niall, or when he doesn’t say thank you to the cooking staff. Harry doesn’t get mad at Louis when he doesn’t say I love you at night, or when he says no to taking a shower with him. Harry doesn’t get mad at Louis even when he wants to sleep in Zayn’s room one night. Harry just hopes things will go back to normal soon enough.

                Harry also keeps talking to the guys about his plans. He doesn’t meet up with them every night, but some of them. He does text them almost constantly now. Which Louis would probably find weird, seeing as they are with each other all day, if he were paying close enough attention. Harry lets the other lads in on what it is he is purchasing every night. This way, they know what to expect, plus Harry likes getting their opinion on everything as well.

                It’s finally Sunday night, their last concert before break just ended and they are on their way back to the hotel. Louis goes to bed right when they get back, allowing Harry to sneak over to Zayn’s room, who was sharing with Niall this time. Liam was already in there, having decided earlier that they would play some FIFA before calling it a night. Harry takes a spot next to Liam on the floor, while Zayn and Niall are on the bed right behind them. Harry takes the controller Liam offers him after a couple seconds, and they proceed to play a couple rounds of the game before delving into the inevitable.

                Liam is the first to acknowledge it, turning of the game console and spinning around so he is facing Niall and Zayn on the bed. Harry follow suit, spinning around and leaning back on his hands so he is facing everyone as well. “Alright, so how are we doing this,” Liam asks, lolling his head to the side so he is facing Harry.

                “Well, my mother is getting everything from the post office, remember how I said I was going to have everything delivered there? So, she was supposed to pick it up earlier today and put it all in the guest room at our flat. I got a text from her saying she did, so that should all be taken care of. I was thinking, tomorrow, when we leave, we just all go over to our flat. We’ll just sit him down and bring it up.”

                “‘Just bring it up’?” Liam questions mockingly. “You’re making it seem like we are going to talk to him about the weather. We need to sit him down and explain things to him. I was thinking about this, unlike some of us,” he says, throwing a pointed look in Harry’s direction. “I think we should sit him down after lunch tomorrow and tell him why we want to do this, like, why we think it’ll be good for him in the long run. Almost like we are trying to sell the idea to him.

                “I was thinking we’d have Harry begin by saying how much you feel like you two are drifting apart lately. Then Niall can talk about how it’s been hurting to see him get so stressed out all the time, yeah? I can say something about how we are disappointed that he keeps going off on our staff and then finally Zayn, you can say something about just missing our best mate.

                “I feel like at that part,” Liam continues, “we should have Harry bring up the idea of putting him back into nappies. You’ll say something like, ‘I just hate seeing you so stressed lately, and I found this online and I think it will help.’ Then, we’ll all chip in and agree with you, saying why we think it is such a good idea and why we think he should really consider doing it. Finally, I think we should see what he thinks about it all. Hopefully, he takes it well and will agree to do it, but what happens if he doesn’t?”

                “Yeah,” Zayn answers, “are we just going to force him into it?”

                “I think we should for at least the five days, then if he is still putting up a huge amount of effort into not doing it, I think we should call it quits for now, at least until we get our long break after the tour is done in a month. If we force him to do it for those five days, maybe he’ll see it could actually be good for him, yeah?” Niall adds, trying to think of the best way to handle it.

                “Yeah, that sounds good,” Harry agrees. “I was also thinking, maybe you guys could stay at our flat for the next five days as well. Two of you could take Louis’ old room and one of you can take the guest room when we clear out all of the stuff?”

                “Of course, Haz. We told you we would be here for it, didn’t we,” Liam says, and honestly Harry is glad Liam took the time to think about how they are going to handle this. He’s also glad to see that Liam doesn’t seem as adverse to the idea as he was earlier in the week. Let’s just hope everyone stays on board these next couple of days. As much as Harry wants to hope for Louis to agree right away, he knows it will be a fool’s run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could anyone explain what it means to bookmark something on here? Sorry, I'm new to this website :(
> 
> P.S. this next one is where shit hits the fan. :)


	5. Louis Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tehe, this one is early. :)
> 
> Thanks to omegalouis, Miranda, EssenceLIvery and again to GodsGirlxx13, for the feedback. It means so much to hear from you guys. It really does motivate me, which is why this one is so earlier. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               The next morning they leave their hotel close to ten in the morning. This way, they would be able to eat lunch at Harry and Louis’ flat, instead of on the road. They are about ten minutes from the flat when Harry suddenly remembers they will have to stop at the Tesco’s nearby, since Harry cleaned out their refrigerator before tour so no food wouldn’t go bad. After telling their driver to make a sudden extra stop, the five of them find themselves in front of the store. Luckily for them, the place won’t be all that busy since it is just before noon on a Monday.

                Between the five of them, they are able to get in and out in a couple minutes. They begin the short drive back to their flat after that. Harry turns to look at Louis. He looks more relaxed than he has the past couple of days, which makes sense, seeing as they are on break. He takes in his feathery hair, his fringe down across his forehead, covering a small part of his blue eyes. He’s currently looking down at his phone, scrolling through what Harry presumes to be Twitter. In the last minutes of the car ride, Harry takes the time to memorize all of Louis’ features, afraid of what the future holds for them, now that Harry is going to up and ruin it.

                When they arrive at the house, Liam, Niall and Zayn offer to get all the bags from the boot of the car. Unbeknownst to Louis, they are giving Harry and Louis a couple minutes to themselves, before the storm hits home. Harry steps out of the vehicle once he sees the three of them start making their way up to their flat with Harry’s set of keys. He turns back to face the door where Louis is stepping out currently. Harry holds out his hand for Louis to take. Louis takes it, expecting to be led up the path, behind the other three, so he is surprised when Harry pulls him in by the hand, into a hug. Harry wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders, resting his chin on his right one. He squeezes him more than normal, which causes Louis to start pulling back so he can look at Harry’s face.

                Louis is always able to tell what Harry is thinking by looking at his eyes. Harry doesn’t allow him to pull back though. Louis just sighs and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, relaxing into the hug. Harry nuzzles into his neck, for what could be the last time and finally pulls back. “I love you Louis,” Harry says with so much sincerity. He stays looking into Louis’ eyes, even as he leans down to kiss Louis.

                “I love you too, love,” Louis responds with just as much intensity, although his holds a tone of curiosity as well. “Can I ask why you are acting like this?” Louis questions, tilting his head to the left slightly.

                Harry takes a step back, taking Louis’ left hand into his right one and begins walking up the path to their flat. “I’m just glad that we have a couple days to ourselves, is all,” Harry says, sounding almost dejected. Louis knows it’s not the whole truth, but he doesn’t comment any further on it. As they step into their home, they find Liam and Zayn already making lunch. They decided to just make pasta because it was quick and easy. All of them deciding at Tesco’s that they weren’t up to cooking a large meal. Harry agreed to cook a rather nice dinner though. Harry secretly hoping that he can make it up to Louis during dinner, if he messes it all up after lunch.

                Lunch passes by in a commotion of laughter and talking. They all take turns explaining how excited they are to be on a short, much deserved break. The whole meal, Harry keeps some form of physical contact with Louis. Which, honestly, isn’t really that weird when they are behind closed doors like this, but what is weird, which Louis picks up on, is that none of the other boys say anything about it. Mix that with the weird way Harry was acting earlier and Louis knows something is going on.

                Therefore, Louis isn’t surprised when they practically pull him into the living room after lunch. He just lets Harry pull him down by then hand so he is sitting on the middle cushion on the sofa. Harry taking the spot to his left, Zayn on his right and Liam and Zayn on the love seat across from them. Louis’s not stupid. He knows they are going to be having a serious conversation, if the look in Liam’s eye is anything to go off of. He just can’t think of what they could be talking about this time, especially since they are on break for the next five days.

                Louis turns to Harry, somehow knowing that he is the reason they are all sat here. It’s the only explanation in Louis’ mind that could account for Harry’s weird behavior. He first thinks that Harry is going to break up with him, but quickly pushes aside the thought. Harry would never do that in front of the other lads.

                Before Louis can think of any other reasons as to why they might be here, Harry begins speaking. “Louis, I just want to start off by saying I love you, and that I understand if you want a break or,” and then after a short pause, where Harry realises he doesn’t have enough in him to say break up, “something.”

                Louis hasn’t been more nervous in his life, and they haven’t even begin the actual part of their conversations. Then, before he knows it, Harry is pulling his hand back and beginning to speak again.


	6. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of getting 100 Kudos on this story, I decided to put up another chapter today, don't worry I'll still post tomorrow. :) 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who like this, I honestly didn't think it would be this well liked. Especially because I know this topic is a little more of kilter than usual. 
> 
> Thanks to EmmaaLouisee again. :) You make me smile :D
> 
> And thank you to 1dfan562. 
> 
> You guys keep commenting, and I'll keep writing. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Lou, I don’t know if you realise it or not, but I feel like we have been drifting apart lately,” Harry begins. He sees Louis shaking his head in protest, but he pushes on, wanting to get it all out before he doesn’t have the strength to anymore. “Just hear us out, okay? We’ve noticed you’ve been a little stressed out lately. We all have been,” Harry adds for good measure, not wanting Louis to think they are ganging up on him. “I just – I love you, Louis. I hate seeing you like this. I hate feeling so distant from you.”

                “I’m right here Harry,” Louis says, moving closer to him. He tries to sit in his lap when he sees tears start to form in Harry’s eyes, but Harry doesn’t allow him to. Harry knows he is not going to want to be there in a couple minutes. Harry ignores the hurt look in Louis’ eyes, in favor of turning to Niall to signal him to start talking.

                “Louis, man, you have been lashing out at us recently. Not just us, either, you yelled at _Paul._ Louis, all of us are stressed, but we promised each other that we wouldn’t be that band, the ones who use their fame. We’re better than that, _you’re_ better than that. Harry has been a wreck the past couple of days, worrying about you. It’s not just him though, Lou, we all are. We love you, and we hate seeing you like this.”

                “Yeah,” Liam picks up. “Louis, we understand that this business is hard, and travelling all the time without the chance to see you friends and family is difficult. Not being able to properly be with Harry is even more difficult, we _get it_. However, it’s not fair for the staff to be getting yelled at because of it. You’re better than that.”

                “Guys,” Louis says, and although his voice holds some regret it in, like he knows how wrong he was, it still holds an a bit of defensive side to it. “I understand what I did was wrong, I’ll go apologise to them right now even! You didn’t need to all sit me down, though. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

                “That’s the thing though, Lou,” Harry says, “You _haven’t_ been. I’ve tried talking to you about this before and you did nothing about it. You didn’t even go and apologise to Paul, like I told you, you should.”

                Before Harry can say something he will regret later, Zayn jumps in with a save. “Louis, we know you can handle it,” Zayn placates. “In any normal situation, you always handle things so much better than the rest of us, but for some reason, this tour seems to be taking a lot more out of you than usual. Not just you, either, all of us. We all just have our different way of handling things. I feel like the rest of us all have our way of handling things, Liam and Harry always go to the gym, I always some a cig every now and then, Niall is just Niall – probably eats his stress away, but Louis, you don’t really have a set thing you do. I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing, it just, it is what it is. We all wanted to sit you down today because we miss our best mate and we think we found a good thing for you.”

                Leave it to Zayn to come up with the right words at the right time.

                “Louis,” Harry begins, knowing this is the time to say it, there’s really know avoiding it know, is there? “Louis,” he says again, sighing in a way of giving up, “what do you think of age play?” It’s silent for a while after that. Nobody dares to say anything, nobody daring to move. Everyone staring at Louis, who is staring at Harry, waiting for him to give the punch line of the joke. It never comes.

                “Like, me being a baby?” Louis finally questions. The tension in the room seems to alleviate at that point. Niall, Liam and Zayn all relaxing their shoulders. Harry still looks terrified, but that is mostly because of the baffled expression on Louis’ face.

                “Um, yeah. You see, I was looking up ways to deal with stress, yeah? I came across a few stories about it. They all pretty much say that they put their loved one back into nappies for a while and it was a good way for them to relieve their stress. A lot of these stories described the person like you have been acting lately: moody, stressed, lashing out at people… I just, I think it will help. The four of us are all willing to help you. Deciding it would be better for you if all of us were in on it. That way we wouldn’t have to hide it from the others.”

                “You want me go back into nappies?” Louis says again, just as incredulous as before.

                “Well, yeah. Do it all, I guess. In most cases it seems to have worked the best. Like, they don’t have to worry about anything. You won’t have to cook, or feed yourself. Heck, you won’t even need to worry about going to the bathroom. It just takes a little more off your plate than before, less to worry about.”

                “You want me to shit myself?” Louis says, and this time his voice is lathered with hatred. Harry is just hoping at this point that the hatred is more towards the idea than himself. “Want me to just sit around all day in my poo, waiting for you lot to come change me? This is so _degrading_ , how you could even – why do you… I just, gah! There is no way in fuck I am going to be doing that. I don’t know why you guys feel the need to gang up on me, but need I remind you, _I’m_ the oldest one here. No. Just no,” Louis huffs out as a close to his speech.


	7. Harry Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 1dfan562, Radioactivegleek, maud, Hummythewood, and Mccutie22 for the lovely comments. :)
> 
> I know I keep thanking everyone who comments on my story and, honestly, I'm going to keep doing it. I think if you guys take the time to comment on my words, I should comment on yours. It's only fair, right?
> 
> If you don't like it, you can just keep scrolling.
> 
>  
> 
> And scrolling.
> 
>  
> 
> And scrolling.
> 
>  
> 
> And scrolling.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, almost there!
> 
>  
> 
> Little bit more.
> 
>  
> 
> Couple more scrolls.
> 
>  
> 
> HERE it is. Enjoy :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Louis goes to stand up, ready to storm off in the general direction of his and Harry’s room. He gets about two centimeters off the sofa, before Zayn is pushing him back down by slinging an arm over his shoulder. “We didn’t want to force you into it, Lou,” Zayn says, “but we are fully prepared to do soif you don’t keep an open mind about it. Will you please just try it for the next five days? That’s it, I promise. Just five days, so you can see if you like it or not, but you have to keep an open mind about it.”

                “No!” Louis protested, “This is ridiculous. If you want me to find a way to relieve stress, I’ll go about it a different way. I’ll join Harry and Liam at the gym, or I don’t know, smoke with Zayn. You don’t have to belittle me.”

                “Babe,” Zayn begins again, “those are _our_ things. Yes, they work for us, but they probably aren’t going to work for you. Look, we put in a lot of thought about this the past week. We did our research, we got what we needed, and maybe this will be good for you. It’s why we are asking you to try it for the next couple of days. We’ll all stay here, so no one has to leave, it can remain here for no one to see. You don’t have to feel embarrassed, yeah? It’s just us. We’ll take care of you, Lou.”

                “Can you guys listen to yourselves?” Louis says, anger overtaking him. “I am _not_ doing that!”

                “Please, Lou,” Harry says, his voice on the precipice of hopeful and crying. “Will you please do it for me? Just for five days. After that, I promise, if you don’t like it, we’ll stop. Just, please, I think it will be good for you. I only want you to feel better. Please, Lou, for me,” Harry all but begs.

                Louis turns to face Harry. “You know Harry, you kept saying how you think we’re growing apart recently, maybe you could take a hint already,” Louis says, his eyes cold. He turns to face a shocked Liam and Niall, so he doesn’t have to see Harry’s face crumble, and crumble it does. Harry sucks in a quick breath, audible in the deathly silent room. Harry feels the tears come to his eyes and he is too weak this time to hold them in. He turns away from everyone, so they don’t have to see.

                He’s not sure how long he sits there for, completely frozen, there is no other sound or movement in the room to go off of, but eventually he stands up off of the sofa. He doesn’t turn back around, doesn’t want to see the faces of pity as his heart aches in his chest. Not saying another word, for fear of more hurtful words aimed at him, he begins walking to the door of their flat. He grabs his coat and hat off of the rack by the door and puts them on. He pauses with his hand on the door, hoping for a second that Louis will stop him. He doesn’t. He turns the knob and leaves.

                He grabs the sun glasses that he started to keep in all of his coat pockets to hide his eyes from any unwanted onlookers. After putting them on, he reaches in for his car keys in the other pocket. He hops into his Range Rover and is on the way to the nearest coffee shop within a minute, not knowing where else he should go.

                Harry stays there until six at night, he didn’t get stopped by anyone which he was grateful for. At six, his phone goes off. He answers quickly as to not annoy the people around him trying to revise or do work. “Hello?” Harry questions, having not had the time to check the Caller I.D.

                “Harry?” It’s Louis, he would know that voice anywhere, spent hours upon hours memorizing every lilt, every break in it. “Harry. It’s me, love. Come on home. I’m sorry, so, so sorry, love. Come on back, I promise I’ll try it. I didn’t mean it, darling, I love you. I was just so mad, the way you had all – you know what? It’s not important. What’s important is that I love you and I want you to come home. Please come home, Harry. I’m sorry.”

                “You’ll try?” Harry chokes out.

                “Don’t cry, babe,” Louis says quickly. “Yeah, I’ll try. Zayn kind of showed me how stupid I was being – throwing away everything I had with you. He told me I should at least do it for the next couple of days. I’ve never seen him so angry, Haz. I love you. Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me, knowing that you cared enough to go through all of this trouble. Please, just come home.”

                Harry was already in his car on the way back to their flat by the time he is saying, “Yeah, yeah alright. I’m on my way, have to make dinner now, don’t I?” Harry says, trying to make a joke of it. “Thanks for doing this Louis. I’m sorry for making you feel embarrassed, I just _really_ think this will be good for you.”

                “I still think it is weird and degrading, not to mention the embarrassment I will be feeling with all of you seeing me in nappies, but I promise. I’ll try it out, open mind and all that.” They hang up shortly after, Harry finishing his drive home. As he steps into the house, he sees that Liam and Zayn have already started dinner. He then turns to see Louis standing in the corner, apparently having been told to wait there until Harry came home, since he comes striding up to him as soon as he enters. Louis bounds up to him and gives him a giant hug, pulling him down for a kiss as well. “I’m sorry. I love you,” Louis says one last time. “Thanks for coming back.”

                “Thanks for not being mad at me,” Harry replies, knowing deep down that this is just as much his fault as it is his. “Now, I’m going to go help Liam and Zayn with dinner. I suggest you use the rest of time from now until then to do something adult-like, since right after dinner I will be putting you in a nappy.” Harry presses his lips to Louis’ once more before shooing him away. He then turns to the kitchen, going to help Liam and Zayn with dinner.


	8. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I use too many italics. Whoops.
> 
> Thank you shensley (endverse), Kodaye, heythere and HazzaAndTommo for your lovely comments. Glad to see so many of you enjoying this as much as I am. 
> 
> A special thank you to 1dfan562, your comment makes me blush. Thank you so much for that lovely comment. You are amazing!
> 
> Also, to boobear. First, how early did you join to get that username? Secondly, as much as I would love to make my chapters longer, it's just not possible at the moment. I spend roughly two hours on each chapter. I'm actually going to be out of town this weekend so I'm trying to write all of the chapters in advance so I don't leave you all hanging. So, I'm already spending four hours on writing a day. I wish I could spend more than that a day writing, but I simply can't. I do have an actual life besides this. Maybe, and I mean MAYBE, I will make them a bit longer in the next couple of weeks, but I make no promises. At some point, I will run out of new things to write about. I don't want to have all of you guys lose interest in a month. I plan on writing a chapter a day for a whole year. So ideally this is going to end up being 365,000 words long. I like the pace I'm going at currently, but I have no promises of what the future holds. 
> 
> Alright, enjoy :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                After dinner, Harry finds himself leading Louis up the stairs by his hand, while Zayn, Liam and Niall find themselves in front of the television ready for a game of FIFA. Harry pulls him towards the bathroom once they reach the top landing. Harry had changed his mind during dinner. Deciding to wait to put him in nappies right away. Instead, choosing to give him a soothing bath first. Harry thought it would be a good way to relax him before the worst part. Plus, he thought it would be a good bridge between the two ages, since Harry plans on actually bathing Louis himself.

                “Why are you starting the bath?” Louis asks confused.

                “Well,” Harry says, turning back around. He pulls Louis’ shirt off as he says, “I decided a bath would be a better way to start. Looking forward to your nappy that much, want to just jump into it?” Harry questions teasingly, as he pulls down Louis’ sweats and boxer shorts in one go. After Harry is done helping Louis take off his clothes, he turns back to the water to check the temperature.

                He feels Louis wrap his arms around him from behind, his hands grabbing at the front of Harry’s shirt. Harry just grabs Louis’ wrists and pushes them away. “No need for that, baby,” Harry says, taking a step away from the bath to slip his trousers off, keeping his briefs on. “I’m not going in with you this time.”

                “But Harry,” Louis whines. “We always take baths together! That’s, like, our thing.”

                “ _Used_ to be our thing, Lou. For the next five days there will be none of that. Nothing even close to sex. You’re supposed to be a _baby_ , Lou. Babies can’t have sex,” Harry states as a matter of fact. “You promised you would do it, I’m doing it all out. I want to give you the full experience so you can know for sure whether you want to continue it or not. Alright,” Harry says, picking Louis up bridal style and setting him in the tub. “Let’s start with the hair, yes?” he questions as he steps into the bath tub and sits on the edge of it.

                “I can wash my own hair, Harry.”

                “You never seemed to have a problem with that before,” Harry says as he puts a dollop of shampoo on his hands, rubbing them together a bit to spread it around. “Alright lean back,” Harry says softly, spreading his legs a bit so Louis can fit in the space between them.

                “Yes, daddy,” Louis says teasingly – or at least, was meant teasingly, but before Louis fully turned around he say Harry’s boxer briefs get suspiciously tighter in the front. Louis, seeing it, smirks as he turns around. He nuzzles his head into Harry’s groin, feeling it hard beneath his head. “Does someone have a bit of a daddy kink?” Louis says, a giggle already slipping out of his mouth.

                Louis was expecting something a little different then Harry slipping his hands into his hair and pushing him forward, and effectively, off his cock. “Doesn’t matter if I do or not, we aren’t having sex for the next five days.” Louis can tell he wants to, though, is the thing. What Louis can’t tell is why Harry insists on being so stubborn about this silly rule of his.

                Louis, being the little shit he is, says, “Alright, that’s okay,” even though it’s not at all. “I should still call you daddy though. I mean, I am just a baby after all, I shouldn’t be calling you by your actual name, yeah?” Louis questions, thinking that if he plays into Harry’s kink, he’ll get _at least_ a hand job.

                “Um, no, I don’t think so,” Harry says as he cups some water into his head, to pour over Louis’ head. After he rinses out the shampoo, he places some body wash onto his hands. He gently begins to rub it into Louis’ shoulders. After the short massage, he slides his hands lower, getting his back and stomach, before telling him to turn around. Harry puts a little more soap onto his hands before starting in on his lower half. He starts with Louis’ feet working his way up to his torso, making sure not to tease Louis when he washes his cock. He doesn’t want to be cruel.

                “So I’m just supposed to call you Harry? How is that supposed to get me in the right head space?” Louis explains. “You keep saying I need to do it right, I’m _trying_ , but you won’t let me.”

                “Alright,” Harry says, opening the drain of the tub and helping Louis to stand up. “How about after I get you in your nappy and pajamas for the night, we’ll go ask the other lads. We’ll let them decide, seeing as we are _all_ looking after you the next week, it’s only fair if we let them decide,” Harry says. Harry knows the guys won’t do it, they were already so reluctant with the idea of age play. No way would they let their best mate call them ‘daddy.’

                “Fine,” Louis says, knowing Harry won’t budge at this point. He stays still as Harry wraps him a big fluffy towel. After making sure Louis was dried off completely, he reaches down to wipe the drips of water on his shins. Again, Harry lifts him up bridal style and takes him into the guest bedroom where he told his mother to leave all the stuff.

                “Ready?” Harry questions as he sets Louis down on the bed.

                “Ready as I’ll ever be,” Louis states, again, Harry can hear the reluctance in his voice. Instead of soothing him though, he just turns around to get a pack of nappies from the couple of bags laying on the floor. He opens it on the way back to Louis, taking out one before placing the rest of them at the foot of the bed.

                “Great, let’s begin shall we?”


	9. Daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. I want to thank all of you for not getting bored with this story yet. :) I also want to specifically thank you EmmaaLouisee (You're not far off, but it is slightly different...), tinylouis, Emma, boobear (no worries :D Also, thank you!), 1dfan562 (I may disappoint you with this chapter, whoops?), NoelDreamCatcher (at least I don't leave you hanging for long. Optimism. :D ), 1dfan562 again (you make me smile), and finally, Radioactivegleek. You all are awesome. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Harry starts by removing the towel from around Louis’ body. He lifts Louis legs up so he is able to place the unfolded nappy under his bum. He then sprinkles some baby powder on his backside and front side, not wanting him to get a rash. After that, he flips the front part up and does the tapes up snugly. He turns to look at Louis’ face when he is done, noticing that is as red as a tomato.

                “Louis, you don’t need to be embarrassed, it’s just us yeah? In fact, if you want me to tell the others to go home, I will. That way it is just me and you. What do you say?” Harry asks, knowing that if Louis is this embarrassed he will never commit to doing it in the long run.

                “They’re not the problem.”

                “So I am?” Harry says, sounding dejected again.

                “Not like that, love. I love you and I want you around. All the time. It’s just – honestly, this isn’t the most attractive thing, is it? Who wants to have sex with someone in nappies? You already made your opinion clear on the subject, so don’t even try to make excuses.”     

                “It’s not that I don’t find you attractive!” Harry states quickly. “Honestly, I wish you could see how _adorable_ you look right now. It’s just that, I think you can really benefit from this. Since you’re only doing a five day trial, I want to make sure you can get yourself into that head space. The stories I was reading about it always said that the first time is the hardest. I don’t want to get in the way of that. You have to believe me though, Lou. It’s going to be _very_ difficult to keep my hands off you the next couple days. If it was a day longer, I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself. I love you, Lou, I’m going to find you sexy no matter what you look like,” Harry finishes, trying his hardest to get his point across.

                “Fine,” Louis says, but it doesn’t sound like he quite believes him. “Let’s just get this over with.” Louis begins sliding off the bed so he can make his way downstairs, but Harry’s firm hand on his shoulder keeps him from going much further than a decimeter to his right. “What now?” Louis says in exasperation.

                “Well, I’m assuming you wanted to put clothes on before you went downstairs, yeah?”

                “Oh, yeah. Whoops,” Louis says sheepishly.

                “Plus, for the next couple of days, you are not allowed to go anywhere without one of us there to help you. You are a _baby_ remember. You got to start thinking like one… or not thinking like one, I guess. Your job is to do nothing. The quicker you get in that mindset, the easier it will be for all of us.”

                Harry walks over to the bags on the floor again, and picks out a blue onesie. He comes back, helping Louis into. After doing up the zip, he notices three alphabet blocks embroidered on it, right over the heart. He lets a small smile come to his face at the cuteness of it all. “Okay Louis, let me just go place all of the bags in our room and I then we can go downstairs and see the others, okay? Show them how cute you are.” Harry watches a faint blush come to his cheeks as he walks at of the room with the rest of the bags in his hands.

                Coming back into the room, he is glad to see that Louis has not moved one bit. He scoops him up placing him on his hip like he would any other baby. It’s a good thing Louis is so small, or that would be rather difficult. He proceeds to carry him down the steps, ignoring all of Louis’ protests to put him down because he is too heavy. “Remember, try in get in that head space, okay?” Harry whispers to Louis.

                “That reminds me,” Louis whispers back coyly. “We need to ask them what they want me to call them. Since _you’re the_ grown up, you ask them,” Louis says, poking him once in the center of his chest. He looks a little smut in Harry’s opinion, but since Harry already knows they are going to say no to the whole daddy thing, he just fires ahead with the question.

                “Hey guys,” Harry starts off, making their presence known. “Louis, here, was wondering what he should call you for the next few days. I said our names would be fine, but he seems to think he won’t be able to get into the right head space by doing that. I told him we’d leave it up to you,” Harry says, placing Louis on the floor, facing the television. Harry takes a spot right next to him, leaning back on Niall’s legs, who was sitting on the sofa.

                “Yeah, like I think I should call Harry ‘daddy,’” Louis says, suddenly hesitant. They are probably going to think this is weird, it’s not like they all had some sort of daddy kink.

                “Oh! That’s a great idea,” Niall says enthusiastically. “If Harry is daddy, I want to be papa!”

                “What?” Harry and Louis exclaim in unison, both in some form of disbelief.

                “Yeah, you keep saying, Haz, that he should be doing as many baby-like things as possible, yeah? This is such a great idea! Good job, Louis!” Niall coos at him, leaning down to ruffle his hair, like you would do to praise a little kid. Louis regrets this immediately. This was supposed to help him get laid, not help him look _more_ like a baby.

                “What other names are there?” Liam questions next. “No fair, you got the good ones!”

                “How about,” Niall starts. “Um, how about Harry is Daddy Harry and then Zayn can be Daddy Zayn and then Liam and I can be Papa Liam and Papa Niall?” Niall suggests, not being able to come up with anything better.

                “Okay Papa Niall,” Louis says. At least he would still be able to call Harry ‘Daddy.’ You can’t really complain when you get your way, after all. “Can we watch a movie?”


	10. Movie and Time Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 1dfan562, Radioactivegleek and NoelDreamCatcher for the lovely comments!!!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Sure, boo. We can watch a movie. What do you wanna watch?” Harry agrees.

                “Can we watch 22 Jump Street?” Louis questions.

                “That may be a little too mature for you, how about _Finding Nemo_?” Harry questions back instead. “Remember, baby thoughts,” he tacks on at the end.

                “Okay,” Louis retorts, but he sounds both annoyed and sad all at once.

                “If I snuggle with you, will you quit whining?”

                “I’m not whining!” Louis protests.

                “You guys are just too cute. We should have done this years ago!” Zayn says, smiling widely – well, wide for him.

                “Shut up,” Louis says, cheeks going bright red.

                “No swearing!” Liam says, his parental instincts coming into play. “Which reminds me should make a list of these rules tomorrow, but for now let’s just watch the movie, yeah?”

                They all quiet down after that. Niall getting up off of the sofa to grab some popcorn and drinks, turning off the lights on the way back. “Hey, Harry, can the baby have popcorn?”

                Louis groans and face plants into Harry’s lap, trying to hide his reddening face from the others. “A little bit, but no soda. Only water, milk and juice for the next couple of days, yeah? Do you want anything to drink Louis?” Harry asks, noticing Niall only grabbed soda.

                “I guess I’ll just have water, since I’m not allowed to have the _good_ stuff,” Louis says.

                “I promise you, water _is_ the good stuff. It’s way healthier than soda is, that is for sure.”

                “I don’t want _healthy_ , I just want good tasting.”

                “I said, no. C’mon, sit up. I’ll go get you some water,” Harry says, pulling Louis off of him. He makes a detour upstairs, grabbing one of the bottles he purchased, before making his way back downstairs. He rinses it out with soap quickly, not wanting any of the dust from the packaging to get mixed in with the water. Afterwards, he fills the bottle up with water from the refrigerator door. He makes his way back to the living room with it in hand, taking his spot next to Louis again on the floor. He pulls Louis’ head back into his lap again, placing the bottle next to him. They make it about thirty minutes into the movie before Louis starts sitting up, looking around his for his water.

                “It’s right here,” Harry says, handing Louis the bottle.

                Louis gawks at him for a minute, waiting for Harry to say something, anything to explain why he is holding a _bottle_. “You can’t be serious, what is this?” Louis shrieks after he doesn’t get a response.

                “It’s your water, you’re welcome,” Harry says, shushing him so they can continue watching the movie. There was a giggle from behind them, most likely Niall. Instead of turning to the movie though, Louis just stays there gaping at him, refusing to drink out of the bottle. It’s one thing to force him into nappies, but he is not going to drink from a baby bottle. No, just no. Harry sighs after a couple minutes and pulls Louis back into his lap. He takes the bottle from Louis hands and brings it up to Louis’ lips himself.

                Louis pushes Harry’s hands away, refusing to take a sip. Harry just brings the bottle back to his lips, calmly, waiting for him to take his first sip. Again, Louis pushes him away. “No, Harry, I’m not drinking that,” Louis say again, he begins squirming in Harry’s lap, trying to get off and away from the bottle pushing at his lips.

                “Yes you are. Now open up,” Harry says, bringing his knees up, so Louis can’t slide out of his grip. “Open up for daddy,” Harry says, now slightly mocking. Two can play at that game. He tries shoving the bottle back into Louis’ mouth, but Louis still won’t open his mouth. “Louis Tomlinson, you better open your mouth right now, or you are not going to like what happens next,” Harry says, fed up with the way Louis was acting.

                “Mmm,” Louis says, still not opening his mouth.

                “Fine, have it your way,” Harry says, once it is clear Louis is not going to drink his water. Harry effortlessly picks up Louis bridal style, carrying him up the stairs, bottle still in his hand. Harry sets Louis on his feet close to the corner of the room. “Since you insist on acting like baby, refusing to drink your water, you can sit in time out like one. You’re going to stand in the corner for ten full minutes, no less. Then, after that, we are going to see if you are going to be a good boy and drink your water for daddy, or if we’ll need to do this again. Go ahead, face the corner, don’t move from your spot,” Harry says angrily, taking a spot on his bed, checking the time on his phone to make sure he knows when his ten minutes are up.

                “This is silly, I’m a grown adult, I don’t need to drink from a bottle,” Louis says, though he did turn so he is facing the corner.

                “We discussed this Louis, and you agreed to it, need I remind you, you are a _baby_ for the next five days. The quicker you accept that, the easier this will be. Now, no more talking, you are in time out; there is no talking in time out.”

                Harry lets him know when his ten minutes are up, telling him to come over to where he is on the bed. “Are you ready to drink your water, or are we going to have to do this again?” Harry says with a voice that clearly means business.

                “No, I’ll drink it,” Louis says, crawling on the bed so he can take the bottle from Harry.

                “I don’t think so, you lost your chance to feed yourself downstairs. I’m going to feed you now. Come on, come snuggle with your favorite daddy,” Harry says opening his arms wide so Louis can snuggle into them. Harry waits until Louis is situated comfortably in his lap before bringing the bottle back to his lips again. After a second of hesitation, Louis takes it into his mouth, taking a sip. After the bottle is gone, Harry stands up, helping Louis climb off the bed. “Good boy, next time your punishment won’t be this easy,” Harry warns, pulling Louis by the hand back downstairs where they can hopefully catch the ending of _Finding Nemo_.


	11. Niall Gets Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 1dfan562, Forthethrill, AwkwardHearts and Laura for those lovely comments!
> 
> Also thank you Emma and Tarkaid, I'm glad that I can make your days happier :) 
> 
> Finally, bandgeek09. I went back and reread this story and I couldn't agree more. I will go over it in the next couple of days an make some edits. You won't have to reread it, I'm just making grammatical changes here and there, though. Thanks for bring it to my attention I REALLY appreciate it!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The next morning, Harry wakes up to Louis squirming in his arms, trying to get out of his hold. “Stop moving, babe,” Harry says, pulling him in closer. He snuggles into him, pressing his face in the crook of his neck.

                “Harry? Harry, let me go, I need to go to the bathroom,” Louis says desperately, still fighting to get out of Harry’s arms. Harry’s eyes shoot open at that, but keeps his firm hold on Louis, not letting him get up.

                “It’s a good thing you’re wearing a nappy then, isn’t it. I don’t want to lose my warmth.”

                Louis stops moving, forgetting for a second the urge to pee. “Harry. I’m not using my nappy. Making me wear them is one thing, but I refuse to wet them. I told you I’d play along with this, but this isn’t play time right now. Let me up, yeah?”

                “No. You’re using your nappy. Now, I suggest you drop the attitude, or I won’t change you right afterwards,” Harry fires back at him. “Do you want another punishment like last night?” Then, after he feels Louis shaking his head, “Then I suggest you go. The quicker you do it, the better it will be, and I promise, I’ll change you right after.”

                Louis sighs, resigned to his fate. That, along with the knowledge of Harry’s ominous threat last night of a worse punishment, causes Louis to wet his nappy. It takes a couple minutes, all of his instincts telling him how wrong it is, but eventually, he is able to let it go. He tenses up, waiting to see if any will leak out onto the bed, but Louis knows that Harry bought him top quality nappies, so that won’t be a problem.

                Harry lets him cool off for a minute before getting up and retrieving another nappy, this time a day time one, so it is a little less thick. Unfortunately for Louis, during that minute, he finds he rather _likes_ the feeling of warmth between his legs. Not wanting to admit that embarrassing thought out loud, he lets Harry pull the covers off of him and pick him up out of bed. “Sorry Boobear, I just don’t want any pee to leak out onto the bed. We’ll just have to do a quick change down here. That wasn’t so bad was it? I’m so proud of you, Lou. So proud of my little boy.”

                Harry smiles down at him as he undoes the tapes on the nappy, letting it slip open, before rolling it up and placing it to the side. He’s quick to wipe of Louis using the baby wipes he found in another bag. After he is cleaned, Harry proceeds to place Louis in a new nappy, doing up the tapes just as snugly as before. “Thanks, Lou. I know how difficult that was for you,” Harry says sincerely before using a lighter tone to say, “Good job. Do you know what baby gets for being a good boy?” Harry asks in mock excitement, like you would any baby.

                “A blowjob?” Louis is quick to reply. Harry lightly smacks him on the side of his thigh before helping him stand up. “No bad words,” Harry scolds before sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulls Louis down so he is straddling him, takes his face into his large hands and says, “Kissies!” Harry eagerly presses up to meet Louis lips. Harry groans into Louis’ mouth when he feels a bulge where Louis dick would normally be. “I love you,” Harry says, pulling away before it gets a little too heated.

                “I love you, too,” Louis replies, and Harry is surprised that Louis didn’t protest the fact that Harry pulled away so quickly. He scoops Louis into his arms, shifting him to the side so he is on his hip again and makes his way downstairs. Louis is just in his diaper, choosing to just sleep in that last night, but Harry knows the other lads won’t be up for at least another hour. They try to get as much sleep as they can during their breaks, in fact, had Louis not had to go to the bathroom this morning, Harry probably would have slept for another hour or two.

                “Okay, Loubear, how about you watch some telly, while I make breakfast for everyone?” Harry questions, though really, there’s no room for argument. Harry sets him on the sofa in front of the television, turning the station so it is on morning cartoons. Louis only huffs in protest, which Harry counts as a small success.

                As soon as Harry hears someone moving upstairs, Harry walks back over to Louis who is now laying on the sofa. “Louis, I think I hear someone moving about upstairs, do you want me to go get some clothes for you to wear, or are you okay in just your nappy?” Harry questions. Harry’s intentions really aren’t to embarrass Louis, contrary to what he might think, but Louis just shakes his head no.

                “Honestly, Haz, they’re bound to see me eventually like this, right?”

                “Not if you don’t want them to. I won’t let them. This is about your wellbeing, not your embarrassment. One last time, yes or no?” It’s times like these that Louis loves Harry most. How caring he is. Here Harry is, trying to help him be the least amount of embarrassed he could be in a situation like this, even after Louis pretty much told him to fuck off yesterday.

                “I’m okay, daddy,” Louis says, a hint of something mischievous shining in his eyes. “Thank you though. I trust them. They agreed to go along with this silly game, yes?”

                “It’s not silly,” Harry pouts, but doesn’t say anything else as he makes his way back to the kitchen to finish making their breakfast. He’s in the middle of flipping a pancake when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

                “Well if it isn’t my favorite little boy,” Harry hears Niall say from the other room. “How did you sleep last night?” Before Louis can answer though, Niall begins tickling him on his sides. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you?” Niall mocks, laughing loudly.

                “Niall! Stop!” Louis practically screams in his effort to get him to stop, no doubt waking the rest of the lads.

                “Nope, that’s not my name, what is it baby? You can say it. Papa? Come on, pa-pa,” he says, like one would say to a little baby, trying to teach them to talk.

                “Papa stop!” Louis is quick to say, just wanting the tickling onslaught to cease. “Please,” Louis begs, when he’s still getting tickled. He’s barely laughing anymore, just gasping for air.

                “Will you be a good boy for your daddies today?” Niall questions.

                “Mhmm, I promise,” Louis exclaims and then breathes a sigh of release after he notices Niall has stopped.

                “You better, or you won’t get ice cream for dessert,” Niall says, though he is smiling down at him with adoration. He leans down to whisper, to be positive that Harry won’t overhear them, having picked up that he is in the kitchen making breakfast from the smell in the air. “Really, though Lou. I, maybe even more than Harry, think this will be good for you. Please just give it a shot. Put in your best effort the next couple of days, and if you don’t want to, we can say it just didn’t work, but don’t make us try it again. I know Harry, he’s going to keep doing this, or anything else he thinks of, that he believes will make you happier. Okay? Just try, you don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s just us.”

                Even Louis knows, if Niall is being this serious, you do whatever will make him happy. So what if Louis is going to make a fool of himself the next four days? Niall’s right, the only thing that should really matter is that he has four best mates who are willing to do all of this just for his happiness. Besides, he already agreed to it, he should at least _try_ to enjoy this. Maybe they are right, he may actually really like this. Louis nods at Niall, giving him a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back home for tomorrow's episode, until then :)


	12. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a little bit shorter than 1,000 words. They won't continue to be shorter, I just wanted to end this chapter where I did. 
> 
> Thank you to Kurosamadesu, 1dfan561, Tarkaid, bandgeek09, 1dfan562 again :), and Essence LIvery for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Tarkaid and 1dfan562 , you may be very disappointed in where this story is going if you don't want Strict Zayn... sorry. He won't be TOO strict though. I don't know if you noticed, but OT5 is also a tag for this fic. I was going to have Zayn and Liam be like the strict parents, Harry the lovable one, and Niall the fun one (Big brother kind of). I'm not a hundred percent positive though. I really don't have anything mapped out in my head, I just sit down every day and write, that's just what I always picture in my head. 
> 
> bandgeek09, not this time round I don't think, but definitely at another time. I don't want him to hate this quite yet.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                It’s while they are seated eating breakfast, that Liam begins talking. “So I was thinking, we should probably set some rules for Louis. Nothing _too_ demanding, but maybe some to help him get you in the mindset?” He questions, turning to Louis at the end. “Like, I think you should only be able to call me Papa Liam and the others by their daddy name as well. It does no good if you are going to call us by our first names like you usually do.”

                Thinking back to Niall’s words, Louis says, “Yeah, okay. That makes sense I guess.”

                “Okay, how about I write them all down and we’ll hang them up on the fridge so we can always see them?” Liam gets up, walking over to first drawer by the telephone and getting a notepad from it. He comes back and writes ‘Louis’ Rules’ at the top. “Okay, so, rule number one, have to call us by our correct daddy name,” Liam says as he proceeds to write it down. “Anyone have anything else?”

                “Always has to wear a nappy. Unless, of course, he is taking a bath or something…” Harry adds trailing off at the end. “He also should use only baby things for eating. Like, I think he should only be able to drink out of a bottle, eat with the plastic utensils, things like that. He definitely needs to eat adult food though. I read some stories where they made them eat only baby food. While I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to eat a little bit, I think we can all agree, you need more adult nutrients in you. We can cut it all down into bite size pieces though.”

                “Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “I also think we need to _all_ keep it PG around here. Like, no swearing, only kid shows. This whole headspace thing goes both ways, yeah? If Louis is going to be our baby, we are going to have to be his daddies. The sooner all of us start acting like it, the better. We are going to have to tend to his every need, right? Like, if he starts crying, we cannot hesitate to finish what we are doing. Louis has to come first.”

                “I think one of us should always be with Lou at all times,” Niall says. “If we truly want you to slip into a baby role, we have to be able to watch you at all times. We wouldn’t want you getting yourself hurt. Maybe we can get a large play pen type thing so if we need to go to the bathroom or something, we can leave him for a little bit. Not too long though.”

                “Maybe that should be if we decided to continue this. No use getting all of this stuff if we are never going to use it ever again,” Liam, being the sensible one he is, adds in. “For now, I think we should just always stay with him. With all of us being in the house, that shouldn’t be _too_ difficult.”

                “I think you should also try incorporating kid vocabulary into your talk. Maybe instead of asking for your bottle you can ask for your baba instead?” Harry says. “Not everything has to be. I don’t expect you to just be like ‘Baba!’ either, but maybe a mix of adult and kid sentences?”

                “Oh!” Niall chirps in. “You should have to crawl everywhere, unless we pick you up ourselves, or you are holding one of our hands,” Niall says excitedly, a big smile on his face. “That would be so cute! Aw, I can already picture it!”

                “Niall, this isn’t for Louis to be cute, it’s to make him happy,” Liam reminds him.

                “No,” Louis speaks up quietly, the first time since they started making these rules. “That’s okay, I’m okay with that.” Louis is glad to see an even bigger smile cross Niall’s face and that is a reward in itself. “I’ve already pretty much been doing that, like you said, it’ll help get me in my mindset.”

                “Alright, Lou. Here read this over, make sure you are okay with this and then we’ll hang it up on the fridge,” Liam says, sliding the paper over to Louis.

                  Louis’ Rules

  1.        Call us by our correct name.
  2.       Always wear a nappy.
  3.        Use as many things babyish as possible (bottles, plastic utensils, baby toys, etc.)
  4.       No swearing
  5.       Keep it PG
  6.        Always be with one of your daddies
  7.        Try to talk like a little kid
  8.       No walking by yourself



 

“Yeah, this is okay,” Louis agrees and hands it back over to Liam, who takes it and hangs it up on the refrigerator.

“Keep in mind, though,” Harry says quickly. “This is just for the next four days, okay? If you decide you want to keep doing this, we are going to have to change some rules and possibly add more. We are lucky we have five days to ourselves now, but we are going to have to go back out on tour. We can’t have you in your head space at all times. Don’t let the rules be the deciding factor. Okay, are we ready to give a proper go at this?” Harry questions, turning to look at everyone, before ultimately landing his eyes on Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of boring, I apologise for that. In my research on age play I read that you should have a set of rules for everyone to follow so they know what is to be expected. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible.


	13. Management Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you bandgeek09, Tarkaid, and AwkwardHearts for the lovely comments on the last chapter. It really makes me happy. :) :) :)
> 
> This chapter is for reaching 200 Kudos. I actually got it over the weekend, but I was away so I just got around to it, I will be posting another chapter still today, so don't worry. :)
> 
> These past two have kind of been fillers, so I do apologise for that, next one will be more focused on Louis, I promise.   
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “I am, but I don’t know how to get in this mindset everyone keeps talking about. Like how to I get myself to just start acting like a baby?” Louis questions.

                “It’s not going to just happen, I don’t think. From what I’ve read, it just naturally happens. The more often one does it, the easier it is to slip in to, but the first time is going to be the hardest. From what I’ve read, you just have to let it happen. Fight off the instincts telling you to take control of a situation and let someone else do it.

“Instead of getting up to make a sandwich when you are hungry, call out to one of us to do it instead. If you are feeling tired, just let yourself drift up and take a nap. Don’t let yourself worry about what else needs to be done, just stick to the present. You’re tired, nap. You’re hungry, eat. You want to be active, play with toys. You’re gonna have to take your mind off of One Direction for a little bit. Just focus on you and what _you_ want.

                “If you focus on you, it supposedly gets easier to accept other people doing things for you as well. It’s like you’re the princess and we are here to do whatever you want. Try not to think about it too much, though. Just let your emotions take over.”

                “How about we start off by doing things like coloring?” Niall suggests enthusiastically as the phone goes off. Harry gets up to answer it, leaving the rest of them at the table.

                “Hello,” Harry starts off with.

                “Hello, Mr. Styles. We know you are on break, but we wanted to take a quick minute to go over a couple of things for next week,” Harry recognizes the voice as being one of the secretaries at Modest! Management, but can’t seem to remember her name.

                “Really, now?” Harry questions, reluctant to continue right as Louis goes into trying to start getting into his headspace. Harry is the one who researched this whole idea, _he_ should be the one to be with Louis right now. Business is business though, so he begrudgingly continues with, “Yeah, alright, I got minute or two.”     

                Liam looks over, having apparently heard Harry’s side of the conversation. Eyeing him warily, he waits for Harry to give him a smile, before standing up to clear the table. Liam continues clearing the dishes as Zayn walks over to the sink to begin rinsing them off to be put in the dishwasher. “C’mon Loubear, let’s go do fun stuff while the adults do boring stuff,” Niall says, gesturing to Liam, Zayn and Harry on the opposite side of the kitchen. Harry watches Louis nod and Niall grab his hand, walking him out of the kitchen.

                “Alright, first things first, all tour dates for next week have been confirmed, so no changes there. However, we have a slight change in schedule for interviews. Saturday Night Live wanted you on again, they are going to let you guys do two songs, so we were thinking ‘Story of My Life’ and ‘Through The Dark.’ Therefore, we had to cancel Late Night with Jimmy Fallon because you are going to need to do a sound check Friday night.

                “Fallon really wanted you on though, so he asked if we would reschedule for Thursday night. This means that you will have to leave right after your show on Wednesday night, but we agreed to do it. We figured it wouldn’t be too much of a problem, half of you prefer to stay on the bus anyway. Those are the only changes this week. Can you pass the news on to the other boys? We tried reaching them, but it seems none of them were home.”

                “Yeah, they are actually with me right now,” Harry responds. “We actually decided we are going to spend are whole break and mine and Lou’s so if you need to contact us again, just call here yeah? Save you some phone calls,” Harry adds in, although he hopes there will be no more interruptions.

                “Alright, thanks Harry. One more thing before you go, we wanted to have the five of you in as soon as you get back from the American leg of the tour, so in about a month. We’re going to discuss the possibility of you and Louis coming out. Harry wanted me to inform you that it is just a possibility, nothing is set in stone, but that I should let you know as chances are you will probably get your shot. They have been doing their research and they think the time is coming up shortly.”

                “That’s what you said last time,” Harry states, but he feels a smile spread across his face and knows the receptionist can probably hear it over the line. “Thanks, though. We’ll be there. Until next time, bye.” After Harry hears another goodbye on her end of the phone, he hangs up.

                “What was that all about?” Liam questions. He walks over to Zayn’s other side to begin placing the dishes in the dish washer.

                “Management,” Harry says in a way of beginning his explanation. “Called to tell us that we have been booked on SNL next Saturday. We needed to rehearse on Friday night for it, so our Jimmy Fallon interview got moved to Thursday night instead, meaning we’ll have to leave right after our show on Wednesday night. Also, they said they wanted us to come in for a meeting after we get back from America. They are going to discuss with us the possibilities of me and Lou coming out,” Harry says smiling at the end.

                “That’s great, Harry,” Zayn says, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

                “Nothing official yet though, just discussing,” Harry says, but he lets himself hope anyway. “Alright, I’m going to go tell Niall and Louis, thanks for doing the dishes,” Harry says, walking out of the room to go find the two. He finds the both of them in the living room, coloring the same piece of paper.  


	14. Papa Niall and Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, about two thousand words. Don't get used to it, I just had some extra time on my hands today and felt bad about the short chapter yesterday. 
> 
> Thanks to EssenceLIvery, bandgeek09, Tarkaid and AwkwardHearts for commenting on the last chapter. You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys take the time to write feedback. Keeps me going. 
> 
> Also a special thanks to Tarkaid for giving me the food drawing idea, hope that's okay!
> 
> (Would you guys prefer I respond to you in the comments or here? I like doing it here, because I don't think my replies should count as comments on this story. I know you can sort stories on AO3 by comments, so I don't want people to think this has more than it actually does. If you want me to respond there for more immediate feedback though, let me know and I will.)
> 
> Finally, a question to everyone, would you guys care if I added a side pairing? If so, do you have any preferences as to which you would want? Ziall? Ziam? Niam? Let me know in the comments, thanks :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                On the way over, Harry decides last minute that he isn’t going to tell Louis the news. They’ve been waiting years for this, a couple more days won’t hurt him. Harry knows that if he tells Louis, he will probably be so excited that he won’t be able to focus on what’s at hand, so he’ll hold off. He does want to tell Niall though, but that can wait until Louis isn’t around.

                “Hey, Louis,” Harry says, sitting beside him and Niall. They are both sat on the floor, drawing on the coffee table. Harry pulls Louis into his lap so he could be more comfortable and looks over his shoulder to see what they have been drawing. Niall is drawing a picture of pizza, while Louis appears to be drawing a picture of the two of them. It’s two stick figures, one dramatically shorter than the other. Both of them have a longer fringe in brown, but one is curlier than the other. Harry picks up a blue crayon and begins shading in the background as well as he can with someone sitting on him.

                “Hey daddy?” Louis says. “Do you think – could you – is it possible –”

                “Just spit it out, whatever you want dear,” Harry says, running a soothing hand along Louis’ bare torso.

                “Do you remember saying I’m kinda like a princess…? How you guys hafta do everything I want?”

                Suddenly Harry is wary. He meant he could have everything he wanted within reason. He doesn’t want Louis to become spoiled, that definitely isn’t the plan. He’ll probably just become even sassier on tour. “Yeah…”

                “Well, I was wondering if you would call me that?” Louis asks, face redder than it has been since Monday morning. “Not all the time, but sometimes. Like, you know, how you call me Loubear, or boobear. Sometimes you call me baby and darling and love, I was wondering if you could add Princess to the mix?”

                Harry remembers Louis’ crossdressing phase, so he really isn’t all that surprised. He knows Louis likes feminine things, Niall on the other hand, doesn’t. Niall giggles, but it’s more out of awkwardness than malice. Either way, it has Louis curling up further into Harry’s chest, effectively stopping his coloring. “Nevermind,” Louis says, but it is muffled where his face is pressed up against Harry’s neck.

                “Aw, Lou,” Harry coddles, pulling him in closer with a tight hug. “Don’t let papa make you embarrassed. He’s just a little surprised is all. Aren’t you Niall?” Harry says, glaring up at Niall a bit. Niall quickly stops laughing after that, agreeing with Harry. “See, he didn’t mean it, baby. Of course I’ll call you that. Such a cute, fitting name for my Louis. Maybe I can even find you a shirt with the name on it? Would you like that, princess?” Harry asks, throwing the name in like it is nothing. Harry feels Louis nod so he relaxes his hold on him, urging a crayon back into his hand.

                Louis stays coloring for a little bit longer after that. Louis squirms in Harry’s lap after a couple minutes, which Harry thinks is due to boredom. He is going to suggest they do something else when Louis stops moving all together and Harry feels something warms press against his legs. It takes him less than a second to know that Louis just peed.

                Before Harry can offer to change him Niall asks, “Do you want to go show Daddy Zayn and Papa Liam our pictures? Maybe they’ll hang yours up on the fridge if you ask nicely. How ‘bout it?” Harry is already scooping Louis up into his arms, causing Louis to drop the crayon he was holding on the floor. Harry grabs Louis’ picture for him and they make their way back into the kitchen to show Zayn and Liam.

                “Our baby boy wanted to show you his awesome picture, didn’t you, bub?” Harry asks looking down at Louis who is now rested on his hip. Louis just holds out the picture in response. Zayn takes it from him since Liam was putting the last couple of dishes into the dish washer still. Zayn smiles wide and shows Liam the picture.

                “This picture is so good! We can probably sell it on eBay! for a thousand pounds!” Zayn says. (That’s not even an exaggeration if Louis signed it himself.)

                “Why don’t we just put it on our fridge instead? We don’t need to start up any more Larry drama than there already is.” Zayn walks over to hang it up on the refrigerator without further comment.

                “See? You didn’t even need to ask,” Niall says. “How about we hang mine up right next to yours?”

                “Yours isn’t as good as Lou’s,” Zayn says with a straight face. Once Liam is done putting the rest of the dishes into the dish washer, he closes the door and pushes the start button. “So, what do we want to do now?”

                Louis starts bouncing in Harry’s arms, almost shouting, “Video games!” The bouncing reminds Harry of the warmth in Louis’ nappy, though. Harry is shaking his head slightly as he begins walking out of the room.

                “How about you guys start up the game? I believe Lou needs to have a quick change before we start,” Harry says as he fully makes his exit.

                “Hey, wait up!” Niall says, suddenly right behind them. “Can I change him? I should probably learn sometime, right? The sooner, the better.” They begin walking up the stairs Harry still carrying Louis, with Niall right behind them. They step into Harry and Louis’ room. Harry places Louis on the ground.

                “Is that okay Louis?” Harry questions, it’s his decision after all.

                “Sure, it’s not like a baby should care who changes them,” Louis points out.

                “Okay, smarty. Next time, you can tell me right away if you need a change,” Harry reminds him. Louis’ face turns bright red and for a moment, Harry wonders why he is embarrassed about that. Did Louis not want to admit that he had an accident, or was it because Harry noticed? Maybe it was because he is embarrassed that he went on Harry’s lap. Normally Harry would have question Louis right then and there, but he didn’t want to do it in front of Niall. That may just cause him to be even more embarrassed.

                “Alright, what do I start with?” Niall questions. Harry swears, Niall is the only one who would be excited to change a dirty diaper. Leave it to Niall to make every situation fun and enjoyable.

                “You’re going to grab a nappy from the bags over their,” Harry says first, pointing in the direction of all the shopping bags they got through the post. Niall gets up from his place beside Louis on the floor and walks over to the bags. He begins looking through them, trying to find the nappies, when he spots something else.

                “Oh! This is fun,” Niall says, pulling out another package that Harry can’t quite make out from his spot on the floor. Niall comes back a couple seconds later with the mystery package and nappy in hand. Niall sets the nappy down and right away, starts opening up the package. By the time Harry recognises that it is one of the dummies he bought, Niall is already pressing it against Louis’ lips. “Open up, little Louis.” Louis does so, half out of confusion and half just to have Niall stop pushing it against his face.

                Although Harry was going to wait to use those, until after Louis had fully slipped into his baby mindset, he can’t help the little smile that forms on his face after seeing it in place. Recognition flashes across Louis’ face, but instead of spitting it out, Louis just shrugs his shoulders a little bit and keeps sucking.

Harry had all of the dummies custom made, which is why there is three rather than one – the lowest amount he could purchase was three. He got each in a larger size so they would be more accustomed to an adult sized mouth rather than a babies. On the front of one of them is the a teddy bear, on another is the logo from _Grease_ , hoping that if Louis didn’t want one he would at least be okay with the picture. Finally, the third, which Louis has in his mouth currently is a picture of Harry. He had got it as a joke – was going to say something lame like, ‘So you could suck on me at all times.’ – but now that that Louis actually _was_ using it, Harry just thought it was plain adorable.

                With a large smile still on his face, Harry begins instructing Niall on how to change Louis. “Alright, so I make sure to do it on the floor if changing him out of a dirty diaper, so no mess is made on the bed. It’s pretty simple. First, you undo the tapes at the sides of the nappy.” After Niall proceeds to do so, Harry instructs, “Now you have to slide the nappy off while lifting him up a little.” Harry expects Louis to try and cover up, but he just continues sucking on the dummy, letting Niall continue. Harry just figures that it’s because they have all seen each other nude at least once already. “At this point I just roll it up and leave it off to the side.” Niall does as told while Harry gets up to grab the wipes. He holds one out to Niall when he gets back. “I’m pretty sure you can figure out what to do with this,” Harry says. After Niall cleans up him and sets the wipes off to the side as well, he slips the new nappy under Louis. “Alright, from here, you just tape up the sides. You have to be careful to do it quite tightly, don’t want any leaks,” Harry finishes.

                “Yay, I did it! See, Loubear? Papa can do it even better than Daddy. Don’t you think so?” Niall coos, smiling down at Louis. Louis giggles around the dummy in his mouth.

                “Papa is pretty silly, isn’t he? Let’s put some clothes on before we head back downstairs, yeah? Don’t want you to freeze.” Harry comes back with a onesie. This one is a dark green colour with a teddy bear embroidered on the front. After that, the three of them return downstairs, Niall holding his hand the whole way. “Do you want me to get you some water before I sit down, Louis?”

                Whether Louis means to say it like it, or if the dummy muffles his word slightly, the word comes out like, “Baba!” Harry smiles and veers off to the left to fetch him his bottle, while Niall leads Louis into their living room. Harry comes back with a bottle of water and hands it over to Louis.

                “I want to feed him,” Zayn says, intercepting the bottle. “I haven’t had any time with Lou, yet.” Liam and Zayn are sat on opposite sides of the sofa, so Louis lays his head in Zayn’s lap and his feet in Liam’s. Zayn begins pressing the top of the bottle to his lips so he can begin drinking. “We chose Mario Kart, figured Assassin’s Creed may be a little too much for the little guy. Is that okay?”

                They all agree and Harry, Niall and Liam all take controllers for the first round, while Zayn continues feeding Louis. Zayn occasionally runs his hand through Louis’ hair, trying to help his best mate relax more. After Louis is done with his bottle, Zayn places it aside and pushes Louis up so he can snuggle into his side instead. The next hour or so, is spent passing the controllers around so everyone gets their fair share of turns. Eventually, Harry says it is time for Louis to take a nap, so Harry leads him upstairs under minimal protesting from Louis, while the other three turn of the gaming console and straighten the room back up.


	15. Nick Grimshaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like people are either getting annoyed with me thanking people, or skipping past this part... With that being said, I would like to thank bandgeek09 - thanks for this idea, not quite what you asked for, but hopefully close enough - radioactivegleek - simple, but effective - reroxurworld - these next couple of chapters will be Zouis, Lilo and Nouis thanks for the idea, I'm glad you are liking it :) - soflyineedfeathers - as a writer, this is such a nice comment to read. Thank you! - EssenceLIvery - he's the cutest, I promise - AwkwardHearts - It's going to be Ziam, thank you for answering :) :)
> 
> Alright, this one is a little bit shorter, sorry about that. I think it's 956 words. Whoops. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                As soon as Louis is sleeping, Harry’s phone beeps once, signifying a new text message.

 

Nick Grimshaw – 16:37

 

We still on for dinner tonight?

 

 

                Honestly, Harry forgot all about that. He remembers agreeing to it a while ago, knowing that he and Nick don’t get to hang out as much as they used to. He remembers thinking there was nothing important going on for this five day break; oh, how wrong one could be. Harry doesn’t want to disappoint Nick though. After all, Nick doesn’t know what is going on at his flat.

 

Harry Styles – 16:41

 

Of course! Can we do it a bit earlier though? Like can we

do half five instead? An hour? I want to be back early,

trying to get as much sleep as possible on this break.

 

Nick Grimshaw – 16:42

Sure! Sounds good popstar. ;) Do you just want to

meet there? I was thinking Nando’s. Keep it simple.

I don’t want to get attacked by all your teen fans.

 

Harry Styles – 16:44

 

Great! I’ve been craving Nando’s. Meet you there.

the one on Wilton Road yeah?

 

Nick Grimshaw – 16:45

 

Do we ever go to another one?

 

 

                Harry Styles – 16:45

 

Alright, no need to get smart. See you in a bit.

 

 

                Harry sets down his phone so he can change into some nicer clothes than the sweats he is wearing currently. He ends up with black skinnies, a blue and white plaid shirt and his black Converse. He turns back to the bed as he is heading out of the door just to make sure that Louis is still sleeping and makes his way downstairs. Harry finds the three of them sitting on the sofa talking quietly amongst themselves.

                “Hey, I forgot I promised Nick I would get something to eat with him tonight. I know it’s not the best timing, but I promised him, like, a month ago, before any of this was happening. Is it okay if I step out for an hour or two?” Harry questions, looking at the three.

                “Yeah, course,” Niall says. “We’ve got everything under control here. Besides, it’ll give us some good quality time with Louis, since you have been keeping him to yourself, yeah? I thought this was supposed to be a _group_ effort. You’re taking all of our fun!”

                “Yeah, I haven’t had any time with him,” Liam whines next.

                “Liam, need I remind you, you were complete against this idea,” Harry fires back.

                “Yeah, but that was before I saw how cute he was in his nappies,” Liam admits sheepishly. Harry just laughs, he can’t really argue that point.

                “Oh, Niall! Before I go, I wanted to tell you the news. I didn’t want to tell Louis yet, figured it would be best to tell him at the end of the week so as not to pull him out, but someone from Modest! called. They said to tell everyone that we are doing SNL on Saturday night, meaning we have to rehearse for it on Friday night. Therefore, we switched our Jimmy Fallon interview to Thursday night. Nothing to terrible, but we will have to leave right after our show on Wednesday, but I doubt any of us had any plans to begin with. Did you?” After Niall shakes his head no, Harry continues, “Cool, lastly, they wanted to call us in for a meeting right after our American leg of the tour. We’re going to discuss mine and Louis’ coming out. Nothing official yet, but they said are chances are looking a lot better than last time.” Harry smiles as he finishes, not unlike Niall’s own smile.

                “I’m really happy for you,” Niall says. “It’s about damn time they let you do this. How long has it been, three years?”

                “Something like that, yeah. Alright, I’m going to head out now, promised him I’d be there a little after five. Figured the sooner, the better. Okay, Louis’s sleeping now, but he’ll probably up in a little bit, he’s not used to taking naps yet. He’ll probably have to be changed soon, hasn’t gotten one since right after brekkie. For dinner, make sure he uses his bottle and –”

                “Harry, I think we got it,” Zayn says calmly. “Have some faith in us, yes? We’re in this together. Besides, we already know all the rules, we wrote them down.”

                “He’s not allowed to play with himself, we didn’t put that down on the rules, but I said no sex until after all of this, don’t let him tell you otherwise. Also – this is the last thing, I promise,” Harry says after seeing their annoyed expressions. “Niall gave him one of his dummies before, and that seemed to help get him in his state of mind, so if he’s acting up just try giving him one?” Harry says, phrasing it like it’s a question.

                “We got it Harry, go enjoy your dinner, we’ll call you if anything goes wrong,” Liam says, soothingly. Harry just nods his head and begins to leave. After pulling on his coat he makes his way out to his car. The drive to Nando’s is short. It’s still too early for dinner traffic, but late enough that only a few people are headed home from work still. He pulls into the lot looking for Nick’s car as he goes to park. Not seeing him yet, he decides to go in and get a table before the dinner rush starts.

                He only has to wait about five minutes before he sees Nick’s tall frame walking towards him. He stands up to give him a quick hug, before sitting back down again. After that, they are quick to order their drinks and food, Harry worrying about Louis the whole time.


	16. Zayn Gets Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tarkaid, Radioactivegleek, Mccutie22, bandgeek09, Emma, JustMe, Larryislove, DanielleElizza and AwkeardHearts for the lovely comments on Chapter 15 :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Zayn hears movement at around six at night. He offers to go upstairs and get Louis, leaving Niall and Liam to finish dinner – chicken with vegetables. As he enters the room, he sees Louis sliding off the bed so he ends up on the floor. Zayn wonders what he is doing until Louis starts crawling out the door. Zayn smiles, happy that Louis remembers the no walking rule. “What a good boy, remembering to crawl!” Zayn praises. “You could have called one of us to come get you though, sweetie.”

                “I _tried_ , but none of you heard me,” Louis complains. “I didn’t want to get punished, so I decided to crawl _all the way_ downstairs, but you’re here now,” Louis says, suddenly chipper. “My favorite daddy, coming to my rescue. Don’t tell Harry I said that though, or do. It’s what he gets for not coming to get me.”

                “Harry’s not here at the moment, had to step out; and that’s _Daddy_ Harry to you, mister,” Zayn says, mock angry.

                “Sowwy,” Louis says, trying to be cute to get out of any punishment. He didn’t want to go in the corner, he was _hungry_. “Don’t be mad at me,” Louis says, smiling up at Zayn with a smirk.

                “You’re lucky you’re my best mate and really adorable at the moment, Harry would never let you get away with this.”

                “Daddy?” Louis whispers. “I kinda, um, I, uh – well, could you please change me? I had to go when I woke up and I –”

                “Of course, I used to babysit my neighbors, I got this changing thing down.” Zayn walks over to the bag of diapers left where Niall and Harry used them earlier in the day. Louis crawls after him, lying down in the same spot as before. In the middle of Zayn changing him, Zayn suddenly turns serious. “On a serious note, how is this whole thing Louis? Like, I can tell you’re not _actually_ in your headspace, but you don’t seem to _hate_ it. Are you just trying to make Harry happy or…?” Zayn trails off, not knowing what to say without offending Louis.

                “Honestly, it’s not so bad. I have someone doting over me all the time and I get what I want. I get to just say, “I’m thirsty,” and someone – usually Harry, is going and getting me a drink. Yeah, I have to drink it out of a bottle, but I don’t have to get up to get it. I got to take a nap today. Do you know how much I want to take naps, but feel like I can’t because of work? Honestly – and if you tell _anyone_ this, I will never forgive you – it’s not so bad going in the nappies, either. Like, I don’t have to get up. So I’m a lazy shit,” Zayn slaps him on the thigh lightly.

                “Hey, no swearing.”

                Louis just rolls his eyes and continues on, “I kinda like the warmth right after too.” Zayn starts laughing, causing Louis’ face to go red. Zayn feels bad, but how can one not laugh at that? “Don’t laugh at me!” Louis says.

                “Sorry, mate, but that’s disgusting.”

                “I’m sorry that I’m trying to make the best out of this situation. You try having this suddenly thrown at you. It’s a lot to take in and I already hurt Harry. I just want to make him happy. That’s another thing, we were kind of growing apart…? The last couple weeks? This though, he looks at me _that_ way again. That fond look. Zayn, I just really love him. If I have to do this for five days to make him give me that look again, I will. I just want things back to the way they were last tour. We were so happy then, what changed?”

                At this point, Zayn is finished changing Louis, so he gets up and throws the used nappy in the bin. He comes right back, sitting at Louis’ side, though. “Louis, I don’t mean to offend you, but I know I probably will, it’s _you_. _You’ve_ changed. Now, don’t get me wrong,” Zayn continues at the offended look on Louis’ face. “We _all_ have, but we have found ways to adapt with all the stress like we pointed out before. You just haven’t seem to find your thing yet, and that’s okay! It’s why we are trying this. We’re trying to help you find a stress reliever.”

Honestly, Liam and I weren’t too keen on this idea – we thought it was a bit harsh for you – but with no better ideas we agreed to do it, and honestly Lou? I think it may be working. You haven’t been bitchy since we started this. Sure, I can see that was hard to adjust to, not surprising really. It’s a _big_ change, but I think this could work. Letting us do these little things for you isn’t the worst thing, is it? We’re pretty much spoiling you rotten.”

                “I get what you’re saying, Zayn, but I think this is going to be it for me. Although it does have its perks, like you and I pointed out, it’s rather embarrassing, innit? I mean, I haven’t had to poo yet, but none of you are going to want to change that nappy. I don’t want to do this on the road in front of people who work for me. And yes, I know you are going to say something like, ‘don’t say they work _for_ you, they work _with_ us.’ I get that, I do, but at the end of the day, they kind of do work for us, yeah? Who is going to have any respect left for the millionaire who poos himself?” Louis finishes with a huff.

                “Louis,” Zayn says hesitantly. He _really_ thinks that Louis should continue this – can see the improvement just from a _day_ , but he can see where Louis is coming from, too. “I get what you’re saying, I do, but there are ways to work around that. It’s like Harry was saying at lunch, ‘There will be different rules for if we continue this.’ None of us are going to dress you up in a onesie with a dummy hanging out of your mouth backstage. There will be definite changes we’ll have to make, but I think it’ll be good for you.”

                When Louis doesn’t say anything further, Zayn reaches down for the dummy with Harry’s face on it, laughing a little. “C’mon,” Zayn says, popping the dummy into his mouth. “Let’s go see if Liam and Niall are done with dinner.” Zayn takes him by the hand and guides him downstairs. Upon entering, they see Niall and Liam already sitting at the table, waiting for them. Louis doesn’t even need to be told which seat is his, walking over to the one with the bottle in front of it. He sighs as he picks it up to take a sip of the apple juice placed inside, thinking about the big decision he will have to make soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the plethora of mistakes I'm sure are in this one. My family decided to randomly go to an amusement park today so I didn't have a chapter prewritten. I typed this out on my phone so mix that with autocorrect plus I didn't go back and edit. Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Louis reaction won't be for a couple chapters. I saw a lot of you guys were looking forward to that, but a lot of people requested to have me do some zouis, lilo and nouis so I want to get that in first.


	17. Monopoly and Missing Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late, I kinda hit a writers block moment. Not major, but I didn't know how to incorporate a Lilo moment. Have no fear, though. It will be here next chapter when Louis finally reacts to Harry not being there. 
> 
> Also, I know a lot of people want Louis to be in the headspace already, but unfortunately (Because we all want to see baby Louis) it doesn't really just happen overnight. It's going to be a gradual thing. With that being said, it's not going to be fifty chapters from now, but it's not going to be next chapter either. There will be subtle moments where he is and moments he isn't. Sorry.
> 
> Finally, thanks to Kurtofsky101, kurosamadesu, bandgeek09 and Kalyn for the lovely comments on last chapter. :)
> 
> bandgeek09 - you're kind of on the right track with the whole 'it happening on tour' thing, but not quite. 
> 
> Kalyn - No worries, I have learned from past stories. I picked a topic that I will not get bored with, plus, by forcing myself to update everyday, I don't allow myself to forget about it. So, this will be around for a while. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Louis is quick to place the dummy back in his mouth after dinner, laughing as he notices Harry’s face on the front. Of course, by seeing his face, Louis wonders why Harry wasn’t with them at dinner, but before he can question it, Liam says, “Hey, Louis? How about you and I set up a game of Monopoly while Daddy Zayn and Papa Niall clean up in here?”

                Louis just nod and extends a hand out for Liam to take. He’s secretly happy when Liam yanks him up by the hand into his arms, carrying him to the living room on his hip. “I wike dis whole no walking thing,” Louis says around his dummy. Liam lets out a guffaw as he places Louis on the ground gently. He walks over to the hall closet and quickly grabs Monopoly before heading back to where Louis is sat patiently waiting.

                “Alright, buddy, which piece do you want to be?” Liam asks, opening up the box and brandishing the pieces in his hand for Louis to pick.

                “Can I be the car, Papa?” Louis says, looking up at Liam innocently. He reaches out to take it, making sure Liam won’t dismiss his choice as he does so. He smiles gleefully as he places takes his car piece in hand, pretending to drive it up and down his thigh as Liam sets up the board. Once the board is set on the floor, Louis drives his car over to the ‘Go’ spot. He parks the car there as he waits for Liam to finish setting up, and the others to join him.

                By the time Liam has the cards set up in their correct locations and the money sorted and passed out, Niall and Zayn have joined them. “Do you want to pick my piece, princess?” Niall asks. Louis quickly looks up at Niall, surprised at the nickname. True to form, Niall’s face is slightly red where he is currently studying the carpet, but Louis appreciates the effort. Instead of poking fun at Niall, or even thanking him, Louis just studies the pieces.

“Otay! Niall… you get the Leprechaun hat,” Louis says handing Niall the piece so he can put it on the board. “Zayn, you get the shoe, ‘cause you always wear shoes like this, and Liam…? Liam, you get the iron because you are Daddy Direction. Harry can be the doggy because he’s like a puppy, so cuddly…” Louis says, trailing off at the end as he thinks back to Harry.

                “Do you remember when I said Harry had to step out?” Zayn questions. “He’s still not here.”

                “Oh,” Louis says, nonplussed. “Well, then for when he gets back.” Louis places the piece off to the side for Harry’s return and puts the rest of the pieces in the box. Louis suddenly sits up tall, a huge smile coming over his face. They always play where the youngest goes first. At first, it was just because they didn’t know another fair way of doing it, but now they do it every time to make Louis mad. This time though, Louis can use it to his advantage. “Youngest goes first,” Louis exclaims proudly, reaching out to take the dice.

                “ _I’m_ the youngest,” Niall says, grabbing the dice before Louis can. “Finally! I get to go first, now that Harry’s not here.”

                “Nuh-uh! _I’m_ da baby,” Louis says, flashing an award winning smile towards him. Niall huffs, but lets the dice fall into Louis’ hand. They take their turns, playing for an about an hour, before Louis gets bored. “I don’t wanna play anymore,” Louis says rolling onto his back, he stretches out his spine from where it was stuck in the same hunched position throughout their game. “Can we do something else?”

                “Actually, Lou, Niall and I have to go finish the dishes,” Zayn says apologetically. “We wanted to come play with you guys, so we decided to save them for later. We should probably do it now before our kitchen starts getting smelly,” he gestures to Niall, who gets up and makes his way to the kitchen without complaint. Zayn follows behind him with one last apologetic glance behind him.

                “I’ll play with you, Lou? What do you want to do now?” Liam questions.

                “Can we just watch something on the telly and cuddle,” Louis questions instead. Sullen, wondering where his Harry is. He tries to remember if Harry told him any prior commitments for this week, but comes up short. In fact, he remembers Harry saying this week he has nothing planned, specifically so he could focus on Louis.

                “Of course, bug,” Liam says easily.

“Can we watch _Him & Her_?” Louis asks, crawling up on the sofa where he pulls the quilt off the back of the couch to wrap around himself. Liam walks over to the coffee table, picking up the remote and bringing it over to the sofa where Louis is. He sits down and pulls Louis closer to him. Louis goes without any resistance, placing his head in the crook of Liam’s neck and wraps his arms around Liam’s torso.

                “I don’t think Harry would approve of that,” Liam says, but once he sees Louis’ face fall at the mention of Harry he continues with, “but maybe just this once we can. Just because you are being so good for us.” Liam flips to BBC Three, where he knows the show will be airing at this time at night. Louis sighs and snuggles even further into Liam. Liam just pulls him in closer, having finally put his own arm around Louis’ shoulders. “He’ll be back soon, Lou, he was just going out to dinner, he’ll probably be back any minute.”

                “Who did he go with?” Louis questions, at least a little placated in finally knowing where Harry is.

                “He, uh, he went out with Nick…” Liam says, raising his voice in pitch at the end so it sounds more like a question than it does a statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanted to thank thelarrystylinsonficrecs.tumblr.com for recommending this fic, it means a lot :) You all should check out the page if you like giant Larry Stylinson fic recs. It's literally a whole blog dedicated to recommending Larry Stylinson FanFiction. 
> 
> One last thing, I don't know if you'd want it for any reason, but I know a lot of authors put it out there. My tumblr is 5soslibrary.tumblr.com. I don't post pictures or anything, I just rec all 5SOS FanFics on this site, but if you want to talk to me or anything else, you can go there. I wish I could give you a cool tumblr blog where I post really awesome pictures of Larry, but unfortunately this is my only tumblr so... yeah. If you ever feel the need...
> 
> Okay, bye! Until tomorrow :)


	18. Louis's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mccutie22, AwkwardHearts, bandgeek09, EssenceLIvery and emma for the lovely comments. :)
> 
> A special thanks to bandgeek09 for the idea. Your comments always keep me on my toes. :)
> 
> EssenceLIvery - you have no idea how long I smiled after reading your comment. Probably like ten minutes, and that's not even an exaggeration. 
> 
> Emma I also would like to thank you for fueling this idea, you had me at 'Louis feeling betrayed.'
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Louis practically rips the dummy out of his mouth as he bolts upright. “He went out with _Nick_?” Louis repeats hysterically. “He gets to go out and have fun and I have to sit here in a messy nappy? What the fuck? This isn’t _fair_! It’s one thing to force me into this ridiculous scheme, but to just ditch me first chance he gets? What the hell? Dammit, if he doesn’t want anything to do with me he can just tell me. He doesn’t have to put me in a fucking nappy to do it. Why does he even see in Nick, anyway?” Louis ends self-pityingly.

                Louis can’t help the tears that fall from his eyes. Deep down he knows he looks just like the little baby he was made out to be, but he is past caring at this point. It’s one thing to embarrass himself in front of his bandmates for Harry; he _loves_ him. It’s a whole other thing though when the one who got him in this god forsaken mess is half way across down on a date with someone else.

                _Here, you guys babysit Louis while I go out with my friends. He can be a lot to deal with which is why I put him in nappies in the first place, but just let him poo himself, he’ll be okay._ Louis is so done with this. He stands up and begins stomping his feet up the stairs to Harry’s and his room. He is ripping off his onesie and the nappy before he even makes it into his room. As soon as he gets over to his dresser, he throws open the top drawer and grabs a pair of his boxer briefs out of it. Pulling them on, he walks over to the closet where he slides on sweats and a plain t-shirt.

                By the time he is storming back out of the room so he can leave, Liam is already there, blocking his way. “Lou, I don’t think he meant to hurt you. He told us he made the plans a long time ago and completely forgot about them. You know Harry, if he didn’t feel so strongly about breaking promises, he would be here.”

                “Really, Liam? Because I seem to remember him promising me he’ll be here for me this whole time, too. Didn’t seem to have a problem breaking his promise to me, now did he? Nope. Nah, he’s out of here as quickly as he can to go meet up with _Nick_. Why spend time with the crybaby when he can go out and have fun with his old, _mature_ friends?” Louis asks sarcastically.

                “Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Louis. He’ll be back at any moment. He was just going to dinner, promised us he’ll be back as soon as he can. Let’s just get you back in your nappy and we can go back downstairs and relax again, yeah?”

                “No, I’m done with all this bullshit. He told me it was all about me this week. _I’m_ the princess. Not when fucking Nick _Grimshaw_ is in the picture though,” Louis says, placing extra venom on Nick’s name. “I’m leaving. I’m not going to sit around here and let him do this to me just so he can run off to someone else. This was supposed to be about making me happy, right? Well it had the exact _opposite_ effect. No,” Louis says again, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m done.”

                “Where are you planning on going then, Lou? You can’t avoid Harry forever, we have to be back on tour in four days,” Liam points out calmly.

                “We’ll deal with it when it comes, I’m sure. I just don’t want to see him, currently. I _have_ to leave, Li,” Louis pleads, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

                “Okay, how about you come sleep with me and Zee then? You won’t have to see Harry, and I know you won’t do something drastic, yeah?” Liam begins pulling Louis to their room, not really giving Louis a chance to argue. Louis, knowing Liam is right, doesn’t fight back too much, letting himself get pulled through the hall down to their room. “How about you just get some sleep and in the morning, Harry can explain himself.”

                “I don’t want to talk to Harry,” Louis says petulantly. “Can’t I just hide in your room for the next couple of days?”

                Liam, knowing it was pointless to argue with Louis when he is feeling this way, just says, “Alright, Lou, you don’t have to talk to him on one condition.”

                “Anything,” Louis agrees quickly.

                “You have to let me put the nappy back on you,” Liam says. Louis turns to face him, right inside of their room. Liam sees a look of betrayal pass over his eyes, before a look of resignation takes place. “Okay, Liam, but you have to promise me you won’t let Harry come talk to me. I don’t want to talk to him. Ever,” Louis throws in stubbornly.

                “Then you have to promise you’ll be a good boy for the rest of us, as soon as you break one of the rules, we’ll let Harry take care of the punishment,” Liam says, playing with this sort of leverage he has over Louis now. “Deal?”

                “Okay, Papa, but I don’t wanna see him.”

                “Alright, boo, just let me go get you a clean nappy then, alright?”

                Before Liam can make it out the door, Louis asks, “Can you also bring my dummy? No, wait, never mind. It has a picture of Harry on it.” Louis climbs on the bed, facing away from the door, waiting for Liam to return. About ten minutes later he comes back, which means he probably told Niall and Zayn what happened because there is no way it would have took that long otherwise.

                “Alright, Louis, can you lie on your back for me?” A couple minutes later, Louis is strapped back into a nappy with a onesie back on. “Niall said there were a couple more dummies without his face on it, so I got you this one,” Liam says holding up the dummy with the _Grease_ logo on the front. He pops it into Louis mouth, before settling into the bed himself. Liam pulls Louis’ frame close to his after turning off the light by the bed. A couple minutes later they are joined by Zayn, who snuggles up on Louis’ other side. Together, the three of them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting another chapter hopefully today, but will probably be early tomorrow for reaching 10,000 hits. I would like to write it now, but I have to go to work. :( So be on the lookout for an extra chapter. :)


	19. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you bandgeek09, Mccutie22, Emma, kurosamadesu, wander and EssenceLIvery for commenting on the last chapter. :)
> 
> wander - your comment still makes me laugh. I'm really glad you are at least semi...? enjoying this. I'm pretty sure your comment is my favorite I've ever read. :D :D :D
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis is asleep for about thirty minutes before there is a knock on the door. “Louis,” Harry’s voice bellows through the door. “Louis, let me in. I’m sorry! I should have stayed home, you’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking. I just promised him a while ago that I would go out with him this week since we don’t get to hang out that much anymore. I figured I would be able to go out and see him and be back by the time you were done with dinner. You wouldn’t have even had time to miss me, but then Nick wanted to stay and chat. You know how he is…” Harry trails off as a way of an explanation.

                “Go away Harry,” Louis says, spinning around so his back is to Zayn. Zayn wraps an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer in his sleep. How Zayn can even be sleeping through this is beyond him, but to each their own. Louis presses his face into Liam’s collar bone and sighs when he feels Liam start to move his hand through Louis’ hair.

                “C’mon, Lou, don’t do this. Niall told me what happened, just let me appologise. Open the door, baby,” Harry says pleadingly, knocking on the door again causing Zayn to stir in his sleep.

                “Don’t call me that,” Louis says petulantly. “I’m not your baby anymore. I’m done playing games, you made it clear what – or rather _who_ – your priority is right now and it _clearly_ isn’t me. I was willing to go along with this stupid charade because you told me it could really help make me happier, but I have never felt so betrayed. Harry, you flipped my life upside down in a matter of minutes, promising me you would be there through it all, but you left first chance you got. Which, yeah, that hurts, especially because it was with _him_ , but I would have at least understood if you told me. Instead, you sneak out of the house when I’m asleep. I may not deserve the best, especially with the way I have been acting lately, but I deserve respect, if from no one else than you.

                “Now, I am back in this nappy for one reason, and one reason only because Liam promised if I was on my best behavior the next couple days as a baby, I wouldn’t have to see you. So, you best believe I’m going to be a perfect angel for them, I, quite frankly, don’t want to see you at the moment. Now, go away Harry, we’re trying to sleep in here,” Louis huffs out.

                “Louis, don’t just shut me out,” Harry pleads. “What good is that going to do? Let’s be rational about this. Let’s talk about this, face to face, like grownups.”

                “Sorry,” Louis interrupts, though, contradicting to the word, he doesn’t sound very apologetic at all. “Some _idiot_ decided I should act like a two year old this week, no grown up here,” Louis says back, making sure Harry can hear the smirk in his voice.

                “Louis,” Harry says, frustrated.

                “Goo, goo, ga, ga.”

                “Louis! You can’t just ignore me forever. We _work_ together. Heck, we _live_ together,” Harry points out, shaking the door knob, trying in vain to open it. “You can stop acting like baby, I just want you to stop being mad at me,” Harry says desperately.

                “Sorry, Harry, but right now I’d rather sit in a nappy than talk to you.” It’s a low blow, Louis knows it, but he is actually surprised to realise that it is the truth at the moment. “For the last time, Harry, go away.”

                “Fine, but I’m coming back first thing tomorrow and we are going to talk about this.” Harry waits for a good minute waiting for a response that never comes. For the first time in months, Harry and Louis sleep in separate beds, neither really sure where they stand in their relationship.

                The next morning, Louis wakes up to a knock on the door. Surprising, neither Liam nor Zayn are with him. Louis looks over at the clock, seeing that it is just after eleven in the morning. “Louis, will you talk to me, please?” Harry asks.

                Louis groans and presses his face into the nearest pillow. “No,” Louis throws out after a couple of seconds tick by. He turns over so he is laying on his back and regrets the decision immediately as he suddenly feels the need to go to the bathroom. He glares at the window, where the blinds have been pulled back allowing the morning sun to peak through before throwing an arm over his eyes to block it out.

                “Louis, you can’t _honestly_ be this mad at me for going out to dinner with a _friend_. A platonic, absolutely-no-other-feelings-in-the-mix friend. You need to stop being so jealous of Nick, you know there is nothing going on between us. Sure, he plays up our bromance sometimes, but you and I both know that we do that too occasionally. You’re being a hypocrite.”

                “It’s funny,” Louis says, though his tone of voice clearly says it is anything but. “I always thought you and I were playing up a _romance_. Guess I got that one wrong, dammit. It’s too early for this Harry, I’ve barely been awake for five minutes. This is no time to discuss whatever it is we are anymore.”

                “You are _not_ breaking up with me through a door,” Harry screams. “You’re not breaking up with me at all, just open this damn door.”

                Louis groans as he makes his way over to the door, stomping his feet obnoxiously as he goes. He yanks it open and before Harry can even register what is going on says, “Fine. I’m breaking up with you now,” Louis says, than slams the door in Harry’s face.

                “Don’t do this Lou. I’m _sorry_! I know I shouldn’t have gone out with Nick, but I did and we have to get past that,” Harry explains, sadness seeping into his voice. “I made a mistake, I apoligised. This is supposed to be the part where you forgive me and we kiss and make up. Are you really going to end this relationship of almost three years because I went to dinner with a mate?” Harry questions.

                “No, Harry,” but before Harry can celebrate, “I’m ending this relationship because you chose someone else when I needed you most. It could have been any one of your friends, Harry,” Louis points out calmly. “This hasn’t been easy for me, you promised me you would be there. You couldn’t even stick around for two days. You expected me to change my life in almost every way possible because you thought it would make me happier, and I went along with it because I love you. I’m regretting that choice now.” Louis isn’t even sure if he is talking about the baby thing or loving him. Both of them cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised I would post an extra chapter today for reaching 10,000 hits. I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be doing that today. Something came up unexpectedly today, that I wasn't necessarily prepared for. So, instead of posting another chapter tonight, I think I'm going to post a longer chapter tomorrow (like 2,000 or 3,000 words) in addition to the normal one I do. Sorry, Sorry.


	20. Harry Tells Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I got thirteen comments on the last chapter, that is crazy! I don't know if any of you guys have your own story on here, but if you do, you know how great a feeling it is whenever you get a comment on a story. It's absolutely incredible. Even if I get a comment like, wow, this story sucks. (Not that that has happened, and if it did, I would probably be sad, but it's a comment nonetheless.) I'm just really glad you guys seem to be liking this story. Honestly, when I started it I didn't think it would be a big hit, kind of a weird topic, but I don't know, where 20 chapters in now and I'm over 10,000 hits, 100 comments, and close to 300 kudos! I seriously don't know how to thank you guys enough. :)
> 
> With that being said, thank you to 1Ddreamlove, 1bunny, reroxurworld, and atlaseyes (thanks for your patience :D ) for commenting on the last chapter :)
> 
> A big, SPECIAL, I-WISH-I-COULD-HUG-YOU-ALL thank you to AwkwardHearts, EssenceLIvery, wander, Mccutie22, Emma (Thanks for caring about me, nothing too terrible. I'm a tough cookie, everyone has their days. Just have to take them in stride. Thanks for finishing your comment too :D ), DanielleElizza and kurosamadesu. Thank you for taking the effort to comment on practically every chapter. I do notice and it makes me smile. 
> 
> Finally, thank you bandgeek09. You should also be in the category above since you post on every chapter as well, but I also want to thank you because you give me constructive criticism that really helps me out. Ever since the first comment about how the first chapter is kind of crap - which, when I went back and looked at, you hit the nail on the head. I know, when I read stories, that I will sometimes dismiss a story after a couple chapters if it is poorly written. I'm glad someone is pointing it out to me. Even this past chapter where you say my characterization is getting better. It really does mean a lot that you not only notice it, but take the time to let me know. Plus, you give me so many ideas, (Many of you do, actually) that I either use in its entirety or play off of that this story would be no where without you. I really, really appreciate it. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Fine Louis, if that’s really how you feel, but you have to call management and tell them we don’t need to have that meeting right after tour anymore,” Harry says glumly. He turns away from the door, but before he can walk away, Louis throws the door open.

                “What meeting?” Louis questions suspiciously.

                “Modest! called yesterday. They gave me an updated version of our schedule next week… plus, they mentioned that they wanted us to come in after the American leg of the tour. They were going to talk to us about our coming out. Nothing official yet, of course, but they said our chances were very likely this time ‘round. Ironic, isn’t it? Finally able to be with each other and you don’t want anything to do with me.”

                “Forget all that – they really, they really think we can come out?”

                “Like I said, not definitely. They said they were keeping track of… whatever it is they keep track of. Apparently it was looking good.” For the first time in what feels like weeks, Harry sees Louis smile. No, that’s wrong. Of course Harry has seen Louis smile, but this is the first time Harry has truly seen Louis _smile_ in a while.

                It’s in the way that all of Louis’ teeth are showing, his mouth open wide. It’s in the way that his dimples appear, framing his mouth. It’s in the way that his skin pulls up higher, pooling just below his eyes, making his cheekbones even more prominent. But most importantly, it’s the way that Louis’ eyes crinkle around the corner, making it look like Louis is squinting. Harry’s seen this look, _memorised_ this look, thinks of it often enough that he could probably paint a picture of Louis’ smile and call it something ridiculous like ‘Sunshine.’

                “ _Fuck_ ,” Louis says in wonder. “They are actually letting us do this? I love you so much, let’s just forget about last night, yeah. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Harry is pulling him in close, squeezing him as much as he can, happy to hold him again. _This_ is Harry’s Louis. Harry’s missed this, but apparently, Louis hasn’t as he is trying in vain to step out of Harry’s strong hold.

                “Harry,” and then after Harry still refuses to let go, “ _Harold_! You literally just squeezed the pee out of me. Guess it’s a good thing Liam convinced me to go back into me nappy, now isn’t it?” Louis jokes. “Looks like I’m in need of a change, _daddy_ ,” Louis says, still grinning wide.

                “I’m so sorry baby. I promise, as of right now I’m never leaving your side again. I’ll get our handcuffs and hook us together. Sorry, sorry,” Harry adds on again for good measure. Louis throws his head back in laughter.

                “Babe, we broke those handcuffs after our last endeavor,” Louis says, winking up at him. “Besides, I don’t need you to be with me _all_ the time, I just missed you, is all. Plus, I think Niall loves me more like this than you do. I need my Nouis time as much as I need my Larry. The rest of them too, I guess. We’re like a big family, yeah?”

                “Speaking of the family, Zayn mentioned that you like the warmth after you, uh, go. Do you want to wait until after breakfast to get a change then?” Harry questions, smiling because Louis seems to be liking this whole thing after all.

                “I’m going to kill him, honestly,” Louis says with a fond eye roll. “Yeah, that sounds good, though. Just makes me feel all warm inside. Sorry for almost breaking up with you,” Louis says sincerely.

                “Would you have actually done it? Gone through with it? Or were you only doing it to be your stubborn self?” Harry questions.

                “Harry, I would be lost without you. What would I do for food?” Louis says. Even though Louis is trying to joke his way out of the situation, it still makes Harry happy knowing that Louis needs Harry as much as he relies on Louis. “Alright,” Louis says, breaking whatever little tension was left between them. Uppity, up,” Louis exclaims, holding his arms out for Harry to be able to pick him up. Harry scoops him up in his arms bridal style and carries him to the kitchen.

                “Dammit,” is the first thing Zayn says to them upon their entrance. “I thought for sure Louis would hold out longer than that. He was so _pissed_ last night,” he says, handing a tenner over to Niall.

                “Yeah,” Liam agrees, also handing Niall his payment. “Plus it was _Nick Grimshaw_ , I thought there was no way.” Liam walks over to the stove, bringing the stack of plates sitting right next to it back with him after turning it off. He gives each plate on the table two pancakes to start off with, leaving a few extra in case anyone is still hungry afterwards.

                “You’re forgetting that Louis is completely helpless when it comes to Harry though,” Niall says smiling for winning the bet. “Doesn’t matter how mad he was, one look at Harry and it’s all over.”

                “I didn’t think Louis would even open the door,” counters Zayn.

                “Honestly,” Harry pipes in. “He wasn’t going to, until I brought up that management is letting us come out in a month most likely,” he says, placing Louis down gently on a chair. He walks over to the fridge and then pauses, turning back to Louis. “Lou, honey? Would you like some tea this morning? This is the only time I’m offering, just because you had a bad night that was kinda my fault…” Harry says trailing off. “But! You still have to drink it out of your bottle,” Harry is quick to add.

                Louis is quick to nod. “Thanks, daddy,” Louis smiles saccharinely, not even deterred by the mention of the bottle. When Harry returns with the bottle, Louis is quick to place his hand on top of Harry’s. Once Harry stops moving, Louis reaches up, placing his other hand in Harry’s hair. He fists his hand around one of Harry’s curls and pulls him down into a kiss. “I love you,” Louis says as way of explanation. Harry just smiles as he pulls back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really didn't think I would let them actually break up did you? We are only 20 chapters in I still have, hopefully, 345 to go. :) 
> 
> Also, as promised, there will be another chapter up shortly. Or, technically not shortly, as I am only a quarter of the way done. It's coming, though, just figured I'd give you this one while you are waiting. :)


	21. Fun around Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may of gotten a little bit carried away with this one... It's literally all fluff. Fuffy, fluff, fluff.
> 
> Thanks to Fireworklou, bandgeek09, ilovelouis, wander, EsenceLIvery and Mccutie22 for commenting super fast. 
> 
> Here's around 2,000 words of straight up fluff. I actually really enjoy this chapter, so hopefully you do too. 
> 
> Lastly, I know some authors try to be funny and then tag it as, I'm not actually funny. I'm going to be honest though, I actually do think I'm hilarious. Hopefully you guys think so as well. 
> 
> Enjoy. Thanks for the 10,000 hits :) Here's to 10,000 more.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Once breakfast is over and done with, Liam and Zayn offer to do the cleaning up, since Harry refused to leave Louis’ side. Harry makes good on his promise, taking Louis right after breakfast to get his nappy changed. Louis tries to guilt Harry into giving him a hand job, but Harry holds strong. “A couple more days, Lou,” Harry reminds him. “For now, it’s _extra_ important we don’t do anything. We need to get you back in baby mode.”

                Once Louis is taped back into his nappy, Harry dresses him in a onesie. Even Louis laughs as he notices the ‘1D’ logo on it. “Alright, princess, what do you want to do today?” Harry asks, after he does up the zip on the onesie.

                “I don’t know. I need more toys,” Louis says.

                “How about we make our own toys?” Harry compromises. “Why don’t we use those cardboard boxes we have and set up a little town? We can go on a whole bunch of adventures!” Harry says enthusiastically. After Louis nods in the affirmative, Harry stands up and walks over to their dresser. He picks up the dummy that was left there yesterday. “Do you want to use this dummy again,” Harry asks holding up the one with his face on it, “or do you want to keep using the _Grease_ one?”

                “Dat one!” Louis says, pointing at the one Harry is holding of himself. Harry pops it into Louis’ mouth with a smile.

“Alright, then, let’s go get some boxes!” Harry carries him downstairs, placing Louis on the sofa while he beckons Niall over. “Can you be a good boy and stay here while Papa and I go get the boxes?” Harry asks Louis. Louis nods his head, so Harry pulls Niall into the direction of their hallway closet. “Help me carry all of these, please,” he says, gesturing to the boxes.

                “What are we going to do with a bunch of boxes?” Niall questions curiously, even as he is grabbing the folded boxes.

                “We’re going to set up a town.”

                “Awesome! This is the best idea ever!” Niall takes as many boxes as he can out to the living room with Harry following right behind him with the rest of the boxes. Niall carelessly throws the boxes down as soon as he steps into the room. “Okay, where do we start,” Niall says as he surveys the room. “Well, clearly we need to move everything out of the way. ZAYN! LIAM!” As predicted, they rush into the room after being beckoned. “Help us clear all of the furniture out of the way.”

                “What, why?” Liam questions.

                “Must you have a reason for everything, oh boring one?” Niall fires back. “Do now, ask questions later. The next thirty minutes includes the four of the moving all of the furniture to the side of the room. Even the sofa, where Louis patiently sits, gets moved with Louis still on it. Half way through, Louis lays down on his side so he can watch the other four boys clear the room more comfortably, but as soon as there is nothing left, he slides of the couch and cheers.

                “Okay, Liam, we are setting up a town to play in,” Niall says, taking charge. “Zayn go get that black electrical tape. It’s in the drawer with all of the paper.” Once Zayn is out of the room, he tells Harry and Liam to help unfold all of the boxes. When Zayn returns with the tape, Niall tells him, “Great, now, lay the tape down so it looks like a road. You know, two solid lines with a dashed one down the middle. Do it like a box eight type of thing…” Niall trials off, picturing it in his head. Zayn gets to work, while the other three finish making the boxes. Once all of the boxes are done, they start setting them up around the road. By the end of it, there are twelve different ‘buildings’ set up around their town. In the middle of the one square are buildings, but in the other square is what they deemed to be ‘The Park.’ Harry moved all of their house plants into it to make it as realistic as possible.

                “Otay,” Louis says around his dummy. “Liam and Zayn, you’re da parents.” Louis takes the dummy out of his mouth so he can continue more easily. “Niall your my brother and Harry… you can be all the different people at all the different places.”

                “Alright,” Zayn agrees easily. “Where to first, then?” Zayn questions

                “First, we go to the bakery.” Louis begins walking over to a box he seems to think is fitting enough to be the bakery. As the rest of the ‘family’ follow him, Harry dashes off to the kitchen, returning seconds later with a plate of muffins.

                “Hello!” Harry says loudly, “Welcome to Harry’s Homemade… Treats,” Harry ends on, not knowing another word for treats that starts with the letter H. “How are you doing today?” Harry questions, setting the plate down on makeshift store.

                “We’re hungry,” Liam supplies for his family. “Decided to pop by for some muffins on our day out around town.

                “You’ve come to the right place then, just finished baking my famous blueberry muffins. Here, have four fresh muffins on the house,” Harry says, brandishing the plate in their direction.

                “Thank you, Harry!”

                “Actually, the name is Melvin, Harry’s my boss,” Harry says with a cheeky smile. “Best guy I know, that one.” All of them roll their eyes, but play along anyway.

                “Well, _Melvin_ ,” Niall says around a mouthful of muffin, “tell Harry his muffin recipe is to die for.”

                “Will do,” Harry agrees easily. “Have a great rest of your day.”

                The four of them begin walking down the street again, muffins finished. “Where to next?” Zayn asks. “Let’s go to the toy shop,” Niall says enthusiastically. He runs across the road, to one in the center of the square.

                “Niall James Horan,” Liam says in a mock angry voice. “You can’t just run in the middle of the road. You are being a terrible example for your baby brother. Now get back here and show him the proper way to cross the street.”

                “Yes, papa,” Niall sighs, crossing the street back slowly so he can show Louis. Niall takes Louis’ hand in his as he begins his demonstration. “Okay, Louis. You first need to look both ways. That’s very important because you don’t want to get hit by a car. Then you have to _listen_ for cars – I know, this is boring, but you just gotta do it. Finally, you get to cross, but you have to do it slowly,” Niall says, leading Louis across the street. “See, that wasn’t so bad. Easy as pie.” Niall walks back over to the building he was at moments ago, where Harry is already waiting for them.

                “Welcome to Tyler’s Toy Shop. Can I help you lovely gentlemen find anything,” Harry says.

                “Well, my family and I were going to go to the park later today, so we were thinking we would get a football to play with,” Liam says, spotting the ball tucked behind the box.

                “I have the thing just for you,” Harry says, pulling out the ball. “This is the best football in the world because it is _signed_ by the best footballer in the world. You may have heard of him…? Louis Tomlinson?” Harry gives a fond look in Louis’ direction, who preens under the attention. “Since your kids are just _so_ adorable, I’m willing to give you the football for free. I’m sure you’ll treat in the best way possible, yeah?”

                Niall and Louis shake their heads in synchronization. “Thank you so much…” Zayn says, trialing off at the end to wait for a name.

                “The name is Bond, James Bond,” Harry says and then laughs as he makes a hasty exit out of the room.

                “He was weird, daddy,” Louis says loudly, making sure Harry can hear him from wherever he ventured off to. “Can we go to the candy shop now?” Louis asks, causing Niall to jump around in agreement.

                “Okay, but you can only get one thing. Don’t want you getting a sugar rush now, do we?” Liam agrees. As they make their way over to another building, they can hear Harry moving around in the kitchen, clearly having overheard where they plan on going next.

                “Hello,” Harry says, out of breath, as he runs over to where they are. “My name is Connor. Welcome to Connor’s Candies. Can I interest you guys in some Flying Saucer candies?” Harry questions pulling out a bag of them.

                “Actually, sir,” Louis begins, “I’m more interested in what you have in the lollipop department,” Louis says, glancing down at Harry’s cock, cheekily. Then Louis adds innocently, “I’m in the mood to suck on something a little sweet.”

                “Why didn’t you say something?” Zayn says, holding in his laughter. “Here you go,” Zayn says, and pops Louis’ dummy back into his mouth. “That should keep you quiet for at least a couple minutes, yeah?” Louis pouts, while Zayn gives his award winning smile back and faces Harry again. “Sorry about him, we’ll take them,” Zayn says, gesturing towards the candies that Harry is holding.

                “No worries, it seems everyone nowadays wants some of my lollipops.” Harry shakes his head slowly, biting back a smile. “What can I say, my lollies must be pretty impressive,” Harry says, not able to hold back his smile anymore. Niall bursts out laughing, but takes the bag that Harry holds out to begin eating them.

                “Save some for your brother,” Liam warns. “Thanks for helping us out… Connor. Alright,” he says as they shuffle back to the road. “Why don’t we go to the park next? Play with our new toy?” They all take a corner of the makeshift park and lightly kick the ball back and forth, making sure not to knock over anything in the flat.

                After a couple more minutes, Zayn asks, “How about we end our exciting afternoon with some lunch? I heard there’s this great new restaurant in the next town over, might be worth checking out.” Zayn suggests. They all agree, making their way to the kitchen. Without fail, Harry is waiting right in the doorway.

                “Hello, my name is Harry, I’ll be your waiter for this afternoon. Let me show you to your table,” Harry says, leading them to the kitchen table. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?” Harry questions, whipping out a pad of paper from his back pocket.

                “I’ll just have a water, please,” Liam says, smiling at Harry.

                “Me as well, thanks,” Zayn says next. Harry is quick to write down their orders.

                “I’ll have a Coke,” Niall says. Then, with a pointed look from Liam, “Please.”

                “Can I have some apple juice, please?” Louis says at last.

                “Sure you can, Lou,” Liam says, smiling at him.

                “Alright, let me just go grab those, and I’ll be right back,” Harry says, putting the pad of paper back in his pocket. Harry walks over to the cupboard, pulling out three glasses and a bottle. He fills up two with water first, before grabbing a Coke and the apple juice out. After the glasses and bottle are filled, Harry carefully takes all them into his – thankfully – large hands and carries them over to the table.

                “Alright, here are your drinks,” Harry says, placing them on the table in front of their rightful owners. “Our special today is spaghetti with meatballs, it comes highly recommended.”

                “That sounds wonderful,” Liam says, “We’ll all have some, thanks.” Harry writes down their order on the pad of paper quickly, and then scurries off to begin boiling a pot of water for the noodles. After their lunch is finished cooking, Harry dishes out even proportions on five different plates. He brings over two at a time, not wanting to drop any. Harry takes a seat next to Louis, smiling as he takes a sip from his bottle.

                “Oh, I forgot a drink,” Harry says.

                “You can share my apple juice with me,” Louis offers, handing the bottle out to Harry.

                “Thanks, boobear,” Harry smiles fondly at him before taking a sip from the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just hit 300 Kudos, so there will be an extra chapter tomorrow as well. :) Thanks so much :)


	22. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) I had typed up this chapter a couple of hours ago and hated it. So much so that it only ended up being 600 words because I didn't want to put you guys through 400 more words of torture. But alas! I decided to take a step away from the computer to let some more creative juices flow and came back to reread over what I had. 
> 
> Now, I'm still not going to claim this as the best chapter ever because it clearly isn't. It is over 1,000 now though. I definitely made it a lot better than it was. So even if you don't like it, just think, it could be a lot worse. ...You're welcome.
> 
> Moving on to the thank you part. :)
> 
> Thank you reroxurworld, AwkwardHeart and kurosamadesu for still posting on Chapter 20 even though Chapter 21 was already up. Not only that, but you also posted on Chapter 21 :) That makes me VERY happy :D :D :D
> 
> Moving on to the previous chapter. Guys, I got 15 comments. What even! I don't even know where to start. Just kidding, yes I do. Tarkaid! Thank you for that lovely comment ;) Also, AwkwardHearts - that's right your getting thanked twice for this comment. :) wander - thanks for the subscription :) Mccutie22 - awww, shucks. bandgeek09 - that was my favorite part to write so far. :) whippedlouis - I love your name, but I also loved your comment. I'm glad you liked the fluff as much as I did :) Arrowlover21 - You are welcome :) emma - I love you too :) 1Ddreamlove - You're the cutest thing I've never seen, if that makes you happy. :) EssenceLIvery - bahahahaha :) reroxurworld - it will happen. I promise. It's going to happen during their next part of the tour though, so patience :) ilovelouis - besides the obvious thank you, not much to stay except ilovelouis2 if you know what I mean ;) kurosamadesu - I love you, too. 
> 
> So much love guys... so much love. :D :D
> 
> I swear, these notes are as long as the chapters themselves. 
> 
> Enjoy! Next one will be up soon... I hope.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                After breakfast, when Harry is helping clear the table, Louis tugs on Harry’s sleeve. Louis pulls him down so he can whisper in his ear, not wanting the others to hear. “Harry,” Louis says quietly. After a pause, he continues. “Harry I need to go,” Louis says pointedly.

                “We discussed this, Lou,” Harry whispers back. “It’s what your nappy is for.” Harry leans down a presses a kiss to Louis’ temple, pulling back again. Louis’ persistent though, pulling him back down by the sleeve again.

                “ _No_ , Harry. I have to _go_ ,” Louis says again, hoping Harry will understand. This time, when Harry pulls away, it’s with a knowing look in his eye and Louis breathes a sigh of release that it seems Harry finally understands his predicament.

                “Me and Lou are going to head upstairs for a quick nap, I think,” Harry says as an excuse, knowing this could take some time. He lifts Louis up into his arms and walks them upstairs. Once they are in their room, Harry sets Louis on the bed and crawls in next to him. “Louis, I know you don’t want to, but you are going to have to do it in your nappy. You can get angry at me all you want, but based on what I’ve read online, it’s important we have you do it at least once. You may even like it, you never know. You like right after you pee, maybe this will be just as enjoyable.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Louis interrupts.

“You may,” Harry agrees, “but I promise, I’ll change you the _second_ that it happens if you don’t. I know it’s easier said than done, but just don’t think about it.”

                “It’s just too _gross_ ,” Louis says, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder.

                “It’s like I keep saying, this will be good for you… I hope. Just get it over with, yeah?” Harry says, soothingly. He runs his hand up and down Louis’ back, trying to calm him down. “Please don’t be mad,” Harry says after a few minutes.

                A minute later, Louis squirms in Harry’s arms as he huffs out, “I just can’t do this, Harry – uh, daddy,” Louis fixes, taking a second to look up apologetically at Harry. “It doesn’t feel right.”

                After a few minutes of Harry trying to sooth Louis as he squirms about, Harry tries to think of a compromise. Harry remembered when reading that this could be the most difficult part. The body becomes so used to only releasing when on the toilet, that it simply doesn’t allow it to just go anywhere. Harry suddenly brightens. “I have an idea,” Harry says, sitting up. “You still have to go in the nappy, but why don’t we try having you sit on the toilet as you do so. That could be a little easier, yeah?”

                “It definitely can’t be worse than this,” Louis points out. They walk over to the ensuite together and Louis takes a seat on the toilet. It takes another five minutes or so, but eventually it happens. A few tears leak out of the corner of Louis’ eyes after he does so, half embarrassed and half ashamed. Harry just scoop him in his arms, holding him close as Harry goes to change him.

                “You did so well, princess,” Harry says, trying to get Louis to smile again. Unfortunately, Louis just cries harder, trying to stay silent so the other boys won’t hear him. “Oh, it’s okay, Lou,” Harry says, worried that Louis will get mad at him again. Harry is quick to strip Louis of the nappy, wiping him down quickly and slipping another one on him. After he is changed, Harry pulls Louis up into his lap. “I’m sorry, Lou. I’m so proud of you. What do you need, Lou? Anything, anything at all. Talk to me, yeah?” Harry asks, worriedly.

                “I’m just embarrassed,” Louis says through the sobs. “Just need a minute. Will you – will you kiss me?” Without even answering, Harry leans down and presses his lips to Louis’. Slowly, Louis turns around so he is kneeling in front of Harry. He presses forward, causing Harry to lean back against the bed. A bar digs uncomfortably into Harry’s back so he picks Louis up and brings him to the bed instead. After a minute, Louis pulls back. The tears have stopped, and for that, Harry is grateful. “I didn’t like that daddy,” Louis sniffles. “Please don’t make me do that again.” Just as quickly as the tears subsided, they are back again. This time even more so.

                “It’s already the third day, Louis. Can you at least try to do it for the next two?” Harry tries.

                “I don’t like it,” Louis pleads. “Please, daddy, please. I’ll do anything else you want me to, just not that. I don’t like it.”

                At this point, the sobs are in full throttle. The point of this whole thing was to make him happier, not sad. With that point, plus the fact that Harry doesn’t want to argue with Louis right after making up this morning, he decides to concede. “Alright, Lou. You don’t have to. It’s okay, calm down.” Harry sighs, as he pulls Louis back into his chest, rubbing circles into his back. Harry thinks of what to do next as he waits for Louis to stop crying again. After Harry wipes away the last of the tears, he pulls Louis on him so he is laying on his chest.

                “It’s okay, baby,” Harry says as he presses a kiss to his temple. “Just relax. I figured out a way to make this work,” Harry says, making sure to keep rubbing soothing patterns into Louis’ back. “You still have to use your nappies to pee in, but I won’t make you use them if you need to poo. To make sure that you aren’t just using the toilet for both though, you are going to have to ask one of us to take you to the potty, okay? Does that seem fair?” Harry asks, making sure Louis will agree to it.

                “That’s so _embarrassing_ ,” Louis whines. “I don’t want you guys watching me while I take a shit!”

                “Well, it’s either that, or you use your nappies. You just earned yourself a timeout by the way, ten minutes. We have a no swearing rule here.”

                Louis groans. “How about I agree to your plan and I don’t have to go in timeout?” Louis bargains.

                “How about, you agree to my plan and you only have to do five minutes?” Harry says back.

                “Alright,” Louis says, getting up off of the bed. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be better, I promise. I had to make the compromise part because I felt to awkward writing that scene. Sorry if that is disappointing.


	23. Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tarkaid, Kurtofsky101, bandgeek09, reroxurwold and ilovelouis and wander for the lovely comments. 
> 
> Sorry this one is a little late, my computer decided to have a melt down in the middle of writing this chapter. Boo.
> 
> I'm not sure about this one, wasn't really headed where I thought it would go. It's there now though. Oops?
> 
> This one is a little bit longer, 2001 words to be exact. Enjoy :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                There is a knock on the door, two minutes into Louis’ punishment. “Hey lads,” Liam’s voice comes through the door. “Can I come in?”

                “Sure,” Harry answers. Harry is scrolling through something on his phone when Liam walks in. It takes two seconds to locate Louis after Liam realises he isn’t with Harry. He looks at Harry expectantly waiting for an explanation as to why Louis is standing in the corner. After a couple seconds, in which Liam realises Harry isn’t going to say anything, Liam finally nudges Harry’s shoulder causing him to look up. “Yes?” Harry questions.

                “Why’s Louis in timeout?” Liam asks, eyes wide in curiosity.

                “He swore,” Harry says simply, going back to his phone.

                “So you put him in timeout?” Liam questions, not fully understanding.

                “Yes,” Harry says, looking back up at Liam. “He broke a rule, he gets punished. This isn’t complicated, Liam.”

                “I just didn’t think you would actually punish him, ‘s all.”

                “It’s actually the second time, the first was during the movie a couple of nights, remember? When he wouldn’t take his bottle?” Harry asks, like it’s normal to have their bandmate standing in the corner while they discuss him.

                “Right… Well, how long is he punished for?” Liam questions. “I know we said we would stay here for the five days of break, but quite honestly, the three of us are getting a little bored. Not with Louis!” Liam adds after a short pause, upon seeing Harry becoming defensive. “We love doing this with Louis – this is weird talking about him when he’s right there, innit?” Liam questions a little uncomfortable.

                “Yes,” Louis agrees.

                “No talking. You still have two minutes,” Harry reminds him while simultaneously answering Liam’s previous question.

                “How long has he been standing there?” Liam asks.

                “He’s in time out for five minutes. It would have been ten, but we made a deal.” Then as soon as Harry sees Liam forming the question, “He decided he didn’t like using his nappy for pooing in. I told him he wouldn’t have to use it for that anymore, but he still has to ask one of us to take him to the potty. This way we make sure he isn’t just going to go pee. Obviously, he still _can_ go pee as long as he poops too. I don’t know many people who can poop without peeing… Anyways, yeah. He chose that option so he got his timeout sentence reduced.”

                “Oh, alright,” Liam says, looking a little relieved. Harry secretly thinks it has to do with the fact that Liam won’t ever have to change his messy nappy. Harry can’t really say he blames him. “Back to what I was saying before, though. What would you say to giving Lou a break so we can go out to dinner?” Liam questions. “We were thinking since Louis has been so good we’d go for steak, that new fancy restaurant just opened up…?” Liam trails off as he waits for a response.

                “No,” Harry says immediately. “You guys can go, that’s fine. I’m surprised you guys lasted _this_ long if I’m being honest, being stuck in here all day. I’m not –”

                “But Harry,” Louis whines. “I wanna go to!”

                “I understand,” Harry says, undeterred, “but I’m staying firm on this. Louis is staying in nappies for five days. I want him to get the full effect. This way _I_ know that he is getting the most amount of information possible to make his decision at the end of the week. If I keep letting you out of your nappies, you’ll never get a proper feel as to what this whole age play thing can do for you. Nope, no –” This time it is an alarm that interrupts Harry, signifying that Louis is able to come out of timeout. “Okay, Louis, you’re done.”

                Louis walks over to Louis, climbing on top of his lap, effectively pushing Harry’s phone out of his hand. “Pwease?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry through his long lashes. “Just for dinner and then we’ll come right back. I’ll be on my bestest behavior,” Louis pleads.

                “No,” Harry says firmly.

                “C’mon Haz,” Liam says now, “What’s two hours going to do?”

                “I said no!” Harry says angrily now. “We agreed, five days. Louis is not allowed out of his nappies until Friday,” Harry all, but yells.

                “Meanie,” Louis huffs, crawling out of Harry’s lap and onto the bed. He slides under the covers, pulling them up so they cover his face.

                “Alright,” Liam says, calmly. “How about you guys come out, but he still stays in the nappy? I mean, obviously, he’s going to have to put on normal clothes he is _Louis Tomlinson_ still, but we can hide the nappy under some trousers, yeah?”

                Suddenly, the blankets are flying off of Louis. “I am _not_ leaving this flat with a nappy on,” Louis says.

                “See?” Harry points out. “Louis doesn’t even want to go out.”

                “I _do_ ,” Louis disagrees. “I just don’t want to go out in a nappy. Someone may see.”

                “Well those are your options,” Harry says happily. “You either don’t go out and stay here with me or you go out in your nappy. You’re choice.” Harry smiles, as he climbs under the covers with Louis, knowing he already won.

                “C’mon, Louis,” Liam says, crouching down on his side of the bed. “Just do it, we’ll make sure it’s covered fully before we go, won’t we Harry? “We’ll bring back the braces look you did a couple years ago. It’ll give us an excuse to tuck your shirt in! That’s way better than sitting here all day. Think about it this way,” Liam continues when Louis shakes his head no. “If you come out with us, you’ll be able to act like an adult again. What are you going to do here, play peek-a-boo?”

                Louis turn to face a smug looking Harry before turning back to Liam again. “Good point, I’m in.”

                Harry’s eyes widen, flipping over so he is hovering over Louis. “ _No!_ You’re staying here,” Harry says. As if to prove his point, he lowers himself slowly so he is fully on top of Louis, not letting him leave.

                “That’ not fair. You said I had a choice, I chose. You can’t take it back just because I didn’t choose the option you wanted me to. You’re getting your way, I’ll still be in a nappy, I’m just going to be a little more grown up.”

                “A little more grown up?” Harry repeats. “You’re not even _trying_ anymore to be in the headspace. You can’t get any more grown up, you already are. You know what, fine,” Harry huffs out, rolling off of him suddenly. “You go out with them, but I’m staying here. You better make sure he stays in his nappy though,” Harry says turning towards Liam now. “Or don’t, it’s not like it even matters anymore, now does it?”

                Silence ensues for a minute, neither Liam nor Louis knowing what to say. With no words, Louis scoots over so he can wrap his arms around Harry, cuddling into him. Once he feels Harry relax into his arms, he says, “This isn’t _easy_ Harry. It’s not like I got a fair warning before you lot sprung it on me, did I? Could I be trying harder? Yes,” Louis agrees easily. “You can’t say I’m _not_ trying though. I walked around a pretend _town_ today, need I remind you.”

                “Yes, and besides the fact that it seems _Niall_ had more fun than you, you really weren’t acting all that young. You told me you wanted to suck my lolly,” Harry points out. “I understand it’s difficult to slip into, I _did_ my research after all. That’s why I don’t want you leaving the flat. If you keep jumping back and forth between the adult world and here, there’s zero hope that this will ever work out.”

                “Haz,” Louis says seriously. “I hate to break it to you, but there already _is_ a zero percent chance of this working out.” Liam, who was sitting quietly off to the side for this whole conversation, decides now is the time to leave. He’s out the door before Louis says his next words. “You can’t honestly think I’m going to agree to stay like this on tour, do you? Sure, this is all fun and games, and I can honestly say I like it better than I originally thought I would, but I’m a world famous singer. My job is to jump around on a stage in front of hundreds of thousands of cameras every night. The possibility that someone wouldn’t get a picture of the nappy is nonexistent in our world. You have great intentions, love, but it’s just not practical at the moment,” Louis points out softly.

                Harry sits up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed so his back is turned towards Louis. “Louis, I already told you the rules would be different for when we are on the road. Do you honestly think I would have made you wear a nappy out on stage?” Harry questions, shaking his head to himself. “It really doesn’t matter anymore, does it? I guess you can take the nappy off then, no use keeping it on at this point.” Harry stands up, walking towards the door.

                “Harry, wait!” Louis calls out. When Harry turns back towards him, he continues. “Don’t get mad. You can’t honestly tell me you thought this would work out, did you?”

                “I’m not sure what I thought,” Harry says dejectedly. “I can tell you I thought you would at least give it a fair chance though. I don’t think there was a single scenario in my head where you didn’t at least _try_. Sure, I knew you wouldn’t like it at first, who would? I just always thought we could convince you to do it for the five days though. I figured even if you _did_ really enjoy doing this whole thing, you would say no. Whether that be because of your pride or realistic purposes like you said, I’m not sure, but I didn’t think you would just dismiss it altogether. Silly me, here I thought I actually had a shot at making you happier,” Harry tries for sarcastic, but it falls short, just sounding sad.

                “You _do_ make me happy,” Louis says out of desperation.

                “I know Louis, I do. You make me happy too. It’s just that sometimes I think back to the X-Factor days, y’know? That’s the only time I can think of when we didn’t have _this much_ stress on us, at that point it was just making it to the next round. We didn’t have to worry about hiding a relationship, our sexuality. We didn’t have to worry about releasing albums, or selling out arenas, we just had to worry about a two minute segment. You were just _so_ happy back then Lou. We all were.

                “That’s when I fell in love with you,” Harry points out sappily. “I loved that you were this big bundle of spontaneity, telling jokes left and right. I understand that we had to do some growing up since then, I don’t regret any of this, I love this band. I love what we have become, but sometimes I look over at you and think back to a couple years ago and wish we could be there instead. Unfortunately time travel doesn’t exist, so I figured this could be the next best thing. You’re right though, this is a crazy, stupid, _ridiculous_ idea I thought of at some ungodly hour at night. And this _isn’t_ going to work out, but I just had to _try_. Try it for myself, try it for _you_ , try it to get back the Lou I met four years ago. I get that’s impossible now, we’ve all grown up, no use thinking back to the old days, is there?” Harry says at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all yell at me, no, they are not going to break up. I thought about rewriting this one to make it happy since they just 'broke up' like two chapters ago. I personally don't like when authors have their characters really, really happy and then really, really sad in a matter of hours, but I think Louis and Harry needed to be on the same page here. I mean, it's not like Harry couldn't tell Louis wasn't in the head space. 
> 
> It's going to get a lot better next couple of chapters though. Some fluff, some minor slips into the baby mindset. Don't want to give too much away though... Until tomorrow.


	24. Louis Gets a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AwkwardHeart, ilovelouis, Fireworklou, reroxurworld :) bandgeek09 - you make an excellent argument Mccutie22, Emma - your comment was as long as my opening note, i love it! 1Ddreamlove, kyla - that's an excellent way of describing it! I totally agree too, I happened to stumble upon it looking for a sugardaddy!Louis. There is just something so innocent to me, I kinda fell in love with the idea. Then I realised there are only like four good ageplay stories on here and most of them are oneshots so I figured I'd try my hand at it. Glad you are enjoying it! Also thank you to Skyler Luke - if you're asking for toddler!Louis you will be very happy as this story progresses. Finally, thank you AwkwardHearts again (The first one for the chapter 22 comment, this one for the chapter 23 comment. :D )
> 
> Okie, dokie. I'm going to take the time now to thank everyone, even those who don't comment. Thanks to everyone who gave this a Kudos, or even took the time to click the link. You guys are making this story one of the most popular on here and I'm in utter shock at it all. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this one as much as I am enjoying writing it. :)
> 
> I hope you guys like what I did in this chapter. I'm still not sure if this was a good idea or not, so let me know what you think, yeah? Not that I really need to ask, you're all so good at this whole commenting thing...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Update** Thanks to Emma for giving me this lovely idea!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               “Lads, lads,” Niall says jovially, bursting through the door. “Liam told me why you two were arguing. No worries, I came up with the perfect solution. Louis, you don’t want to do this because you are embarrassed, and Harry you want Louis to try his hardest to get in the right headspace. So it’s settled, for the next couple days, I’ll be a baby with Louis! That way Louis won’t feel so alone, and maybe with someone else doing it with him, he can slip into the right headspace, yeah?”

                Harry and Louis looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and skepticism. What Niall is offering kind of makes sense, and it _will_ help both of them, but, “Niall, we couldn’t ask you to do that,” Harry points out. “Besides, if Louis actually does fall into the headspace, Louis may want you to permanently be there. Thanks for offering though, Ni.”

                “Harry,” Niall says slowly, like he’s explaining something to a little kid. “Do you remember when you came to us with this idea? We all promised we’d be on board with _anything_. I really meant that. Besides, unlike Louis here, I don’t see what’s wrong with having all of my needs taken care of. I’m kinda jealous of all the attention you guys are giving Louis. Maybe I want some, too.”

                “Niall, you don’t need to be a baby to get attention from us,” Harry points out.

                “No, but I think it could be kinda fun. Like, I won’t have to get up in the middle of a video game to go to the bathroom, I won’t have to cook anymore, we get to do whatever _I_ want, seriously that sounds bloody fantastic!” Niall says with a big smile on his face. “We’ll be brother’s Louis! I call the dummy with the bear on it, though, don’t want any of your gross germs on it.”

                “You’re sure about this?” Harry asks once he sees Louis looking at Niall with interest. “You’re going to follow all of the same rules as Louis; no swearing, have to call us by our names, use baby things, wear a nappy all the time…” Harry says, listing a few of the rules.

                Niall giggles, “I’m sure, Harry – whoops, daddy. Now, who’s going to put my nappy on me?” Niall says, walking over to wear Louis is changed.

                “Louis, are you okay with this?” Harry asks, just because he wants to hear verbal confirmation.

                “Yeah, I think this could work. I love you,” Louis says, mustering up as much sincerity into his words as he can. “This could be just what we need, yeah? Bring the old Louis back.”

                “Louis,” Harry says. “I know I pretty much just told you that I want the old Louis back, but I love this Louis too. I just want you to be happier, just a little less stressed.” It’s true, too. Harry _doesn’t_ want Louis to change completely. It’s not like growing up is a bad thing, Harry just doesn’t want Louis to be under so much stress all the time, ‘s all.

                Louis nods, getting off the bed to hug Harry, finalizing the end to their argument. Harry picks Louis up, placing him on his hip. “Let me just take Louis downstairs for a second, Niall.” Harry is quick to leave Louis with Zayn and Liam in the living room. Both of them have knowing looks on their faces, which means that they know what Niall just offered to do. Harry gives them a nod in gratitude and makes his way back upstairs.

                “Thanks for doing this, Niall,” Harry says carefully as he strides over to him.

                “Eh, it’s no problem Harry. Least I can do, honestly. Think we all want him to be a little happier nowadays, if this is the way to get him there, I’m happy to help. Honestly though, those points I made earlier…? I wasn’t making those up. You all have to cater to my every whim. I just don’t understand how Louis doesn’t get the awesomeness of this experience.”

                Harry unfolds a nappy while Niall takes off his trousers. It’s a testament to Niall’s carefree personality that he doesn’t blush even a little as he lays there in the nude, not even Louis does that and Harry is dating him. Harry slips the nappy under Niall, taping up the sides. “I really can’t thank you enough. Any time you need a favor, you know where to find me.”

                “Can I have my dummy now?” Niall asks. Harry throws his head back in laughter, but goes to the bags in the corner of their room. He comes back with the dummy, slipping it into Niall’s mouth. “Thanks daddy! These t’ings are gweat!”

                “Let’s go get you dressed,” Harry says, smiling. He picks Niall up off the floor just as easily as he does with Louis. It’s a good thing they are both roughly the same size. Harry carries him to the guest room where Niall is staying opening up his suitcase.

                “Why can’t I wear one of the cute onesies like Louis?”

                “We’re going out to dinner, last I checked. Need to dress up if we want steak,” Harry points out.

                “Yay, food!” Niall cheers. So loudly in fact, that Zayn, Liam and Louis hear it from downstairs. Liam takes that as his cue to take Louis back upstairs and get him changed, keeping his promise and dressing him in his braces, tucked-in-shirt combo so the nappy wouldn’t show.

                “Excited to have a brother?” Liam asks Louis. Louis nods his head, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders for balance as he steps into the trousers. “Good, I think this will work out better, if I’m being honest,” Louis states his opinion. “Now, off to dinner to celebrate!”


	25. Drive To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is kind of a surprise chapter. I was looking through my previous chapters and realised I never posted one for reaching 100 comments, which is awful because those mean the most to me. So, as a thanks to all the people who took the time to comment, here is chapter 25. 
> 
> Thanks to larrytattoos - love the name. Emma - I wish I could tell you where Niall's character stands in future chapters, but I have no idea currently. Mccutie22, 1Ddreamlove, shensley (endverse), EssenceLIvery - thanks for voicing your concerns about Niall :D ilovelouis - I don't think that's going to happen this week, since Niall is just trying to help Louis out, but, if I keep Niall at a younger age, I think you're headed in the right direction. wander - didn't even plan the four year thing, thanks for the Kudos! bandgeek09, Rose - At this point, their the same age in my mind, but I'm pretty sure it's going to end up with Niall being older. AwkwardHearts and reroxurworld. 
> 
> Also, thank you whippedlouis (no I didn't forget about you.) for bringing up this dreaded question. It was bound to happen at some point though... Just kidding. I'm not mad. Seriously. Anyway, a message to everyone. If you are reading this story for the smut (not that I think you are whippedlouis) you are going to be extremely disappointed. With that being said, I do plan on writing smut, not a tonne, but enough. The main reason I like Age Play is because it makes one innocent, reducing them in age, not literally, but figuratively. I don't like the idea of a child having sex, it's just not my cup of tea. Harry and Louis will only be having sex when both are in their full adult state of mind. I prefer Louis to bottom, but if someone really wanted Louis to top I'll do it because "I think we share that really." So, yeah, if you want top!Louis, leave a comment down below, or forever hold your peace. 
> 
> One final thing, I TOTALLY forgot to thank Emma for the idea of Niall coming to the rescue. I was always going to do some bigbrother!Niall thing, but I was planning on using that way later in the story. Sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to just take your idea. Can I use this chapter as an apology? :/
> 
> Thanks again for the 100 comments!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “How does it feel?” Zayn asks, as he sees Harry and Niall make their way downstairs.

                Niall looks up at Zayn and smiles. “Feels like there is a fluffy cloud surrounding me.” They find that Liam and Louis are already back downstairs. Harry’s glad that someone took the liberty of changing Louis’ clothes as to not waste more time.

                “Alright, lads. The rules are going to change slightly since we’re leaving the flat. First thing, call us by our actual names, we don’t need any stories about their being a daddy kink in this band. The nappies do stay on the whole time. Since we are just going to dinner, I’m not bringing extra – meaning, if you mess, you are going to have to keep it on until we get home. If you do need to go number two though, we’ll still take you to the restroom, but you still have to ask one of us, yeah?

                “Besides that, just keep in mind, you’re going to have to act older in every other way. No bottles, no talking like a baby. There will still be no swearing and no talking about anything inapproiate – that means you Louis.” Harry says pointedly, looking towards Louis. “Any questions? Great,” Harry says after a pause. “Off we go and yes, you two are both sitting in the back.”

                Harry ends up driving, with Zayn in the passenger seat beside him. Which leaves Liam to sit in between Louis and Niall in the back. About five minutes from their location, Niall turns to Liam and pokes him in the cheek, giggling right after. “Poke.”

                “You can’t just poke me,” Liam says, playing along.

                “Poke,” Niall says again, this time tapping him on the nose. When Niall only gets a stare back from Liam of mock anger, he continues. “Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke,” Niall giggles, using both hands to poke at Liam’s face. Liam reaches up to take hold of Niall’s wrists in both of his hands to stop him.

                “No more poking from you mister, what you gonna do about that now, huh?” Liam questions.

                “Poke.” This time it’s from Liam’s other side. Liam turns to Louis right as he is bringing his arm down from poking Liam’s cheek.

                “Quick,” Niall says. “Poke ‘im again. He can’t stop you if he is already using both hands to stop me!” Niall points out. Now it’s Louis’ turn to laugh as he continues poking Liam’s arms and legs.

                “How did I get stuck back here again?” Liam asks in mock irritation. “I call shotgun on the way back,” Liam huffs.

                “But Liam,” Niall whines, elongating his name. “You’re our favorite daddy to play with.”

                “Hey,” Zayn and Harry say at the same time.

                “How about he can be your favorite papa and I’ll be the favorite daddy?” Harry compromises.

                “Deal,” Louis says quickly, while Niall just smiles from his seat.

                “What about me then?” Zayn asks, affronted. “Whose favorite can I be?”

                “You can be Liam’s favorite,” Niall speaks up. Then after Zayn turns around to fake glare at him he says, “Just kidding, daddy, you can be _my_ favorite.” It’s all smiles as Harry pulls the car into the parking lot. “How come no one told me we’re going to the new Kai Mayfair restaurant?” Niall exclaims, pressing his face against the window.

                “You said you wanted steak,” Liam pointed out. “What other place sells steak around here that was just opened?”

                “How are we even going to get a table, this parking lot is full,” Niall points out.

                “Niall,” Liam starts off slowly. “We are in a world famous boy band. How hard do you think it was to convince them to give us a table? This isn’t our first show, we pulled some strings, of course,” Liam explains. “Just have to tweet about it afterwards, remind me, yeah?” Harry pulls into a spot and everyone climbs out.

                Harry throws his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Not so fast, no walking without one of us, remember? This is a little less obvious than if I were to hold your hand though. A couple weeks,” Harry reminds Louis. Liam, having overheard Harry, presses a hand into the small of Niall’s back, guiding him to the door.

                In the midst of their talking, none of them noticed the paparazzi near the door, until the first flash went off. “I wonder who else is here then,” Liam questions, since there is no way they all could have figured out they would be coming in such short notice. They all take in stride, continuing until they are within hearing reach of them. Well, all that is, except for Louis, who tenses under Harry’s arm.

                Louis turns, to whisper in Harry’s ear, “What if they see?”

                “They can’t darling, it’s covered just fine, I promise you, checked when you got out of the vehicle,” Harry puts on a smile for the cameras as he gets closer and closer to where they all are. “I won’t let them touch you, relax, it’ll take thirty seconds.”

                “Harry, Harry! Are you all meeting up with Ed tonight?”

                “Ed Sheeran?” Zayn questions back instead. “No, had no clue he was here actually, just getting us some dinner.” Zayn makes his way through the crowd first, making way for Niall and Liam who trail just behind him. Harry moves Louis so he is in front of him and then places his hands on Louis’ hips to guide him forward. Harry knows he is going to get yelled at by management probably, but this way he can make sure Louis’ shirt won’t ride up. Once they make it inside, they see the other three boys waiting for them right next to the hostess stand.

                “Hello,” the hostess says professionally, “I was told to take you right to the top floor, if that’s okay?” When the five boys nod, she leads them over to a lift, pressing the button for the top floor. Harry takes his hat off before stepping of the lift, not wanting to be rude. “Right this way,” she says as she leads them over to a table in the corner of the room, overlooking the city of London. Though, to be fair, it’s not like she needed to, seeing as it was the only table on the top floor. “Chef Alex Chow will be over in a second, isn’t there anything else I can do for you?”

                “No thanks, love,” Liam says, smiling at her. “We’ll take it from here.”


	26. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reroxurworld, ilovelouis, Emma, Billie - first of all, never apologise for a long comment, they're my favorite. Secondly, I think you have me sold on Zaniam. I was already planning on Zianourry, so I think both of your wishes will come true. :D I think it will be mostly Larry, than Ziam, but I think having moments with Niam and Ziall separately as well as them altogether is a cute idea. There are definitely going to be moments of all of them though later on. (I'm not sure if that makes sense, I'm watching a show at the moment.) SlythKris - thanks for taking the time to comment :D whippedlouis, wander, Tarkaid, Samm and AwkwardHearts for commenting. 
> 
> Couple things: 
> 
> A lot of you were expressed your happiness with Ed Sheeran popping up, which was a surprise to me, so I'm going to be adding him in the story. He's not going to be in every chapter, but he'll be showing up a lot after their tour in America. 
> 
> In case my comment above was confusing, the relationships that will be showing up are: Larry, Ziam, Ziall, Niam, Zaniam and Zianourry. With that being said, there will be moments between all characters. Just because Narry isn't a category doesn't mean they won't have cute moments every now and then, it just won't be as sexual as others...
> 
> This isn't really an exciting chapter. It's, dear I say this dreaded word, a filler. I wanted to find a way to incorporate Ed in it, before they left. Plus, they were out in public so they couldn't be in age play mode. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                True to word, a man is walking over to their table a couple minutes later. “Hello, I am Chef Alex Chow, the main chef here. I’ll be servicing you directly today, so anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask. Can I start you off with our finest Red? A bottle of Château Pétrus from 1990?”

                “Yeah, why not, let’s have a bottle,” Harry says smoothly.

                “Actually, you should probably give us two to start off with. Can I also have some of this Patron Silver?” Niall asks, looking down at the wine menu.

                “Are you sure you don’t want a water?” Harry not so subtle suggests. “Thought you were trying to cut back on the alcohol…?”

                Niall’s face falls for a second before changing into a grin quickly before Louis could see. “Right, I’ll just have a glass of your pineapple juice,” Niall orders instead, trying not to sound too sad.

                “Still want the two bottles then?” Alex asks.

                “Yeah, we’ll just take home whatever we don’t finish,” Zayn says calmly. “Thanks,” he adds as an afterthought.

                “I’ll actually take a water,” Louis speaks up. “Not in the mood for it tonight.”

                “Alright, I’ll give you a minute to look at the menu while I get those drinks ready,” Alex says, walking towards an open kitchen in the middle of the room.

                “Starting to regret this decision yet?” Louis asks Niall.

                “Nope,” Niall says, popping the P. “I probably should be cutting back on my alcohol intake, follow in daddy direction’s steps,” Niall winks at Liam as he finishes. They spend the rest of their time looking at their menus in silence as they wait for their drinks to arrive.

                “Special occasion?” Alex questions as he sets the drinks down. He places three glasses in front of Harry, Zayn and Liam placing the two bottles between them.

                “No, just having a relaxing dinner before finishing up our tour next month,” Liam takes charge. “Discussing some final things for our next business endeavors.”

                “Sounds exciting,” Alex says politely, though they all know he doesn’t have any actual interest in their boy band. “Can I get you all started off with an appetiser while your meal is cooking?”

                “I think we decided on the scallops to start off with,” Liam answers again.

                “Ready to order your main dish as well?”

                After Liam peaks around the table, receiving nods from the other four he continues, “I’ll have the Roasted Chilean Seabass.” After ordering, Liam nods to Zayn who continues.

                “I think I’m going to go with the Scottish Beccluech Sirloin, please,” Zayn orders.

                Harry goes next, saying, “I think I’ll go with the grilled marinated corn-fed chicken, thanks.”

                “I’ll also have the Sirloin,” Niall orders.

                “I’m going to go with the Steamed Lobster with Garlic, I think,” Louis finishes up.

                “Alright, I’ll bring the scallops right out, so you can get started on that.”

                Once the scallops arrive, conversation flows easily. They do actually find the time to talk about the following week, Harry telling Louis and reminding the others of the schedule changes happening the following week. Niall brings up their new makeup line at one point, which leads to new excitement. They already had the finals detail finished (Which colors and products as well as packaging, advertising already done as well) they were just waiting for the launch, which was scheduled to be happening in thirteen days. It was as they were talking about their new perfume ‘You & I,’ that the lift’s doors opened.

                “Sorry, sir, this is a private floor, can’t be up here,” Alex quickly informs.

                “I’ll be out in a second, just need to have a moment with these five,” Ed Sheeran’s voice rings out.

                “Sorry, sir you –” Alex begins only to get cut off by Harry.

                “Ed! So lovely to see you, heard you were here. Thanks for bringing the paps,” Harry says sarcastically, standing up to give him a hug.

                “Can’t help it, they all flock to my beauty. Didn’t know you were in town,” Ed replies as Harry retakes his seat.

                “Just for a few days, short break before we head off to America. Did you already eat? Take a seat,” Harry offers, moving his head in the direction of the empty chair in between Niall and Liam.

                “Nah,” Ed replies, “I actually have to head out now. Have an interview tonight,” Ed says as explanation. “Just wanted to see who took the table I wanted for the night. I was told it was five blokes from a boy band, damn posers,” he jokes. “Figured I’d stop in and say hi before I left. We’ll have to catch up sometime after you get back from America.”

                “Sounds good,” Harry agrees easily. “We’ll have to get dinner sometime, I’ll call you.”

                After a round of goodbyes, Ed is making his way back to the lift. As soon as the doors close, their meals are brought over. From there, it’s only the sound of forks scraping against plates, and small _mmm_ s from Niall who is enjoying his steak. Chef Alex Chow comes back near the end, asking if they would like any desert, but they turn it down, ready to head out for the night. After paying for the meal, the five lads make their way back downstairs to the car.

                “I’m in front,” Liam is quick to say, pulling the door open as soon as Harry unlocks it.

                They make it about halfway back to Harry and Louis’ flat, before Harry asks, “Hey, Niall and Louis? Do any of you need to be changed, or can I make a quick pit stop first?”

                “I’m good,” Niall answers.                                                                               

                “I thought we were going home right after dinner?” Louis questions back, instead of answering. “You promised.”

                “I know I did, Lou, but I just remembered something. I only bought one bottle for the week. Is it okay if we stop to get Niall one real quick? You wouldn't want your brother to go without one would you?” Harry asks logically, knowing Louis couldn't possibly say no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be better. More fluff.


	27. Niall Gets a Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry! My laptop is having serious problems, like so serious, I am sending it in to the manufacturer to get repaired. My story was on my laptop and long story short, I wasn't even able to turn on my computer to get that file off of it. So on top of everything else going on, I wasn't even able to write. Luckily though, I was able to do a refresh type thing and it let me on long enough to get off some of my personal files before shutting down on me again. 
> 
> So here is a long overdue chapter. Sorry for skipping a couple days, I can't promise you a date because unfortunately I don't know when I'll be getting my laptop back. I am going to have to share a computer with the rest of my family for a bit, so I won't necessarily have the couple hours time it takes to write. I promise though all will be updated. I'm counting this one as the one for the 26th. I will be posting one for the 27th and 28th hopefully soon. Plus, I'm about to reach 200 comments (Hopefully) so there will be one for that. Also (Hopefully x2) I may be getting 400 kudos in the near future. They'll all be here, I promise. I know all you lovely people are going to say I don't need to, which is precisely right. I'm not doing this because I NEED to, I'm doing this because I WANT to. I'm so appreciative of the feedback this story is getting, and I don't want to disappoint anyone (Including myself). I have a bad habit of not finishing stories I write, but I'm already EONS ahead of where I usually am. 
> 
> With all of that being said, thank you to AwkwardHearts - just banter, sorry. I should have been a little bit clearer on that. You're comments aren't awkward, just your name is ;) reroxurworld - tehe I wish it was published too :) Mccutie22, Billie, and Bandgeek09!
> 
> Also, thank you to Billie, Tarkaid, Samm, reroxurworld, close_your_eyes, emma, 1Ddreamlove, AwkwardHearts and atlaseyes for the kind words. :D 
> 
> I'll try to update as much as I can! Enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Louis huffs as a way of answering, causing Liam to speak up. “I can stay in the car with you, Lou, if you’d prefer,” he says, looking over at Harry to make sure that’s okay.

                Since Harry doesn’t offer up a rebuttal, Louis quickly agrees. “Thanks, papa,” Louis accepts. Liam smiles in return, happy that Louis remembered to call him by his name. Harry pulls into Tesco’s parking lot, parking as close to the door as possible.

                “Do you want to pick out your own bottle, Ni?” Harry asks. “Or do you want to stay here with Papa and Louis?” Harry offers instead.

                “I want to pick it out!” Niall says excitedly, stepping out of the car with Harry.

                “I think I’ll come with as well,” Zayn says, also stepping out of the car. The three of them make their way into the store, making sure they don’t see any paparazzi around. They made sure to keep double checking after they left the restaurant to see if any were following, but after a sudden right turn Harry had taken a couple streets back, they couldn’t find any more lingering behind them. This time, it is Zayn who keeps his hand on Niall’s back as they enter the store.

                It takes them all of two minutes to find the baby isle, and another few seconds to fine the bottles. Unlike online, where there is an almost infinite collection of bottles, not even considering the fact that you can special order them, there is only a few to choose from. “Sorry, Ni. Yours won’t be as cute as Louis. None with cute teddy bears on it here,” Harry says, sounding almost regretful.

                “It’s okay, if Louis chooses to do this long term, we can just get one online for me when you get more for him. For now, though, this one will be okay,” Niall says. Picking out one of the biggest ones. It was clear, with a baby blue ring around where the teat connects to the bottle.

                “You really think he’ll go for it?” Harry asks.

                “I don’t think it’ll happen right away,” Niall says, putting serious thought into it. “I think, maybe, if I keep making this as fun as possible for him – we all do – I think after tour, when we have our four month break, he’ll do it. He won’t have to worry about fans or anyone seeing him like that. At that point, it’ll be easier to convince him to do it during the next tour, if that made any sense at all…?” Niall questions.

“Yeah... Maybe,” Harry says, though he doesn't really sound like he believes it. Maybe he should try looking for different options. Louis already told him he is planning on saying no, how much more confirmation does one need? Maybe he should look into some type of therapy? Harry quickly dismisses the idea though, Louis wouldn't even agree to this, there is no way Louis would agree to see some type of doctor.

                There is still some small piece of hope in Harry though, of the possibility that maybe Louis will be better after the tour is ended and they can come out. Harry knows it’s stupid to even think, but Harry secretly wishes that Louis is acting this way because he is sick of hiding their relationship. Deep down though, Harry knows that isn't the case, no matter how much he wants it to be.

                 The truth of the matter is that tour can be stressful. Not only does one experience fatigue doing show after show, but they have to keep up with paparazzi. The constant flashes in their face, people bombarding them from left and right, not to mention the fans. Keeping up appearances all the time is tiring, but none of them would stop this for even a day. Sure, this lifestyle comes with its drawbacks, but the pros outweigh the cons, simple as that.

                 "Put a smile on, daddy," Niall says quietly. Looking around to see if anyone was near. Once he sees he is in the clear he turns back to Harry. "Don't make me use my poking methods. I will if I need to," Niall says, wiggling is pointer finger around in what Harry assumes is supposed to be a threatening matter, but just comes off as cute.

                 "Alright, buddy," Zayn says, placing a hand on Niall's upper arm to guide him forwards. “Put those weapons down, time to get on home.” The three make their way to the front where they can check out, cautiously checking around every corner for fans and cameras. Luck seems to be on their side though, and they are back in the car in three minutes.

                Upon arriving at Louis’ and Harry’s flat, Harry insists that the first thing they do is change Niall and Louis back into their onesies. Harry offers to change them both while Zayn and Liam pick a movie to watch since all of the onesies are in Harry and Louis’ room. Harry puts Louis back into the one he was wearing earlier and puts Niall in a plain green one.

                They all settle onto the sofas. Harry and Louis pressed together on one, Zayn, Liam and Niall together on the other, Niall sitting in the middle. Halfway through the movie, Niall asks for his, “Baba.” Harry automatically begins getting up to get it, but Louis protests, pulling him back down into their previous cuddling position.

                “It’s okay,” Liam says, seeing Harry’s predicament. “I can handle this one. What do you want Nialler? Water or juice?” He asks, standing up.

                “Water,” Niall says, looking absolutely cheerful as he watches Liam walk away. Liam is quick to return with the bottle Harry left on the kitchen counter filled with water. Liam holds it out to Niall who just shakes his head at him. “Nope, I want you to feed it to me. Too lazy to hold it,” Niall murmurs quietly so the rest can enjoy the movie. Liam just shrugs as he takes his spot back and pulls Niall’s head into his lap, pressing the teat of the bottle to his lips. “Thanks, papa,” Niall is sure to say, before taking the tip into his mouth. Niall sighs in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you waited all this time for a boring one, until next time.


	28. Unknown Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. :D
> 
> Guys, I reached 400 kudos. What the heck? How is that even possible, do that many people even read this story? Omigoodness. Thank you guys so much, I know I always thank the people who comment and say I appreciate the comments most. While that is still true, I do appreciate Kudos as well. The ONLY reason I like comments more are because I can get a better sense of feedback from them, but Kudos are still a form of feedback. It means you are all liking the story and I'm so glad. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to reroxurworld, bandgeek09 - glad I'm not the only one to experience technology problems. I actually LOVE my laptop, unfortunately there is a drive issue though. It sucks that I have to part ways with it, but it is what it is, y'know? AwkwardHearts, Fireworklou - thanks for the idea! (Someone else brought up Louis getting jealous too, I think that was bandgeek09, but correct me if I'm wrong!) and Sophie for commenting on the last chapter!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                At the end of the movie, as everyone is getting ready to go to bed, Niall says, “Can someone change me before I go to bed? I’m not sure if I’ll be able to fall asleep with a cold wet nappy on.”

                “Cold?” Harry questions.

                “I may have went shortly after my bottle,” Niall admits sheepishly.

                “Why didn’t you asked to be changed then?” Liam questions.

                “I didn’t want to have any of you miss part of the movie, besides I didn’t really mind. Felt nice for a while, if I’m being honest, I can tell where Louis is coming from,” Niall says, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Louis who is still cuddled up in Harry’s lap.

                “Well aren’t you a good little boy,” Harry says in a voice used to speak to an actual baby, although his holds a little bit of jokiness to it as well. “I’ll change ya’,” Harry says, reverting back to his normal voice. “C’mon, Lou, up we go.” Harry tries lifting Louis off of his lap, but Louis turns in to a dead weight under him. “C’mon, Lou. We need to go to bed,” Harry points out, thinking Louis is just too tired to move.

                “I wanna stay here,” Louis says petulantly. “Have Papa change Niall’s nappy. You stay with me.” Louis stubbornly stretches out on Harry’s lap, making it impossible for Harry to get a good hold on him.

                “It’s okay, Harry, I can do it,” Liam says, kneeling on the ground in front of Niall. “C’mon, monkey, climb up.” Once Niall is situated on Liam’s back, he stands back up and faces Harry. “Do you mind if we take one of the packages of nappies into our room?” Liam asks. Then for further explanation, “I was thinking Niall would stay in our room for the rest of the week. Can’t have the little guy sleeping alone, can we? Zayn and I thought it would just be best if he stayed with us, since you already have Lou to take care of.”

                “Yeah, no, that’s a great idea! Take a couple packs if you need, I bought four packs so there should be plenty,” Harry says enthusiastically. Liam and Niall head off to their room while Zayn goes and gets all of Niall’s stuff and the nappies, promising to meet them back at the room. When Liam changes Niall’s nappy for the first time, there is more blushing on Liam’s end then there is Niall’s.

                As Liam undoes the straps of the nappy, he makes it a point to only look at Niall’s blue eyes, or at Zayn who is watching from his spot in the doorway of the bathroom where he has already started brushing his teeth for the evening. Liam doesn’t know why this feels so much more different than when he changed Louis’ nappy. Maybe it is because Niall is so willingly doing this, whereas Louis was kind of forced into it, or maybe it is because Niall is looking up at him now with a look that screams fond and happy all at once and he doesn’t know what to make of that. Either way, Liam just can’t seem to help the blush the creeps up his face.

                What distracts Liam even more, though, is the look on _Zayn’s_ face. Zayn has this little smile on his face as he looks down at Niall and then up at Liam a second later. It’s not that it is weird to see Zayn smile, but the _way_ he’s smiling. His smile holds more fondness in it than normal, not quite unlike the one on his own face. Once Zayn meets his eyes, the share a meaningful look, one that Liam cannot decipher, so instead of doing anything about it, he goes to throw out the used nappy in the bin and shuts their door afterwards.

Harry looks back down at Louis once the three are all in their room and the door is closed behind them. “What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asks, scrunching his eyebrows together to peer curiously down at him. “Tired?” Harry supplies for him.

                Truth be told, Louis was just feeling a little hesitant about Niall being the new baby. He’s been a baby for a total of six hours and already Harry offered to get him a bottle, called him a good boy and offered to change him. Harry hasn’t called _Louis_ a good boy this week. Why is he calling _Niall_ that? This was supposed to be all about _him_ this week. Instead of telling Harry that though, he just nods his head, pressing into Harry’s arms.

                “Well, we don’t want to fall asleep here, do we? Baby won’t feel so good in the morning if he does that,” Harry points out. “Why don’t we head up to bed? We’ll brush our teeth, change into pajamas, snuggle in bed,” Harry offers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the last one. Louis giggles at Harry’s antics, pressing his face into Harry’s neck.

                “Silly, daddy,” Louis says. He pulls back, only to stretch his arms up towards Harry. “Carry me!” Louis says, smiling as he bounces in Harry’s lap. Harry picks up Louis in his arms, bridal style, and begins walking to their room.

                “Anything for you princess,” Harry says, leaning down to peck him on the nose. “Do you want to sleep in what you have on?” Harry asks. Louis nods his consent as he is set down on the bathroom counter. Harry puts a generous amount of toothpaste on Louis’ brush first, handing it over to him so he can begin brushing his teeth. Harry splashes some water on his face before getting his own toothbrush ready. Once they are both done in the bathroom, Harry scoops Louis back up into his arms and carries him over to their bed.

                He places him gently in the middle, pulling the covers up and over him, before climbing in himself. Once safely tucked in under the blankets, Harry reaches out and pulls Louis into his chest. Louis sighs in content, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist tightly for a second before loosening his grip a bit. Harry presses back into the pillow and begins drifting off to sleep thinking about how there is only two more days to this before their lives return back to normal. Harry has got to find a way to convince Louis to continue with this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with you lot here.
> 
> I had started this story thinking it was just going to be Larry with some OT5 moments at the end, but now I'm liking the extra romances involved. Do you guys care if I have chapters that don't have any Larry in them at all, or would you rather I focus on Larry with just some quick bits about Ziam, Niam, Ziall and the three of them together mixed in?


	29. Storms and Zayn’s Inquiry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, first of all, I want to thank all of you who answered my question about which relationships you wanted to see in this story. It means a lot, as I am writing this for you as much as I am writing it for me :) With that being said, it was about a fifty-fifty split as to those who wanted to see only Larry and those who wanted me to explore other relationships. So, what I think I'm going to do, at least for the time being, is focus on Larry, with bits and spurts of the other three pairings. I, myself, want this story to be Louis!centric so I agree with all the people who want Larry. Plus, they are my OTP so it just makes sense. Here's the thing though, I always planned for this story to end up with OT5 with a focus on Larry though. There is no way in my mind to have an OT5 story though, if it is ONLY Larry. So, as for the time being, it is going to be Larry and it will eventually wean into more and more relationships as characters and plot develop. In the meantime, I'm going to continue writing like I have been, with the majority of it being Larry and a scene or two of the others. Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but it was really the only way I could think of to make everyone at least sort of happy...? Maybe. Hopefully?
> 
> Alright, now to thank everyone. I got a whopping 22 comments on this past chapter which makes me VERY happy! So, thank you bandgeek09, burnthebrightlights, Emma, Amanda, yamal, Mccutie22, AwkwardHearts, SlythKris, missiexox, 1DFan - Glad to see your enjoying this weird fic of mine :) atlaseyes, close_your_eyes, scarleto100, reroxurworld, Clarkieblarkie - the spin off idea is interesting, I thought about it for a while after I read it, but unfortunately I just don't have the time it takes to write one at the moment. Maybe in the future... :) Asal, Emma - thanks for that lovely comment, I was just thinking my chapters are getting only more boring, so I'm glad you are enjoying it still :) anon, Fireworklou and EssenceLIvery - I don't think he is staying as a BABY for much longer, he is going to stay a bit younger though - like a teenager is what I'm thinking. I kind of fell in love with the idea of Louis having a brother. To be honest as well, even at the end, very few chapters will contain ONLY Zayn, Liam and Niall, most of them will have some sort of Larry in it. :( for commenting.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                On Thursday morning, Harry wakes up early due to an incoming storm. Harry gets out of bed and heads toward the living room, turning on the television. He puts on the weather station right away, wanting to know when they predict the storm to pass. He takes a spot on the sofa as he waits for their predictions. After a quick update about the traffic around London, they switch over to the weather. During the weekly forecast, Zayn comes out to join him on the sofa. Zayn leans onto Harry’s side, closing his eyes, even though he has just woken up.

                Harry slings his arm around him, pulling Zayn closer so he is resting more on his chest, rather than his shoulder. They sit in silence, Zayn almost falling back asleep and Harry waiting for them to cover the impending thunderstorm. It takes a couple more minutes, but finally they begin talking about the current storm.

                “As Joseph was pointing out earlier during the traffic report,” the lady begins, “this storm we are experiencing right now is one of the worst this area has seen. Living here, I’m sure we have all gotten used to the rain, but this blows all the other storms away. Literally. There are winds ranging from twenty kilometers per hour to twenty six kilometers per hour. These conditions alone can be dangerous as many vehicles are being blown sideways off the road.

                “On top of the wind, we are expected to get about seven centimeters of rain in the next thirty six hours.” Well, that answers that question then, at least they can stay indoors the whole time. Harry is just worried about Niall, knowing his slight fear of them. “Along with the rain, there is expected to be hail starting at around half one later this afternoon. We are advising all of our viewers to stay indoors as much as they can since they are predicting tornados in some areas, not to mention flash flooding. We will be tracking this storm as it blows over, stay tuned for more advisories,” The lady finishes.

                The show switches over to a news story covering some minor flooding for people traveling to work. Harry, not really having an interest in the story, lowers the volume until it is almost silent. He looks down at Zayn, who still has his eyes closed. Harry assumes he has fallen back asleep since his breathing has evened back out, but as soon as Harry tries to slide out from beneath him, Zayn is opening his eyes and sitting back up.

                “Good morning, Zayn,” Harry says quietly. “Storm wake you?” he asks, wondering why Zayn is up so early, especially since it’s a day off and he tends to sleep in until noon. Harry was originally going to go get breakfast started, but he settles back on the sofa to talk to Zayn.

                “Yeah, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Zayn starts, “and you can’t laugh,” he adds as an afterthought. “I just – this whole idea was to get Louis happier, yeah? And now Niall, he uh, well he started doing it too. Obviously.” Zayn takes a pause, trying to collect his thoughts. Harry waits patiently, looking at Zayn curiously as Zayn sits uncomfortably next to him, playing nervously with his fingers. “I just – Liam was changing him yesterday, yeah? It just got me thinking about, well, things I’ve never really thought about before.

                “I don’t want to say this whole thing started off as a joke because it didn’t, but the _Niall_ part of it started off because he wanted Louis to feel less insecure about this whole thing. Last night though, when it was just the three of us, I got this _feeling_ , y’know? Like, what if this was a more permanent thing? The five of us? Ever since Perrie and I broke up, it’s been kind of lonely at my flat and Niall practically is over one of our places all the time on break.

                “So yeah, I was thinking, if Louis agrees to continue with this, what would you guys think of getting a house so all five of us could live together as some type of unconventional family? I’ve really enjoyed these past few days. It’s been a lot better than sitting by myself watching reruns on the telly and eating microwavable meals for dinner. I just, like, I _know_ we’ve only been doing this for a couple days and Louis may not even _agree_ to do this, but _I_ really enjoy this – way more than I thought I would. Dare I say it, but I think Louis and Niall are so _cute_ like this.

                “I just like the feeling of being needed here, ‘s all. Like, all those fans count on me and all, but this has substance. I’m a _father_ here, people depend on me. I selfishly admit that I like having Niall as a baby too. You always spend so much time with Louis, that it’s kind of hard for the rest of us to get our time with him, yeah? I’m not blaming you, either, he’s your boyfriend. But now, Liam and I, we get to spend a lot of time with Niall and I _love_ it. I can’t remember the last time I spent this much time with you guys _outside_ of work. It’s like X-Factor, yeah? Just us five again, playing games.”

                There is a long pause after that, Harry digesting what Zayn just asked for and Zayn too embarrassed to say anything else. Harry turns away from Zayn, afraid of showing his emotions right now, and there is plenty, believe him. Finally, Harry turns back to him. “Zayn, I think we’re going to have to wait that out,” Harry says carefully, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Zayn still deflates in front of him though. “I’m not saying I don’t _like_ the idea, but it’s like you said, Louis may not even agree to this. Plus, Niall is really only doing this for Louis’ benefit, there’s no telling if he will want to continue doing this. I’m pretty sure he just thinks this is a fun gimmick for the week. I’m not even sure about Liam.

                “If I’m being honest with you, I like the idea. Like you, I’ve grown partial to this age play thing in a way I never thought of before. I had done all this research leading up to this, but nothing prepared me for how cute they would be in their nappies and onesies. I have Lou, which helps a lot, but I miss you lot tremendously on break, especially our very long ones over holidays. I think we’re just going to have to wait it out, we’ll talk to Liam about, see what he thinks about this whole thing. I think we should wait to ask the other two, until after this week though – wait for Louis to make his decision.” Harry stands up after that, heading over to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. “I’m not saying no, I just can’t promise you yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of running out of ideas (like I know long term, but like day to day things is getting hard. I feel like you guys don't just want to read about them watching a movie and drinking a bottle all day), so if you have something you really want to see happening, or not even really, just want to see happen, can you please let me know? I promise I'll give you all the credit! 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Allie


	30. Niall Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sammm, bandgeek09, close_your_eyes, missiexox, Mccutie22, reroxurworld, 1Ddreamlove, Emma, kurosamadesu, yamal, Allison, 1DFan, Sparks and Awkward Hearts for commenting on the past chapter and for all of you who left great ideas. You guys definitely came up with so many great ideas. 
> 
> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my sister had to do a last minute project for school. I'm going to be posting another chapter, I think, shortly, so hopefully that will make up for the wait. PLUS, this next one is the one we've all been waiting for. 
> 
> A lot of you kind of had the same idea for the inspiration on this one, so a special thanks to bandgeek09, close_your_eyes, missiexox, reroxurworld, 1Ddreamlove and Emma for contributing to this idea! I literally cannot thank you enough!
> 
> For those of you who I didn't use their idea for this chapter, don't worry I'm pretty much using all of them. The only ones I am not going to be using most likely are the ones about Ed Sheeran. I hope I don't offend the people who gave me ideas involving him. They were actually pretty good ideas! I just already have planned out how I want Ed to be incorporated into this story. Sorry, sorry. Maybe I'll use those ideas with other people...?
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Niall and Liam come out shortly after Harry starts breakfast, Liam claiming that Niall woke him up when he jumped in his sleep from the thunder. Harry looks at him sympathetically before turning back towards the stove where he has bacon cooking. After a round of thunder goes off, shaking the whole house, they hear Louis calling from down the hall. Since Harry is just beginning to plate the food, Zayn offers to check up on Louis.

                A couple minutes later they return, Zayn guiding Louis to his chair by his hand. “Sorry it took so long, someone needed a change this morning, didn’t he?” Zayn questions happily, smiling over at Louis.         

                “Does anyone know how long this storm is going to last?” Niall questions, looking out the window at the threatening skies. Liam places one of his hands on Niall’s thigh to try and calm him down once he notices the look of terror on his face.

                “The weather report said it was supposed to last thirty six hours. Unfortunately, they said it was going to be a big one, worst we’ve seen in a while. They were predicting tornados from high winds, flash floods, as well as some hail later this afternoon. It’ll be okay though, Ni. All of us will be here for you. Plus, we’ve got nothing going on all day, so we can just stay indoors. We can do whatever you’d like, board games, video games, movies, you name it!” Harry offers, trying to make Niall happier about the impending thunderstorm.

                Niall just nods his head, already terrified based on how dark it is outside. Niall has been living in London for four years now, and he has never seen it this bad. Ever. Liam rubs soothing, nonsensical patterns with his hand and fingers on Niall’s knee, trying to keep him as calm as possible. They all know of Niall’s fear of storms, have since early on during X-Factor. Didn’t take long, with it raining so much. Since then, Niall has gotten a lot better, it takes a really _loud_ thunderstorm to get him scared, but this one will definitely do the trick.

                After breakfast, which Harry offers to clean up since he still has some pots and pans to clean from actually making the dish, the rest of the boys find themselves huddled together on the floor in front of the television set. Niall wanted to watch part of the newscast that was still airing in hopes of maybe catching any more information they had on the storm. Currently, they were just showing accounts of rivers forming on streets from floods for the traffic report though.

                Liam finds one of the larger blankets sitting in the corner of the room where Harry and Louis keep most of their blankets. He sits in the middle, telling the others to huddle around if they want to have a piece of the blanket. They sit like that until Harry comes out fifteen minutes later. Since nothing more has been said, they turn the volume back down to a lower setting. Niall decided he didn’t want to turn it all the way off in case something came up.

                “So, Nialler, what do you want to do, buddy?” Harry asks, taking a seat in from of the four.

                “Can we play Ticket to Ride?” Niall asks cutely, still pressed as tight as possible between Zayn and Liam.

                “We sure can,” Harry replies. “I declare it officially: Niall Day. You get to pick whatever you want to do today. No matter what.” Harry leaves the room to retrieve the game, leaving the other four members to spread out into a circle. They leave a spot for Harry who returns in a second with the game. Louis smiles at him on his way back, getting ready to say good morning to him, since they haven’t really done that yet today, but Harry has his eyes on Niall.

                Louis frowns from his spot, not really liking the way that Harry is giving all of his attention to Niall. One more glance around their makeshift circle though, and Louis can tell that they _all_ have their attention on Niall. Louis gets it partially, he knows Niall is afraid of storms. However, Louis is already having mixed doubts about Niall becoming his brother.

                For starters, ever since then, Harry is always the first one to offer to do anything and everything for Niall. Secondly, Niall hasn’t even been a baby for a full day and Harry has already declared it Niall Day. Maybe Louis is going about this the wrong way. Really the only thing Louis can think of as to why Harry is acting this way is because Niall is acting more like baby than he is.

                Maybe Harry secretly has an age play kink and _that’s_ why he wanted Louis in nappies. It wasn’t because Louis was acting differently, it was because Harry was too nervous to tell him himself that he liked the idea of Louis acting like a baby. It makes sense, he guesses. Harry is always telling him that he wishes he were older because he just wants to take care of Louis all the time. Plus, Harry is always calling him baby. That should have been a dead giveaway from the start.

                Now, here Niall is, thinking he is helping _Louis_ , when really, he is just playing in to Harry’s sexual fantasies. That’s not fair, Harry is _his_ boyfriend. Suddenly, Louis feels jealous twist in his gut. This isn’t the first time Louis has felt jealous over Harry. He’s a teenage heartthrob for crying out loud, girls throw themselves at him from kilometers away, but this _is_ the first time Louis is jealous over one of the other lad’s relationship with Harry.

                “I don’t really want to play,” Louis says suddenly, I think I’m just going to go lie down again.

                “Are you sure, Louis?” Harry asks, not even bothering to turn around from where he is setting up the game. “You just woke up not even an hour ago,” he points out. Louis just gives some noise of approval he thinks, as he makes his way back down the hall to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I cannot wait for your reactions to the next chapter.


	31. Louis' First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this, contrary to what the title might suggest.
> 
> Thank you Mccutie22, 1DFan, bandgeek09, Alykat14, missiexox and reroxurworld for being speedy quick on commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Here it is guys, I hope it's at least kinda realistic? If not, let me know. 
> 
> Thanks Emma for this lovely idea :) Seriously, you practically wrote the whole book yourself ;) Your comment was just so awesome it gave me so many great ideas!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Louis sulks in their room for a good thirty minutes. He was secretly wishing that Harry would come check up on him, and then, after a couple more minutes, he was almost hoping Harry would come up and punish him for walking by himself. Neither of which happened. So here he is, sad and lonely, while his boyfriend dotes on some other guy.

                Louis decides in that moment that the only way he can get Harry back is if he allows himself to get into the headspace of a baby. He thinks back to a couple days ago, when Harry was giving him tips on how to fall into it. He suddenly wishes he would have paid more attention to him. It takes a bit, but Louis recalls Harry telling him something about it coming naturally. That he just has to think of himself and let the others do things for him.

                So that’s what Louis does. He lays on the bed and tries to push out all thoughts on upcoming things in his life, of even _present_ things in his life. He tries to just think of himself while thinking of nothing else at all. He focuses on the pitter patter of the rain on the window, the soft whir from the heating unit and the voices from down the hall as he allows himself to slip into a younger headspace.

                Louis can still tell that he isn’t fully in the baby mindset because he still is upset about Harry. Though he can tell he is doing something right because suddenly, the reason _why_ he is sad about Harry isn’t as important as it was. In fact, he can’t really remember why he is so sad except for the fact that he keeps seeing Harry’s face. Suddenly all Louis wants to do is curl up as small as possible and cry. He sees Harry’s discarded jumper on top of the bed. It was left there this morning, no doubt, when Harry was choosing which outfit he wanted to wear. He pulls it over his head, throwing the covers on top of him. He doesn’t allow himself to cry though, until his legs are tucked up against his chest.

                Niall is the one who finds him first. Right after the game ended, he decided to find where Louis had headed off to. He crawled into Harry’s and Louis’ room while the other three were cleaning up Ticket to Ride and picking another game to play. Niall told them they could pick the game, while he goes and gets his brother. As soon as Niall notices Louis crying though, he calls for Daddy Harry.

                Harry comes soon enough, curious as to why Niall is calling for him. It takes Harry even less time than it did Niall, to figure out Louis is crying. He rushes over to the bed, pulling the covers off of Louis so he can scoop him up in to his arms. “Louis, honey, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, desperately rocking them back in forth trying to sooth Louis. Instead, it just makes Louis cry harder, afraid from the sudden jerking movements.

                Liam and Zayn come running down the hall after hearing Harry freaking out. Liam right away grabs Liam’s dummy, handing it over to Harry who promptly puts it in Louis’ mouth. It seems to have the right effect on Louis, as he begins hiccups once and begins to suck on the dummy. The only problem is that Louis is still has tears running down his face. Harry calms down a bit, noticing the effect the dummy has on Louis and begins to slow his movements into more soothing ones. “It’s okay, love. I’m right here, what’s wrong? Why are you crying princess?”

                Louis doesn’t answer, just continues sucking on his dummy. He stops crying after a bit, just happy that Harry is paying attention to him again. He turns his head and sees Niall still sitting on the floor, Zayn, Liam and Harry all paying attention to Louis now. A giggle suddenly bursts its way out of Louis’ lips, surprising everyone, including himself. He reaches up and grabs one of Harry’s curls, attempting to tug it closer to him. Harry lets out a whine from the sharp pain, but allows himself to be manhandled by Louis.

                Louis loves Harry’s curls. He looks at them in awe as he squishes the one in his hand and reaches up with his other to run over the rest. “Daddy!” Louis suddenly exclaims, dummy dropping from his mouth and on to the bed. “Psst,” Louis whispers, pulling Harry’s ear closer to his lips. “Daddy, do you know you have curwly hair? It’s really fluffy.”

                “Lou?” Harry questions hesitantly, pulling back so he can look Louis in the eye. “Lou, are you alright?”

                “I’m hungry,” is Louis only response. A loud boom of thunder shakes the house that has Louis cowering into Harry as quickly as before. At this point, Zayn turns back to Niall. As he notices Niall shaking from where he is sat on the floor, he begins to walk over to him.

                “It’s okay, little one,” Zayn says to Niall. “How about we go get your dummy from our room and you help papa and I make lunch?” Zayn offers, trying to simultaneously calm Niall and clear out the room. Niall shakes his head, excited again and with one last curious look towards Louis, the three of them depart.

                “Hey, baby,” Harry tries once again getting Louis’ attention. “It’s just thunder, you’ve never been scared of it before…?” Harry lets the question drift off. Not really sure what is happening. It suddenly hits him them. “Louis are you in your headspace?” Harry gasps out.

                Louis reaches up to tug on one of Harry’s curls again. He smiles up at Harry a bit and asks, “Baba?” Harry smiles down at Louis so widely he has tears coming out of his eyes. He picks the dummy back up from where it fell out of Louis’ mouth and pops it back in his mouth. Harry lifts Louis up, placing him on his hip as he heads back downstairs. When Harry goes to set him down on the floor in front of the television, Harry has to literally pry Louis’ hand from his fringe. He’s still smiling as he enters the kitchen, not able to wait to tell the others the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the only time (at least for a while) that I am going to shamelessly ask for comments. So, because he officially went into his headspace and I'm dying to know your thoughts, if I get 35 comments from 35 DIFFERENT people, I will catch up within the next 48 hours. (I would have said 24, but I have work tomorrow for 10.5 hours...)
> 
> That's right. I will post one for each of the two days I missed, one for tomorrow, one for reaching 400 Kudos and one for reaching 200 comments. That's 5,000 words of pure fluff with Louis being in his headspace. :) 
> 
> It's up to you guys. And please, just to be fair, I know if one person has multiple email accounts they can post with different names, but PLEASE don't do that. The reason I'm doing this is because I want DIFFERENT people's opinion. Not the same one's thirty different times. 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Allie :)


	32. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O
> 
> (. )(. )
> 
> ( .)( .)
> 
> hmm...
> 
> I'm not even sure I'll have enough room to thank everyone. Seriously - 58 comments?! Thank you all so much! It seemed like the overall opinion is that you guys like him entering his head space. A couple people said it wasn't very realistic, and I can't say i disagree with that. It does seem very rushed, but SO many people just wanted it to happen already so... yepp. 
> 
> Okay. Thank you kelli, Rachel, Mccutie22, EmmaaLouisee, missiexox, Lindsey, HazzaAndTommo, larrytattoos, 1DFan, EleanorCinnamonxx, Assal, reroxurworld, MassiveFuckYou, smilingtilltheend, 1Ddreamlove, Ess, awkwardlyme - that temper tantrum will be coming soon. Not TOO big, but enough - sally, omegalouis - the cuddles are coming up soon too ;) - bandgeek09 - like you, I have zero experience in this sort of thing, but from what I've read it could be both. Like, it usually just happens naturally, but it could be by choice if you want it to happen badly enough, like you just kinda force yourself into it...? But again, I have no idea and people were really looking forward to baby!Louis. I'll try to make it more natural in the future! - EssenceLIvery, Jixnce - I just LOVE the honesty, still makes me laugh - Kay, 1000_lives, Kameron, Allison, BRIT, yamal, Alykat14, Alli, Katie, mikeyintheheart - I wouldn't have even noticed you weren't a native english speaker had you not pointed it out, it was perfect! - SlythKris - you're going to love the next chapter - Jessi - you too - kurosamadesu, Megan, caittss - I appreciate the effort! Thanks for the comment :) - harrytopsok, Rose, NarryIsReal37, Samm, Emma, shensley (endverse), Billie and MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh for commenting. You guys are so amazing. 
> 
> I get email notifications for when I get a comment on my stories. Well, I've been posting the chapters lately right before I go to bed. I like to leave my phone on at night in case I get an important call, but I had to silence it last night because I kept getting so many notifications. And then, they just DIDN'T STOP. I don't think I stopped smiling for a single second all day. 
> 
> By the way, this chapter wasn't really planned, but reroxurworld mentioned that they couldn't wait to see Harry tell the others. And then I realised, oh yeah, they're important too. So, I figured I'd do a chapter when he tells them so here it is... I promise fluff is coming next chapter. 
> 
> Needless to say, you have four more chapters coming your way in the next 24 hours. Enjoy.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Liam, Zayn and Niall are waiting for him as he enters the kitchen. Harry leans on the counter where Zayn is cooking some chicken with Liam and Niall’s help. He’s still smiling as he says, “Guys, as I’m sure you’ve all guessed, based on the looks on your faces, Louis is in his headspace. I’m not a hundred percent sure how far back he has regressed. If I had to guess, I would say, like, toddler age?” Harry says, raising his voice at the end so it sounds more like a question than it does a statement.

                “That doesn’t even make sense,” Liam counters, even though it Louis is evidence enough. “Nothing happened. What triggered it? He wasn’t even _with_ any of us,” Liam points out.

                “I’m not really sure how or why it happened,” Harry answers and then after a slight pause, “but it did. Quite obvious, isn’t it? I’m not an expert as to how this works. Sure, I’ve done my research. I’ve read so many stories and read peoples own accounts of it, but everyone is slightly different. It’s like you’ve pointed out, none of us were with him, we don’t know what was going through his head when he slipped under.”

                “Maybe he’s faking it,” Liam suggests.

                “I don’t know mate,” Niall speaks up. “We all know he’s good at acting, but is he _that_ good?”

                “Yes,” Liam answers quickly, leaving no room in his answer for rebuttle.

                “Why is this such a big deal Li?” Zayn questions. “This is what we wanted all along. Who cares how he got there, just be glad that he is, yeah?” Zayn places the coated chicken breasts on a tray, placing it in the oven for thirty minutes. They four make their way to the kitchen table where they each take a seat.

                “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that he is, I just want to know _why_. From what I’ve gathered, this doesn’t just happen, something triggers it. Maybe we missed something. Maybe there is more going on in Louis’ life than we originally thought. For all we know, he has been stressing about coming out ever since you told him,” Liam says gesturing towards Harry. “He may not want to come out.”

                “Don’t be stupid Liam. They’ve been asking to for _months_ now. I don’t see why he would change his mind about it now,” Zayn says.

                “Well _something_ made Louis regress. I know you lot are just excited that he is finally there, but I want to know what caused him to be there. Excuse me for wanting to know what is causing Louis so much stress – or, whatever it is that caused him to enter his current mindset.”

                “We’ll figure it out when he comes out of it, yeah? We’ll ask him if he remembers,” Harry says as a simple solution.

                “So,” Niall says after a short silence. “What do we do now?”

                When no one speaks up right away, Zayn takes charge. “We continue doing what we’ve been. We look after him in the best way possible. We’ll keep playing games with him, change his nappy… really, the only thing that is changing is Louis’ embarrassment to this whole situation. Niall, do you mind staying as a baby for the rest of break? It seemed to be helping Louis, I don’t want to accidentally trigger anything in him.”

                “Yeah, that’s cool,” Niall agrees easily. “I seriously don’t mind. Is it weird that I’m actually enjoying this partially? Like, I’m not sure about the whole wearing nappies all the time thing, but I like having all of you do things for me. Makes me feel the love. It’s like, I’ve always _known_ you guys love me, but now I _see_ how much you guys love me. It’s great. I was thinking, if Louis doesn’t want to continue this, would you guys still do it for me? I don’t think I’d want to be a baby, though – maybe like a preteen? Maybe it would even help convince Louis to continue it once he sees how happy _I_ am doing it,” Niall says, trying to convince them to do it.

                “Of course,” Zayn says, sad that Niall doubted they would do it. “You know we’d do anything for you, Ni. For any one of us, really. If that’s what you want, then it’s what I want.” Zayn and Harry share a knowing look that goes unnoticed by Liam and Niall.

                “I think we all like this more than we originally thought,” Liam brings up. “It’s kind of cute when you forget about the fact that he is twenty two. Scratch that, it’s even cute if you recognise the fact that he is twenty two years old. I can’t wait to see how this plays out,” Liam ends, finishing it off with a big smile.

                “Who would have thought that _you_ would have been so involved in this, Liam?” Zayn questions mockingly. He smiles, to let him know he is joking and stands up from the table. “Let’s go see how the little guy is doing then, shall we?”

                “Sure, let me just get his bottle he wanted,” Harry agrees. He walks over to the fridge, pulling out the milk to fill his bottle with while the others walk into the living room where Harry left him.

                “What are you doing Lou?” Zayn practically screams.

                Harry freaks out for a second until he hears, “I’m coloring,” from Louis.

                “You can’t color on the walls, Lou!” Harry freaks out again, bringing the bottle into the living room where he sees Zayn taking the crayons out of Louis’ hands. Harry surveys the wall, luckily there is only a few lines near the bottom where Louis was sitting. Harry’s not too worried, he has seen Jay remove crayon markings on the wall countless times from the twins doing using the Flash Magic Eraser things she is always going on about.

                “Well, maybe it won’t be _exactly_ the same as before. We’ll definitely have to keep a better eye on him from now on,” Zayn says, as if that isn’t obvious enough. Louis just gives them all an innocent smile making grabbing hand motions towards the bottle in Harry’s hand. They all laugh at his antics as Harry leads him over to the sofa to feed him the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, it really means a lot! 
> 
> I don't know if you knew this, probably not, but if you go to the One Direction (Band) fandom on here and sort it by comments, I'm on page 5 of 1362. Seriously, you are all the best. Gah! I'm speechless.


	33. Building The Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thanks to Jessi, Hummythewood, mikeyintheheart, Neo0023, close_your_eyes, Mccutie22, bandgeek09, Emma, reroxurworld, BillieJana, SourMistress, 1Ddreamlove and MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh for commenting on the last chapter. :)
> 
> This idea comes from Emma - thanks a million!
> 
> A couple of you were thinking Louis was going to be punished, but in my opinion, it was the others fault for leaving him alone. No worries though, I'll have him get punished in a couple chapters, yeah?
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                They all gather around the television and Louis as Harry feeds him his bottle, all cooing at how cute Louis is. Niall is the one to notice the storm being covered again on the news so they turn it up a bit to hear how the storm has progressed. “The past two hours have caused great damage to this area, but it’s looking to be nothing compared to what’s ahead. While rain is expected to continue for the next day, it is now being predicted that _hail_ will begin to mix in. We advise all people to stay inside as the hail could be damaging.”

                The screen switches over to a weather map of their area as the lady continues, “As you can see here,” she says, gesturing to a group of arrows on the screen. “There is a strong buildup of winds circulating. It’s not a tornado yet, but it will most likely be within the next few hours. If you are in this area we suggest you find low land as soon as possible. We’re going to take a short commercial break, stay tuned for more information as this storm progresses.” Liam turns the television to a lower volume, looking over towards Niall, knowing he will be the most nervous right now. Luckily, they weren’t close to the area in which the tornado was predicted to touch down, but the hail would surely reach them, it was just a matter of time.

                “Maybe we should evacuate the area,” Niall suggests without a hint of laughter in his voice. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint all of our fans by having one of us die.”

                “No one is going to die,” Liam reassures. He scoots over to Niall, pulling him flush against his body and begins running his hand up and down Niall’s arm. “It’ll be okay Niall. We’re in a nice flat on the lowest floor. Nothing’s going to get us here, can’t get much more protected than this,” Liam points out.

                “We could be in a fort,” Niall says blankly.

                “That’s a great idea!” Zayn says enthusiastically! “Let’s build a fort. Harry, you get as many blankets and pillows you can, Liam you get as many chairs as possible to hold up the blankets, I’ll get the mattresses in here so we can be more comfortable and Niall you stay in here and watch your brother, yeah? Maybe you can clear the furniture to the side, but make sure you keep an eye on Lou, okay?”

                Louis watches as Niall begins moving all of the furniture to the side. His curiosity gets the better of him and he begins crawling after Niall everywhere here goes. Niall laughs good naturedly and continues pushing all of the furniture to the side. All the while, Harry walks back and forth, darting in and out of every room gathering all of their blankets and pillows he could find. He stops in the hall cupboard to pull out their extra blankets as well, trying to think of any other spots they keep blankets.

                Liam starts with the kitchen, grabbing all of the chairs around the table and bringing them into the room two at a time. He moves on to Harry and Louis’ makeshift office grabbing the desk chair as well as the few scattered about the different bedrooms. Once he is done with gathering all of the chairs together, he goes and finds their Christmas decorations, locating the fairy lights. By the time Liam has made it back to the living room, Zayn is already there, having pulled in the third and final mattress from the guest room.

                Once they are all there, Zayn takes charge again. “Alright, Li, help me move this one to the center of the room,” he says, gesturing down to the mattress at his feet. They both pick up an end to it, dropping it in the center of the room, just like Zayn had instructed. “Now move the other two to each side, we’ll grab this one, Niall, Harry, you grab the other one. They walk back over to where the mattresses are at the entrance of the room and pick up an end. When they turn around, Louis is already seated on the one in the middle of the room, bouncing up and down as he giggles in time. They move the mattresses to either side of the one Louis is on and push them all together.

                Next, Harry puts a mattress cover over all of them because he doesn’t want them getting ruined even if they are going to be having a lot of fun while doing so. Zayn, with the help of Liam, lines up all of the chairs so they are around the mattresses, evenly spaced. Zayn tells Niall to sit beside Louis so the other three can drape some of the remaining blankets over them. It takes a bit of time, trying to make it as stable and big as possible so it wouldn’t collapse on them, but eventually they finish. Niall giving them a thumbs up signaling they can still see the television from under the blankets. Harry throws the remaining blankets inside, telling Niall to spread them out and then takes a step back to admire their work.

                It’s while they are admiring their work that the time for the chicken goes off. Zayn rushes off to the kitchen to retrieve it, turning the oven off afterwards. Instead of trying to balance five plates of chicken, Zayn decides to just place all of them on one plate. Grabbing the side salad from the refrigerator he put there earlier. Harry follows him in right afterwards, offering to get drinks for everyone since he is refilling Louis’ anyway. Zayn returns with the chicken in one hand and the bowl of salad in the other, while Harry returns with two bottles and some plates. Harry passes his stuff to Liam as he makes a second trip to get the three glasses of water form him, Zayn and Liam. Just as he is about to exit the kitchen though, he turns around and grabs some napkins, just in case.


	34. Mr. Thunder and Big Brother Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm really sorry, but I won't get up all the chapters I promised you for commenting on that chapter. Unfortunately, I am having to share a computer with my family with my laptop in the shop, so I wasn't able to get the time needed to write all of them. 
> 
> This will be the last one for tonight, I'll try to get the rest of them up tomorrow. I'm really sorry. Gah! I need my laptop back. 
> 
> Thanks to Emma, Mccutie22, bandgeek09, 1Ddreamove, mikeyintheheart, AwkwardHearts, close_your_eyes, 1DFan, Billie, and reroxurworld for commenting on the last chapter!
> 
> One last thing, a lot of you have been asking for Niall to get in his headspace, sorry to disappoint you guys, but Niall isn't going to get in his headspace until during tour, I think. Also, I'm not sure if you are expecting Baby!Niall, but if you are you may want to stop reading now. I had thought of it, but I don't want Louis to be overshadowed and since this a Louis!centric fic, I decided to have Niall only regress to a preteen. With that being said, I fell like this week was just about Niall trying to get Louis to be less embarassed, but when he is on tour and just enjoying being taken care of, I think I'll have him maybe regress... So yeah...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Suddenly, an idea crosses his mind. Since Louis is in the right headspace, Harry goes upstairs and grabs the bibs he purchased last week from the bags. He decides to go with the one that says _Daddy’s Boy_ on the front and brings it back downstairs with everything to their makeshift fort. He climbs inside where the others are passing the food out onto separate plates. “Don’t give a plate to Louis, I doubt he’ll be able to feed himself,” Harry says. “Just set it aside and I’ll feed it to him.”

                Harry settles down on the mattress all the way on the right with Louis. Zayn takes a spot on the middle mattress next to Louis, followed by Niall and then Liam. They all decide to wait to bring the blankets on the bed in case they spill any of the food, so instead they pass out the dinner plates. Harry takes the extra chicken set on his plate and cuts it up into as little of pieces as he can, not wanting Louis to choke, doing the same with some of the larger salad leaves.

                “Alright, boo,” Harry addresses Louis. “Do you want your chicken or salad first?” Harry asks, removing the dummy from his mouth as he does so.

                “I don’t care daddy,” Louis responds, climbing into Harry’s lap. “I’m just hungwy.” Louis demonstrates his hunger by opening his mouth wide for Harry to feed him. Harry quickly puts the bib around his neck, hoping Louis wouldn’t notice. Even if he did, he didn’t say anything even after all of the others cooed in their direction. Harry picks up a small piece of salad with his fork and brings it up to Louis’ lips. Louis closes his mouth around it, chewing for a bit before smiling and opening his mouth again. Harry places another bit of salad in his mouth and is quick to take a bite for himself before Louis is done chewing his. This process continues until they, as well as the other three, are done eating.

                Once Harry is sure all food has been removed from the premises, he allows the blankets to be spread out over them. Harry has Louis lie down on his back with his head in Harry’s lap so he is able to see the television while Harry feeds him his bottle. Zayn does the same with Niall, bringing the bottle to his lips as they watch the newscast again. They seemed to have stopped talking about the storm as of that moment though, so they decide to try and find another station for the time being. They all get comfy as Liam decides on a _Big Brother_ marathon, seeing as they will be there for a while. The hail starts pounding on the windows a couple minutes later. Unsurprisingly, Niall whimpers in Zayn’s lap which causes Zayn to pull him closer in his lap and run is hands through his hair.

What _is_ surprising though, is the fact that Louis becomes scared, whimpering as he pulls the blanket over himself, curling into a ball. “It’s okay, LouLou, just some thunder, ‘s all. Nothing to be afraid of.”

                “Yeah? Then why is my broder scared?” Louis says, peeking out from under the blanket.

                They all turn to Niall suddenly, who is still in Zayn’s lap, shaking with fear. “He’s just cold,” Zayn supplies for him, rubbing his hands up and down the length of Niall like you would to warm someone up. If Zayn’s doing it to calm down Niall though, well, Louis doesn’t have to know that. Niall, realising that as it’s his job as the big brother to help calm Louis down. He crawls over to Louis, sliding under the blanket with him as he puts on a brave face.

                “Yeah, princess, no scaredy cats allowed in this fort. Only big boys!” Niall wraps his arms around Louis, pulling him closer so he can rest his head on Niall’s chest. “See, what’s there to be afraid of?” Niall questions as the thunder rolls above them.

                “ _That_.”

                “That? That’s nothing! That’s just the Mr. Thunder taking a step. He’s quite loud when he walks, is he not?” Louis curiously peers up at Niall through his long lashes, waiting for the punchline to come. Niall just stares back at him though which causes Louis to breathe a little steadier, calming himself down. He’s calm for all of two seconds before another flash of lightening is going off.

                Louis’ voice is shaking when he asks, “What’s that, den?”

                “That’s just him taking a picture. Can’t be scared of that. He just wants to take a picture every step of the way, wants to remember this journey forever. Now, it’s okay to be scared every now and then, because the journey can be scary every now and then, but you just have to put on your best brave face for everyone, okay? Can you do that?” Louis nods as their blue eyes meet.

                “Does that mean you guys are able to come out from under the blanket now?” Harry asks, causing Louis to startle a bit. He crawls out, nevertheless and goes right over to Harry. Louis places his hands on Harry’s cheeks and pulls him closer, placing a big, wet kiss on Harry’s nose. He giggles as he climbs into Harry’s lap.

                “Daddy? I hafta go potty,” Louis says cutely, pressing in to his chest. Well, that confirms that Louis hasn’t regressed fully into a baby, seeing as he would most likely not care if he went in his diaper.

                “Alright, Loubear, I’ll take you.” Harry leads them out of their fort, carrying Louis over to their bathroom. He places him on his feet for a second, making sure to keep a steadying hand on his hips just in case, to remove Louis’ nappy. He picks Louis back up for a split second, placing him on the toilet. Harry walks back over to the nappy, trying to see if the tapes are sticky enough to reuse it and is startled to see it’s already wet. Hmm, that’s peculiar. He doesn’t mention it though, just tosses it into the nearest bin and goes to retrieve a new nappy from the adjacent room quickly.

                By the time he comes back, Louis is already done, proudly stating, “I did a number two, daddy!”

                “That’s good, bug! Now let’s get you situated in a new nappy, yeah?” Louis nods and is lifted to go to the bedroom where Harry lies him on the ground. Harry wipes him off first, disposing of the wipe before he tapes another nappy on. Harry quickly snaps the buttons back up at the crotch and slips on a pair of socks before he carries Louis back out of the room. “This jumper of mine that you’re wearing is too adorable on you. I love when you wear my clothing.”

                “Me too,” Louis says, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “I’m sweepy.”

                “When we get back to the fort, you can take a nap for a bit if you’d like, how’s that sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I'll try my absolute hardest to get all of them uploaded tomorrow!
> 
> If you're really disappointed like I am, maybe DON'T leave a comment on this one, to make up for the one you DID leave on Chapter 31...?
> 
> Just an idea, I'll be here tomorrow with more. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Eek. I just realised I'm THAT writer who makes up excuses every second of the day... bleh.


	35. Friday Morning Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please read this first part, if nothing else.
> 
> I have a dilemma. So, as I was writing this chaapter and thinking of the next couple of ones, I got to a place where I'm talking about getting Louis out of his headspace so he can go back on tour. Now, as I'm sure many of you know by now, I have no prior knowledge on this subject and since I want to make it as realistic as possible I was doing some research. 
> 
> So, I look up how to get someone out of their headspace and I came across a little predicament. My story contains no age play at all. This isn't age play actually, it's something referred to as DD/lg or Daddy dominant/little girl. Obviously it could be with different genders so my story is more like DD/lb. 
> 
> Basically, age play is when a person WANTS to be little and regresses back to a certain age. (They have a set age in mind in which the want to revert back to)
> 
> DD/lg is when FEELINGS cause a person to regress in certain situations. (Happens when emotions can be to much, causing them to slip back. They don't know what age, but one can usually tell at about which age their at, for instance todler (3-6) preteen, baby... It can happen when they are too stressed, over excited, pretty much anything)
> 
> So really, NIALL is doing age play, whereas Louis is experiencing DD/lg - if you're following. Sorry if this is confusing. If you want more information these are some of the the articles I got the information from. In my mind, these do the best at describing it.
> 
> http://www.getdare.com/bbs/blog.php?bt=93957 
> 
> http://www.getdare.com/bbs/blog.php?b=71031
> 
> Now, I'm not going to go back and change previous chapters for a couple reasons. 1) I like the chapters how I've written them. 2) You guys seem to as well. 3) I am too lazy. 4) I'm not sure how I can fix them. and 5) I like where this story is headed right now. 
> 
> With that being said, I will be changing the FEEL of the story in future chapters. In all honesty, not much is going to change except they way they (including Louis) go about getting Louis in and out of his headspace if that makes sense. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER RIGHT AWAY.
> 
> With that being said, this is going to be my only one for tonight. I asked someone who is big into DD/lg a question and I want it to be answered before I continue writing more. Simply, because I want this to be as realistic as possible. 
> 
> (Okay, you can stop reading here now, if you want)
> 
> **
> 
> Now, a big thank you to HisCuppaTea, bandgeek09, Emma, burnthebrightlights, 1Ddreamlove, Clarkieblarkie, mikeyintheheart - I make no promises of baby!Niall because I already know I would be lying, but there may be some SLIGHT moments of toddler!Niall every now and then if that makes you feel better :D - Julie, AwkwardHearts, Samm - I don't want to give too much away, so lets just say your idea is already in the works. It won't be too soon though, just a warning - and Sparks haven for commenting on the past chapter. These comments mean so much to me. :) :) :) Gives me such motivation!
> 
> Thanks to Sparks and Allison for the ideas in this chapter. Allison, yours will be more so in the next chapter, but it is still mentioned at the end. 
> 
> **
> 
> Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this by the way, kind of a filler?
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The rest of the night consists of a quick dinner made by Zayn so Liam could have his fair share with Niall, a couple movies and television shows while switching over to the weather channel every now and then and the five falling asleep together inside of the makeshift fort at Louis’ insistence, not that any of them were complaining. It all goes pretty smoothly, both boys putting on brave faces the whole night.

                The next morning, Harry wakes up first to a sweaty Louis on top of him. It’s still raining outside, but nothing close to what it was the previous day. It’s still heavier than a drizzle, but it is nothing close to the thunderstorm they experienced, so all is well in Harry’s book. It’s a lot warmer in the house since they left the heating on all night. Combine that with the fact that Louis is still wearing Harry’s jumper, it’s no surprise that Louis is sweating under all of the blankets layered on top of him.

                As Harry slowly slips out from beneath Louis, careful not to disturb him in his sleep, he decides it would probably be a good idea to give Louis another bath seeing as he hasn’t had one since Monday and it is already Friday. Which reminds him, this is the last day they have completely to themselves for the next month, or so. They’ll also have to spend the majority of the day repacking everything and trying to get Louis out of his headspace, no matter how much they all want him to stay in it. Harry sighs, another time then.

                Most importantly though, they’ll figure out if Louis wants to continue with age play. Although Louis told him point blankly a few days ago that he wasn’t going to continue, Harry has new found hope now that Louis has finally slipped under. Harry tries not to get his hopes too high though because Harry realises Louis will return to his normal thoughts once he is out of his current mindset. Sure, he’ll also have the new memories of what it feels like being younger, but that doesn’t mean he’ll want to continue with it. For all Harry knows, he hated the whole thing.

                He files it away for later though, focusing on making breakfast for the boys before they all wake up. Harry figures the quicker he can get this done, the quicker he can get a start to the busy day ahead of him. As Harry is cooking a full English breakfast for the five of them, knowing they will need as much energy as they can get this morning, he tries to recall all of the different ways to get someone out of their mindset.

                They four of them wake up around the same time, filing into the kitchen seemingly right after the other. They settle down for a quick breakfast, Harry feeding Louis tiny bites along the way. Harry explains to the others that they have to pack today, each giving their own version of displaying their sadness. They all know it has to be done though, so they don’t try to argue with him. Well, either that, or they are all still too tired from just waking up to do so.

                Harry explains that he is going to give Louis a bath shortly after breakfast and Niall is quick to ask if he can join in. Harry sees no reason not to allow that, it’s not like they haven’t all seen each other naked at this point. So he just shrugs his shoulders and nods. Zayn offers to help, Liam opting out to begin packing. Liam also offers to tear down their fort while they are doing that, to which Harry is extremely grateful.

                Harry clears up as Liam feeds Niall a bottle and Zayn feeds Louis one. It’s pretty quick work, both thirsty from the large meal they just ate. Harry is quick to load the dishes in the dishwasher and run the load, figuring he can just hand wash the bottles himself later. He makes sure to clean the counters well, knowing he should get rid of as many crumbs now as possible, so there is less to do later. He’ll make sure to use some bleach water later, not wanting any bugs in his house while he is away.

                Harry heads upstairs, running a bath for the two, making sure the water is at an okay temperature. Zayn walks in with the two boys a couple minutes later, each attached to one of his hands. They are quick to strip them of their clothes, throwing the onesies on the floor of Harry and Louis’ room for the load of laundry they will have to do later.

                “Alright you two,” Zayn says, picking Niall up and over the bathtub’s edge. “In you go.” Once they are both in, seated opposite each other, Zayn and Harry get to work cleaning the boys. They take turns cupping water in their hands, pouring it over their heads. Zayn works on Niall while Harry works on Louis. Harry reaches past Louis, grabbing the bottle of shampoo, squirting a little bit on his hand before giving it to Zayn. He begins to lather the soap into Louis’ hair, making sure to scrub well, but not too hard. After the two rinse the shampoo out of Niall and Louis’ hair, they take the body wash and begin scrubbing it over their bodies as well.

                It’s while Harry is rinsing Louis off that Louis begins to get antsy. “Lou, honey,” Harry says, “you’ve got to sit still. I need to finish rinsing the soap off of you.”

                “I want to play though,” Louis says grumpily.

                “How about if you let me was the shampoo off of you, I’ll let you and Niall play for a bit in here afterwards. How’s that sound?”

                “O’tay,” Louis agrees, though he still doesn’t sound too happy about it. Once Niall and Louis are officially deemed clean, Zayn takes a spot on the counter while Harry goes to get their load of clothes from this week into the wash. On his way back to the bathroom, he here’s some shouting from the bathroom and Harry strolls in to see Louis splashing Niall with water even though Zayn is telling him to stop.


	36. Louis Gets a Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. :)
> 
> How are you all today? 
> 
> I started this a month ago now and it boggles my mind that it's gained so much popularity. 353 comments? 515 Kudos? 71 Bookmarks? 21096 hits? What is this nonsense? 
> 
> When I started this, don't get me wrong, I thought it would be somewhat popular. Daily updates is rare, so i figured that would gain some attention. On the flip side though, this topic isn't extremely popular, so I figured a lot of people would be turned off by it. I'm sure some still are, but it's crazy to know that at least 515 people have read this and liked it. Makes me smile. :) I hope you all are smiling too, not because of my story, just because you are all so beautiful when you smile. 
> 
> I'm going to take the time now to address the comments I received on the previous chapter. I may go a bit into it with some of you, but I mean no harm, just my opinion, you don't have to agree. 
> 
> So, thank you to:
> 
> bandgeek09 - There will be ABSOLUTELY NO sexual activities while Louis is in a younger mindset, or with anyone in a younger mindset. I don't feel comfortable writing it. In my mind all sex should happen by two consensual adults. Now, that is not to say I may - and I mean MAY, because I may not do it at all - have some smut scenes while one or more are wearing nappies, but still in their adult headspace. 
> 
> Misty MayWood - Not much to say except thank you for the lovely comment on my writing. :)
> 
> 1DFan - I'm still kind of confused as to where the line lays on all of this stuff too, but I'm doing my research! The problem is is that not many credible sources are available, so... 
> 
> reroxurworld - Thanks for understanding :)
> 
> 1Ddreamlove - Aw, shucks. :)
> 
> Alykat14 - Sorry to disappoint. Louis will come out next chapter, I'm pretty sure. I haven't written it yet, though, to know for sure. 
> 
> Rose - Thanks :)
> 
> sosaves - I'm going to admit right now, I have no experience with either thing (Age play or DD/lg) so I'm not going to pretend I'm some know it all here. BUT, from the ten or so things I've read, DD/lg is NOT sexual. Now, obviously, like you pointed out, every relationship is different, so I'm sure some are, but MOST are not. FROM WHAT I'VE READ. From what I've gathered, DD/lg is a relationship between two people (or more) where one takes on a dominant role as the caregiver and one takes on the submissive role as the little. Something - usually a strong emotion - will cause the little to revert back to an age where they feel more comfortable. The caregiver needs to be there to do things for the little that they won't be able to do. The little CAN still do things, though. For example, the little can understand that they are thirsty, but they want the caregiver to pick the drink for the, get the drink for them, put it in a cup (Sometimes a sippy cup or bottle, though not necessarily) and feed it to them. This makes them feel safe and secure. ABs can still regress, like you pointed out, but it's more so to do with choice, than emotion. They want to feel younger, so they go to a young age. Because it's a choice, they can usually say what age they are, whereas with littles, since it is triggered by an emotion, just know they are little. You may not agree with me, you may have your own experience and know I'm one hundred percent wrong, but that is what several sources have told me and I'm sticking by it. 
> 
> AwkwardHearts - It was EXTREMELY abrupt, totally agree. I was originally going to have a hundred or so more words, but my sister came out and interrupted me, so I just quickly posted what I had. Oops. 
> 
> Samm - Does it help if I admit that I would like to try it as well? For a couple years actually, but I just recently REALLY started to learn about it. Every day I fall more and more in love with the idea. Do you mind if I ask you how you un-regress (I'm not sure if that's a word, sorry)? Like, how do you come out of your mindset? (Seriously, don't answer if you don't want to)
> 
> MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh - Thanks for understanding :)
> 
> Now off to the story! (Sorry for the extremely long notes lately)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Louis,” Harry states, his tone of voice causing Louis to hesitate in his ministrations. “If your daddy tells you to stop, you need to stop, isn’t that right?” Harry questions, walking over to where Louis is in the tub and pulling him out. He grabs one of the awaiting towels and pulls it around his naked body.

                “Mhmm,” Louis nods, sad now.

                “And since you didn’t stop,” Harry continues. “Do you know what that means?” Louis shakes his head no. “It means that you have to sit in time out. Bad boys have to be punished when they don’t listen to their daddies. That means you are going to have to sit in the corner for ten minutes and think about what you have done. This way, you’ll think back to it and remember to _always_ listen to your daddies. Okay?”

                “Alwight,” Louis sighs, resigned to his fate.

Louis gets carried into the other room where he is first sat down on the carpet to get a new nappy on because, “Don’t want any accidents, now do we?” While Louis is getting his new nappy taped on, Zayn quickly ushers Niall and himself out of the room, claiming it is to get a nappy on him quickly as well, but they all know it’s so that they don’t see Louis getting punished. Once Louis is in his nappy, Harry leads Louis to the corner of the room where he is told to stand facing the wall for ten minutes.

                “But that’s so long!” Louis complains. “It’s not fair! You said I could have fun if I let you rinse me off.”

                “Yes, Louis, but Niall wasn’t having any fun with you splashing him, which is why Daddy Zayn was telling you to stop. You have to obey your daddies, okay?” Louis gives a dramatic huff and plops down so he is sitting facing the wall. “Louis, you need to stand,” Harry commands from where he has taken a spot on the bed.

                “I don’t wanna, my feet hurt.” Louis throws his arms backwards, pushing away from the wall with his feet so he is laying in some type of starfish formation.

                “Stand up this instance Louis, or you’re getting a spanking,” Harry threatens.

                Louis makes a dramatic show of it. He first curls his legs into his chest, grabbing his ankles and, using his momentum, rolls so he is sitting. It causes him to giggle though, so he does it over and over again, like he’s doing half summersaults repeatedly.

                “I’m warning you now, love: stand up and face the corner like a good boy, or go over my lap, you pick.” Louis just continues to laugh as he rolls around on the floor, now leaning to both sides as well as forward and backwards. “Alright, Louis. You asked for it.” Harry stands up, making his way towards Louis and picks him up quite effortlessly. In no time Harry has Louis over his lap on the bed with his bum in the air.

                “No! I’m sorry daddy, I’ll go stand like a good boy. Don’t do it,” Louis pleads.

                “Too late,” Harry says, and with that he brings his hand down on Louis’ bum. Since this is his first spanking, Harry decides not to take his nappy off, this way it will provide him with at least a _little_ amount of padding. That doesn’t stop Louis from crying out though. The sound of Harry’s palm smacking the nappy resonates through the flat, notifying the other three of what is happening in their room. After ten swats, Harry abruptly stops. He already knows his bum will be a light shade of pink for the remainder of the day, he doesn’t want the plane ride to be too unbearable the following morning, it is going to be quite long after all. “Do you think you have learned your lessen today, Louis?” Harry questions softly, not wanting to frighten him.

                “Yes, daddy,” Louis cries, sniffling as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

                “What have you learned?” Harry questions.

                “Don’t sit down while in time out,” Louis says quietly, trying to even out his breathing again.

                “And…?” Harry prods.

                “Always listen to my daddies.”

                “That’s right, Louis. We are just trying to protect you and your brother. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen, would we?” Harry questions, helping Louis sit up.

                “No, I wuv Niall. And me. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to us.” Harry pulls Louis into his arms, being careful not to pull Louis into his lap to abruptly to cause his bum more soreness. He lets Louis ease himself onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist securely once he is fully on.

                “You took your spanking like a good boy, princess. Do you know what that means? You get ice cream,” Harry says enthusiastically, trying to make Louis happy again. His plan seems to work as Louis bounces in his lap, clapping his hands in front of him. “But afterwards, we’re going to have to pack, okay?”

                Louis nods his head in approval as Harry carries him back downstairs. The others eye them warily as they pass by them, but are comforted by the smile Louis is showing. Harry doesn’t stop to talk to them though, just gives his own smile as he makes his way to the kitchen where he pulls out a bowl to scoop ice cream in. He only gives Louis a small amount since they will most likely be having lunch soon, but Louis doesn’t complain. Louis just eats the ice cream with the plastic spoon Harry gives him, smearing it all over his face. Harry laughs, but cleans him up with a wet towel afterwards. Harry plants a kiss on Louis’ temple once he’s clean again, smiling down at him.

                “Alright, bug,” Harry starts off. “Ready to go help me pack?”


	37. Packing and Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sammm, Brynn, bandgeek09 - interesting idea but a) i suck at angst b) I really am not comfortable with writing that, I would get to words in all that would come out is rape, rape, rape. - Misty MayWood, 1DFan - I may have the others punish Louis every now and then, but it will mostly be Harry - MassiveFuckYou, 1Ddreamlove, Jaylyn, sosaves, mikeyintheheart, jrsharkgirl0219, AwkwardHearts and Sparks for commenting on the last chapter!
> 
> I want to give an extra special thank you to Sammm. Without you, this chapter would not exist. Seriously, you all should go thank her for teaching me her lovely ways. I'm really not sure where I would be without her. ALL ideas in this chapter are from her. You're so amazing, Samm. Thanks again. And again. And again, again. :) :) :) Hope you enjoy, and that I did you justice... :/
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               Harry and Louis make their way upstairs to their room, telling the others on the way that they are going to start packing. Zayn, Liam and Niall follow their lead, heading to their own room to begin their packing as well. Harry sits Louis on the middle of the bed, knowing he will be of little use in his current mindset. This way, Harry can get the packing done while keeping an eye on Louis.

                “Alright, boo, I’m going to get started on packing,” Harry tells Louis as he walks over to their suitcases. “Do you want anything to keep you occupied? Dummy? I’m not sure what games I can give you, um I don’t know. I really should have thought more about the entertainment part of this whole thing. Oh well, there’s always next time.” Harry is rambling to himself at this point, to preoccupied with getting their suitcases open on the bed so he can begin putting things in them, than to really pay attention to what he’s saying.

                “I’m otay daddy. Why are you packing everything?” Louis questions, looking at Harry flying about the room.

                “Me and you have to go back to work tomorrow. We’re going to go all the way across the world, so we need to make sure we take everything with us, yeah?” Harry tells him, sparing him a glance before walking over to the closet where most of Harry’s clothes lay. Since Louis never wore adult clothes except for when they went out to dinner, Louis’ clothes are still mostly packed in his suitcase. He’ll just have to make sure to get Louis’ sweats out of the dryer once they are done.

                “Why are we going all the way across the world?” Louis questions again, like a curious child.

                Harry sighs, looks like now is as good a time as any to try and get Louis out of his headspace. Harry tries thinking back to the ways he learned to get people out of their headspace and comes up a little short. A lot of them he recalls, mentioned something about using certain emotions to get them back, but for that Harry would have to know why Louis got there in the first place. Like, he remembers reading that if they regressed because they were feeling sad, by making them really happy again they would feel like it is safe to be an adult again.

                It doesn’t even matter though, because Harry doesn’t know why Louis regressed in the first place. Which leads to his Plan B, which worries him because his Plan B was what got him into this mess to begin with – well technically, it was his Plan F, but it doesn’t seem to matter at this point. Another thing he read was where they could use some type of punishment that makes them feel older. However, seeing as Harry just punished Louis this morning, he dismisses the idea pretty quickly. Moving on, Harry remembers a technique in which praising them – saying how good they were, promising them they could do it again – could help. It makes the little feel secure enough to be an adult again. Harry’s hesitant on this one though, because he’s not sure how Louis will react to that. He’s not sure if Louis wants reassurance that he will be able to do this again in the future, so ultimately he decides to use the fourth method he read about.

                He read a personal blog somewhere about how this girl gets out of her headspace. She thinks about things that are coming up in her life that she wouldn’t be able to do as a little and knowing that she won’t be able to do that fun thing while in her current headspace, she is able to bring herself out of it. Harry sighs, knowing this is his best bet at the moment. He walks over to Louis and sits behind him on the bed. He wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him into his chest. Once they’re comfortable, Harry begins.

                “Louis, do you know a musical group called One Direction?” Harry asks, trying to asses where Louis is at in his current mental state.

                “Yep,” Louis says easily, snuggling into Harry’s chest. “I’m in it, daddy,” Louis says, turning sideways to give Harry a really big smile, proud that he is in a boy band.

                “Yes you are,” Harry says, kissing the tip of his nose. “Do you know what they do during the year?”

                “We make music. You, me, Niall and my other daddies, we all make music.”

                “That’s right, Louis, but for part of the month, we go _all_ over the world to play our music for people. Now tomorrow,” Harry says, “we have to go back on tour. We are going to go play for more people on the other side of the world. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Harry asks.

                “Yeah!” Louis says, squirming in excitement now.

                “Yeah it does,” Harry says, happy too, now that he is thinking about the job he loves doing so much. “But baby,” Harry says, returning to a more serious mode. “Only _big_ boys can go all over the world. You want to go have that much fun with us, right?”

                “Mhmm,” Louis says. His squirming has stopped, confused as to why Harry doesn’t seem as excited anymore.

                “You want to sing on stage to hundreds of thousands of people? Want to dance around with the rest of us? See new places along the way?” Harry prods, trying to help Louis think of what fun lies ahead for them.

                “Mhmm, mhmm,” Louis repeats. “And I wanna try new foods! And go shopping for new things! And play on Saturday Night Live!” Louis says, turning around in Harry’s arms. “And spend a lot of time with you,” Louis says, his eyes getting a little clearer, a little more blue. Louis dips down and presses his lips to Harry’s, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you, Harry.”

                Harry’s lips are too tangled up with Louis, to comment on the fact that Louis just called him by his first name. He guesses it doesn’t really matter though, the week is over, really. Harry’s happy to have his Louis back, but at the same time there is this feeling in the pit of his stomach, that won’t leave him alone, sad to see _this_ Louis go as well. Maybe not though. It’s not like Louis has complained about the nappy yet – then again, he is currently busy, sliding down the bed so they can get in a more comfortable position. Harry sighs, pulling back. Guess it’s time to find out for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, I just wanted to make sure I had permission to write this first. (Don't go blaming anyone though, it was my fault I should have asked sooner.) Next one will be up at the normal time. So on the plus side, shorter time interval between updates, yay...?


	38. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, but I'm sure you will all agree it needed to be there, not that any of you would complain about getting a longer chapter to begin with...
> 
> The title is a bit ironic, although it does pertain to the story, I've been trying to persuade my sister into being a beta for this story, but no luck. :( Aw, well. Hopefully there isn't too many mistakes... 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to EssenceLIvery, Mccutie22, Sammm - I may take you up on that offer, seeing as I know next to nothing about age play or DD/lg or whatever category this story falls in to. :) - bandgeek09, 1Ddreamlove, Alykat14, Julie renaud, mikeyinthehart, LetMeBeMe and Sparks for commenting on the last chapter!
> 
> Also thank you to LouisGirl93 who, although didn't chapter on this past chapter, commented on eight other chapters as you try to keep up. Made me smile the whole day! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Louis, we need to talk,” is how Harry starts off the conversation that will define where they stand on their future. “Let me just start off by saying I am _so_ proud of for getting into a baby mindset. I know it was difficult for you, and it couldn’t have been easy, but you did it and I love you.” Harry leans in to kiss him again, like he can’t help himself. “How did it feel, baby?” Harry asks, genuinely curious.

                “If I’m being honest, kind of relaxing. It was nice not having to worry about a lot of stuff. I just had to say, ‘I’m thirsty’ and someone would be feeding me a bottle within seconds. Plus, I got to spend some chill time with all of you guys and that was nice too. Kind of weird at the same time though, but I couldn’t tell you why. Just a feeling I have, I guess.”

                “So, as I’m sure you already know, I’m going to ask, do you want to continue doing this Lou?” Harry asks, waiting with bated breath for Louis’ response. It’s kind of strange, too. Harry was expecting him to give him an answer right away, but Louis takes a couple minutes to seriously mull it over. Leaning his head from side to side every so often like he is tipping a make believe scale in his head. Finally though, Louis sits up, opening his mouth to answer which causes Harry’s heart skips a couple beats in anticipation.

                “I don’t think so,” Louis answers, but the way he says it makes it seem like he is still contemplating the idea. Harry’s gutted at his answer, but decides maybe he can use some persuasion techniques since it seems that Louis is still sort of on the fence.

                “Why not?” Harry asks, trying to figure out what is holding Louis back.

                “A couple reasons, Haz, I don’t know. I don’t want to be embarrassed if someone accidentally sees me –”

                Harry cuts Louis off with, “What if I promise we won’t do anything in public?” Harry questions enthusiastically, hope entering his voice.

                “Let me finish Harry, please. I don’t want to be embarrassed,” Louis repeats. “I’m afraid of how our relationship will change because of this. I’m afraid of how _I’ll_ change because of this. I’m not sure how I feel about all of the rules I had to keep, or all of the punishments I got because of breaking some of them. I don’t like some aspects of it; the pooing, being bored occasionally because I can’t do grownup things, not being able to go out often. But most importantly, I don’t want to have to deal with the constant fear of someone finding out.

                “Was it relaxing? Yes. If we were normal lads, would I do it? Probably, but you also have to think, if I was just your average person, I most likely wouldn’t have to do this in the first place. Were there perks to it? Absolutely! But Harry, so many things can go wrong if I say yes to doing this. The truth of the matter is, I have four more people I have to think about when making this decision. Four best mates – whom I _know_ would support me in whatever option I choose, but I don’t want to put any of you at risk.

                “And there _is_ a risk Harry,” Louis continues after seeing Harry’s face twist into something of rebuttal. “Even if we don’t take this public. We’d have to make sure not to throw any nappies in the bin at hotels in case of someone taking pictures and releasing it to the press. We’d have to make sure no one went through our luggage, heck, even Paul would probably be a little weirded out. We’d have to sneak away to feed me, or change me, or whatever else it is that needs to be done in private. Eventually, people are going to start getting suspicious of where we are headed off to all the time, yeah? Truth is Harry, it’s just not possible for us at the moment.”

                Harry has to admit, Louis brings up some good points, but that doesn’t mean Harry will just give up. “Those are good points, Lou. A lot of those, if I’m being honest, I hadn’t even thought of. Just to set the record straight though, our relationship will not change in a _bad_ way because of this. I’m not going to promise you it won’t change it all, because we both know that is a load of rubbish. I honestly think it would bring us closer together, though. In my opinion, the fact that you rely so heavily on me - and the other lads, I guess – already is helping us build a stronger relationship.”

                “Yeah,” Louis interrupts. “I’m relying on you, not the other way around! If one day you decide to up and leave, you can go scotch free and I’ll be left devastated, trying to find a way to function without you.”

                “Louis,” Harry all but gasps. “I’m not sure where this is coming from, darling – this idea that I’m – that I could – _leave_ you. I love you. I’m not sure where you stand on all of this, but I was thinking marriage was a serious possibility for us in the future. And no, I’m not proposing right now – I don’t think it’s the right time, or place in our lives to do so, but I think about it. Often. I’m in this for the long haul, Louis. Whether you’re an adult or a baby, is up to you, but that changes _nothing_ about the way I feel about you. In fact, I thought you were _adorable_ in your little onesies and nappies. I’m pretty sure the others would agree with me on that one too.”

                Once Harry sees that Louis is consoled for the moment he continues where he left off before. “Louis, I already told you before, the rules will change and adapt to our tour life. Obviously we can’t have you call us daddy everywhere we go, or make you wear nappies all the time. We’d make changes, of course we would. Now, with that being said, there still will be some rules. I think the no swearing rule is easy to keep, for example. Point is, we’d adapt. And as for the punishments, we can sit down and discuss what you would and would not like to happen. We can even list out how severe the punishment will be, depending on how severely you broke a rule. We can figure all of that stuff out.

                “As for the boredom part, we’d get more age appropriate games, Lou. I didn’t feel the need to go all out because I didn’t know if it was going to happen for that week. No sense it spending hundreds on it if it was only going to last five days, is there? Is there drawbacks to this thing? Yes, but you already pointed out how relaxing it was and that was the whole point to this thing anyways. It’s working, Lou! You can’t honestly think we should quit trying it out, do you? Yes, we’ll have to take some major precautions, but it’ll be worth it in my opinion, Lou.

                “Niall seems to think so too because he already asked us if we would continue doing this with him. I’m not sure what else I can tell you that would get you to agree to this. The option I yours, Lou – one hundred percent. I’m just here, as the loving boyfriend, wanting you to feel as stress free as possible, wanting you to be happy. This worked, Lou. Why stop now?” Harry finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha :) Aren't you all glad you got an extra 300 words? =D
> 
> See you all tomorrow!


	39. Harry Informs the Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of later than usual. I was too tired last night to write. 
> 
> Thanks to AwkwardHearts - Taylor won't appear, in my mind that's been done and I personally hate her and don't want her to ruin my story... :) tehe. Lou probably will though I'm not sure what her role will be or how often she'll appear. Perrie I'm still on the fence about. I am a HUGE shipper of Zerrie, so I'm afraid if I add her to the story it will become Zerrie and not Ziam and the whole Zayn/Liam/Niall triangle. - Sammm, bandgeek09, reroxurworld, loudoodolll - thanks for the comment (never apologise for a long comment though, they're my favorite :D ) Glad it's sort of realistic. I'm sort of agreeing with everyone about how this is a mix between the two types of age play too, I don't really know what it is anymore. It just IS. - Sparks, 1Ddreamlove, LouisGirl93, Radioactivegleek, sparklequeenand1dgirl - I'm still not sure what your comment means...?
> 
> Next one will be the start of them on tour. I'll skip around a bit. It won't just be day in and day out. So hopefully you will have less boring chapters... Mhmm. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “I just can’t Harry,” Louis states. “I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to get in the right headspace anymore. I’m just constantly going to be on the lookout for people – making sure no one knows my secret. It’s a lot easier when you are in a small flat with just your four best mates. I trust you guys wholeheartedly. Can’t say that about everyone else, unfortunately. Maybe, after we get back from tour, we can try again. Just because I’m saying no now, doesn’t mean I’ll say no later. Give it some time.”

                Harry’s in some type of debate within his head. Part of him wants to con Louis into doing it by saying, ‘It’s now or never,’ but Harry knows deep down how wrong that would be. No, Louis has to make this decision all on his own. Harry _wants_ Louis to make it all on his own. He knows how bad it could be if Louis is just forced into doing this age play thing with him. That wouldn’t be fair. Plus, who knows what would happen to their relationship if Harry were to do that. Hard keeping up a loving relationship when one member resents the other. So Harry just sighs and nods his head slowly. “Yeah, okay, Lou. Whenever you’re ready,” he agrees, standing up from the bed. “Let’s continue packing then, shall we?”

                Louis nods, unsure of where this leaves Harry and himself in terms of relationship. Harry leans down to kiss him again though, albeit just a quick peck on the lips, but Louis knows everything will be okay. He stands up as well, walking over to the ensuite to start gathering their shampoos and other soaps, leaving Harry to continue packing all of his clothes in the main bedroom.

                Once the buzzard for the dryer machine goes off, Harry pokes his head into the bathroom and says, “I’m going to go get the clothes for a second, be right back.” Harry walks down the stairs only to be met with three curious pairs of eyes.

                “Niall overheard part of your conversation on accident,” Zayn states. “So Louis is back in his adult headspace then?” Once Harry nods, he prods, “And…?”

                “He’s not going to continue with it, he decided. Too nervous about being caught. Some other things as well, but that’s the big one. Can’t say I blame him. It just sucks because he admitted that it helped him to relax a bit, but he doesn’t want to continue it. I tried getting him to change his mind, but there is only so much I can do. I don’t want to force him into it, he’ll just hate me for it. That is _definitely_ not what I want to come out of all of this. He said maybe he’ll change his mind later on, once we all come back from tour, when he doesn’t have to worry about so many people finding out. I guess we’ll just have to ask him again then? Maybe, though, he’ll find some other way to relieve the stress – won’t even need this at all.” The four of them look between themselves, silently agreeing that they don’t want that to be the case.

                “Maybe if I go –” Niall starts, only to be cut off by Harry.

                “I don’t think so, Ni. I think if we all try getting him to do it, he’ll just be even more stubborn about the whole thing. I think it’s best if we just let him come to us if, and when, he is ready. Not much we can do besides that. We’ll just have to let him go about it in his own way, besides we only have a month left of tour, yeah? He seems to be pretty relaxed now. He may be able to last this whole month without being stressed even.”

                “You seem to be forgetting you two will most likely be coming out to the world in a month’s time,” Liam reminds him.

                “Yeah,” Harry agrees, nodding his head. “Maybe. I still think we should just let him choose. It affects him more than all of us. We need to respect that and wait for him to come to us. Agree?” Once all of them nod in agreement, Harry makes his way to the laundry room. He quickly makes his way back to his and Louis’ room, not wanting to make it even more suspicious by taking longer.

                The rest of the afternoon is spent packing with a quick lunch in the middle. None of them bring up anything about Louis being his old self again, or about how he doesn’t want to continue with the age play. Harry considers that a win, even though it’s kind of awkward. Niall joins them for a bit after lunch, asking Harry what he can and cannot bring with them on tour. Louis’s actually kind of surprised that Niall wants to continue with this, seeing as he started to do it for Louis’ sake and _he’s_ not even continuing it.

                Harry allows Niall to pack some of the onesies originally purchased for Louis, although Niall says he doesn’t know how often he’ll actually want to wear one. He begs Harry to let him take his bottle, though he didn’t need to. Harry was already going to bring it. Finally, Niall tosses in his dummy into his suitcase, closing it afterwards. “Thanks for all of this Harry,” Niall smiles at him as he makes his exit. “Also for allowing me to still do this, even though…” He trails off, eyes looking over at Louis though who is placing his one outfit from the week into his suitcase. “Yeah, just thanks.”

                “Anytime, Niall, anytime,” Harry says with a smile of his own.

                Louis’ jealousy flares a tiny bit as he wonders if Harry will start to like Niall more than him since he is deciding to still do this whole age play thing. It’s after dinner, when they all call it an early night in order to be well rested for the start of this next leg of the tour, that Louis decides to sneak in his own dummies into his suitcase. Just the dummies though because he _does not_ want to continue with this on tour. They come to rest in bed, Louis tucked under Harry’s chin for the night. Louis leans up to kiss at Harry’s jaw, causing Harry to place a kiss into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be up at it's normal time again.


	40. First Week in America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to 1Ddreamlove, LouisGirl93, Alykat14, bandgeek09, sparklequeenand1dgirl - What is After? Do you mean what happened after my last chapter or is it a story, maybe a movie...? I'll be happy to give my opinion, but I need to know what you are talking about. - cashtonxmuke, and 1DFan for commenting on the last chapter. :) :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week back on tour goes off without a hitch. Louis doesn’t get sassy with any of them, or any crew members for that matter. In fact, Harry notices that Louis has kept some of his little kid traits. Louis will come and cuddle into Harry’s lap after shows now, instead of crawling into bed first chance he gets. Sometimes, usually when Louis is extremely tired in the morning after having woke up with only a couple hours of sleep or at night after a long show, Louis will ask if Harry will carry him to wherever it is he wants to go. Harry finds it rather cute, but the others question if there is something more going on.

                Zayn, Liam and Niall sat Harry down one night, after Louis had went to bed, to try and see what Harry thought of everything. Harry really hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but the following day when Louis continued to act in the same manner, he started to get curious too. So, the four of them sat down again to see if they could come up with some type of plan to ease Louis back into age play.

                It was decided that Harry would continue doing some stuff for Louis like carrying him around and snuggling – though that didn’t really change much from before. The four of them hoped that if Louis saw the similarities between this past week and now, he may be able to understand that they wouldn’t get caught doing some of the age play. Sure, they may not be able to hide nappies that well, but Harry could definitely give him a piggy back ride without anyone getting suspicious – or well, any more suspicious than what they already are.

                The four also decided to draw some lines about what age play type things they would do with Louis. They figured if they just gave in to every one of Louis’ demands, Louis wouldn’t feel the need to get into his headspace – which was kind of the whole point to begin with, for Louis to take a step back from it all. So, excluding times where it would just be impolite to do so, they decided that they wouldn’t get Louis anything to eat or drink. Louis has gotten used to getting a nighttime bottle, so when Harry pointed out during their discussion that Louis had been asking for a glass of water every night, Zayn suggested that he should brush it off.

They also decided that no one should dress him, help him in any other tasks that one should be able to do by themselves and most importantly, stop with a lot of the nicknames. Liam suggested that they should try just calling him by Lou or Louis, guessing that Louis would start missing some of the other names.

                Another big thing they decided on, with Niall’s full approval, was to start paying extra attention to Niall. Not _all_ the time, but enough to play up the whole age play thing. They were going to try and prove to Louis that it was okay to want to be younger at times, and the benefits of doing so. They figured that if they refused to get Louis water, but as soon as Niall asked for a bottle got up to get one, Louis would see that being little comes with its perks.

                It was Saturday night, the five of them had just gotten back from Saturday Night Live and they were told they would have all of Sunday off if they wanted to do some sightseeing. Of course, they would have to let their body guards know, but other than that they were free men. They were on their tour bus, deciding they were too lazy to go check into a hotel. They sat on the sofas in the front of the bus, Louis climbing right into Harry’s lap at the first chance he got.

                “Harry,” Louis says and even his _voice_ sounds younger than usual. “I’m thirsty honey, could you get me a glass of water?”

                Harry groans more dramatically than he probably should have, and says, “I’m too tired. Plus, I just sat down and am so comfy. Can’t you get yourself? You’re on top of me anyways.” Louis blinks up at him for a couple seconds, waiting to see if Harry was actually serious, but when Harry doesn’t make any signs of movement, he crawls out of his lap with a small frown on his face. Louis comes back with a glass of water in hand and takes a spot next to Harry even though Harry was holding his arms out for him again. Harry looks around at the other lads with wide eyes for a moment, suddenly second guessing their plan, but Louis snuggles into his side. Harry does a quick sigh of relief and throws an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

                Liam had already gotten Niall a bottle for the night. Niall had asked for one as soon as they changed out of their clothes. They made sure the bus was locked and all windows shut tight before they put Niall in one of the onesies they brought with them. So, Niall was currently laying in Liam’s lap getting fed a bottle, it was quite a sight.

                “Hey Louis?” Harry asks quietly. “Can you sit up for a bit? I need to use the loo.” Harry decides on the way to the bathroom that he should just go through his nightly routine then while he’s in there. That way there will be less people who will need it later. He checks to make sure that he has everything he needs and realises he doesn’t have his face soap. He walks over to Louis’ bag remembering Louis had asked to use it this morning. He’s digging around Louis’ suitcase, looking for Louis’ toiletry bag when he finds it. It is sitting in the corner of the suitcase, shirts thrown careless on top of it: Louis’ dummy. Harry smiles as he looks down at the picture of him. Maybe the others are more right than he is giving them credit for, maybe Louis _does_ want to continue this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I did this a couple chapters ago, asking for ideas, but it seemed to work well. 
> 
> I don't have writers block like last time, but any ideas are helpful. 
> 
> So, do any of you have something in mind that you really want to see happen on tour over the next couple of weeks? 
> 
> Maybe you want Ed to make a sneak appearance, for Niall to pretend Louis is the older brother... Maybe something even more specific like 'I want Harry to make Louis pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse because I love Disney.' Whatever thoughts, leave them below and I'll try to add them into the story! I can't guarantee it though because I do have my own plans on where I want this story to go and I'm not going to put in an idea that conflicts with my overall idea, so yeah, sorry. 
> 
> With that being said, I know some of you are going to be like, I WANT TO SEE LOUIS IN HIS HEADSPACE AGAIN! Let me just tell you now, he'll go back to it on tour, but I'm not telling you when so you'll just have to keep reading... ;) One last thing, a lot of you will also request insecure!Louis or jealous!Louis. I'm one hundred percent on board with those ideas, so you don't need to give me those. BUT if you have a specific SCENE involving insecure!Louis or jealous!Louis I'm all ears. Like for instance instead of saying I would really like to see Louis get jealous of Niall you can be like I want to see Louis get jealous of Niall using his dummy whenever he's on the tour bus, and Louis doesn't like hiding his from the rest of them, so one day he uses his on the tour bus too.
> 
> These are just ideas, though. You don't have to do this though if you don't want to. I'm just trying to give you all an opportunity to make sure you get what you want out of this story. Plus, I do really appreciate all of the ideas. It's nice getting a new perspective on things. :)


	41. Impromptu Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to AwkwardHearts for this idea, though it's probably very disappointing. I'm not really happy with how it turned out, so... Hope you enjoy anyway? :}
> 
> Also, a big thank you to Unicorn, missiexox, Alykat14, reroxurworld, Adi128, Sparks - it's funny, I don't really notice that I do cliffhangers, but a couple of you have pointed it out. I don't mean to, I just know what I want to fit in a chapter and I usually want to give you an idea of what's coming up - so I guess maybe I do? I don't know :) - 1Ddreamlove, kay, sparklequeenand1dgirl, (Myself for my awesome response... ;D ), Kameron - for thinking I had an awesome response, too :D - AwkwardHearts, Alicia, AvaRG, cashtonxmuke, Emma - I LOVE LOVE LOVE your inner monologue idea. I will definitely be doing that within the next couple of chapters. I'm not sure how good I will be at it, since I haven't done anything like that, but I'm definitely going to try - SlythKris, LouisGirl93, GX - Eep! I haven't heard of half of that stuff, but it gives me such great ideas. Thank you SO SO much for sharing your knowledge on the subject! - Kayla - why thank you, glad you are enjoying it so much :) - Billie, and finally, wrose for commenting on the last chapter :)
> 
> Last, but not least, loudoodolll. Don't think I forgot about you. :) Every time you comment, I kept thinking about why your name sounds so familiar and I finally realised, you wrote one of, if not my favorite age play fics. "Babying Liam" was so good, but it was actually your fic "Someone Like You, Always Be My Baby" that inspired me to write this fic. And now you are reading mine and it's just incredible. So I just wanted to thank you properly here. This LITERALLY wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I'm not sure if anyone else is reading this, but if you are, you should all go read those stories. I just noticed you have a couple more age play fics, too. Eep, so excited! I'll have to read them when I have the chance. :) :) :) Thanks again. :) 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry decides to forget the dummy for now, reminding himself it is better to wait for Louis to come to them, than for Harry to pressure Louis into it too soon. Harry _does_ think that he should tell the others about his findings, but he wants to make sure Louis isn’t there when he does. The last thing he wants is for Louis to know they are trying to scheme against him. Come Sunday morning though, Harry still hasn’t found the right moment.

                Since they have the day off, the five of them decided they would go out and try to explore New York as much as they can. Liam arranges for their body guards to meet them at eleven that morning, since they decided they would have lunch together before they went shopping and checked out the sights. This wasn’t the first time they were in New York City, so they figured they wouldn’t be out _too_ long, especially because the fans will probably be out and about today since they knew they were in the area. It only takes one tweet to alert the entire metropolitan area of their location after all. After they spent the afternoon shopping, they were going to go to dinner at some place called _the little owl_. Someone at their last arena recommended the place to them in passing.

                All was going well during the day, surprising to all of them. They had been spotted a couple of times, but each encounter was pretty easy to deal with, just a few autographs and pictures and they were on their merry way. So, of course, since everything was going well, that means that Niall had to start feeling sick, nothing too major, just a slight cold, but none of them wanted to take any chances with three weeks of tour left. Zayn offered to take Niall back to the tour bus for the night, Liam following right behind, claiming he didn’t want to be the awkward third wheel on what would no doubt become a date between the two. Neither Harry nor Louis fought Liam on his choice, just wished them a safe journey back to the bus.

                Harry and Louis found their way to _the little owl_ with the help of their bodyguards. The original reservations put them in a room that they had closed off for the five of them. It’s not that they purposely wanted to avoid fans, but sometimes they just wanted to sit down and have a nice meal with the five of them and they found that increasingly difficult to do with the amount of attention they would gain throughout the night.

                When only the two of them showed up though, the owner offered to switch them to a table in the main room. The two were quick to turn the offer down, knowing full well they wouldn’t be able to be in public on their date. So, promising to still pay for the full room, they make their way to the second floor. There is a wall of wine bottles to their right, with the three other walls being made of stone. The lights were dimmed slightly, giving off a romantic feeling that Harry was sure wasn’t intentional. He smiles at his luck.

                They make their way over to the end of the table, Harry taking the seat at the head of the table after pulling out Louis’ chair for him on his right. After they order their meals, chicken for Louis and the halibut for Harry, they make their way over to the wall of wine where they are told to pick out a bottle for them to enjoy. They pull out a red wine for the night, neither having heard of the brand before. They crack open the bottle, Harry pouring some into both his and Louis’ glasses to start off. Once their meals arrive, Harry tells the staff to not come back in at that point. The waiter looks at him a little funny, but doesn’t question it, just agrees to the rather odd request, but only after Harry agrees to call for someone if they need anything. Their bodyguard, Andy, sits on the opposite side of the long table, eating the dinner he ordered for himself that no doubt Louis and Harry will pay for. In the beginning they would have found it awkward, but now they don’t even pay him any mind as Harry reaches over to grab Louis’ hand in his own.

                Louis gives him a small smile as they begin to eat, making some small talk in between bites. Once they have finished their meal, Harry calls for some dessert. Once again, when they are presented with two pieces of chocolate cake, Harry tells them there is no need to come back. They take their time on dessert, not wanting to head back just yet.

                “So, boo,” Harry begins. “Excited for next week?” They will be heading down the east coast, all of next week. Harry is looking forward to the warmth which he is sure all of them are.

                “Mhmm,” Louis says around a bite of his cake. “I can’t wait until we get to Florida. I think Paul said he arranged for us to have some time surfboarding down there. I’m stoked. Part of me is secretly glad our tour is winding down though. After seven months, my bones are wearing thin, if you know what I mean. What about you?”

                “Yeah, I’m looking forward to the heat. Sure Zayn will be too. As far as the tour winding down though, I’m not sure. It’s always sad to see a tour end, but we’ll be able to write a lot more on break, or maybe do some other things that I don’t necessarily get to do on tour,” Harry states, giving a meaningful look at Louis.

                “I sure hope you’re talking about sex and not something else, for your sake. I already gave my opinion on the subject. Now,” Louis says, standing up and taking a spot on Harry’s lap instead. “I’m going to take a precaution here and kiss you to make you shut up before you do anything you will regret.”

                They spend a few minutes kissing, not really stopping at all until Andy clears his throat from the other side of the table. Louis’ only response is to lean down and whisper into Harry’s ear, “Text Liam and tell him we get the back room to ourselves tonight.” He pulls back with an innocent smile on his face, climbing off of Harry’s lap. Louis tilts his head back in laughter when he notices Harry getting a little hard just from his words. Harry knows the three meals of theirs probably cost no more than three hundred combined, but he throws down five hundred for a tip. Usually he isn’t so careless, but Harry feels bad for practically kicking the staff out of the room.

                Harry leads Louis out of the room with his hand ghosting on the small of Louis’ back, until they reach the doors of the restaurant and see the flashes go off. Harry knows he’ll be chewed out for it later, if he doesn’t. With the help of Andy, the two are in a cab and on the way to their tour bus in a matter of minutes. Louis resting his head on Harry’s shoulder the whole way, whispering filthy things into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start doing questions of the day, you don't have to answer them, though.
> 
> Today's Question: I'm going to be a hundred percent honest, I don't go back and proofread my chapters. So I don't know how bad they are, should I look for a beta?


	42. It's Been a While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer, I was working on a oneshot. It's already posted if you wanted to take a look at it. It has nothing to do with this story though...
> 
> This may not be very good. First smut I've written. Wasn't even planning on it, but so many of you commented about how you think this one will be smut. Didn't want to disappoint. Let me know what you think about it, yeah? If you want me to do more, or if it was so horrible and I should just stick to fluff with a TINY bit of angst... :)
> 
> Thank you to Billie, Kameron - your comment cracked me up. You do know the chapter will be there when you get home, right? =) - AwkwardHearts, bandgeek09 - I totally agree with you on the indent thing. I find it annoying when I go back to read it. However, I just copy and paste from Microsoft Word. Unfortuantely ao3 indents it like twice as much and I don't want to take the time to backspace 16 characters for each paragraph. ao3 also adds the spaces between paragraphs so, yeah. It is what it is. - loudoodolll, Sparks - interesting idea. I like it, but I'm not sure when I'll add it in. Be on the look out. :) - 1Ddreamlove, LouisGirl93, Alykat14, Alicia, cashtonxmuke, and sparklequeenadn1dgirl for commenting on the last chapter!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                They make it back to the tour bus, just to be informed that Niall, Zayn and Liam have checked into a hotel. Harry feels bad for a moment, knowing the only reason they did that was because Harry texted them a warning about how they would be a little noisy for a couple hours upon their return.

                “Babe,” Harry says. “Should we maybe wait for another day? Niall _is_ sick and we practically kicked him off the tour bus. He should be able to sleep in his own bed if he wa – oh,” Harry cuts off as Louis begins sucking lightly on Harry’s neck. Not enough to leave a bruise, but enough for Harry to get a sensation from it. “Maybe I should call them just to make sure.” This time, Harry steps out of Louis’ grasp and crosses the room so he doesn’t get distracted. He pulls his phone out and dials Liam’s number.

                “Hey, Harry. I thought you would be buys right about now…” Liam trails off, looking for an explanation. “Something didn’t go wrong, did it?” Liam asks, alarm entering his voice.

                “No, no, nothing like that. Ran into some paps, but that’s pretty much it. Not sure how they found us, maybe a fan spotted us on the way in. _Anyways_ , I just remembered that Niall is sick and we kicked you guys out. I was wondering if you guys – Niall in particular – wanted to come back. We can wait for another day if we need to,” Harry offers.

                “Honestly, Harry. We’re having a lot of fun here. We were able to sneak in a onesie and his bottle. Plus, it turns out Niall brought his dummy with him. We’re just playing house up here, don’t mind us. Besides, I this is the longest you guys have gone without sex since you got together, you deserved to have a night to yourselves. You have to be done by ten though, that gives you about an hour. Management called, said we were heading out about that time for a next destination. Call us when you’re done, yeah?”

                “Thanks, Li. Love ya,” Harry says, hanging up the phone.

                “Now where were we?” Harry says, throwing his phone onto the nearest counter as he slowly makes his way to the bedroom. Turning back around to give Louis a cheeky look. Louis is right behind him, grabbing a bottle of lube from his luggage, as they make the short walk to the back of the bus. They hear a door slam shut, Harry realises that must have been Andy getting on the second tour bus. Finally, alone.

                They strip out of their clothes quickly. “God I can’t believe we lasted this long,” Louis says as he makes his way to the center of the bed. “I’ve missed your dick.”

                Harry snorts. “Thanks, boo. Glad this relationship is more than just sex to you.” Harry climbs on top of Louis, pushing his legs apart so he can settle in between them. Harry opens the bottle of lube that Louis placed beside and squirts a good amount onto his hand. Harry slides his first finger into Louis, letting it sit for a second before he slowly starts moving it in and out of him.

                “Gah! I can already tell I’m not going to last that long, and you only have one finger in me!” Louis says. “It’s been way to long since we’ve done this. Have I mentioned that?”

                “Shut up, Lou. Kind of busy here, in case you couldn’t tell.” Harry adds a second finger into him shortly after that. He begins to scissor them after a few minutes. Usually this doesn’t take as long, but Harry knows Louis will be tighter than usual from lack of sex lately. The last thing he wants is for Louis to be hurting tomorrow. Harry adds a third upon Louis’ request, and then after a fourth. “Fuck, Lou. You look so hot right now like this. I love when I can see you opening up for me.”

                “And I love it when your actual _dick_ is in me, so if we could just hurry this up…”

                Harry slaps Louis’ bum lightly. It’s not the first time they’ve done it while in bed, but it’s the first time since Harry has used spanking as a form of punishment. Louis just moans into it though. “You need to learn patience,” Harry reprimands.

                “Yes, daddy, just like that.” Harry’s hand stutters to a stop inside Louis. “You didn’t think I forgot, did you? Why didn’t you tell me you had a daddy kink before? We could have had _loads_ more fun,” Louis says coyly. Harry begins moving his fingers in and out of him a couple more times before he slides his hand out completely.

                “How is it that I have practically my full hand in your ass and you still find ways to be cheeky with me?”

                “I’m that good. I’m a sex god, really. You should worship me.”

                “I already do,” Harry says fondly, looking into his eyes. “Alright,” Harry continues once Louis rolls his eyes at him. “How do you want to do this?”

                “Just like this. Want to watch you. Besides, I wasn’t kidding earlier, I really don’t think I’ll be able to last long,” Louis says.

                “I won’t be able to either,” Harry agrees.

                “Yeah, but you never do, darling.”

                Harry makes some type of growling noise as he presses his cock into Louis. “Let’s just see who can last longer, then. Shall we?” Harry slowly begins his movements. Grinding up against Louis, knowing he’s hitting Louis’ prostate already. Even if Louis’ face didn’t show it, Harry has been doing this for so long it takes him less than a minute to find it now. Eventually, he pulls back really beginning to thrust into him. He goes slowly at first, partially to tease Louis, but also because Harry knows Louis is probably feeling a bit sore right now at the stretch. He picks up speed in increments, waiting right until Louis adjusts to the speed before increasing it. Harry knows it drives Louis on edge, which is why a few minutes later a bead of pre-cum spurts out of Louis’ tip. Harry smiles, because that means that Louis only has about two or three minutes, top, left. Harry starts going at it with force now, making sure to hit Louis’ prostate every time.

                “ _Yes_ daddy. Fuck. Just like that,” Louis pants from beneath him, and really? Harry didn’t even have a chance, squirting his load into Louis with Louis following shortly after a few flicks of Harry's wrist.

                “I hate you,” is the first thing Harry says once he’s gained some energy back. “You cheated.”

                “It’s not my fault I know your kinks. You know mine, you could have used mine against me.”

                “I thought you were done with your panty phase?”

                “I don’t know. Buy me a pair and we’ll find out, yeah? You always got so riled up seeing me in them. We could make this work. You’ll be my daddy and I could be your good little princess. _Oh_ , fuck that sounds good. We’ll have to do try that sometime.”

                “Sounds great, Lou,” Harry says as he gets up to get some wipes he keeps just for this occasion. “Not right now though. We have to call the others, we’re heading out shortly.” Harry disposes of the wipes in the nearest bin, going back to the bed after grabbing his phone from the counter he left it on. Before he dials though, he turns back to Louis. “I love you, Lou. So, so much.”

                “Love you too, Haz, love you too.” Harry leans against the headboard while Louis places his head in Harry’s lap. Harry dials Liam’s number as he runs his hand through Louis’ hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Would any of you mind if I brought in a crossdressing kink? 
> 
> It's another one of my guilty pleasures. It wouldn't happen during the age play, just occasionally during a smut scene...


	43. Zayn Malik's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Long time no see. =) Sorry for the lack of updates. :) I'm back, though... yay?
> 
> Massive thank you to Mccutie22, AwkwardHearts, bandgeek09, Sparks, Adi128, 1Ddreamlove, Alicia h, Alykat14, Clarkieblarkie, Emma, LouisGirl93, cashtonxmuke, close_your_eyes, EssenceLIvery, Chelsea - As four your question about them wanting kids of their own, probably not while age play is still there. Marrying though? I'm not sure. Haven't thought about really - and Teenie for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> As well as Kalyn, Hushbae, sparklequeenand1dgirl, ajkh58, doncastrated, casthonxmuke, EssenceLIvery and Emma for the lovely support and words of encouragement. :)
> 
> I'm sure many of you will be disappointed with this chapter, especially since I went on a little break. Emma brought up how it would be lovely if you got a sneak peak into what each of the boys are thinking at this point and I thought the idea was just fantastic. So, here is Zayn's. This contains no Larry though and I do applogise. I don't think tomorrow's will either, but Louis will be in it. It will be a Nouis scene, if you care - getting Niall's perspective on everything...
> 
> Another shout out to AwkwardHearts for the idea of Niall getting sick. :) Thank you very much. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               The bus leaves shortly after Zayn, Liam and Niall get back. They will be travelling, only stopping for meal breaks, until about three in the afternoon the next day. At that point, they are going to go straight to sound check. Harry and Louis are still cuddling in the back room, so Zayn, Niall and Liam decide to get some snacks and watch some television. Zayn tells Niall to stay on the sofa since he isn’t feeling very well, as he and Liam go to the kitchenette to find some snacks for them. Liam brings a bag of popcorn and pretzels over to the sofa and then goes and finds some blankets for the three of them. Meanwhile, Zayn heats up a bottle for Niall. He knows they are trying to just keep Niall on water, milk and juice, but he figures tea is good for curing the common cold which is what they think he has.

                Zayn and Liam return to where Niall is, taking a spot on either side of Niall on the sofa. “Hey, daddy?” Niall says, turning towards Zayn. Zayn pulls Niall in with an arm around his neck on instinct.

                “Yes, baby?”

                “Could you feed me my baba?” Niall asks, eyes drooping already, and really? How is Zayn going to be able to say no to that? Zayn nods his head, already lifting the bottle to his lips. Liam turns on the television and gets comfortable, pulling Niall’s feet into his lap, so he can lay more easily with his head in Zayn’s. Niall turns to face the television set at the same time that Zayn turns to face Niall.

                Had someone told Zayn a couple weeks ago that he would _enjoy_ taking care of Niall, and even Louis, like this, he would have called them crazy. Be that as it may, Zayn can’t seem to stop smiling as he watches Niall suck at the teat of the bottle. The idea of having a person rely on him for so much does something for Zayn that he isn’t sure he could explain.

                Zayn _loves_ that he gets to take care of someone. He feels needed. He gets to feed Niall, dress Niall, cuddle Niall, _love_ Niall. Zayn figured after four years of being together, they couldn’t possibly be any closer, but this has definitely changed the playing field. He gets called _daddy_ now on a pretty regular basis and it makes him get this warm feeling the pit of his stomach.

                Somehow, now added at the bottom of _Zayn’s List of Good Fortunes_ , Niall choose to be a baby brother for Louis. Furthermore, he decided to _continue_ even after Louis decided not to. Zayn doesn’t know what he did to deserve this lovely boy sitting in his lap, or the one at the end of the sofa, or even the ones lying in a bed a few feet away, probably taking a post-coital nap. Zayn thanks his lucky stars as he sees Niall fully slip into sleep land. “Sweet dreams, Nialler. Sweet dreams,” Zayn mutters as he pulls the half eaten bottle away from Niall’s mouth.

                He looks over towards Liam who is watching television as he mindlessly massages Niall’s calves. Liam peeks at Zayn from the corner of his eye, feeling his gaze on him. Zayn smiles at him widely, too happy to try and stop it. “Is it bad that I never want this to end,” Zayn asks Liam.

                “No. It’s such a lovely thing. When I was giving Niall a bath in the hotel, he called me papa with this – with such a _fond_ look on his face. Which is weird in a sense. We’ve always loved each other, the five of us, but now it’s something else – something _more_. It’s a family. It’s knowing that even if everything that could go wrong, does, we’ll still be there at the end of the day. It’s knowing you can come home at night and escape reality for a few hours. It’s knowing you can finally _do_ something about the sad face on his face,” Liam finishes with a nod of his head in Niall’s direction.

                “It’s a shame that Louis didn’t want to continue this. Would have been one hell of a family.”

                “It’s weird. We always say during interviews and stuff that we’re one big family – all brothers. If only they knew. Do you think Niall will want to continue this on our off time? After America I mean.”

                “I’m not sure, I hope,” Zayn says solemnly.

                “It could get complicated. Niall will have to move in with one of us. He probably wouldn’t be able to live by himself if he entered his headspace. To be honest, if he continues like this, I think that’s exactly where he is headed.”

                “I was talking to Harry about it last week a bit, but what would you think to us all moving in together? Maybe not permanently,” Zayn explains. “Get a summer house, somewhere remote so no one could find us. I’m hoping Louis will choose to continue if the possibility of someone else finding out diminishes. We could go all out too. Put in a nursery, get some good toys for the two of them. We could just spend a whole three months away from everything.”

                “I don’t know, Z. That seems like such a big step, no?”

                “Maybe. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it,” Zayn counters.

                “Do you really want to be a full time dad? Having to change nappies all the time, feed them, bathe them, always having to keep an eye on them. You’ll always have to put them before you. You want to see your family? Gonna have to get a babysitter first. Want to have a boy’s night out on the town? Gonna have to get a babysitter first. It’s easy now, when we are able to go in and out of it like it’s no big deal, may be a bit more difficult when you can’t take a day off.”

                “Liam, I get what you are saying, but I honestly can’t tell you enough how much I love doing this and want to continue. I love what I have with Niall, I love what we have going on here. It’s kind of like the two of us are his daddies while Louis and Harry are off doing their own thing for now. I just, I love all of you in more ways than before. I can’t explain it, but I would, no hesitation, move in with you all, today if I could – to continue with what we have going.”

                “Yeah, you’re kind of right. I love doing this for Niall. We always say he’s like our little brother, I think this is the happiest I’ve seen him in a while, which is saying something. He’s always been so happy, but it seems he is just _genuinely_ falling into this role. I just _love_ how he wants to have one of us feed him and dress him up in a onesie. Or when he calls us daddy or papa. Can’t scrape the smile off my face if I tried. Guess will just have to wait and see where Louis is at the end of tour,” Liam finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Is there any other characters you want me to incorporate? 
> 
> I know Ed was a hit, but any others? (Also, not needed, but if you know you want, like, Perrie in it. You can just say I want Perrie, or you can say, I want Perrie as the cute, adorable babysitter if you have a specific role you want them to play.)


	44. Niall's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was way busier this first week than I thought. I was in a program where I needed to train some people, but it is over now, so I'M BACK!
> 
> Just a quick snippet - a couple people questioned whether or not Niall was older or younger than Louis when they are doing age play. Niall is older during age play. However, Louis isn't doing age play at the moment and Niall is, so Niall is technically in a younger mindset at the moment. Also, since Niall is sick, in my mind his defenses are down so he is slipping into a more baby role than a teenager one. 
> 
> Thank you to Mccutie22, 1Ddreamlove, missiexox, lovetobeme, BillieJana, Emma (and emma? Two different names, but I think you're the same person.) Alykat14, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, Sparks, AwkwardHearts, LouisGirl93, Mandee, louisuey, Emma again, bandgeek09, cashtonxmuke, Sammm, tinylouis, and shensley (endverse) for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to reroxurworld, loudoodoll, Adi128, Emma and SlythKris for contributing ideas to this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall wakes up feeling better, he still has a bit of a headache, but that could be from the full night’s rest he got. His body simply isn’t used to getting a good nine hours of sleep. Maybe getting sick wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, it was able to knock him out earlier than usual. Though, that could have been due to Zayn feeding him and Liam giving him a, somewhat, massage the previous night. Either way, he wakes up smiling as he notices he’s in Liam’s bunk, tucked up against the wall with Liam’s arms wrapped around him tight. “Papa,” Niall whispers as he pokes Liam’s cheek. “Papa, wake up.”

                Liam grunts, but wakes up on command. “What is it baby?”

                “I want to get out. I’m hungry,” Niall says, trying, but failing, at climbing over Liam to get out of the bunk. Liam grunts as he rolls out of bed. He waits for Niall to get out before offering, “Do you want me to help you make something?”

                “Nah. I’ll just get some cereal.”

                “Okay, love, call me if you need anything,” Liam says, already crawling back into bed.

                Niall walks over to the kitchenette, pulling out a box of cereal for himself as well as a bowl. As much as he loves his new daddy and papa, Niall also doesn’t want to always rely on them in case they decide to stop with the age play at some point. He wouldn’t know what to do if he became completely reliant upon the two of them to just have them disappear. He pours a bit of milk in it before pouring some of the cereal in after it. He grabs a normal glass out of the cupboard since his bottle is still dirty from the previous night. He takes a spot at the small table and opens up twitter on his phone. He scrolls through some of his feed as he takes bites of his cereal. Just as he is finishing, Harry and Louis come strolling out of the back room holding hands.

                “Good morning, Niall,” Harry greets, smiling at him. “Felling any better today?”

                “Mhmm,” Niall says, closing out of his twitter app. He picks up his dirty dishes and takes them to the sink. He quickly rinses them out and leaves them out to dry. “I have a slight headache, but that’s it.”

                “That’s good. Do you need your nappy changed?” Harry asks, looking down at Niall’s nappy.

                “Yeah,” Niall admits.

                “Hey, Lou,” Harry questions, turning towards him. “Could you change him? I’m going to start on breakfast for all of us,” Harry says as way of explanation.

                “Um,” Louis pauses. “Sure, I guess.” Louis leads Niall to the back of the bus where they keep all of the nappies hidden. He offer’s Niall his dummy before getting started on changing him. Once he is finished, Louis goes to pick out an outfit for Niall for the day.

                “Hey, Louis? Will you color wif me until Hawwy is done wif cooking?” Niall asks around his dummy, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis frowns for a second before he allows a smile to come across his face.

“Sure, buddy. Let me go get your coloring books. You wait here.” Louis comes back with two coloring books under his arms, both of which are superheroes thanks to Liam and Zayn. “Which one do you want?” Louis asks, holding up one with Iron Man on the front and Spiderman on the other. Niall points to the one with Iron Man as he reaches for the crayons Louis dropped haphazardly on to the bed.

                As Niall begins coloring in Iron Man’s red suit, Louis says, “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Niall gives Louis a curious look, but goes back to coloring a second later without a comment on the matter. “Can I ask you a question?” Louis prods.

                “Mhmm,” Niall hums as he moves on to the clouds in the background.

                “What do you like so much about this?” Then after a second Louis questions, “Like, why did you want to continue with all of this?”

                Niall pulls the dummy out of his mouth, setting down the crayons as he looks up at Louis. “Honestly, Lou. I think you’re making too big a deal out of this; thinking too hard. There’s not much to _dislike_. I don’t have to get up to go to the bathroom, and as soon as I do, someone is willing to change me. Literally, between the three of them and now you, someone is _always_ there. Not only to change my nappy either. Zayn and Liam especially, they are always there, ready to give me a cuddle.

                “It’s nice not having to worry about anything as well. Like, we do so much throughout the day, yeah? Have to always look around every corner to make sure no one will catch us doing something we aren’t supposed to be doing. Always trying to be proper role models, we are. Therefore, being able to come home and have someone else make all of the little decisions for you seems kind of nice to me. I get to take a break from it all for a couple hours, y’know? I put my mind in a relaxing mode for a while and it’s _nice_.

                “I think the biggest thing for me though, is that I finally feel like I _belong_ here. Not that I didn’t before. I’ve always felt like I belonged here, don’t get me wrong, but it’s easy to feel alone when you have Harry. Plus, whatever Liam has going on with Zayn. They always seemed closer to me for some reason, but now they spend a lot of time with _me_. I like the attention. I like not having to think, having a place I can escape to. Why wouldn’t I continue to do it?” Niall finishes.

                “You don’t get nervous that someone will catch you?”

                “I trust them. They’ll keep me safe,” Niall states.

                “It’s not _them_ I don’t trust. It’s everyone else.”

                “Louis, I’m not trying to say that this isn’t going to be difficult to hide, but I like it, I want to continue it. I’m sure that Liam, Zayn and Harry will do everything in their power to keep this all on the down low. If something gets out, we’ll deal with it, just like we do with everything else that gets thrown our way. It’ll be okay, Lou. Just don’t let yourself think about it. That’s the whole point of this, yeah? We let them do the thinking for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questioned of the day: Has anyone ever noticed that I left them out when thanking people for commenting?


	45. Harry's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Since I've made you all wait so long I'm going to try and make this short!
> 
> Thank you 1Ddreamlove, Alykat14, missiexox, bandgeek09, Mccutie22, LouisGirl93, 1DFan, Radioactivegleek, Jaylyn, louisuey, MikLovesLouis, Sparks, Liveforlarry, AwkwardHearts, and BillieJana for commenting on the past chapter! It means so much to me that you still put forth the effort even though I've been slacking on my end. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                It’s the next day that Louis wakes up with a cold. Since Niall just had a cold the past couple of days, it’s not hard to figure out where it came from. Harry, who had woken up from Louis sneezing somewhere close by, is quick to find some medicine for Louis. On his way back, glass of water in one hand, pills in the other, Harry ponders how fare he can go with taking care of him whilst he is sick.  

                Harry usually dotes on Louis when he is sick, more so than usual, but maybe he shouldn’t do that this time. Maybe, Louis will see that it’s okay to be taken care of sometimes. Maybe, Louis will want to be a baby again for a little bit. Harry walks back into the room and hands the pills over to Louis, helping him sit up a bit so it is easier on him to drink the water.

                “You should probably stay in bed for as long as possible today, Lou. We still have our performance tonight, gotta rest up. Is there anything I can get you?” Harry asks, somewhat hesitantly. Louis’ only response is to mumble into his arm and turn over. Once Louis is back asleep for the time being, Harry gets up to make breakfast.

                It’s during lunch that Louis comes stumbling out from the back room. He doesn’t look very well. His hair is ruffled in every direction and his face is blotchy with red spots. Harry’s immediate response is to see how Louis is feeling, but Zayn, Liam and Harry had a talk right after lunch about how far Harry is allowed to go under the given circumstances. They decide, unless his conditions worsen, Harry should really only ask him how he’s feeling and maybe get a pill or two if necessary. Even then though, they would wait until Louis asked Harry to get him medicine, rather than Harry just normally doing so.

                “How are you feeling?” Harry questions as Louis rubs the tiredness from his eyes.

                “Not too well,” Louis says, and just from the roughness of his voice, Harry is able to tell just how sick he is. He fights the urge to get him a glass of water and instead, watches as he makes his way over to the table. “I’m not sure it’s going to go away before tonight’s performance. You guys may have to cover for me on some parts.”

                “Of course, Lou,” Niall responds. “We’ll always help each other out. Besides, it’s better for you to take a night off, rather than several weeks if you seriously damage your vocal chords. You know how they’re always telling us that.”

                “Thanks, Niall,” then looking over at Harry, “Haz, can you make me soup for lunch? I’m wanting something warm right now,” Louis explains.

                “I’m, uh,” Harry stalls, trying to come up with an excuse. “I was going to take a shower, I’m sure you can make it yourself through, right? It’s not like your dying,” Harry says, though he sounds regretful doing so. “Just the common cold.”

                Louis picks his head up from where it was previously resting on Harry’s shoulder to look at him. “You still haven’t taken a shower,” Louis says, eyebrows pinching together.

                “Yeah, um, didn’t want to wake you up.” It’s a lie. Everyone knows it is a lie. Louis is a very sound sleeper, _especially_ when he is sick. A shower wouldn’t wake him up. Instead of saying anything further on the subject, however, Louis just watches Harry walk towards the back of the bus.

                Harry gets his bag of shower supplies from his luggage as he makes his way to the bathroom. He already showered that morning, so it seems a bit redundant to him to be showering not more than four hours later, but he doesn’t think he is ready to face Louis again so he sets his shampoo on the small shelf and hops in.

                Harry’s not sure how much longer he is going to be able to do this for. He _hates_ not being able to help Louis in every way he can. He’s never had to restrain himself so much when it came to Louis. Sure, in public, but never behind closed doors. He detests it. Besides, it’s not like Harry wouldn’t have made Louis soup before this whole thing began. He doesn’t understand why he can’t do it now.

                Okay, sure he does. Zayn and Liam keep pointing out that this will be the best way to get Louis to accept being a baby again. He’ll see how much he was missing and ask to continue. The problem is, Harry knows how stubborn Louis can be. Harry’s not sure if Louis will ask to continue just on his own. He’s too proud to do so. Harry towels himself dry, wishing that Louis will come to his senses soon.

                Louis gives Harry the silent treatment up until the show. When Harry tried snuggling with him, Louis brushed him off, claiming he was going to try and get more sleep. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he was denied a snuggle by Louis. Harry doesn’t say anything though because maybe getting sleep will help in the grand scheme of things.

                When they do sound check, Louis doesn’t joke around as much. It brings a sense of gloom to the five mates and by extension, the whole crew. Nothing is the same when Louis isn’t joking around. Harry tries going over to talk to him on multiple occasions during the show, unable to stand the thought of Louis not talking to him, but each time he tries, Louis turns to someone else around him and begins a conversation.

                Harry’s mood worsens throughout the show when Louis doesn’t spare him one glance the whole time, but he has no one to blame but himself. Maybe this is a stupid plan. The whole point of this was to make Louis happy and to ultimately better their relationship. Now though, it seems neither one of them is happy with no telling of where their relationship is headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of switching majors so this next week will be quite busy for me, but I promise, starting Saturday I will get back to doing daily updates as much as possible. 
> 
> Thanks for being so understanding.
> 
> Question of the day: For all of you in University, what are you majoring in. For all of you not in University, what do you plan on majoring in or have already majored in? Or maybe some of you plan on not going at all? 
> 
> Sorry again for taking so long. I love you all!
> 
> Allie


	46. Louis' Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I'm sure a lot of you are going to be happy that I'm updating now. I'm sure a lot more of you are mad that it's taken me so long to post this update. It's been an interesting month. 
> 
> I was originally Biomedical Engineering and then I switched to Mechanical Engineering. However, I just switched again to Computer Science and Engineering. 
> 
> Things have started to settle around here. I won't make any promises like last time, but I SHOULD be able to start posting more regularly again. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this. 
> 
> I want to especially thank missiexox, AwkwardHearts, smilingtilltheend, Mccutie22, Jixnce, Arrowlover21, 1DFan, 1Ddreamlove, dancingbean, 1Dluva4eva, Sparks, Alykat14, NessIvySelena, Sammm, awkwardlyme, bandgeek09, sayhesinLOVE, LouisGirl93, ashioops/Dominice, Maddie, Adi128 and TheNortonOfSass for posting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Adi128, LittleCabin, ashioops, sarah, KatieB, Tot, NessIvySelena, bandgeek09, Louisuey, Sparks_Haven, Erin, Sparks, Yoyo and Amy for commenting on my Not Chapter and giving me ideas! 
> 
> I'm not really sure if I used any of the lovely ideas for this chapter, but i hope you all enjoy anyways. I tried to use one, but then my mind took me to a whole other place. Let's hope this works.
> 
> xx Allie xx

                After the show, Louis is backstage changing clothes. Harry and the others are already on the bus, waiting for Louis who told them he’d catch up in a minute. Louis sighs as he slips on his boxer briefs, thinking back to about a month ago when he had someone putting him in a nappy instead. Everything seemed so simple at the time, but that was a different world. It’s simply not possible to do it now, not when they are in the middle of a stadium tour. They get on stage every night and have to stand in front of hundreds of thousands of people and willingly be judged by each and every one of them. He loves it, but sometimes, well, sometimes he just wants to sit at home in a nappy while other’s do things for him.

                He hates Harry for introducing him to this. Louis can’t even go through the night anymore without sneaking his dummy in his mouth for a couple minutes. He also hates that he has to pull out of his mouth last minute so none of the boys see him with it in. He just knows that they would try to convince him to do it. It’s not a matter of being annoyed anymore. Louis is just afraid that he won’t be able to tell the no. It’s hard when everything you want is dangling in front of your face and you have to say no.

                Louis isn’t sure what to make of things anymore. One minute, Harry is having sex with him, and the next, he won’t even make him a bowl of soup. Part of him wants to be annoyed, and maybe he is a little, but really he is kind of thankful. Maybe this way Louis will have an excuse for latter down the road. He can’t see him and Harry working out now which is… new. He’s never had so much doubt in his life – not when it came to Harry at least. Then again, maybe this is just a rough patch they have to work through.

                Plus, Harry promised Louis that he would pick up the baby thing if Louis ever wanted to. So maybe they can continue it when they are off tour, in the privacy of their own rooms. Louis would like that, he thinks as he walks out of the stadium to where the bus is. He climbs on, going directly to the back wanting his dummy _right now_. Zayn stops him a few steps in though with a hand to his chest.

                “Hey, you alright, Lou?” he asks.

                “Yeah,” Louis says coldly and proceeds to his suitcase. He pulls out his toiletry bag and makes his way over to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he slips the dummy that he keeps in his bag into his shirt sleeve. He drops off his bag in his suitcase on the way back to his bunk. He is quick to slide under the covers and push the curtain closed. Louis pulls out the dummy from his sleeve, smiling a bit as he goes to put it in his mouth.

                “Louis?” he hears Harry say. Louis practically convulses as he tucks the dummy under his pillow quickly. Harry pulls back the curtain and Louis turns to see him squatting down by his bed. “Can I come in?” Harry questions shyly, knowing he is not on the best terms with Louis right now.

                “No,” Louis says, and though it was said too hastily, Harry doesn’t say anything, just sighs.

                “Look, Lou. I know I’ve been acting a bit weird lately, and I keep using this as an excuse, but I’m just worried about you, ‘s all. I’m sorry.”

                “If you are so worried about me, why wouldn’t you make me a bowl of soup?” Louis says sarcastically.

                “It’s complicated,” Harry offers weakly. “I just, I’m at a loss now. I don’t know what to do anymore. The lads and I, we were trying to trick you into some things, but I realise how wrong that is. If and when you want me to do something, _anything_ , just let me know, yeah?”

                “Just be my boyfriend. That’s all I’m asking of you. The only think I will _ever_ ask of you. Just you, being you. Just you giving me your love.”

                “I tried doing that Louis, but it didn’t work out. Do you remember before break? You barely talked to me!”

                “And you thought making me a baby would be the key to success? Newsflash Harry, but it didn’t work. I’m still here, just as miserable as I was before. I’m sorry, but I am. And you know what? I’m even _more_ miserable.” Louis says, sitting up. “I feel like I’m trying to reach out to you all the time and you just keep pulling away. I don’t know what it is you and the rest of the lads are trying to do, well, maybe I do, but it’s not going to work Harry. I can’t go back to that right now, it’s just not possible. Ask me again when break is over.”

                “ _Why_ do you think this isn’t going to work now? I already told you. We will change the rules around a bit. We won’t have you wear nappies all the time if you don’t want. W–”

                Louis cuts Harry off. “That’s the problem, innit? I _do_ want to do this!” Louis turns his head away from Harry, not wanting Harry to see him cry. “You keep feeding me this ridiculous idea that this is all going to work out, but it’s just not possible Harry. Not if you look at it realistically. We can’t get rid of all the evidence. We already have to hide our relationship from everyone, now we are going to have to hide this too. I’m just so sick and tired of hiding.”

                Harry pulls Louis into his chest, sitting for a minute while he rubs his hand up and down Louis’ arm. “Babe, you just said so yourself, you want to do this. Please, let me take care of you. Let all of us take care of you. I hate seeing you this way. I saw your dummy the other day. I wasn’t snooping, just accidentally saw it when I was getting my toiletry bag. Louis, just please. How about we start off slow. Instead of throwing it all on you at once, we just start off by acknowledging it, yeah?

                “You can suck your dummy around the bus whenever you want. Only on the bus if you want. It’s obviously something you want to be doing, why shouldn’t you be able to do it? We won’t put any pressure on you, I promise. It’s all up to you. Don’t be embarrassed though. Besides, no one is on our bus except for us and the driver. And Carl never bothers us, too busy driving.

                “Please, Lou? Even if you hate doing the nappy thing later on and decide you don’t want to continue, don’t hesitate to do what you _do_ want to do now. You want to use your dummy? Then use your dummy. You want us to cuddle you? Just ask! You want us to treat you younger? Fine! Anything you want Lou. From here on out, I’m just going to do whatever you want me to do. I’m so sorry, Lou, just so sorry.” Harry sighs, signaling the end of his speech. He pulls Louis into his chest as he falls back onto Louis’ pillow. Louis rests his head upon Harry’s chest. “Let’s stop this fighting, what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again.


	47. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped a day, but there's a good reason. I reread this whole story. Wanted to refresh myself since I kind of forgot what had happened. I'm glad I did. Gave me such wonderful ideas. 
> 
> Thank you to bandgeek09, LouisGirl93, Dreedle, Alykat14, Sparks, 1Ddreamlove, smilingtilltheend, missiexox, Sie, NessaIvySelena - ;) Maybe, maybe not. - and Jaylyn for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Just so we are on the same page, from here on out, this story will be updated a lot more frequently. I would say, expect daily updates again, but don't get mad if I skip a day here and there. For instance, on days I have exams, I will probably be spending the previous night studying, not writing. But I don't have that many exams so hopefully this should work well. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That sounds good to me. I hate fighting with you,” Louis says as he snuggles further into Harry’s chest. “And what were you saying makes sense. You need to promise me something before I start using my dummy on the bus though.”  
“What is it?” Harry questions.   
“You, as well as the rest of the lads, cannot ask me at any time if I want to continue with the age play thing. Not until the end of tour. Oh, and also, you all have to promise to drop this thing that you are doing. No more trying to con me into doing things, just be my mates, yeah? Just be there when I need you to be. You do that, and I’ll promise I’ll put in some real thought about all of this, okay?”  
“Sounds perfect, Lou. Now, shall we try and get some shut eye? Early rise tomorrow. Have that breakfast show interview to attend to.” Harry pulls the blanket up and over them, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist once he was done.   
“Sure, but before we do, can you sit up a bit? I hid my dummy under the pillow,” Louis blushes.   
“Don’t need to be embarrassed, Loubear. We just discussed this.” Harry slides his hand under the pillow until he finds the dummy. He presses it against Louis’ lips, waiting for him to take it. Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ hair once he has settled back down again. “You are so adorable, I love you.”  
“I wuv you, too, Hawwy. G’night,” Louis finishes as he closes his eyes.   
**  
The rest of the week goes by without a hitch. The other three are surprised to see Louis with a dummy in his mouth the next day, but none of them say anything. They forget about it completely within a couple minutes anyway. They do question Harry about it later though when Louis is taking a shower. Harry explains to them about the conversation they had the previous night about it and all agree readily to Louis’ wishes.   
For the rest of the week, as soon as they get back on the bus, Louis sticks the dummy in his mouth and snuggles into Harry’s side on the sofa. Louis is happier than he has been in a while as the others begin treating him like a normal human being again. He doesn’t feel like the outcast anymore.   
It still bothers him a little when Niall gets a little bit more attention than he does, but it was his choice not to continue with the age play thing. Which leads Louis to thinking about continuing it. He’s one hundred percent sure he isn’t going to continue on tour, he’s simply too nervous to do so. However, on break? Louis may reconsider.   
It’s like Niall pointed out the week prior, there is so many great things that can come out of this. Plus, he likes Harry spend that much extra time with him. He feels special. Not even Harry either, he likes how all of them give him special attention. It’s hard always having to be the oldest in the group, and here they are all, offering him a way out every now and then. They are saying, ‘Yeah, it can be difficult always being in that position. A position in which you have to make so many life changing decisions. Let us make some for you.’ Louis loves them.   
The week goes on and Louis loves them all more and more. He begins to understand that none of them want to hurt him, they just want to give him what he wants. Turns out, they just knew a little bit before Louis did just what that was. Guess that is what you get when one spends every waking moment together.   
By the end of the week, Louis is asking for his nightly bottle from one of the lads. All of them do so without question, even giving Louis the option of what he wants to drink. Although none of them would say no to him drinking a Coke or even alcohol, Louis sticks to water or juice. He’ll occasionally ask for tea, but only when he is really sleepy.   
It is as the third week begins that Louis makes another change. It was after a show, the boys had gone out to celebrate since they had the next day off. They had just gotten back on the bus, Louis just a bit drunker than the rest of them, Zayn and Harry on either side of him as they help him climb the stairs. Louis had drunkenly asked Zayn, “Daddy? Can I have my bottle now? I need water, I think.” Zayn had tensed for only a second, throwing Harry a look over Louis’ head, before allowing Harry to take all of Louis’ weight and getting a bottle for Louis.   
Harry lays Louis on the sofa, ready to get himself a glass of water as well. Harry and Zayn come back a moment later, bottle in Zayn’s hand. “Who do you want to feed you, princess?” Zayn asks, prepared to hand the bottle over to Harry if that is what Louis’ prefers.   
“I don’t care. Can someone get my dummy?” Louis asks, suddenly.  
“I’ll get his dummy,” Harry states. “I know where he keeps it. You just stay here and feed him.”  
Zayn slides under Louis’ head and proceeds to feed him his water. Harry comes back with the dummy seconds later, keeping it in his lap until Louis is done with the bottle. “My daddies,” Louis states. “Always taking care of me.”   
All three of them smile as Harry pushes Louis’ dummy between Louis’ lips. Louis spits it back out though, his brow furrowed as he look towards Harry. “Where is my kiss?” Louis questions affronted. Harry chuckles as he leans down and pecks him on the lips. “Thanks, love,” Louis says in bliss, finally accepting the dummy. Then, as he is drifting off, “Wuv you too, Zaynie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what happened to Liam and Niall at the end of this, oops?
> 
> Question of the Day: At some point I had said Louis was going to go into his head space on tour, but I don't think I'm going to do that anymore. Well, not THIS tour I should say. I fully plan on him doing it on the next tour. So I guess my question to you is, do you want me to write a bit more about the tour, or should I maybe do one or two more chapters on it and skip ahead to their four month long break?
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> xx Allie xx


	48. Planning Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I forgot to mention last chapter, but as I'm sure many of you noticed, I had all of their point of views except for Liam. This was done intentionally for a couple reasons. Number one, I think he gave a lot of his thoughts in Zayn's chapter. Number two, I didn't know a plot to put in his chapter for him to react to. So, yeah, sorry. Maybe I can squeeze him in at a later time...
> 
> Thank you 5_Seconds_Of_Summer - your name is so similar to mine that I had originally thought I had posted a comment on this story. I was so confused since I didn't remember doing so :) - missiexox, 1Ddreamlove, 1Dluva4eva, LouisGirl93, NarryIsReal37, Sara9, Alykat14, yo+cool, Sammm, and bandgeek09 for commenting on the past chapter. It really means a lot that you all still comment even though I disappeared for like a month. :/ Thank you all! Mwah xx
> 
> Also, it seemed pretty split as to whether or not I should skip to the break, so I think I'm going to do my original thinking, maybe a couple more and then break. (As I'm sure you could have gathered based on the context of this chapter...)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the third week of the American leg of the tour comes to a close, Louis has fallen into a natural role where he isn’t afraid to use his dummy and call the other’s daddy or papa occasionally. He never asks for anything more than a bottle, though Louis often thinks of doing so. It’s Sunday night, the five lads sitting on the bus together after sharing a meal. They travelled all day, finally arriving at their destination right before dinner. They all decided to stay on the bus since Louis wanted to use his dummy and Niall wanted to use his bottle. They have the night off, with a show the following day.   
They are all having pleasant conversations as they recall the past six and a half months of being on tour when suddenly Liam turns to Louis. “Hey, Lou. I know we promised to not pressure you into anything and I promise I’m not trying to, but I had a question if that’s alright.” Louis’ eyes narrow as he stares at Liam. Not necessary in malice though, more suspicious. Louis turns to Harry, trying to see if he knew anything about this turn of events. Since he is currently adorning a face of disbelief as he stares at Liam, Louis seems to doubt it.   
“Alright, sure,” Louis allows, curious as to where this is headed.   
“I guess I should start off by saying don’t feel pressured to answer this,” Liam says as he takes in Harry’s facial expression. “Nor should you feel pressure to answer in a certain way if you do choose to answer it. It’s just that, well. Zayn and I were talking the other day – I guess this goes for you too Niall, everyone really. We were thinking of the possibility of maybe getting some type of summer house together, the five of us, or just whoever wants to, I guess. It would be in a remote area, with controlled access so we wouldn’t have to worry about people finding us. That is, if you and Niall wanted to continue with this age play thing, that is.”  
Louis keeps his face blank, as he turns back towards Harry, letting a chuckle escape at the horror written out on his face. Harry’s eyes turn towards the sound, still glaring, but with something else in the glint of his eye. Hope? Curiosity? Louis sends a smile Harry’s way, before turning back towards Liam.   
“Well, I for one, would be on board with that,” Niall says obnoxiously, still somehow managing to stuff food into his mouth. “I love doing this. Can we get more toys though? I’m getting bored of coloring all the time. Need to spice things up. Oh, and more bottles! I want one with elephants on it! Can I be there when we do all of the shopping?” Niall’s eyes light up as he stares between Liam and Zayn mostly, occasionally finding the time to spare Harry a glance. “Please?” Niall whines.   
“Sure,” Zayn agrees easily, turning towards Louis now. “And you Louis? What are your thoughts on this?” Though none of them voice it aloud, they all know this whole thing pretty much rides on Louis’ thoughts. After a quick pause, Zayn comes right out and asks, “Do you want to continue age play?”  
“I think I need to talk to Harry alone for a bit,” Louis finally says. “Alone,” Louis clarifies, but it was blatantly obvious from the tone of voice he used. “Why don’t we check into a hotel, Harold? I think we’re overdue for a grand old discussion, yeah?”   
Harry seems surprised at first, thinking things were going so well between them lately, but ultimately sighs. Even if things are going well for them, there are still a number of things they need to talk about, he guesses now is as good time as any to discuss them all. Heck, now may be the best time to talk about them seeing as they are going on break in a week and they have a huge decision ahead of them. Harry smiles slightly, nodding his head as he begins standing up. He holds his hand out for Louis to take hold of, pulling him up as well.   
“I guess we’ll just pack a few things and then head out. You’ll be alright here, right? Or in a hotel?” Harry questions, addressing the other Zayn, Liam and Niall.  
“Yeah, I think we can handle ourselves by now. We’ll probably just stay here, but I’ll text you if anything changes,” Liam answers for them. “Have fun, and Louis? I won’t care if you say no, but let us know, yeah?”  
“You got it, Li.”   
Harry and Louis go back to where their suitcases are located, throwing the few scattered items of theirs into their respective suitcases and closing them up when they are done. They give one last goodbye to the other lads as they are out the door. They knock on the door for the second bus, waiting for one of their bodyguards to answer, knowing how much trouble they will get in to if they just head out on their own. They are quick to make the adjustment, getting them a car and a reservation at a nearby hotel in a matter of minutes.   
They booked two separate rooms to lessen the suspicions, but both head to one of the rooms as they offer the other one to their bodyguard who will no doubt, be spending the night with them. There really isn’t a need for him to get a worse room when there is an open one available anyway. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t know the makings of Harry and Louis’ relationship.   
Harry and Louis are quick to settle into the room, changing into more comfortable clothing as they get in bed together. Neither lies down though, instead both choosing to sit up facing each other. Harry leaning against the headboard as Louis leans back against his hands at the foot of the bed. He stretches his legs out in front of him after a moment’s thought.   
“Alright, where do you want to begin?” Harry questions Louis, bringing a small, almost shy, smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What percentage of Larry do you want in this story in regards to the other relationships. 
> 
> Like, do you want 90% Larry, 10% other relationships? 2% Larry, I only came here because you tagged it Liam Payne/Zayn Malik...
> 
> I don't know, just let me know please :) (If you want that is, no pressure. I'm just trying to make this as much for you guys as possible)
> 
> Allie :)


	49. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping yesterday, I'll post two tomorrow to make up for it. 
> 
> Thank you 1Dluva4eva, xcassielovex - you may be in the wrong spot, sorry - 1Ddreamlove, LarryStylinsonBooBearHazza, SlythKris, LouisGirl93, mariat, SavetheOwls, sayhesinLOVE - I like your story Best for Niall. It's soooo cute. :) - Alykat14, dancingbean, BillieJana, yoyo, Sparks, Fuzzyslippers, Sammm, bandgeek09, Grace, missiexox, Erin, Cuddleclown, Aliciaheyer, Popi and NessaIvySelena for commenting on the past chapter and aswering my question :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I guess,” Louis begins. “I guess I want to know where we stand type of thing…?” he trails off, raising the end of the sentence so it sounds like a question. “Before any of this started we were a little off like you mentioned, and I feel like now we kind of are too. Maybe not,” Louis backtracks, not really sure about anything anymore. “I just – do you still want to be with me Harry?” Louis asks point blank.

                Harry suddenly hates the distance between Louis and himself. Instead of moving closer, though, he just stares into Louis’ eyes, making sure to get his point across. “Louis, there is not a doubt in my mind that you are who I love, that you are who I want to be with. We’ve had a couple rough patches lately, sure, but in no way do I want to break up with you. Not even close.

                “And just to be one hundred percent clear,” Harry continues, rubbing his foot along Louis’ leg to capture his attention again. “That isn’t going to change based on any choices you make about this age play thing. I will still love you if you don’t want to continue, I will love you if you do want to continue. I will still love you even if you decide you don’t still love me. Wait,” Harry suddenly says, pausing as he reconsiders. “ _Do_ you not love me anymore?”

                Louis’ eyes snap to where Harry’s are staring into his. “Absolutely not. Not like – of _course_ I love you Harry. Of course. Will probably always love you if I’m being honest. I just wanted to make sure you still felt the same about me.”

                “Always,” Harry agrees with a short nod, relaxing a bit at the reassurance.

                “Well, now that we got that out of the way, let’s move on, shall we?” Louis asks. Once Harry gives a noise of approval he continues, “Do you _like_ age play? I just – I couldn’t help but notice that you took a particular fancy to it pretty quickly. Has this always been a thing of yours? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

                “I didn’t know about it earlier,” Harry says honestly. He tilts his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes as he thinks of his story. “Honestly, I didn’t. Not until about a week before we started. You were throwing these fits, yeah? So on a last minute effort, I searched ‘adult throwing fits.’ Didn’t expect anything to show up, right? Guess you can figure out what happened next.

                “Now, I’m not going to lie, since starting it, I’ve taken quite a liking to it,” Harry drawls, remembering back to a couple weeks ago. “You were just,” Harry pauses, taking a moment to look back at Louis before reassuming his position. With his eyes closed, he continues, “You were so _cute_. I wasn’t expecting that, wasn’t expecting that at all. All of it, too. The nappies, the onesies, the dummies and the bottles. I literally just couldn’t stop, once it started, I fell so in love with it.

                “There is something so innocent about it all. And when you were actually in it,” Harry continues enthusiastically, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. “Louis, I can’t even _describe_ what that was like. It’s like – you know how you get when you hold little kids? It was like that, but better. It was _you_. Have I mentioned I love you?”

                “Yeah, you may have mentioned that once or twice,” Louis states. Harry looks down at him again. They share a private smile for a brief moment before Harry asks his question.

                “I guess the question now is do _you_ like age play?”

                “I like certain aspects of it, yes. It’s like I mentioned last week. I like how much attention you give me, Zayn and Liam, too. I guess we can throw Niall in there as well, but not quite in the same way. He does it as a brother, friend almost. You guys do it as a parent, if that makes any sense. I like that you guys do everything for me. You were right about that, it definitely makes me feel less stressed. Plus, as I pointed out the week we did this, I like the warm feeling right after I go.

                “ _But_ ,” Louis states. “I do _not_ like pooing in it. I don’t ever want to do that again. There were also some rules I would want to change a little if we continued this. For example, the no sex thing. At the end of the day, you’re my boyfriend and I want to share that bond with you. We don’t need to do it often, but I do still want to do it.”

                “I don’t feel that comfortable doing it with you when you are in _that_ state of mind,” Harry disagrees. “Consent is important to me, and even though you think you are giving it to me now, it may change. I will not do it.”

                “I can respect that, but maybe it could be a thing where I come out of it every couple weeks, or so. Just for a little bit. Maybe just one day to do big boy stuff, y’know? After all, I still have a family and One Direction to worry about. I know you don’t want me worrying about that stuff, but it has to be done at some point. Worrying about it only twice a month though, is better than now. You have to at least give me that one.”

                “That sounds… fair,” Harry says after a short pause. “Besides, I’m going to want to continue having sex too. Still have a healthy libido.”

                Louis snorts, “You are so weird, Harold. It’s a good thing you are cute.”

                “Not as cute as you,” he replies, peering up at him through his lashes. “Alright, anything else on the agenda, or is that all of your questions?”

                “There’s more of course,” Louis replies.

                “Let’s hear them, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Is there any other age play things you want me to add? For example, I already have bottles, dummies, etc. But, is there anything else?
> 
> xx Allie xx


	50. And Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, 1DFan, Sammm - I loved your comment. Made me smile, MAKES me smile. :) :) :) - 1Ddreamlove, LouisGirl93, 1Dluva4eva, Brynn, Sparks, Alykat14, wrose, Ellie~<3, Josie and Siee for commenting on the past chapter. :)
> 
> I got a lot of lovely comments last chapter. It was nice to see you guys appreciating Louis' point of view. :)
> 
> By the way, everything mentioned that you wanted in the story, will be making an appearance. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               “Well, I guess it’s less of a question, more of a concern. I’m not sure if I ever told you why I went into a younger head space in the first place. In case you don’t remember, it was the day that you declared ‘Niall Day.’” Louis raises an eyebrow in Harry’s direction, giving him his best sassy look. “Logically, I know you didn’t mean to do so, but the reason I did it was because I was jealous of Niall. It’s irrational I know, but I just say the way you acted with him.

                “It was different because he actually wanted to do it and therefore – since we just discussed how much you like age play – I thought you liked him better. So I guess, to make this a question, could you maybe let Zayn and Liam take care of him more? Not all the time, I don’t hate Niall or anything. I just, I want you to myself and some may say that is selfish, but you are my boyfriend dammit. I _get_ to be selfish. Besides, Zayn and Liam love taking care of Niall. It’s only fair. Just like, when Niall says he’s thirst, let one of them get it, yeah? Or anything else. Not all the time. Obviously, if you are like the only one in the room, that’s your job. But, like, yeah.”

                “Aw, baby,” Harry coos. “You don’t need to be jealous of Niall. But for your sake I’ll tone it down a notch. It’s only you, Lou, only you. You’re my first priority, so if _anything_ about this bothers you, let me know yeah? We’ll figure it out. Step by step. Plus, now that you are willingly going to do this, there _really_ isn’t a need to be jealous. You’re on the same level. Only, you’re cuter. So, really, you’re not on the same level at all. I have a question, do you care if Zayn and Liam take care of you, or would you prefer if it was only me?”

                “I’d prefer it to be you of course, but I don’t have a problem with one of them, or even Niall, taking care of me. I love when all of you dote on me, I just don’t like it when you dote on _Niall_. I’m the bestest.” Louis concludes with a devilish smirk.

                “You sure are,” Harry agrees easily. “Just to make sure, is there anything else you don’t like about this whole age play thing? I want to be sure that you aren’t uncomfortable during all of this. What good does that do us?”

                “No, nothing else. I would just prefer to not have to poo myself, and have sex. Other than that, no. Although, as you said, the rules will probably change soon – not all of them, but a couple. So I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

                “Thanks, boo. One more question. Is there anything you want to _add_? Is there something you wish you would have had last time?”

                Louis’ face suddenly turns bright red. He looks away, not wanting Harry to see him this embarrassed. “Since we are being so open and honest about this, yes, yes there is. Don’t you dare make fun of me though. I won’t have sex with you ever again if you do. Keep that in mind, Mister Styles. First thing,” Louis begins only to be cut off by Harry.

                “There’s _multiple_ things?”

                “Am I not allowed to have that many?” Louis suddenly backtracks.

                “No, no of course not. You can have as many things as you want, I’m just surprised is all. Didn’t know you put this much thought into it,” Harry confesses.

                “Yes, well. I enjoyed doing it,” Louis leaves it at that and continues. “As I was saying, number one: I would like more toys. Also, some more bottles and clothes. Maybe we can get onesies with legs on them this time. I feel like if we are going to do this full-fledged, we should invest in this a little more. I’m worth it, don’t you think? So yeah, pretty much more of what I already had. Can I be there when you order everything, I want to pick out some designs too!”

                Louis suddenly blushes, realising he is getting more enthused than is normal for someone his age about this. He cuts off, not wanting to continue telling Harry what he wants anymore. Harry doesn’t like that though, so he crawls over and picks him up, moving him so he is seated on his lap instead. Once Louis is more comfortable, Harry looks down at him.

                “Don’t be embarrassed, Lou. You can have everything you want, I already told you this. Just keep going, yeah? How am I going to know what to get you if you don’t tell me?” Harry questions. Louis sighs as he relaxes more into Harry’s arms. He’s glad they’re touching again. It was too hard being apart like they were.

                “Yeah, okay,” but it is said with less enthusiasm than before. “I think I would like a cot…” Louis says, trailing off at the end. “You know? One to sleep in when I’m a baby? Not all the time, I want to sleep with you too, but I think it would be cute. Plus, it could help me get into the right mindset as well. I don’t know. I guess that’s kinda stupid, innit? We don’t have to.”

                “Shush, you,” Harry says, wrapping his arms that much tighter around Louis. “I am going to get you the best one ever. You can even help pick it out if you’d like. Unfortunately, I don’t think we can go try them out in a store for obvious reasons, but we can look online for one.”

                “Yeah?” Louis questions hesitantly, like he’s not willing to let himself fully hope.

                “Of course Boobear. The world is yours.”

                “Now is there anything else we need to discuss?” Louis asks.

                “Just one last thing. Just to be sure, you want to go back to being a baby right? I know Niall asked to be a preteen, teenager type age. Would you rather that, or younger?” Harry questions.

                “Younger. I want to be a toddler I think. I still want to do _some_ things. Talk, maybe roll a ball around, but I definitely want to wear nappies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: How excited are you for another chapter coming up tonight?


	51. Telling the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited, I changed a section, so if you have already read it, you may want to look at it again, don't have to though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 5_Summer_Of_Seconds noticed, but I had originally uploaded chapter 51 and then someone pointed out some things to me about the past chapter that made them uncomfortable. Let's just say some aspects that involved issues of non-con. Since I am completely against that, I deleted the chapter right away and rewrote it to how it is now. I'm not going to name names, but thank you, you know who you are. :) I one hundred percent agree with you. Hopefully this is a little better. Also, don't worry about it happening again, it won't. :)
> 
> Thank you 1Ddreamlove, Popi, LouisGirl93, 1DFan - you're about right, Louis will be around 3-5 years old. - 1Dluva4eva, missiexox, burthebrightlights - welcome back :) - fictiousfiction - love your icon - Jenny Delilah, sayhesinLOVE - you are very welcome :) - deanimpala12, bandgeek09 - I'm not sure. I think in it's own room, but I can also see it being in Harry's too... I don't know, do you have a preference? - Alykat14 and 5_Summer_Of_Seconds for posting on the last chapter super fast!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Do you want to sleep here or on the bus?” Harry asks.

                “I don’t really care, but we should probably go back in all honesty. Zayn and Liam are probably dying to know if I’m continuing this or not. Plus, I kinda want my dummy as well. Wait, I change my mind, let’s go back. No reason to stay. So much for bring our suitcases with us,” Louis says as he begins sliding off of Harry’s lap. “Good thing we didn’t unpack anything.”

                “Let’s go. I’ll call Paul on the way down, he’ll be able to arrange something for us.”

**

                If the others are surprised to see them back so early, they don’t let it show. They all look at Louis, awaiting his response to Liam’s previous offer. None of them actually ask though, just wait until Louis is ready to tell them. Once Harry and Louis have set their bags down and Louis has his dummy in hand, he heads back out to the front where Niall, Liam and Zayn are sat waiting.

                “Before any of you ask, yes, I am continuing with it. However, things are going to change. Just a little bit. I’m going to come out of it every once in a while. I think we said every two weeks,” Louis says, looking up at Harry who has taken the spot next to him. Harry nods as he guides Louis’ head to his shoulder. “We also decided to go all out with this. Proper, like. I want a nursery,” Louis blushes as he says this, but no one says anything about it. They all just smile as they look between Louis and each other.

                “I’m so happy Louis, thank you for doing this,” Liam states. “We should probably start looking for something private then, anyone got any ideas?”

                “I uh,” Zayn states, suddenly embarrassed himself. “I may have already found a place.” His face flushes red, looking anywhere, but at his band mates. “That is, if you guys like it. I have pictures on my laptop, but it has six bedrooms, equal amount of bathrooms. One has a large bath in it that I thought would be cool for, y’know, baths. It’s a private estate, located in the middle of nowhere, I swear. But there is a gate around it just to be sure, we can even hire someone to stand guard at the entrance if we want. I figured we should anyways, just because Paul would throw a fit if we didn’t. Other than that, it has a large backyard, so we could go outside if we wanted. Oh, and the kitchen! Harry, you’ll love the kitchen. It’s very picturesque.

                “I figured we could have Harry and Lou share a room. Niall gets a room, but I figured we could make it look like a younger kid’s room. Then Liam and me could each have our own room,” Zayn continues, but his eyebrows furrow as he says that last part, much to the confusion of those around him. “And now apparently, we can have one be a nursery. Then we have an extra which we could make a play room or something. Plus, there is a pool in it. We could get you guys little floaties and everything!”

                “Damn Zayn, you may like this more than Harry,” Louis states. Everyone bursts out laughing except for a blushing Zayn who may blush even more when Liam pulls him into his chest so he can hide better. This going unnoticed by the man himself, but not by an on looking Louis and Harry who sit opposite of them. Interesting, very interesting.

                “Alright, alright, leave Zayn alone. Because of him, it looks like we got ourselves a house, yeah?” Liam speaks up for him. “Why don’t you get your laptop so we can take a look at these pictures? Actually,” Liam rephrases, looking over at Niall who is currently tugging on his shirt sleeve. “Why don’t you get your laptop and I’ll get our Niall his bottle for the night. Do you want yours, Lou?” he questions, knowing they both have their bottle around this time.

                “Sure, Liam,” Louis smiles. “Can I just have water?”

                “What do you say, love?” Harry prompts.

                “Please?” Louis says cutely.

                “Sure, Louis. What would you like to drink, Niall?” Liam asks, already making his way to the adjoining kitchenette. He takes out both bottles, already filling up Louis’ at the sink before Niall answers.

                “I’ll just have some water, too. Thanks. Hey daddy!” Niall shouts through the tour bus, calling for Zayn. “Can you bring my dummy?” Zayn gives the affirmative and comes back minutes later with Niall’s dummy in left hand, laptop tucked in his right. Liam follows close behind him, two bottles in his hand. He hands one to Harry before easing Niall into his lap. He presses the teat of the bottle to Niall’s lip who begins drinking in earnest. Harry doing the same shortly after with Louis after asking for his approval.

                They spend the rest of the night looking at pictures of the house, surprised at how modern looking it was. After looking on Google Maps, they had to agree with Zayn. It was far away from any major cities. The nearest building was fifty kilometers north of where the house was. Apparently, the property around the house belongs to the person who owns the house. The previous owner was renting it out for the summer, a friend of Zayn’s, who let them know it was on the market before anyone else knew about it. They decided that come morning Liam and Zayn would contact him and let them know they were interested in renting the house for the next four months.

                As they went to sleep that night, all of them were excited with the last week of tour on the horizon and promises of an eventful break. One thing was for sure though, Harry with the help of the others are going to have to do a lot of planning in the next week. They’ll have to do a lot of online ordering, and anonymous at that. Looks like he’ll have to contact his mother again. Oh well, that will just have to wait until morning. For now, he can relax as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and best mate, happy that they finally talked everything through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the inconvenience. :(
> 
> Question of the Day: 
> 
> I had originally had Niall wanting to be a preteen/teenager since it seemed the majority of you wanted older brother!Niall. However, after posting the last chapter, it seems that some of you want younger Niall. So my question for you: 
> 
> I'm going to have Louis in the headspace of a 3-5 year old depending on the day, what age do you want Niall to be?


	52. New House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 1Ddreamlove, missiexox, 1DFan, ForeverSarah - no problem :) - K, Sparks, Sammm, Jenny+Delilah, Alykat14, Jaylyn, AmbrosiaxDawn, sayhesinLOVE, LouisGirl93, staywithme, Cuddleclown, SlythKris, and bandgeek09 for commeting on the past chapter :)
> 
> It seems like most wanted Niall between the ages of 7 and 9, so that he shall be. I do like the idea of Niall taking care of Louis sometimes though, so I think I may make him a teenager at some points if the other three wanted to step out for a bit. That way, Niall can babysit fully. 
> 
> Also, I like the idea of Louis sleeping in a cot, but I couldn't stand the idea of him sleeping in another room, so yeah. He's definitely going to be in Harry's room. :) Sorry if that isn't your preference...
> 
> This one is a bit longer, just under 1200, but I didn't want to cut it short, enjoy :)
> 
> Also, thank you for 100 bookmarks :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                During the final week of tour they had only four more shows left. Mostly, there was interviews to be done as they winded down. Everyone wanting to know about ‘What’s Next?’ They would be able to talk about their future album and their next tour so they were excited about that. They would also probably be asked about what they plan on doing during break, as well as things they will miss about being on tour.

                The first thing they did on Monday was call the Real Estate agent to rent out the house. However, they were told it had already been rented out for the summer. Although it put a damper on their mood they were quick to look into other places. Louis was the first to voice that he didn’t necessarily want the place in the middle of nowhere as it would make longer hours for travel when they wanted to see their family. Harry quickly agreed saying that it was also be inconvenient for getting groceries or even just places in town.

                Therefore, they started looking at places right outside of London. Therefore, they would still be close to One Direction things, but there would be more privacy that they all coveted so much. Louis and Niall both agreed that they would be willing to stay inside most of the day. Harry, Liam and Zayn also promised to allow them to either put on normal clothes or just simply allow them out of their nappies for a little bit every now and then so they can play outside if they wanted or go to the park.

                Ever since Louis talked to Harry about wanting to be older for certain things, it really made him think that there should be a good balance between the two, instead of just one or the other. For example, they could go to the park, and they wouldn’t have to wear nappies, but they would still have to check in with Zayn, Liam and Harry every once in a while. This way, they could still feel younger, but still do older things. It added an interesting dynamic that all five of them liked, but none had considered earlier.

                They found a cute house with a fenced in back yard. It wouldn’t be as private, but it still held some. Though they wouldn’t need it so much for the age play aspect of it anymore, they would still need to keep some privacy from their hordes of fans. It was a normal sized house, but Harry secretly liked that better as it made it homier in his opinion. There were only four bedrooms, but they easily came up with new arrangements. Since they absolutely wanted a playroom, Liam decided that it only made sense that Zayn and he share a room, Niall gets his own room and Louis and Harry would share a room.

                Zayn loved the idea, happy to be able to share a room with Liam whom he had finally admitted to having a crush on to Harry the other night. Liam obviously liked the idea since he was the one who came up with it. Niall liked having his own room, specifically asked for one when Liam told him either Zayn or himself could share with him if he preferred. Niall politely declined saying that although he wanted to be in a younger mindset, that he didn’t want to be _that_ young.

                Of course, this prompted Harry into asking, “I know at one point you said you wanted to be preteen, do you still want to be that age, or…? It’s just that, you’ve been using your bottle and dummy frequently,” he says for further explanation.

                “I was actually thinking about that earlier today. I think I want to change my answer, I want to be older than Louis, but I was thinking more like seven or eight. However, I wouldn’t mind being a teenager if you need a babysitter every now and then,” Niall says, throwing a pointed look at Louis.

                “That sounds like a good idea actually! Thanks, Niall.”

                As for the whole rooming arrangement, Louis didn’t care where he stayed, as long as he got his cot. Harry was secretly happy that Louis was still in the same room as him though. He didn’t like the idea of Louis staying in another room than him. He didn’t mind if he wanted to sleep in a cot, but at least this way it didn’t feel like they were so separated.

                The room also had a large kitchen and living room in it, which they all loved. It was nice and open with natural light coming in from all sides. The kitchen was made in stone that shouldn’t have worked as well as it did, with granite tops. The cabinets were black with stainless steel appliances scattered in between them. Harry fell in love with the pictures of it, he couldn’t wait to cook something there.

                Since it was a smaller house, the five decided to purchase it, instead of rent it out for the summer. They figured since it was only about a twenty minute drive from their houses it would be a good place to have guests stay throughout the year and they can use it whenever. They were quick to call the real estate agent, confirming their purchase before they thought too much into the decorating aspect of it. They were luckier this time, confirming the purchase in about an hour. They would have to do some paper work, but they would do that one they got back to London.

                Zayn liked that it was permanent because he could paint the walls how he wanted to. So it was decided, that the first week of break, while everyone was visiting their families, Zayn would stay back and paint the house. If he finished early, he would visit his family, but he wasn’t too bummed about it, preferring to be alone anyway. They decided that the play room will be a baby blue – Zayn had wanted to paint a nursery print in it, but they figured they couldn’t risk someone finding it. Harry and Louis wanted all white walls, except for one dark blue one. Liam had told Zayn that he didn’t care what he did with their room which had Zayn nervous. He didn’t want to make something Liam would hate. He kept tossing ideas back and forth in his head, but nothing was sticking. It was a good thing he had a couple weeks to think about it.

                As they performed on stage that night, all of their heads were aflutter with new ideas for the house. Louis thinking of different toys he wanted. Niall thought of how he wanted his room painted, as Zayn was pestering him about it right before they went on stage. Harry was thinking about all of the practical things they needed; nappies, clothing, etcetera. Liam was just happy to think of his new family coming together and how perfect things were going to be for them the next couple months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the other house in my mind. So, I decided to do this one instead, hopefully you all like this one. 
> 
> Question of the Day: What should Zayn and Liam's room be painted like?


	53. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to missiexox, 1DFan - they actually make adult sized cots, no worries - Sparks - I agree, the other one was too big. Also, sassy Louis will be coming back shortly after they start age play again, I just wanted them to have a peaceful period for a bit before we delved into age play again. Also, you can only bookmark if you have an actual account on AO3. :) - 1Ddreamlove, LouisGirl93, LouisToplinson, Cuddleclown, Ellie~<3 - No problem - AmbrosiaxDawn, NessaIvySelena, bandgeek09, Jaylyn - your idea for their walls is SO SO SO SO SO SO GOOD! So good in fact, that I think I'm going to use it as inspiration for another story. I feel like if I put it in here, it will be overshadowed, and it is such a good idea that I don't want it to be. I was thinking of making a story where Zayn is an artist though (Original, I know ;D ) and may use your idea there if that is okay...? - Littlebutterfly, Tot and Larrylove1996 for commenting on the last chapter. :) It means so much to me that you take the time to do so. Thank you again. You are all wonderful :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                On Tuesday, Harry had everyone gather round the table after their interview. Niall was already nursing his bottle while Louis had opted for his dummy instead, wanting his bottle later. Zayn and Liam where on either side of Niall who kept going back and forth, leaning on one’s shoulder, than the other’s. Louis was seated next to Harry, hand firmly grasped in Harry’s hand as they rested on Harry’s thigh.

                Harry, knowing that it would take some time to ship, wanted to order everything as soon as possible. Also, since Louis and Niall expressed their excitement for wanting to pick out some of their own things, he figured he would just have them all sit down and decide what to get together.

                “Alright, so I figured it would be easiest for us to do all of our online shopping now while we have the rest of the day off. I assume there isn’t any objections, but just to make sure, you can leave if need be. Liam and Zayn I didn’t know if you wanted to be here when we did this, but knowing how much you both like this, I figured you would.” Harry waits for their nods of approval before saying, “I was thinking we start with the easies things and work our way up. So, dummies?”

                “I want one with Ireland’s flag on it,” Niall says immediately. “Other than that, I don’t really care. A couple One Direction ones for good laughs? Louis has one of Harry, maybe I can have one with Zayn and Liam’s face on it? Can Lou and I have twin ones? Aw, that would be so cute! What about those one’s that say ‘Daddy’s Boy’ on them? I’m thinking yes.”

                “Well, alright then. Are you okay with that, Lou?” Harry asks, waiting for him to state his opinion.

                “Yeah, that’s okay. Can I have one with my skateboarding tattoo on it? Also, maybe one with just a generic teddy bear one or something like that. That way we can hide it in a bag of ours. We would be able to cover that one more than we would be able to cover anything else. I don’t know,” Louis says trailing off.

                “No, that’s okay Lou. Good thinking, such a smart cookie, you are,” Harry says, rubbing his thumb along the length of Louis’ hand. Harry watches the blush spread across his cheek before he asks, “Now, what about bottles. Any preferences there?”

                “Not really, maybe some animals on it,” comes Niall’s response. “I was thinking though, could I maybe get some sippy cups instead? Like, I don’t want to be a baby necessarily, so maybe I could be able to use big boy cups. Then, maybe I could get superhero designs or summat.”

                “Yeah, that’s okay,” Zayn approves. “But no regular glasses, sippy cups or bottles only.”

                “That’s okay daddy,” Niall replies.

                “Only bottles for you,” Harry says right away, looking down at Louis, waiting for his response.

                “That’s okay, I only want bottles. Can I get a bottle that says ‘Princess?’” Louis asks, looking back at Harry through his eyelashes.

                “Absolutely,” Harry says, as he turns to his lap top to make note of their choices.

                “Now, clothing. Is there anything specific you guys wanted, or can I just find cute things? I was thinking I would get baby onesies, onesies with legs – I was thinking we would be able to get away with that outside of the house – some toddler or younger boy clothes for Niall, but I think that’s pretty much it. Pajamas, maybe?”

                “Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Niall says.

                “Same,” Louis agrees.

                “That’s what I figured, I was going to get younger boy looking clothes, but I feel like we would only ever use them on rare occasions, so why get them in the first place? I guess we could always get them in the future if we see a need for them.” Harry makes note of that as well. “Is it okay if I do the same for bibs, just find cute patterns?”

                “Yeah, mate,” Niall says, as Harry feels Louis begin to nod from where he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Again, Harry makes note before looking at the next item on his list.

                “Next order of business, toys,” Harry says, sighing a little since he knows this will be a big topic.

                “Board games,” Liam says first.

                “So boring, Payno,” Zayn says. “We need age appropriate games. For Louis, we can get rattles and normal baby items. Though,” Zayn amends based on the look Louis gives him, “we can also find some other toys in case Louis gets bored of those. Maybe some building blocks, or Legos?”        

                “Yeah, that could be good,” Louis agrees. “Play-Doh perhaps, or even one of those kitchen set things? That may be a little too big, but Niall and I can have fun with it together, I think,” Louis says, looking over at Niall who gives him an encouraging nod.

                “Action figures!” Zayn says enthusiastically.

                “Action figures,” Louis agrees just as excited. “Oh, and train sets! Also, let’s not forget some footballs. Or any type of sporting ball, really. That could be fun.” Harry finishes typing out everything before saying, “Last thing that I could come up with is furniture. Obviously, I know that we need beds in every room and things like that, but baby furniture wise. Lou, you wanted a cot –”

                “You wanted a cot?” Liam cuts in, not mockingly though, just curious.

                “Yes,” Louis says, defensively, though he does hide partially behind Harry’s hair.

                “That’s so cute!” Zayn says quickly before Liam says anything he will later regret.

                “Right, so, I found a website that sells them in adult size, but the only color options are brown or white. I was thinking white, just because I think it is more babyish, but that is up to you,” Harry says.

                “I’ll take white, that’s okay,” Louis says, turning his face into Harry’s neck.

                “No need to hide, baby,” Harry tells Louis, turning so he can look at him. “We are all going to support you in everything you want, right guys?” Harry asks, throwing a pointed look at the other three lads, all of whom give some grunt of approval. “See? Nothing to worry about. Now, I was going to ask you, do you want a high chair? You don’t need to, of course,” Harry backtracks. “I just thought of it the other day and figured I’d ask, I think it would be cute.”

                Louis is nodding his head before he can even say, “Sure. Yeah, that sounds okay. We’ll hide it if people come over though, right?”

                “Right. We’ll hide everything,” Harry says even further. “It’s like I said before, this isn’t meant to be embarrassing in any way. This is just to for our pleasure,” Harry says, making sure to say _our_ instead of _your_. After all, they all expressed their wanting to continue with it, no need to deny it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What's everyone's favourite type of flower?


	54. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. 
> 
> I would like to take the time now to thank 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, missiexox, Sparks, 1Dluva4eva, Jasmine, Jaylyn, Alykat14, Littlebutterfly - that is so interesting! I literally researched it so much since you told me :) - LouisGIrl93, AmbrosiaxDawn, Sammm, Ellie~<3, larry1996, ashioops/Dominice, Sophie, And_13_Orders_Of_Fries - thanks for coming out to play :) Means a lot :) :) :) - Jenny+Delilah, Missdance73 and Tkdrach for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> Sorry again for the late update, enjoy?
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               The next day, Harry makes sure to make all purchases necessary for their summer endeavors. He makes it quick as they are scheduled to appear on a late night talk show for one of their final interviews. Which is how Harry finds himself backstage a couple hours later, waiting for One Direction to be introduced by Seth Meyers.

                As they take their seats on the long couch, closest to Seth sat Harry, then Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis. After a quick introduction Seth began jumping in to the questions. “So, it was recently announced that this tour will most likely be the fifteenth highest grossing tour of all time. We already know how successful you are, but even now, what does it feel like when you are breaking records like these?”

                “We heard that earlier this morning actually,” Harry starts off. “I think it’s safe to say that we know how much influence we have on people – plenty of articles can give the many examples – but when we break records like these, I don’t think any of us really think it’s possible. Ed, uh, Sheeran was telling us the other day how we can almost _count_ on being voted _Male Hotties_ and things like that from our fans, but it’s amazing to see just how many fans we have.

                “I think that is why we can all agree that we love going on tours the most. It’s a great way to see all of our fans and meet a good portion of them as well. Nothing beats the feeling of popping up and seeing tens of thousands of flashes going off. At the end of the day, it’s nice that we can say we broke the record, but honestly it’s all of them that broke it for us,” Harry finishes with a signature smile towards the camera.

                “Recently, your new album was announced, as well as the first couple singles. Do you think you will have the same amount of success with _Four_?” Seth Meyers asks, holding up the CD he has sitting on his desk.

                “It’s impossible to know,” Liam answers this time. “With each of our albums, we always have been changing up the sound of it. One of our biggest things we always think about when writing a new album is adapting it as we grow. We want our sound to grow with us – which is great because it allows us to produce a wide variety of things instead of just the same song over and over. However, we never know how the fans are going to react to it. So far the first two singles have been doing well, so hopefully the rest of the album will do just as well.”

                “So we know your favourite thing about touring is the fans, but what is your least favourite thing? Now that your tour is winding down, what will you miss least of all?” Seth continues his questioning.

                “Sleep,” Zayn supplies simply. “It always fun to go on tour, wouldn’t change it for anything, but I think after a couple months of waking up at six in the morning, it begins to wear on you a bit. It’s nice to be able to spend the break gaining back all of the hours you missed.”

                “Speaking of break, how do you plan on spending it? Going back to the family?” Seth questions.

                “For a week or so,” Niall speaks up. “All of us are so used to seeing each other every day, it’s hard to be away from each other anymore it seems. We actually are getting a house for the summer together. Going to get away from everything for a bit, almost back to the _X-Factor_ days back at Harry’s. It’ll give us time to write some more songs.”

                “Already writing for the next album?” Seth questions.

                “Yeah,” Louis speaks up. “You never really stop, once you get started. At least that’s how me and Liam are. We just get started and never want to stop. We keep experiencing so much, we just want to get it all down in a song before we lose it, y’know?”

                “Alright, we’re going to have to take a commercial break, thank you for coming in today. After the break One Direction will be performing their new single _Steal My Girl_. Stay tuned.”

                After they perform their single, the members of One Direction pile back into the buses where they are driven to a remote place for the night. They each take turns taking showers, while simultaneously falling into their relaxing nighttime activities. Zayn prepares Niall’s bottle for him while he is taking a shower. Harry makes sure that Louis’ dummy and bottle are waiting for him when he is finished with his shower as well. The five sit, cuddled together on the sofas for the rest of the night, talking about everything and nothing all at once.

                Tomorrow they have a show, with Friday left open to do some sightseeing in the morning and another interview and photo shoot at night. Saturday will be the last stop on tour. After that, they will get on a plane Sunday morning and fly back to the UK where they will split in five different directions to go back to their family homes for the week. Then, they will meet back together on the following Monday at Modest! Management headquarters where they will discuss the possibility of Harry and Louis coming out.

                It all seems suddenly so daunting as the five sit talking about it. Even though they all knew it was going to happen, and _want_ it to happen, the fact that they will actually be discussing this in fewer than two weeks times really brings it to the forefront of their minds. As they discuss possible backlash from the media and fans, Harry pulls Louis closer into his chest, taking the bottle from Louis so he can finish nursing the bottle to Louis. Once he is finished, he switches out the bottle for the dummy lying next to Louis and rubs soothing circles into his hip. Harry takes a deep breath, debating whether he wants the day to come sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Does anyone else want to hear One Direction sing "Steal My Girl" live?


	55. Goodbye Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sucking at this whole updating every day thing. Oh, well. Here's some surprise smut to make up for it.
> 
> Thank you SavetheOwls, 1Ddreamlove, Sparks_Haven, missiexox, LouisGirl93, and Marie - what do you mean by 'you actually believe this is what they do in their spare time?' - for commenting on the last chapter. It makes me smile :)
> 
> I promise, next one will be up tomorrow. So until then. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On Saturday, when they are finished with their last concert of the tour, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam decide to head out with some other members of their crew to celebrate. They go to some club pretty far away from the stadium where the concert was held, wanting to avoid as many fans as possible. Not that they hated their fans, just that sometimes they wanted to just have a nice night to themselves.

 

As they walk in, they find themselves being introduced to the owner of the club as they are led to an upper level. There are only a couple tables in the private section, but plenty enough for all who came. They throw their coats down at a random table as they make their way back downstairs towards the bar.

 

                A long black counter made of marble sits along the back wall. There are glasses stacked floor to ceiling behind it, mostly for show, but they do see a couple bartenders selecting a few from the stack every now and again. As the bartender starts heading their way, Harry pulls Louis in by the waist for a slit second to whisper, “Whenever you want to leave tonight, just tell me, yeah? You don’t need to stay if you don’t want to – if you’d rather be doing something else.”

 

                Louis doesn’t know whether Harry is implying sex or getting fed a bottle, but he is pretty sure it is the former seeing the filthy look getting thrown at him before Harry is turning away and ordering a couple shots for the both of them. Louis makes sure to press his crotch up against Harry’s leg as he leans around him to grab his shot glass. “Sounds good,” Louis replies easily, giving a coy look of his own.

 

                They make it an hour and forty minutes of Harry and Louis dancing next to each other, but not being able to touch in case certain cameras are around, before Louis is giving Harry a nod towards the door. It takes another ten to locate the others to let them know they are heading out and that they may want to give them at least an hour before they come back as well, not that they needed to, by the looks of things, they would probably be there for another couple hours at least.

 

                As they step outside, Louis’ and his jacket slung over Harry’s arm, flashes go off in all different directions. Louis is quick to slide into the Escalade waiting for them, keeping the door open for Harry to step in right after. Once the door is shut, they tell the driver to begin making the way back to where the buses are.

 

                They wait until they are in the safety of their tour bus before Harry begins stripping Louis of his clothing. Harry reaches down, cupping Louis’ bum in his hand for a second before picking him up. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, leaning down to suck lightly on Harry’s neck. Harry begins walking to the back room before saying, “Hey, babe? We don’t have any more appearances for a while. You can make as many marks as you want. I’m all yours.”

 

                Louis groans, looking back down from where he was looking at Harry’s eyes to his neck where he begins sucking a bruise. Harry gingerly places him on the bed, crawling in on top of him. Before he settles down, Harry slides off Louis’ shirt and trousers, followed closely by his briefs. Normally, Harry lets Louis take off his clothing since he knows he enjoys doing so, but Harry is just too impatient this time. Within a matter of minutes, Harry is fully nude, pressing down on Louis.

 

                Harry takes the moment to make bruises of his own doing on Louis. Harry chooses to do them on his chest though, right under his collarbone because he knows how much Louis hates when his mum sees love bites on his neck and seeing as he was going to be returning home tomorrow, he figures he should lay off for now.

 

                Harry pulls back, looking down at Louis with sad eyes. “I’m going to miss you next week, boo,” Harry admits quietly. He collapses on Louis, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. They stay like that for all of ten seconds before Louis is rolling over so he is now on top of Harry.

 

                “I’m going to miss you too, but I think right now we need to have goodbye sex instead of crying about it, yeah? This isn’t the first time, won’t be the last, but we’ll see each other in a week. So…?” Louis leaves the question open ended, waiting for Harry to make the next move. Harry complies, rolling them back over so he can reach the bottle of lube from his suitcase next to the bed.

 

                “Want me to use a condom?” Harry asks quickly. They both know they are clean, but they still use them occasionally when Louis doesn’t want cum dripping from his ass.

 

                “If you could babe, that would be great.”

 

                “Anything for you,” Harry says, reaching back down for a condom. He slips it on quickly, wanting to get a move on before the others came home. Harry places one last, sweet kiss on Louis’ lips before reaching under him to press a finger into his bum after lathering it up with lube. After going through prep, Harry slides his hand out. He lubes up his cock, crawling back up so he is eye level with Louis. “Slow and sweet tonight, yeah? A nice goodbye.”

 

                It’s not really a question, and Louis must know that since he just nods and looks down at Harry as he makes his way into a kneeling position. He takes Louis legs and hoists them over his shoulders. The next hour is Harry pressing into Louis slowly, leaning down to press reverent kisses into Louis skin. It’s Louis releasing small pants whenever Harry hits that particular spot. It’s Louis coming undone after forty minutes untouched, Harry following shortly after. It’s them snuggling for another fifteen before Harry finds enough energy to get a towel to wipe them down with. It’s them falling asleep together before the other lads come back. It’s Liam, Zayn and Niall coming back seeing them together with Louis thumb in his mouth since he doesn’t have his dummy that night. It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Would you guys rather I do one chapter on their weeks at home, or one for each of them?


	56. Ride Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to larry1996. Happy birthday, lovely. Hope this is a great present, and that you have an even greater day. :) :)
> 
> Thank you to stephanie_lax, AmbrosiaxDawn, 1Ddreamlove - Ziam you say? - Jessi, Alykat14, glorietta9, Jaylyn, 1bunny, LouisGirl93, SugarCake - another Ziam request? - bandgeek09, larry1996, deanimpala1967 and thereader13 for commenting on the past chapter. You guys all put me on page one of most commented story under the tag One Direction on this website. Thanks a bunch xX :) Xx oO <3 Oo
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Hey Liam?” Zayn asks the next day when they are all aboard their private jet. “What’s your favourite season?” Harry and Louis are seated in the row in front of them. Niall was sat on the floor colouring in a book with the crayons he begged to bring on tour.

                “I’m not sure, why?” Liam responds.

                “Well, I was thinking of ideas to paint our room in. I was thinking maybe I would do a theme, which got me thinking of maybe doing a depiction of some scene from your favourite season. I don’t know, maybe it’s a stupid idea,” Zayn says backtracking, suddenly doubting himself since Liam is just giving him a _look_. Not one that he recognises on Liam either.

                “No, no,” Liam quickly reassures, reaching out with a hand to stroke Zayn’s arm a few times. Zayn is sure that he means it in a relaxing manner, but he can’t help that his heart races a bit in his chest. “No,” Liam says again, a bit more forcefully. “That’s a _great_ idea. I’m sure it would have been beautiful, too, but I just don’t think I have one.

                “I remember when I was a kid, everyone would ask me that same question, but I could never pick. I remember thinking I like the colours of the leaves in fall, but the sparkling snow on the branches in winter. Then on top of that, I liked when the trees would bloom in the spring, almost like a new start. It always gave me a sense of hope during that time of year. Summer was great too, because it carries life with it. I feel like I could look up at any tree’s branches and see a bird’s nest tucked somewhere in the branches somewhere. So, I guess I like them all then. Sorry, I couldn’t be of any help, but hey! Just paint your favourite season instead! I’m sure I’ll like anything you do equally. You’re a beautiful artist Zayn.”

                Zayn’s mind starts rushing through the possibilities in his head as he waits for the blush to spread across his checks. It’s bound to happen, he can already feel it spreading across his chest. It’s just a matter of moments before it reaches his neck and no doubt takes over his face. Damn these emotions.

                “Okay,” Zayn says noncommittally, and turns his face quickly in the opposite direction, finding some excuse to get away from Liam for a couple minutes. He finds that excuse in Niall who is calling for his daddy to come change his nappy. Zayn throws one last look over his shoulder at Liam before standing up and reaching for a nappy in the overhead compartment.

                “How’s my little bear doing?” Zayn says in a baby voice, walking over to Niall so he can kneel beside him. He helps Niall get situated on the floor so he can easily change his nappy for him. “Are you having fun colouring?” Zayn asks, already beginning to take the tapes off of his nappy.

                “I’m bored,” Niall whines. “Come play with me.”

                “How about we put away your toys since we will be landing in a bit and you come snuggle with papa and I for a couple minutes? How does that sound Ni?”

                “Alright,” Niall says, smiling as Zayn finishes pulling up his pants. The begin cleaning up the small mess Niall had made throughout the long flight, shoving it all into a duffle bag. He walks back over with Niall to where Liam is sat watching them. Niall crawls directly into Liam’s lap, placing a kiss on his check, which huh. That’s a new one, though not completely out of nowhere. Liam just smiles down at him, returning the favour by placing a kiss on his nose.

                The three of them get a bit more comfortable, Niall turning around so he can lean back against Liam’s chest and Zayn sliding closer to the two of them so they can share a blanket easier. The rest of the flight goes pretty smoothly, Niall ends up falling asleep in Liam’s lap for the remainder of their time, while Zayn and Liam keep up quiet conversation between the two of them.

                Harry and Louis on the other hand couldn’t keep their mouths off of each other since they boarded the plane. They knew they wouldn’t be seeing each other for a week, which although they were happy to be seeing their families for a bit, it definitely put a damper on things.

                As the plane landed, the five were told to gather their things and head to the vans parked right outside. It was the same old drill that they have done hundreds of times already, so it was only a matter of minutes before they were all seated inside the vehicle. As they made their way back to each of their flats – where they would only be a short period of time to drop of some of their luggage before each going in their separate ways – they all said their goodbyes to each other, promising to meet up at their new house exactly one week from today.

                Within the next hour, the five of them are all in different cars – or in Niall’s case, a plane – to each of their final destinations. Liam is on his way home, radio off as he finally allows himself to come to terms with his feelings for Zayn. Harry, although thoughts of Louis still linger in the back of his head, is looking forward to spending time with his family. Niall listens to music as he falls back asleep for the plane ride to Ireland, but Louis.

                Well, Louis spends his whole car ride trying to think of different ways to hide everything from his parents over the next week. His palms sweat just thinking about it and he suddenly regrets letting Harry persuade him into bringing his dummy. He’ll just have to make sure to tuck it somewhere safe. Maybe he’ll throw it in the back of a drawer and not even use it for the whole week, maybe he’ll pull it out every night. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Do you guys have any questions for me? Anything at all? I feel it's only fair you get a chance, since I peer into all of your lives.


	57. Niall Goes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, 1Ddreamlove, LouisGirl93, larry1996, Jaylyn, bandgeek09, Sammm, Sparks, ashioops, and SupernaturalMystery306 for commenting on the last chapter. That makes me very happy!!!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                When Niall got home late that night, after making quick greetings, Niall threw his bag upstairs. Before making his way back downstairs to be with his family for the rest of the night where they will no doubt talk about the thrills of the past tour, Niall grabs one of the sippy cups Zayn gifted him before getting on the plane. Zayn told him that he could begin getting used to being an older age if he wanted before coming back the following week. And well, he saw no reason not to. He walks into the kitchen, filling it up with some water from the tap before putting the lid back on it and walking out into the living room where his family was seated.

                “Is that a sippy cup?” Niall’s dad asks. “Why on god’s earth do you have a sippy cup and where did you even get that from?” he asks, though his voice is filled mostly with curiosity rather than judgment.

                “Oh, this?” Niall questions, holding up the cup that he has no doubt is in question. “Zayn got it for me right before I left. Isn’t it cute? It has _Nemo_ and _Dorey_ on it. You know, from _Finding Nemo_? He claimed it was just the first ones he saw when he went to buy them, but I secretly think it is because it was the first movie we watched when we started this whole thing,” Niall finishes with a large smile and a sip of his water.

                “And what just is ‘this whole thing’?” Niall’s mother asks this time.

                “Oh, I haven’t told you, yet? Must have been more busy than I realised,” Niall says, eyes getting glossy for a second as he thinks back to the past couple weeks. “Yeah, anyway, it turns out, I kinda like this thing called age play?” Niall says, trailing off at the end. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, I hadn’t really either, but yeah. All it really is, is me being in a younger mindset while Zayn and Liam take care of me, like my daddies!

                “I really love it acts as a sort of stress reliever. Like, I have to make all these life changing decisions every day, and constantly put myself in front of thousands of people for judgment, but at the end of the day, I can just come home, pop in a dummy or sippy cup – sometimes even a bottle – and let them do the rest of the work for me. It helps me relax,” Niall finishes with a smile.

                “You lads, you always find the craziest things to do. Well, as long as it’s helping you, glad you found something you like doing,” Niall’s mom says with a smile of her own, looking over at her husband to make sure he says something on the topic.

                “Right. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy. You know that.”

                “Of course I do. That’s why I didn’t hesitate in telling you,” Niall says with a look that seems to say _duh_. “Now, besides all of that, who wants to see what I got you all?” Niall says with an added level of excitement as he races upstairs to get his presents.

Niall spends the next couple of minutes passing out his presents to his parents. He used to try getting them extravagant things, now that he had the money, but his parents told him they’d rather him get them something more meaningful. Since then, Niall has gotten them a bracelet from every city he’s been to which displays the name of it. His parents always loop them together and hang them up along their ceiling in big U shapes. It’s quite the conversation piece he notices.

                It’s a pretty boring night after that, all of them laying back as Niall answers endless questions about the American leg of the tour. He goes into detail about some of the things Zayn and Liam do for him, even when no one asked him about it. He just couldn’t stop thinking about them and how he wanted to go back to see them already. Then again, he also wanted to spend time with his family that he so rarely sees anymore. Hmm…

                Niall also tells them about the house the five of them had purchased, explaining that it could be used for guests when they weren’t using it. He also went on to tell them about how Zayn was staying back for part of the week to paint it and how a lot of the furniture was going to be arriving this week. He was so excited as he explained, anticipation creeping in his bones about what it was all going to look like when he got there.

                The rest of the week plays out in a similar manner. Niall answering any questions from his parents, doing the occasional chore when asked, and getting as much sleep as he could. All in all, he lovs his family, wishes he could spend more time with them sometimes, but right now, he was itching to get back to his other family.

                Therefore, when a week later he was boarding his plane back to the UK, he did so with a smile on his face and a pep in his step, giving one last hug and kiss to his parents before stepping inside. Once seated, he sends a quick text to the other’s letting them know he was on his way home before powering down his cell for the rest of the flight.

                He puts in his headphones, trying to relax, but all he can think about is Zayn and Liam who promised to pick him up from the airport as soon as the plane touched down. This was going to be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: If there is one thing about this story you could change, what would it be?


	58. Liam Goes Home (...And Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sparks_Haven, 1Ddreamlove, bifiworstje, Sammm, sonea009, Cuddleclown - do you mean OT5 stuff as in relationship, or as in friendship? - Jaylyn, bandgeek09, LouisGirl93, Alykat14 - it's coming up, I promise - sayhesinLOVE, skyjoos - just because it's a smaller house doesn't mean their won't be baby monitors involved, Louis will have to take naps of course ;) - larry1996, and SavetheOwls for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> You're support means everything to me. :)  
> Not only is this one of the most commented stories on this site, I'm also about to reach 850 Kudos and have 41,000 hits. It's absolutely astounding to me. I really do appreciate each and every one of you. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Liam week couldn’t go by any slower if he wanted it to. It was even worse once he figured out he fancied Zayn a couple days ago. Not only did he want to go back and see Niall, now he wanted to see Zayn just as much as Niall, if not more. It didn’t take him long to realise that he liked Zayn. He kind of expected it all along, he just didn’t allow himself to actually think about it until half way through his week off.

                Part of why it took so long was because Liam didn’t want it distracting him on tour. He’s busy enough with everything and now Niall, he didn’t need to start a brand new relationship on top of that, with one of his bandmates, no less. The other part though, Liam secretly wanted to evaluate away from Zayn and everyone to make sure it wasn’t just a byproduct of the age play thing. After all, it has to be pretty easy to have fake feelings for someone you are pretending to be a parent with. But alas, Liam has feelings for Zayn, more than he even realised at the time. Which is why, a day before he set to drive back to London, he gives Zayn a ring.

                “Hello, Liam,” he hears Zayn say happily across the phone.

                “Hi,” Liam starts off. “I was just calling to make sure we are still on for picking up Niall tomorrow?” he trails off, leaving room for Zayn to rebuttal.

                “Of course, when were you planning on coming in?”

                “I was originally thinking around noon since Niall’s plane lands at one, it’ll give us time to get there, but I think I’m going to come a bit earlier now. What would you say to me maybe coming later tonight?” Liam poses as a question even though he continues. “I have something I need to tell you before the others get there, I think.”

                “Sure you can, this isn’t something bad, I hope?” Zayn says, suddenly concerned.

                “I hope not.”

                “You have me worried, Li. Why can’t you tell me about it now?”

                “No, this has to be done in person,” Liam says, and then to divert Zayn’s attention asks, “Is there anything you want me to pick up before I get there?”

                “Um, maybe some toys for Niall and Lou. It doesn’t seem like we have enough. Stop at a toy store or something and pick up some good ones, will ya?” Zayn says, trying to make his tone light even though he still worried about Liam’s sudden situation.

                “Sounds good, Z. I’ll be there in a bit, yeah?”

                “Alright. Bye Li, love you,” Zayn says. Liam doesn’t return the statement like usual. He doesn’t feel right saying it to him now that it means something else for Liam, something more. Once Liam hangs up, he tells his parents the sudden change of plans, giving them all a farewell before packing up all of his things in the boot of his car.        

                He drives to the nearest toy store, wanting to get this part of his trip done as soon as possible so all he has left to do is focus on how he is going to tell Zayn he is in love with him. He exits the car as his stomach drops just from the thought. He picks out a pretty wide selection of toys, not sure which ones Louis and Niall would like more and is back on the road in about half an hour.

                Liam goes over a dozen different ways to tell Zayn, but he knows no matter how many times he thinks about it, it isn’t going to turn out exactly like how he plans. The problem is, he _thinks_ Zayn feels the same way about him, but he doesn’t know if he is just misreading the signs. It sucks, because even though that could be a possibility, Liam can’t stop the hope from bubbling up. He knows he is going to be embarrassed if the feelings aren’t reciprocated, knows this may ruin their summer plans if Liam can’t even look Zayn in the eyes without remembering the rejection. Either way, he knows he owes it to Zayn and himself to tell Zayn of his feelings.

                He pulls into the drive of the new house, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. His heart beats quickly as he carries his bags inside. “Zayn?” Liam calls out as he sets his bags down in the foyer to kick of his shoes.

                “Liam!” Zayn exclaims as Liam hears footsteps padding across the floor to where he is standing. The breath is quite literally knocked out of him when Zayn runs into him to give him a hug. “I’ve missed you so much,” he says as he buries his face into Liam’s neck.

                “I’ve missed you, too.”

                “I can’t wait to show you our room,” Zayn says as he begins dragging him to the stairwell. “I thinking you’re really going to like how I’ve done up the place. Or would you rather see the other’s rooms first, there’s are boring, but still pretty coo–”

                Liam cuts Zayn off by tugging his hand back. “Hey Zayn, do you think maybe we could save the tour for later. I really need to tell you this now, I think, before I lose my nerve.” Liam sees the realisation form on Zayn’s face, quickly smoothing it out before pulling Liam in the opposite direction and into the living room. He places both hands on Liam’s shoulder once they get there, pressing him firmly onto the sofa.

                “Alright,” Zayn says as he takes a seat. “I’m all ears.”

                “Right, well,” Liam begins, taking a pause to look around the room before finally settling on Zayn’s eyes. “I don’t really know how to tell you this, and if you don’t feel the same way about it, then I understand of course. It won’t affect our relationship – or well, at least I _hope_ it doesn–”

                “You’re scaring me, Liam. Just tell me, yeah. Nothing will come between us. You know that.”

                Liam takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and says in one breath, “I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What are some of your favourite Larry Stylinson Fanfics?


	59. Harry's and Louis' Calls from Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on that cliff hanger last time. I had too much studying to do for my midterms. There over now though, don't have my next one until the next Monday. Sooooo, yeah. 
> 
> For those of you asking what my favourite Larry fic is, it is Young & Beautiful by velvetoscar. I have read it about it three times now, it is so good. Gosh the feels. I may go read it again right now. 
> 
> Thank you skyjoos, SugarCake, bandgeek09, 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, Aliciaheyer, 1Ddreamlove, burnthebrightlights, LouisGirl93, Jaylyn, Paula56, Sarah, Mia, larry1996, Alykat, Sammm, Ellie~<3, Tot, Sparks_Haven and Sky for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> I know a lot of you are expecting to find out what Zayn's reaction is. Just a fair warning, this chapter isn't about them, but you will definitely find out Zayn's reaction in the next chapter.

                Louis makes it a solid thirty seven minutes into his week home, before calling Harry. He just escaped the first round of welcome homes and his sisters asking him a million questions. He was now safely tucked into his bedroom, door locked behind him. It’s not that his family doesn’t know he is in a relationship with Harry, of course they do, they don’t really hide it that well. It’s just that they don’t necessarily know _what_ they do in that relationship, specifically age play.

                “Hello, babe,” Harry says happily. “How are you, my love? Lovely to be home I take it?”

                “I’m freaking out, Harry,” Louis replies, cutting right to the chase. “I’m not sure what to tell my family. _Do_ I tell my family? I feel like this this is too big _not_ to tell them, but what if they don’t understand this? Like the gay thing? That was big for them –”

                “And that worked well for you.”

                “Yes, Harold, but my point. What if this is just too big for them, like this is the thing that throws them over the edge? What if they never talk to me again after I tell them? Good point, I shouldn’t tell them. My family means too much to me, I can’t lose them.”

                “Then don’t tell them, Lou. You don’t have to, this could be just our little secret. Well, ours and the lads. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

                “But they’re my _family_! I can’t just _not_ tell them.”

                “So tell them.”

                “You’re not listening to me Harry. I just said I can’t lose them, not over this. Being gay is one thing, wearing nappies is a whole other thing. That’s not _normal_. That’s not _right_. Maybe we should stop this entirely, forget about it all. It’s too much, we’ll get caught.”

                “Now you listen here, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says, and Louis knows the frown on his face right now, can picture the dent between his eyebrows. “You did this exact same thing when you were telling them you were gay. Just because others don’t think so, doesn’t mean this isn’t normal. Besides, what is right for one person, may not be right for another. This has been working for us, Lou. Who cares what anyone else thinks?

                “Now, if you _truly_ don’t want to do this anymore because _you_ don’t want to, fine. We’ll stop this all now. I can’t promise about Niall, Zayn and Liam because they are free to do whatever is best for them, but I will stop, no questions asked. There will be no more nappies, no more late night bottles, no more dummies, but I don’t think that is what you want and I think you _know_ that you don’t want this to stop.

                “Look, before I go on too much of a rant, just let me say. I love you, Louis. I love you now, I’m going to love you tomorrow, and every tomorrow after that. It doesn’t matter what you wear, or who you talk to or if you tell your family or not. If you don’t think they would be able to handle it, or you just want to keep this between us, that is fine. You don’t have to tell them.

                “Now,” Harry says with some finality in is voice. “If you are looking for my opinion on this whle thing, well. I’ve met your family. I believe I know them pretty well by now. If the only reason you aren’t going to tell them is because you are scared on how they will react, I think you need a wakeup call. They love you, Louis. They love you so much and they, too, will love you forever. Don’t worry so much, babe – you’ll get wrinkles.”

                “You’re right, you’re right,” Louis relents. “Of course you are. I’ll think about it I guess. I’ll call you later, Harry. I can hear footsteps of two little girls coming down the hallway. I love you, thanks for talking some sense in to me. I’ll give a ring later tonight, yeah?”

                “Alright, I love you Boobear, talk to you later,” Harry says sighing.

                “I love you too, even if you still insist on calling me that _ridiculous_ name.” Louis hangs up the phone as he hears Harry cackle over the phone line. He pockets his phone, quickly moving over to the door to unlock it as two girls come running into his room. He’ll just finish figuring this all out later tonight then.

**********************

                It’s the middle of the week when Louis calls Harry again freaking out. It’s just past one in the morning, he is the only one left up in his house. He _knows_ that Harry is sleeping, knows that he shouldn’t be calling him up at this hour, and that he may wake up Anne as well. He just can’t go another minute without hearing Harry’s voice.

                “‘Lo?” Harry grumbles into the phone. “Lou? What do you need?”

                “Daddy?” Louis questions, on the verge of tears. Harry shoots up in bed, fully alert. Not only is Louis going to start crying soon most likely, he called him _daddy_.

                “Baby? Baby, what’s wrong? Are you in your headspace? Would you even be able to know that,” Harry questions, though the last one is directed at himself. “Talk to me, use your words,” Harry commands soothingly.

                “No, no I’m not in my headspace. I’m positive. I just _really_ want my dummy,” Louis says, voice wavering as he clutches his phone tightly in his hand.

                “That’s all, baby?” Harry questions, shoulders slumping slightly. “You packed it with you, remember? Just go and get it, it is in the front pocket of your suitcase.”

                “What if I forget to take it out though? I don’t want my family to see me sucking on it in the morning.”

                “You still haven’t told them?”

                “I decided I’m not going to. At least, not yet. Maybe down the road if I feel it is necessary. I just don’t think I need to risk it yet.”

                Harry wants to remind him that he isn’t risking anything, but now is not the time for another lecture. “Well, why do you want your dummy? Is there a specific reason?”

                “I can’t fall asleep.”

                “How about I talk to you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?”

                “Okay… yeah, yeah that sounds okay. Let’s do that. How has your trip been?”

                Harry proceeds to tell him about his week so far. Not missing a single detail as he recalls how his sister surprised him that morning, or how his mother tried making him tea, but forgot to add a bit of sugar to it. He continues until he hears Louis’ breathing slow and even then some. In fact, he doesn’t actually end up hanging the phone that night, just lets it continue as he falls asleep himself. Which is how he finds himself being woken up the next day by lots of screaming girls while Louis apologised profusely in the background after he realised the phone call was still going on.

**********************

                The last time Louis calls Harry is about an hour before he is set to leave his family home. “Hello, Harry?”

                “You called me. I should be asking who _you_ are.”

                “Alright, Harold,” Louis huffs. “Enough of your sass. I was just calling to see if you heard anything about how Zayn reacted to Liam’s declaration of love last night.”

                “Actually, I haven’t. I just got off the phone with Niall, too, and he hasn’t heard anything either. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see when we get there. Are you on your way yet?”

                “No, I’m going to be heading out in about an hour, I think. Just going to be saying some last goodbyes before I make my way. I should be there in about three hours, you?” Louis asks.

                “I’m actually on my way already. I’ll be there about the same time as you I think – I was going to stop at our flat for a minute or so. Just want to make sure everything is in order before heading over to the house.”

                “Sounds good. I’ll see you there, yeah?” Louis asks.

                “Of course. Love you,”

                “Love you, too. Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: 
> 
> This isn't really a question, but just because I know we are all excited about age play again, if I get 50 comments on this chapter, I will post the Zayn reaction chapter tomorrow and another chapter that will begin the age play for the summer. Maybe even a third if I feel up to it. (P.S. comments are excellent motivation so... ;) )
> 
> Thank you all for the support on this story. I am still amazed by all of your lovely support. I wish I could express this in a way that doesn't sound cliche, but I just don't know how. I love you all, I wish I could do something for you guys that would express it. Any ideas...?
> 
> Alright, I'm going. Just remember that you are amazing and you deserve to smile.


	60. Zayn Shows Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh. So I kinda fell behind a bit. I'm going to post another one later tonight though to make up for it, sorry again. 
> 
> Though I didn't get 50 comments, I do want to thank the following people for commenting. You guys make me smile :) :) :) :) :) 
> 
> 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, smilingtilltheend, missiexox, Tkdrach, BillieJana, burnthebrightlights, doncastrated, 1Ddreamlove, Sparks, Mccutie22, Alykat14, Jaylyn, sayhesinLOVE, Lifeforlarry, larry1996, skyjoos, NoShitSherlock, Thattimeagain, deanimpala67, Sammm, Riley's_babygirl, Erin, LousiGirl93, julius, Jessi, Lindsey, Zainoury1D, tinylouis, larry1996 - again ;) - Ellie~<3 and bandgeek09 for commenting on the past chapter. You're lovely comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who pointed out there was a technical issue. :) And to Jaylyn for the idea of how to paint Zayn and Liam's bedroom. I just loved this idea so much :)
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Zayn doesn’t know how to react so he sits silently. At first, Zayn thought Liam’s declaration was a joke. Surely, Liam could tell that he was in love with him. The only thing that caused Zayn to react in some way was the sincere look of uncertainty on Liam’s face. How could he not know? Zayn feels the corner of his mouth tug up slightly.

                “I want to show you our room,” Zayn says suddenly.

                Liam gets a confused look on his face that quickly turns into one of sadness. “That’s all you’re going to say?” Liam questions back, the feel of rejection washing over him.

                “I just think it’s important to show you our room. It’ll explain everything, I think.”

                “Zayn, how is a room going to explain anything? I just kind of spilled my guts out to you, maybe you could start by saying if you love me too?” Liam suggests. Instead of getting an answer though, Zayn just takes his hand and leads him up the stairs to their room.

                On the way there, Zayn starts explaining, “Do you remember when I asked you what your favourite season is, and you told me you liked them all?” Liam just nods along, wondering why this was so important to Zayn. “Well, I decided to paint your favourite season.”

                “I didn’t have a favourite season. Is this really the best time for this?” Liam points out.

                “Just trust me. Your favourite season is all of the seasons if I remember correctly.” Zayn opens the door, allowing Liam to see into the room. Zayn was expecting Liam to know right away after that, after all, who would spend this much time painting a room unless they loved them, but Liam’s only reaction is to release a small gasp.

                Zayn suddenly feels awkward, knowing that Liam still hasn’t put two and two together. So, Zayn does the only thing he can think of, he starts explaining the room. “See, I did each wall a different season. I wanted to try and capture the reasons why you said they were your favourite seasons. So like this wall is winter. You said you liked how the snow sparkled so I got this silver paint. I mixed that with some of the white and blue here, see? It kind of looks like snow. At least I think so.

                “This one is spring. I mixed the pinks and greens together so it looks like the budding and new life you were talking about. That’s also why I drew some animals in there, represents life. I added they river in between summer and spring here,” Zayn says, pointing at the river. “I wanted to make it kind of different though, so I had animals interacting with it during summer.

                “In the summer wall I tried focusing on yellow. So I tried to make it look like the sun was beating down. The tree leaves are also a little yellower too. You mentioned the bird nests so I added a couple of those here,” Zayn says, again gesturing to them on the wall. “Then finally, here is autumn. I used reds and oranges for this one as you can see.” Zayn let’s Liam have a couple more minutes to look around until he can’t take the silence anymore.            “So… what do you think?”

                “It’s amazing, Zayn. You know that. I tell you that all the time, that your paintings are good,” Liam replies.

                “Yeah, but.”

                “But, what?” Liam questions after an awkward pause. “Look, Zayn. Enough with the mysteriousness. I love you. Do you love me?” Liam asks, plain and simple.

                “Isn’t it obvious? Do you really think I would do all of this if I wasn’t in love with you?” Liam does some type of half sigh, half laugh thing as he lurches forward, reaching out for Zayn.

                “Next time just tell me, yeah? I was having a heart attack over here,” Liam says as he reaches around Zayn, placing his hand on the back of his neck to pull him into a long awaited kiss. After a few seconds, Zayn pulls back.

                “I’m sorry, I figured it would be so obvious once I showed you the room just how much I love you.” Zayn leans back down, placing a sweet but chaste kiss to his lips and pulls back once again. “How are we going to tell the others?” He questions suddenly, taking a step back. Liam doesn’t like the space now though, so he pulls him back in wrapping his arms around his tiny waist.

                “Same way Harry and Louis told us.”

                “We are not going to have loud sex.”

                “No, not that! The day after,” Liam says, giggling. “They just sat us down and blurted it out and we were all like, well, duh. I’m sure the same thing will happen with us. It’s not like they are homophobes, we already know that.”

                “I’m just afraid Niall will feel left out. He’s our baby.”

                “Yes he is, we’ll just have to make sure he gets some extra loving, then. I’m sure it will all work out.”

                “If you say so, Liam. Hey, speaking of Niall, we should probably be leaving to go pick up now. Do you want to drive or do you want me to?” Zayn says, already stepping out of Liam’s embrace and heading towards the door.

                “Seriously, we finally get together and you’re just going to walk out like it’s no big deal?” Liam calls after him, but still following him out, nonetheless.

                “Well, it’s not like we have time to do much else anyway. We can’t just brush Niall away now that we are together. We’re still a family, now it’s just that the parents are together,” Zayn points out, grabbing his keys off of the little hook by the door. “Besides, I promise we’ll have time later tonight to do things.”

                “Yeah, you’re right. How are we going to tell Niall? Should we tell him in the car, or should we just tell all of them at once?” Liam asks.

                “We’ll tell him in the car, he should know first, I think.”

                “Alright,” Liam says, stopping Zayn with a clasp around his arm just as he was going to open the door. He leans up to kiss him one last time, knowing they wouldn’t be able to do so in public. “Just to make sure, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?”

                “Of course, Liam. I love you, too.” They walk out together, getting into Zayn’s car so they can begin driving to the airport. Their hands are linked together on the dashboard as they strategise the best way to tell Niall the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day:   
> Beep?


	61. Telling Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thank you to the people who commented super fast on my last chapter. I'm not sure how long it was up, but it couldn't have been more than ten hours, or so. So, yeah, thank you to: 1Ddreamlove, Sammm - blasphemy! How can you not like One Direction? - stylinsonminnie - :) - hummythewood, LouisGirl93 - I'm glad you found it funny! I laughed writing it, but I think I'm hilarious so... :) - skyjoos, Loser number 9 and unprincessleah - thanks for answering my weird question of the day :) - sayhesinLOVE - this soon enough for you ;) - larry1996 - I'm not really a Ziam person myself, I actually prefer Ziall, but I just couldn't see Liam as a little baby, so... yeah :) Also, no worries, baby Louis will be back in I think three more chapters. It's coming, I promise. - Jaylyn - no worries, thank YOU for giving me such a GREAT idea! It really just sparked so much thoughts in me, I didn't even do it justice. :) - Sparks - here's more :) - 5_Summer_Of_Seconds - for giving me the best response ever! - and Alykat14. You are all awesome, but I'm sure you all know that already. Just a friendly reminder then, I guess. :) :) :)
> 
> This is just over 1200 words, enjoy. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                 Although Liam spots Niall first, he allows Zayn to rush ahead of him to give Niall a hug. Liam is only seconds behind though, throwing his arms around the both of them instead of waiting for his own turn. “How was your family?” Liam asks, taking Niall’s bag from his hand while Paul strolled behind them a bit with Niall’s suitcase. Paul, unfortunately had to spend one extra week with Niall since he kept getting bombarded in the airports, but it was worth it. No one wanted to see Niall hurt, especially Paul.

                “They’re good, yeah. I was missing you guys though the whole time. Couldn’t even last two seconds without my… you know,” Niall says, throwing a cursory glance at Paul. I had to tell my parents within about an hour of returning home,” Niall responds as they make their way back to where Zayn had parked the car. They were able to park behind the gate, so they wouldn’t have to go through security or screaming fans, so it was really just a short walk.

                “You told your parents?” Zayn questions incredulously as Liam tosses Niall’s bag in the back seat, leaving room for Niall’s suitcase in the boot of the car for Paul.

                Before Niall could even come up with a response, Liam is cutting them off. “Why don’t we wait to have this conversation at home, yeah? I’m dying to see your reaction. We’ll see you later, Paul. Thanks for coming on tour with us again, same old, same old. We really appreciate it.”

                “You only tell me, like, every day. You know it’s never a problem for me, I love you all too much. I’m just glad you keep calling me back every time.”

                “We wouldn’t want anyone else,” Zayn says next. “Tell the family I said hi, will you?”

                “Of course, I will see you all in a couple weeks then, yeah?” Paul says as way of departure.

                “Couple weeks?” Niall asks, trying to rack his brain for any appearances they were supposed to be having. As far as he knew, they didn’t have anything for a couple months.

                “Yeah? Last I heard, Larry was going to be coming out soon…” Paul says trailing off at the end, suddenly unsure of himself. After all, the three of them should know that by now. He knows all five of them have been looking forward to, and even fighting _for_ , the possibility of Harry and Louis’ coming out.

                “Oh! Right! Guess it just slipped my mind with so much going on lately. Thanks for reminding us,” Niall says as he takes a step forward to give the man a hug, Liam and Zayn following in his footsteps. “We’ll see you then, thanks again for coming with me this weekend!”

                “No problem, see you later. Love you boys,” Paul says with finality, making his way to his own car just down the way from them. Zayn, Liam and Niall on the other hand climb into their own car, Niall sitting in the back. They catch up on the short drive back, filling each other in on how their weeks went, Zayn telling them about all the fun he had painting the rooms, promising to give them both a grand tour when they got back.

                Although Zayn tries to practically drag the two of them along on some grand tour, Liam places a hand on his arm as they walk into the living room, what would have been the first stop on the tour. “Hey, maybe we should wait until Louis and Harry are here to take the tour, that way you only have to do it once.”

                “I don’t mind, really,” Zayn says, beginning to walk forwards again.

                “Maybe we should tell Niall first though, before Harry and Lou get back, I mean.”

                “Tell me what?” Niall suddenly asks, voice on the edge of intrigue and nervousness.

                “Well, uh, why don’t we sit down first?” Liam questions, adrenaline running through his system as he makes his way over to the sofa himself. “Do you want me to get you anything? Did you drink anything on the plane, are you thirsty?”

                “I’m okay, Liam, what’s up?” Niall asks again, now more nervous than anything. With Liam in a state of panic, surely it couldn’t be good news, could it? He takes a spot on the chair across from them, taking in the light blue walls around them with light brown furniture. It looks nice, a good home feel to it. He meets Liam’s eyes again, quickly switching to Zayn’s shortly after to see if they’re any less panicked, they aren’t. Oh, boy. Zayn quickly looks towards Liam, giving him a nod for him to start.

                “So, Zayn and I were talking this morning. We, uh, decided on something kind of big that we think is going to affect you most, so we wanted to tell you separately from Harry and Louis. It’s just that, well – we kinda – Zayn and I –”

                “We’re dating,” Zayn spits out for Liam. “And we didn’t know how you would feel about it. I mean, we know you aren’t homophobic, but like. I guess I’m just worried that you are going to feel excluded now that the four of us have paired off. Not to say we’re going to ignore you,” Zayn is quick to throw in. “Quite the opposite, we’ll give you extra attention in the ways we can to make up for it, just I mean, yeah, what do you think?”

                “What do I think,” Niall says, grin taking over his face. “I think this is fantastic! We’ll be like a proper family, won’t we? Also, you don’t have to ‘make up’ anything. You guys love each other in a different way and that’s fine. I don’t feel left out, I know I belong here. You guys just need to keep taking care of me like you have been the past couple of weeks and everything will be fine, I promise. Congratulations by the way, I saw it coming for a while now though, so not very shocking if I’m being honest, but still happy for you. Of course I am,” Niall finishes with an even bigger grin than he started off with.

                Zayn and Liam are both smiling at the end of his speech as well, quickly glancing at each other at how well Niall always takes everything. “Just to let you know though,” Zayn says as Liam takes his hand in his. “I do plan on spoiling you rotten, you are just too adorable as a little kid, I can’t help myself. So I guess, really, what I said before was wrong. We’re not ‘making up’ for anything. We just really love you and care about you and are going to show you in every way possible. Speaking of which, do you want to take a nap before Louis and Harry get here? It was a long flight and all, don’t want you passing out on us later tonight,” Zayn says, paternal instincts already kicking in.

                “Okay, daddy,” Niall says, holding his arms up for Liam to come pick him up. “Can you get my dummy though? It’s in the outer pocket of my carryon bag.”

                “Sure thing, bug. Daddy’ll be right there.”

                “Actually, we’re going to wait for daddy. I’m sure he is going to want to be there to show you your room.” Zayn smiles up at him after retrieving the dummy from the bag. He walks back over to them, pressing the teat to Niall’s lips so he can begins sucking on it. “Right this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: I'm so excited for baby Lou, anyone else?
> 
> Tehehehe :) :) :)  
> Thanks for reading.


	62. Reunited Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to 5_Summer_Of_Seconds - yes I saw the interview, but it kinda seemed like he was just making fun of Liam to me... I don't know, I don't want to get my hopes up. - stylinsonminnie, 1Ddreamlove, Ellie~<3, Sparks, Zainourry1D, Jaylyn, Alykat, sayhesinLOVE, missiexox, unprincessleah, yoyo, HI, LouisGirl93 - Ecstatic, but close ;) - skyjoos, and bandgeek09 - I really have no idea how old Niall is. I originally said preteen, but then a lot of people said they wanted him younger. So, I asked and people said they want him older than Louis, but still young like 4-6. So, that's what I said he would be. I think I picture him closer to the 4 year old side of it though when he is with Zayn and Liam, but closer to 6 when he interacts with Louis. For some reason I just can't get that out of my head. - for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to be pretty busy these next few days, fair warning. BUT age play starts up again next chapter, and I know we are ALL dying to see how that turns out. I'll try my best. Comments always help :) and Kudos :) and Bookmarks :) and Subscriptions :) and Hits :) All good things, all good things. :) :) ;)
> 
> This one barely makes 1,000 words, coming in at 1,004.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Zayn only allowed Niall and Liam to see Niall’s room, liking Liam’s idea of waiting until the others were there. Harry had texted them as they were walking up to Niall’s room that he and Louis would be there in about an hour. They were apparently going to meet at their own flat first, so they only had to take one car to the house.

                Liam decided to get dinner started since Harry and Louis would be arriving around that time and he wanted to make sure it was done so they could just spend time catching up. While Liam was doing that, Zayn decided to do one last walk through of the house just to make sure that everything was in order and all of the paints were put away.

                Niall wakes up around fifty minutes later walking out of his room just as Zayn is passing it on his way back downstairs to help Liam. “How was your nap?” Zayn questions, as they begin walking back downstairs together. Zayn presses a hand on the small of Niall’s back, guiding him down the stairs, unable to keep from babying him in some way.

                “It was okay, I feel very refreshed. Are Harry and Lou here yet?” Niall asks.

                “I don’t believe so, though I’ve been upstairs the whole time. I feel like they would have come and said hi to me, though. Hey, Li,” Zayn says in greeting once they enter the kitchen. “Harry and Lou back?”

                “No,” Liam replies. “Harry texted me a couple minutes ago saying they were on their way here from their flat, though, so they should be here any minute now.” Liam is just scooping all of the food onto five plates as Harry and Louis walk through the door. “Where in the kitchen,” Liam screams out upon hearing their laughter.

                “Hello, my beautiful family,” Harry says as he walks into the kitchen. “Long time, no see.” Harry makes his way around the room, hugging each of them as he passes. Louis does the same, happy to be back with his four best mates. “Thank you for making dinner, it looks lovely.”

                They five of them each grab a plate and make their way to the table. They spend their dinner each taking turns of retelling events of the past week. Niall tells them how he told his family that he is into age play, which prompted Louis to tell everyone he hadn’t. Louis proceeded to ask Niall if everything went alright, happy when he found out Niall’s parents didn’t kick him out. After dinner, Zayn offers to give a tour of the house, leading them upstairs after pointing out the living room.

                “Alright, first is Niall’s room. Niall finally told me over break that he wanted a green room for Ireland. I chose a lighter green so it would be more baby looking. Next room on the left is the play room, light blue just like we said. Liam picked up a few more toys as well, but I already put them in the closet there,” Zayn says, walking over and opening it afterwards.

                “If you’ll follow me, next is the bathroom, pretty standard, just stone tiling around, so it could be waterproof. Across the hallway here, is Louis and Harry’s room. I did the one dark blue accent wall on the opposite side of the door, see? It seemed like the best spot to me. Plus, it really makes the white crib stand out to me. The ensuite also is a dark blue colour – wanted to keep up with the theme – with gold accents. Also, I had someone come in and rig the mirror so it could fold out over the counter and become a changing table. I figured we would want to be conspicuous about that.

                “Then finally, mine and Liam’s room,” Zayn says, turning on the last light switch as they enter the room. They spend the most time in their room, fawning over the immaculate paintings Zayn did. As they make their way back downstairs so they can relax for the night, Zayn also throws in, “Also, kind of weird timing, but Liam and I have an announcement to make.”

                They all settle down on the couch, Louis on Harry’s lap and Liam right beside Zayn. Niall sits next to Zayn, making a quick venture to the kitchen beforehand to get a sippy cup full of water. “Alright,” Liam begins. “I’m sure you know already that I came home early, but just so you are on the same page as us, Zayn and I are in a relationship now,” Liam throws out. It was really only Niall’s reaction he was worried about. He knows that Harry and Louis will be happy for them.

                Which is exactly what happens, as they spend the rest of the night congratulating them and throwing lewd looks their way. All in all, it is a great night, they end up watching a couple movies before deciding to call it an early night since, as Harry put it, “Tomorrow, we start, yeah? At least try to? No sense putting it off anymore. We’re all dying to anyway.”

                And well, yeah. That makes sense. So, they all pile into their own separate rooms, Zayn tucking Niall in just because. Liam and Zayn head back to their own room, finally having some time to themselves. They decide to wait on sex for quite a bit, not wanting to rush in to things, but they do end up making out for quite a bit, letting the ecstasy wash over them.

                Louis and Harry end up cuddling in their own bed together after having sex for the last time in at least two weeks. They spend the couple minutes before they fell asleep to talk about the upcoming summer and how excited they were to start. It took them both quite a bit longer to fall asleep as the adrenaline ran through their bodies just at the thought of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Are you tired? I am! It's 5:03 am where I am right now. I'm going to get a solid 4 hours of sleep before I have to go to class, but I wanted to get this uploaded. :) :) :) 
> 
> You're welcome.


	63. Louis Can Count!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this one. I just couldn't stop. I think it's 1300 words? Give or take a bit. I let my Larry feels mix with my age play feels and things got a little out of hand. This is literally 1300 hundred words of pure fluff. Enjoy :)
> 
> But, before you do, a big thank you to: Sparks, Sammm - first of all, you spelled it right, YAY! Secondly, I'm glad you like the idea of the mirror thing. It was an idea that actually came to me while writing it, but I am actually in love with the idea. :) - 1Ddreamlove, julius leopold - that's such a nice comment. I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. :) :) And that you like the way I am writing it. :) - MaryEllen, LouisGirl93, Jaylyn, larry1996 - gosh, and I though I had it bad. I feel your pain :( - Zianourry1D - First off, I hope you feel better :) Secondly, I saw that it got leaked, but I actually force myself to not listen to it until the actual day of its release. I don't know, I just feel like that is how they would want it... It's a me thing, I guess. - skyjoos, Ellie~<3 - You're thoughts are on the same wavelength as mine when it comes to Louis' sleeping habits. Also, when it comes to the reading thing. I do it every night. It's obsessive almost - Erin, NessaIvySelena, sayhesinLOVE - I'm not sure how I post so quickly either, if I'm being honest. I sometimes feel SUPER guilty when I don't post for, like, a week or so, but then I remember just how much I actually DO post and feel a bit better about it, hopefully some of you guys feel the same about that. - close_your_eyes - Yep :P - and last, but certainly not least, Alykat14 for commenting on the past chapter. :) :)
> 
> You all make me SUPER happy :) :) :) :)
> 
> Without further ado, here's some baby(ish?) Lou :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Harry wakes up first the next morning. He slides out from the bed, careful not to wake Louis. He walks into the ensuite, wanting to take a quick shower before the day really begins. As he stumbles out after his shower, towel wrapped around his waist loosely, he notices Louis lying awake on the bed. He smiles at him, going over to the dresser to pull out some clothes for the day. He feels Louis eyes on him as he drops his towel, but doesn’t acknowledge him fully until he is finished dressing.

                “Good morning, Lou. Sleep well?”

                “Mhmm, you?” Louis says, voice still groggy from sleep.

                “Perfectly, now that you are back in my arms,” Harry walks back over to the bed, leaning down to give Louis a sweet kiss on the lips. He goes to pull away, but smiles into instead once he feels Louis pulling him back down for a longer kiss. “Mmm. I know it’s bad to say,” Harry says, finally escaping Louis’ embrace. “But I think I love you a bit more in the morning, than any other time. You’re just so cute in the morning.”

                “As long as you still love me a little every other time of day,” Louis provides for an excuse.

                “Always, Lou. Always,” Harry confirms, leaning down to kiss him again briefly. “Alright,” Harry says, getting down to business. “Do you want to start now, or after breakfast?” Harry asks, giving him a meaningful look so Louis knows what he is talking about.

                “Now, I think,” Louis says, eyes looking to the side as he strongly considers the idea. “No point putting it off, plus, I’ve been missing my nappies.” Harry smiles at him, not mockingly, just fond.

                “Well, c’mon then,” Harry says, picking Louis up to carry him into the bathroom where their changing table is. Harry let’s Louis rest against his hip as he uses his other arm, that isn’t supporting Louis’ back, to lower the mirror. Harry laughs with glee when he notices that behind the mirror are shelves stocked with nappies and other essential items for changing. “Wow, I’m going to have to do something special for Zayn now, this idea was just great!”

                Harry lies Louis down on the table. He then reaches out for one of the nappies that has a baby print on the front. As Harry begins putting the nappy on Louis, he explains, “Now, I know going into your headspace isn’t going to happen overnight, especially this first time, but I really encourage you try as much as you can. Or even if there is anything you need me to do to help, any of us really, even Niall. We’ll be there for you.

                “Also, as I’m sure you remember from last time, I said the rules would be a bit different if we planned on continuing this. So, I think we should sit down and make another list of rules, does that sound fair?” Harry continues when Louis nods his head in the affirmative. “Again, keep in mind, if you wanted to continue this on tour, or I guess we, I should say, the rules would _again_ change. Certain situations call for certain things.

                “Last thing before we head downstairs,” Harry continues as he finishes doing up the tapes on the nappy. He quickly exits the bathroom to grab Louis a onesie he can wear. “Communication is going to be key these next few months, yeah? Whenever you need to talk to me, don’t hesitate. Ever. If you can get a firm grasp on going in and out of your headspace and you decide you need to tell me something as an adult halfway through our two week agreement, don’t hesitate. You need to do what is best for you. If there is something I am doing that you don’t like, let me know. Or even if there is something I am doing that you do like, let me know so I can continue to do it. Alright?”

                “Okay, daddy. Communication, got it. Can you carry me downstairs, then? I like being carried, it makes me feel smaller.” Harry’s only response is to sweep Louis into his arms once again, making sure to fold up the mirror when he is done.

                “Okay, princess, can you sit in your highchair for a bit, while daddy makes breakfast for the family?” Harry doesn’t wait for response, already walking over to the highchair. There are straps that came with it, but Zayn didn’t have the guy attach them. He didn’t want Louis to feel like he was being tapped. Harry agrees wholeheartedly, happy to just slide the tray in after him.

Louis releases an abrupt giggle, almost like he had no control over it, smiling as he looks down at the tray. He claps his hands and looks back up at Harry. “Daddy? Are kissies off limits when I’m a baby?”

                “Not in my book,” Harry says, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.       

                “Good, because I’m really happy right now, and I like sharing my happiness with you through kisses,” Louis explains, happy to watch as Harry walks over to the sink area. Harry pulls out a bottle from the cupboard next to the sink, filling it up quickly with water.

                “Well, how can I turn down such excellent logic?” Harry says, walking back over to hand him his bottle. Harry leans down again to place another kiss to his lips, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck to press their lips closer together. “Okay,” Harry says, pulling back from the kiss. “What does my little boo bear want for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles?” Harry suggests.

                “I want eggs,” Louis says, bouncing slightly in excitement.

                “Eggs it is, then.” Harry walks back over to the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of eggs and placing them on the counter. He then pulls out the milk and measures out the correct amount, pouring it into an awaiting bowl. Harry has a special glint in his eyes as he turns back to Louis, carton of eggs in hand. “I think I’m going to need a certain someone’s help for this part. If there are five of us, and each person eats two eggs, how many eggs are we going to need?”

                Louis plays along, pretending to put a lot of thought into the answer. “Ten,” Louis finally concludes, smiling with the pride of a two year old.

                “Good job,” Harry exclaims, patting his head a bit. “Can you count out ten eggs for me?” Louis makes a show of it, taking too long to take each one out of the carton as he individually counts them aloud. Then again, one he has finished, going back and counting them all again, this time on his fingers. “Very good, buddy! Such a smart cookie, you are.”

                “Why is he a smart cookie?” Liam asks as he walks into the kitchen to see what all of the commotion is about. He smiles a bit when he notices, not only is Louis already in his nappy, but also seated in his highchair. He presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead, unable to contain himself at the cuteness in front of him.

                “Why don’t you show Liam what you just showed me?” Harry suggest, gesturing to the eggs still strewn about in front of Louis. Louis nods his head, counting to ten again out loud as he points to each one. Liam praises Louis just as much as Harry did and then helps Harry carry all of the eggs over to the stove area. They make quick work of finishing off breakfast, Liam even offering to make toast for everyone.

                “I guess I should go wake up Zayn and Niall now, huh?” Liam says, already making his way to the doorway. “We’ll be back down shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: How many of you actually read through ALL of the beginning and end notes?
> 
> I won't hate or anything, I'm just genuinely curious. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Allie


	64. Liam and Zayn Wake Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had a midterm, but it is over now. I want to thank bandgeek09, 5_Summer_of_Seconds - I made the mirror thing up. In my mind it is a longer mirror, big enough that a person can lay across. It can fold out from the wall like those foldaway bed things. Once it is folded it out, you can see that behind it are shelves stocked with nappy changing supplies and a few toys in case Louis is being too fussy. I envision that part kind of like a medicine cabinet type thing, but way classier. Sorry if this doesn't clear anything up, I tried. If there is anything specific, let me know! - Hummythewood, tinylouis, Zainourry1D, missiexox, 1Ddreamlove, misfit_soul, skyjoos, Alykat14, Sammm, Megan., Jaylyn - it ABSOLUTELY makes sense. I feel the same way, like we are talking to each other, that's why I do it :) - larry1996, NessaIvySelena - Right ;) ...Kinda. - inhalethedark - it's so ironic since I gave the reason why I don't respond to the comments in my top notes, but I don't like doing so because it makes it look like this story has more comments on it then it actually does. Right now I have 920 comments on this story, if I responded to them all in the comments it would be 1840 comments and I just don't think that is right to do. I know I personally will sort through stories by how many comments they get, I think it is unfair if half of the comments are from the author themselves... Idk, just me I guess. I just realised that since you don't read notes, you won't read this. Oh, well. ;) - deanimpala67, Ellie~<3, ashioops, Bree2kay - welcome aboard. :) - Sparks, AmbrosiaxDawn, Meredith, LouisGirl93, julius leopold, sayhesinLOVE, and AlexAB for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone for being super honest about if they read the notes or not. Since not everyone reads them, I'm going to mention now that I did a tally and 16 people who commented said they read the notes all the time, and 12 said they read only some of them, or not at all. Since that is the case, I decided to take 16-12 and got 4. Since there are four more people, at least who commented, that read them rather than not, I decided I am going to do a mini marathon tomorrow and post 4 (FOUR, get it ;) ) chapters as a thank you for doing so. I know these can be long, but I think it is nice and it looks like some of you do too. :) Thanks again.
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank R - No I didn't forget about you ;) . First off, I want to say welcome. Glad you are liking my story, even if you did find it in a sort of unconventional way ;) I wanted to give you a special sort of thank you because your comment really means a lot to me. I'm glad you like how I write my characters, it means so much to me since that is actually about my writing and not just about whether or not someone likes the content of the chapter. Next, I just want to explain myself in regards to your dislikes about this story. Don't worry, you didn't offend me, I just want to explain why I did it. I agree with you, the way Harry and the others were acting would have irked me too if I was Louis. BUT the thing is, I needed something to motivate Louis and in my mind Louis is just too stubborn to do it by himself. I also feel like since Harry's and his relationship is so good, that Harry just trying to ease him into it wouldn't have been enough. I think Louis would have just found a way to con his way out of it since Harry is too nice and would just give in to him. In other words, I just really didn't know how else Louis would agree to age play if it wasn't for Harry and the others doing what they did. Sure, it wasn't nice, and it was pretty manipulating, but I don't think it was TOO harsh. At least, I hope not, that wasn't my intention. I appreciate your feedback though.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Liam takes the stairs two at a time, anxious to get back to Zayn. This is going to be a slippery slope if he is already this attached. He opens the door to their room quietly, tiptoeing to the bed where Zayn is still sleeping. Liam climbs on to the bed as quietly as possible, waiting until he is hovering over Zayn in a push-up like position, before leaning down to kiss him. Once Zayn starts kissing him back, Liam lowers himself so all of his wait is on Zayn. He waits another second for Zayn to open his eyes before rolling them over so Zayn is now on top.

                Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, pulling him tight into his chest. Zayn leans up to kiss the underside of his jaw shortly, before turning his face into Liam’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam as well. They stay like that for a while, letting the calmness run through them. It’s minutes later when Liam starts gently running his fingers up and down Zayn’s spine, not daring to go any further than the elastic of his shorts he wore to bed. “What are you thinking about,” Zayn asks after the fifth cycle of Liam’s fingers.

                “It’s kinda silly,” Liam says as a forewarning, leaving room for Zayn to backtrack if he wanted to.

                “I want to know,” Zayn pouts, he begins to move himself up towards Liam’s neck so he can give him a kiss again, but only makes it halfway in his still sleep addled state. He presses his lips to Liam’s chest instead. “Please?”

                Liam peaks down at him for a moment, stopping the movements of his arms. “I was just thinking about all those tweets we always see about you looking like a Greek God, y’know? I mean we all joked about how true they were, but it’s not really joking anymore, is it? I’m really holding you in my arms right now. I finally have you to myself.”

                “Not all of me, some of my heart goes out to Niall. Plus, as much as I want to deny it, Harry and Louis, too. It’s all of you really, I just love you the most,” Zayn corrects. “But,” Zayn continues. “Let’s not forget about you, Mr. Beckham. I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one here.”

                “Guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Liam supplies. After another couple minutes in silence, Liam runs his hands through Zayn’s hair. It’s a bit longer now, hanging in front of his eyes since there is no product in it. “I like your hair like this, have you ever thought of growing it out? Like Harry’s length?”

                “No, that was always their thing,” Zayn says, knowing Liam will know that he is talking about Harry and Louis. “I can try though, if you want. It could be nice not having to gel it up all the time.”

                “It’s up to you, your hair. Speaking of your hair, we should probably go wake up Niall. When I came up here to wake you up, breakfast had just finished cooking. I told them I would come get you guys,” Liam explains, running his hands from the top of his head to the elastic of Zayn’s shorts in one slow motion.

                “Alright, give me a couple more seconds, yeah? You’re so comfortable,” Zayn says, snuggling into Liam’s chest even further. After five seconds, Zayn sighs heavily and pushes up off of Liam. He leans down quickly for another press of the lips before heading next door to Niall’s room, Liam following right behind. “Niall,” Zayn says quietly as he leans down to press a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek.

                Niall grumbles a bit, turning over and blinking blearily up at Zayn and Liam. “What?”

                “It’s time to get up, breakfast is waiting for us downstairs. Do you want me to carry you,” Liam offers. Suddenly Niall stiffens from where he is on the bed, eyes shooting wide open. “What’s wrong,” Liam questions, taking a step forward to try and sooth the boy.

                “I’m sorry, I thought I was wearing a nappy this morning. By the time I noticed, it was already too late.” Niall says, tearing up as they watch the wet spot spread on the duvet. When Liam reaches out again to console him, Niall flinches back a bit. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up.”

                “Don’t be silly, that’s our job,” Zayn says with a small laugh to try to make the situation less tense for Niall.

                “Yeah, but we agreed I wouldn’t be a baby. I shouldn’t have even assumed I would be wearing a nappy. I said I wanted to be older. Older kids don’t wear nappies,” Niall says matter-of-factly. Niall shoots out of bed, reaching forward to tear at the sheets.

                “Hey, hey,” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind. “Don’t cry, it’s okay,” he soothes. “We’ll take care of this, it’s no big deal.”

                “No big deal? I’m twenty one years old. How many twenty year olds do you know that still wet the bed?” Niall says, voice rising in pitch.

                “Well, no twenty year olds, but I do know one twenty one year old and he’s a pretty cool guy,” Zayn says with a smile in his voice, still trying to make the situation lighter.

                “I hate you,” Niall says shortly. “You know what I meant.” Zayn _did_ know what Niall meant, but that still didn’t help stop the pain in his chest at Niall’s bitter words. Zayn swallows down his emotions, turning Niall around in his arms so he can look him in the eye.

                “There will be no ‘I hate you’s here, got it?” Zayn starts off. “I _love_ you. That is why I agreed to do age play with you. That is why this isn’t a big deal. That is why you shouldn’t be crying right now, okay?” After a short two second pause, in which Niall takes the time to calm down a fraction, Zayn speaks up again, “Do you _want_ to be an older kid, or would you rather be a baby like Lou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this didn't come out quite as planned, but I feel like Niall needed a moment. 
> 
> Question of the Day: Would any of you want me to do one of those Tumblr blog things where people can do character asks, or just general information on the story? Or if any of you have any suggestions for what you would want on the page?
> 
> Until tomorrow,   
> Allie :)


	65. Louis's Impatient and Niall Decides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Erin, 1Ddreamlove, Alykat14 - what does tldnr mean? - missiexox, skyjoos, Jaylyn, bottomlouis03, honey5, Zainourry1D, misfit_soul, LouisGirl93, NessaIvySelena - Yes I'm posting four :) - larry1996, bottomlouis03, sayhesinLOVE, AvaRG and julius leopold for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Some of you expressed you want me to do an ask blog. So, I will try to get going on that. I'm not sure when exactly it will be up, but I will be sure to let you know when I am done with it. :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “They’re taking quite a long time up there,” Louis points out, trying his best to patiently sit in his highchair while Harry keeps the food at a lowest temperature possible on the stove. Harry keeps stirring, not wanting anything to get burnt as it sits there, but not wanting it to go cold on the table. “I want my food,” Louis complains.

                “Calm down, buddy. I’m sure Zayn and Liam were just spending a couple extra minutes in bed together. You know how we were – how we _are_ – in the mornings, especially when we first got together. They were patient with us, it’s time for us to be patient with them. Besides, I think I hear Niall, so they should be coming down any minute now, yeah?”

                “I hope,” Louis says petulantly. Harry takes a moment to walk over to Louis and refill his bottle with milk this time, trying to keep him placated. Harry gives him a small smile at his adorableness and goes back to moving the eggs around in the pan.

**********************

                “It’s okay if you do want to be a baby Niall, we wouldn’t care,” Liam explains

                “I don’t really know what I want. I thought I wanted to be older since I just started to do this to help Louis get in to his headspace, but then I started to really like it – like it just for me, y’know? I like that you guys take care of me, and I love how you guys make me feel. I like being in a family with Harry and Louis, too. I like this whole thing.

                “But then, over in America, you started treating me younger and younger and I kind of liked being in nappies. I don’t know, they are so soft, guess I have to agree with Louis on that one. I also like drinking out of bottles and sucking on a dummy. However, I also like being Louis’ big brother and taking care of him. Can’t really do that if I’m a baby just like him, can I?”

                “I don’t see why not,” Zayn speaks up. “As long as you are old enough mentality wise, I see no problem with that. I feel like, for the most part, we are all going to be here living together anyways. So, if you needed a quick change, or _anything_ really, one of us will be there for you, but you would still be able to take care of Louis as well.”

                “What I think Zayn is trying to say,” Liam says next, “is that you can still take care of Louis in the exact same way you would have before, now, though, you’ll just be wearing a nappy. There are no rules to this whole age play thing, Niall. Sure we set some rules for you guys as well as us, but you know what I mean. Who is to say that you can’t take care of Louis still? If the only reason you don’t want to wear nappies is because you think you can’t take care of Louis, that’s just silly.

                “Of course, like Zayn pointed out,” Liam continues. “If you did go into a younger mindset, you may not be able to take care of Louis in quite the same way, but I don’t think mentally you would want to anyway.”

                “I don’t know…” Niall drifts off, not really believing what he is being told.

                “How about this, just for now, why don’t you act like a baby around us – if you want to, that is – and like a big brother around Louis. Is that better?” Liam asks, trying to find a solution. “That way you can get everything you want, without feeling like you can’t take care of Louis, yeah?”

                “What about pull-ups?” Zayn suddenly asks. “You know, those training pants? What about those? You say you like the nappies, and you like feeling younger – those will do the same thing, yeah? However, they will still separate you from Louis in some way. So, you can still feel like you are the older brother, while still being younger. That way, you can still use your dummies and bottles every once in a while, but you can also use your sippy cups, too. It’s like the best of both worlds!” Zayn finishes excitedly, knowing he came up with the perfect plan.

                “Yeah, I guess we can try that,” Niall agrees, smiling slightly as he presses into Zayn’s chest.

                “Plus, now we won’t have to worry about any of these type of accidents again,” Liam points out, finally starting to strip the bed. Niall lets out a choked sob again, simultaneously pressing into Zayn’s chest and turning to look at the damage. “Too soon?” Liam quickly backtracks.

                “Yes,” Zayn diminishes. “C’mon Niall. Why don’t we go downstairs and start breakfast while Liam here cleans up,” Zayn soothes, walking them towards the door. He throws one last glare back at Liam before exiting the room with Niall by his side. Zayn suddenly scoops him up into his arms, resting Niall on his hip so Niall can rest his head in the curve of his neck.

                They walk in to the kitchen, smiling up at Louis and Harry as they enter. Zayn sets Niall down on a chair, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. “‘Bout time you showed up,” Louis says, looking over to them nonplussed. “I’m starving!” Louis says, looking over at Harry who is now plating all of the food.

                “Sorry, someone had a bit of an accident this morning,” Zayn says. “You could have eaten without us, though, but we do thank you for waiting. Liam will be down in just a minute.” Louis looks over at Niall who is bright red at the mention of his accident and decides to not comment any further on it, too hungry to want to talk any more.

                “Aw, poor Niall,” Harry says, walking over to give him the first plate, glaring at Louis when he makes a noise of protest. “Here you go, this will make up for it, I’m positive. Eggs on toast!” Harry then walks over to give Louis a plate next, reminding him that, “Patience is a virtue.”

                “Who said it was Niall that had the accident?” Zayn says. Even Niall laughs at the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Is anyone else dying for the seventeenth to come?


	66. Making Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. The other ones will be up a bit quicker then this one was, I was a bit more busy today than I had thought. 
> 
> A big thank you to sayhesinLOVE, missiexox, auajia, Jaylyn, 1Ddreamlove, skyjoos - of course you can say that ;) :) - Sammm - One Direction's new album comes out the seventeenth. - larry1996, and Sparks - what's on the second? 
> 
> I love when you guys comment super fast. Makes me super happy =D
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                Liam comes in seconds later, bringing over the rest of the plates and setting them down on the table. Harry takes a spot next to Louis, turning the highchair so he can help feed Louis if needed. They all begin eating, not bothering to make small talk as they stuff their faces’ with food. It’s near the end of breakfast when Zayn speaks up.

                “I think the Liam, Niall and I are going to head out for the afternoon. We decided – well, Niall decided – that he wants to be a bit younger than what we originally had planned. So,” Zayn says a bit louder than attended to try and divert the attention from Niall. “I think we are going to head to a store after this, take a look around. We mentioned pull-ups, maybe we’ll get some other things as well. You guys are welcome to come as well.”

                “Um,” Harry says a bit awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. Okay. I don’t think we’ll be coming though. If all of us go it will cause a bigger commotion than is needed. It’s going to be hard enough trying to be discreet about it all. I would maybe try going somewhere a bit more remote. Maybe we should think about getting someone else to buy things like that.”

                “I didn’t even think about that. Gah! It’s so easy to forget about being a member of One Direction when we are in our own little world like this. Maybe we can move up the meeting with management and ask them to find us someone to do it for us,” Zayn offers.

                “Yeah, that sounds a bit better. I can give them a ring after breakfast. I’m sure they would be willing to do it, especially if we tell them _why_ we want to move it up. Yeah, that could work. Would you guys want to move the meeting up to today, or should we wait until tomorrow to have it?” Harry questions.

                “I don’t care, either day works for me. I guess the sooner the better really, but it’s not like it is going to be detrimental if we go tomorrow,’ Zayn answers. “We should probably take Lou, here, out of his nappies for the meeting. Should probably take him out of them now, just to make sure he doesn’t slip into his headspace, if we are being honest.”

                “I don’t wanna!” Louis speaks up. “They make me comfortable,” Louis says, rubbing his bum against the seat as if to prove his point. “I promise I won’t slip into my headspace. If I get even close, Harry here can give me a blow job or something, that should do the trick. Nothing will get me thinking like an adult quite like that,’ Louis offers with a wink in Harry’s direction.

                “Great, why don’t you go call them, while Zayn and I clean up from breakfast?” Liam asks, already beginning to pick up plates. Harry nods, pushing is plate closer to Liam before standing up to grab his phone off the kitchen counter where he left it earlier that morning. Harry walks into the next room over, not wanting to disturb any of them.

                “Modest! Management, my name is Jennifer, how may I help you?” a receptionist asks on the other line.

                “Hello, Jennifer,” Harry drawls over the phone. “This is Harry Styles, I was looking to see if I could speak with Richard or Harry, we wanted to move up a meeting if that is at all possible.”

                “Actually Mr. Styles, Mr. Griffiths just walked through the door. Let me see if I can get him on the phone,” Jennifer responds. A minute or so later, Richard Griffiths is on the phone, asking what he could do for Harry.

                “Hello, Richard,” Harry says, happily. “How are you today?”

                “I’m okay, Jennifer says you wanted to ask me something. What is it that you wanted from me this early on your time off?” Richard says speculatively.

                “Actually, I was just calling to see if we could move up our meeting to today or tomorrow,” Harry says good-naturedly.

                “And why is that?” Richard questions. Harry can here typing in the background, no doubt him logging on to his computer to open up his schedule for the next couple of days.

                “Well, we also may need someone to buy some things for us,” Harry offers up as well, sounding at least a little bit guilty over the phone.

                “We offered to hire someone for you for that very purpose and you all said no, now suddenly, you want us to find you someone on such a short notice?” Richard says, not so much mad as he is exasperated.

                “Well, if it helps at all, we would only need them for, like, an hour. There are just some things that we need to be bought that, well, we shouldn’t be seen buying. See, look at us, being responsible and coming to you first! You should be so proud.”

                “So proud indeed,” Richard repeats sarcastically. Richard scrolls through his calendar, quickly finding an opening. “Alright,” Richard says cutting to the chase. “Harry and I have an opening tonight, but will have to be after ten. We can find someone by then, and get them to sign a confidentiality report, but just to make sure, you only want them for one day. We would be more than willing to hire someone for you guys long-term, if you’d like. Now, I don’t want to know what it is that you guys need that you supposedly can’t be seen getting, but if you think you are going to need more of them in the future, it may be worth it just to hire someone now rather than a whole bunch of people in the future.”

                Harry thinks about it for a bit, genuinely letting the idea sink in. “Yeah, alright. Maybe you can do long-term, but we won’t need them all that often if I’m being honest. Maybe once every two weeks, maybe even longer, depending. Also, if they ask for a bit more for the confidentiality part, you may want to offer double back.”

                “Jesus, what are you guys getting into? Anything illegal?”

                “No, nothing like that, I promise. We are on our best behavior.”

                “Great,” Richard says, typing furiously away on his keyboard. “See you at half past ten tonight, then, yeah?”

                “Yep,” Harry says with a smile on his face, already walking back towards the kitchen. “See you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What is everyone's favourite accessory?


	67. Here We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, long time no see. 
> 
> Thank you to larry1996 and misfit_soul for commenting on the past chapter. :) 
> 
> That's it, pretty short. The last one will be up in no more than two hours. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “Alright, princess,” Harry says later that night when all five of them are seated in the living room watching the television. He reaches up to scruff up Louis’ hair a bit, loving how his fringe is laying softly, like during his X-Factor days. “I think it’s time to get you out of those nappies, we have a meeting to go to.”

                “I’m too tired,” Louis exclaims, not even bothering to fix his hair. He snuggles further into Harry’s side, trying in vain to get Harry to stay by his side and watch the end of the show with him.

                “Too tired to go to a meeting in which they may tell us we can come out during? C’mon, Lou. This is what we’ve been waiting for,” Harry reminds him, standing up with Louis in his arms.

                Harry is just out the door when Louis speaks up in a little voice, “What if they say no again, Harry? I don’t like them telling us all the time that we can come out, getting our hopes up, just for them to say that they have changed their minds. It’s not fair. I don’t think my heart can take it anymore.”

                “Don’t think like that, boo. I have good feelings about this one. Don’t lose hope just yet, you’ll see. After today, we won’t have to hide anymore. We’ll be able to hold hands in public,” Harry says with a certain gleam in his eyes. “And if not,” Harry backtracks. “Well, we do what we’ve been doing all these times. We come home, cry about it, and keep pretending. Eventually, my dear, we will be able to hold hands in public and that is a promise I will keep with you.”

                “I know, I know. I just hate that they play with our emotions so much.”

                “I understand, but that is why we are looking into new management. Just one more year now, yeah? Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you. I asked Richard on the phone today if he could find someone to buy us things like I said I would, is there anything you wanted from the store? You don’t need to decide now, I told Richard to hire them permanently. I figured that would be the best case, since we will probably need more of this type of stuff in the future. So, I guess if you _ever_ want something, let me know, yeah?”

                “Okay, I don’t think I need anything now though. We seem like we are pretty set for the near future,” Louis says, looking at the wall behind them stocked with nappies and other essentials. Harry begins stripping Louis of his nappy, replacing them with a pair of boxer briefs.

                “Sounds good. Do you want me to pick you out an outfit, or would you rather do so?”

                “I’ll pick my own outfit out, thanks. Last time I let you pick, you gave me one of your jumpers. You’d think you would know by now which clothes are mine and which are yours,” Louis says, hopping off the changing table so he can head over to their closet. Louis picks out one of his own jumpers, sliding on some black trousers as well.

                “I knew that jumper was mine, I just think you look so adorable in my clothes.”

                “I look tiny in your clothes.”

                “Exactly,” Harry replies simply. “Tiny and adorable. Besides, I thought you said you liked wearing my clothes.”

                “Maybe,” Louis relents with a small smile on his face as he walks over to their mirror, to make sure he looks okay. “But that doesn’t mean it isn’t obnoxious to have to keep pushing up the sleeves every two seconds.”

                “You’re impossi–”

                “Harry! Lou! The car is out front!” Liam shouts up the stairs.

                Harry and Louis begin making their way back down the stairs, turning off all the lights behind them. Harry makes sure the door is locked before making his way over to the car. He slides in next to Louis in the middle of the van, turning around to make sure the other three are there as well. “Alright guys, let’s do this.”

                Hey let those words sink in the short ride to the building. The closer they get, the more nervous Harry and Louis are. It’s not that they are nervous to come out necessarily, it’s more like they are nervous of if they will get the go ahead or not. Louis was right, they have had this meeting numerous times before, and in each case, they have changed their minds last minute. Harry knows it will be harder and harder every time for him to get Louis to smile. It’s just so hard on him, especially with all of the backlash he gets for being in a relationship with Eleanor publically.

                Harry takes a deep breath as he steps out of the car, waiting for the others to step out before they all enter the building. This is it, Harry knows. He isn’t quite sure how he can explain it, but he just _knows_. He thinks back on the past four year, all the ups and downs that came with their relationship. Harry is glad they made it this far. He isn’t necessarily surprised, he knows they are meant for each other, he just remembers how bad it got at some parts. Harry has a hard time not reaching for Louis’ hand. Just a couple more steps until they are in the safety of the building and hopefully just another couple weeks until he can do it outside as well.

                “Hello,” Harry says, walking up to the receptionist on duty. “We are here for our meeting with Richard and Harry.”

                “Oh!” The receptionist says, taking in the five boys standing in front of her. “Sure, would you like anything to drink before you go in? I was told it could be a rather long meeting.”

                “If you could have some water sent up that would be lovely, my dear,” Harry replies smoothly. “Hard to talk for that long with a dry mouth.”

                “Oh for Christ’s sake,” Louis murmurs under his breath. “We’ll be going up now,” Louis says a bit louder. He waits until they are on the elevator before turning on Harry. “What was that about, huh?”

                “Calm down, Lou. You know that is just my personality. I get that you are nervous, but you don’t need to take it out on me. I’m just as nervous as you are, need I remind you?”

                “Yeah,” Louis deflates. “Yeah, you’re right.” They take a couple more steps once off the elevator, until they are standing in from of the room. “Here we go,” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand in his. They enter the room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: What is everyone's favourite song at the moment? It doesn't necessarily have to be One Direction either, anything will do. :)


	68. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last one. FOUR in one day. I'm proud of myself. I hope you've liked this mini marathon. 
> 
> I want to thank Alykat - Thanks for also going back and commenting on the previous chapters. :) No, had you actually read that long note, you would have found out I was doing a mini marathon today of FOUR chapters. This is the last chapter for TODAY, there is still tons to come. :) - Sparks - EEK, I forgot about that! I didn't get to see it either! - and 5_Summer_Of_Seconds for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> This one is a bit shorter than usual, only 914 words, but this is my fourth chapter today so cut me some slack, will ya? Also, this part took me longer than expected, but I didn't want to edit any of it out. I like it, so yeah, I guess part two of this chapter will be out tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“First things first,” Richard says after everyone is seated. There are about fifteen people in the room. The five lads, Richard and Harry, the two in charge, and a couple others scattered about. Some of them they recognize, a few publicists they have seen over the years, others they have not. Harry hopes that is a good sign.

                “Alright,” Richard continues. “As I’m sure you all know, we are here to discuss Harry and Louis coming out. This has been a topic of debate since you guys have been together. Let me just start off by saying that this is going to be hard. There are certain things that have to happen at certain times in order for this to go as smoothly as possible. You are _all_ going to have to listen to us in the next couple of months, as well as do some promotional work. What I’m trying to say is, we are going to allow you two to come out.”

                Harry and Louis turn to each other, both with the largest smiles on their faces. Harry is already tearing up, Louis can see it in his eyes, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning forward to kiss Harry on the lips. It’s nothing to dramatic, they are still in public in front of their management team, but it’s more than what they would usually do in public. No one blames them.

                Harry feels like there should be confetti falling, fireworks going off in the background. It really doesn’t matter though, he’ll take this. Of course he will. Harry pulls back, just enough to whisper in Louis’ ear so no one else can hear, not even the other lads, “I love you. We are going to change the world.”

                Louis bursts out laughing at the simple statement, he’s not sure whether it is from hysteria at the truth of the statement, or pure happiness. They are going to be okay, they are going to be able to come out. Louis doesn’t allow himself to cry, too busy wiping Harry’s tears away while the others clap them on the back.

                Suddenly, someone is coming in with a pitcher of water as well as some empty glasses. “Forget the water, bring the champagne! We’re celebrating.” They don’t question it, just takes in the emotions of the people around them and walking back out of the room, returning moments later with a couple bottles of champagne in hand.

                “Thank you,” Harry says with all of the weight in the world. “This means so much to us, whatever you need us to do,” Harry agrees easily. It’s times like these that people suddenly remember the fact that Harry is only twenty years old. He is twenty years old, crying in front of his managers for being able to publicly be with his boyfriend. He is twenty years old, acting like a grown adult. He is twenty years old, ready to face the world, ready to change the world.

                Harry squeezes Louis’ hand a little too tightly. Now that he has the option to never let go, he doesn’t think he is going to. He’ll just hold on tighter, will probably need to with all of the flack that is going to hit them after the announcement. “Can I – can I just,” Harry says, choking back tears. “I need to have a moment with Lou outside for a minute. Just a minute, I promise.” Harry is already dragging Louis out of the room, not even waiting for a response. It’s not like they can have the meeting without them there anyways.

                They make it two steps out of the room before Harry turns around to wrap Louis up in his arms. It’s too tight to be comfortable for Louis, but he doesn’t complain. Harry finally releases the sob he was holding back. “I’m just so happy, Lou. So happy. I don’t know how many times I have told you I love you, I want to say it again and again. I want to walk outside and tell the world. I love you so much,” Harry chokes out, balling like _he’s_ the baby.

                Louis holds him through it, letting one lone tear fall. They did it. They are going to look back on their lives and realise this is the turning point. They are going to tell their kids this story, their grandchildren. It suddenly hits Louis as they are standing together in an empty hallway. “I love you too, Harry. Forever and always. It’s us against the world now, innit?”

                “It always has been, now there is just a light at the tunnel. One day it will be us _with_ the world. We’ll just have to be strong enough to make it,” Harry replies.

                “You make me strong,” Louis quotes the song he wrote for Harry.

                “Alright, sap, let’s get back in there. We have some important things to discuss.”

                Harry and Louis walk back into the room. Louis wiped away all of Harry’s tears, but his eyes are still bloodshot. Louis goes to sit back down in his chair, but gets pulled into Harry’s lap instead. “I think I need you here with me. Something solid to keep me from going crazy,” Harry says as explanation, wrapping his arms firmly around Louis’ waist. No one objects, some even smiling a little from where they are sat on the other side of the table. “Okay, what needs to happen next?” Harry questions, getting down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day:   
> My new Character Asks blog is up. It's not much yet, but I will be changing that soon. I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So yeah, if you have any questions for them, or for me, head on over to http://awhatifkindofrelationship.tumblr.com/
> 
> So I guess the real question is, who will go ask me a question?


	69. Sorting Out the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should start off by saying that it is currently 6:01 am here. I have been getting such little sleep lately that I was completely knackered and yesterday I passed out at 9 at night. I didn't wake up until just after noon. So, I got roughly 15 hours of sleep. I'm not tired at all unfortunately. My sleep cycle is SO off right now. 
> 
> Sorry I've been gone for a bit. I didn't mean to give you all 4 chapters and leave you hanging, but my University's website went down this week so I got a lot of my assignments very last minute. I had to right 400 lines of code in one day and I just couldn't write a chapter without getting only two or three hours a sleep. I just can't physically do that. I'm back though. Yay for daily updates again!
> 
> A big thank you to Jaylyn, 5_Summer_Of_Seconds - I thought of changing the name to something more related, but I don't know. I just can't part with the name for some reason, maybe in the future - missiexox - tehe, I actually teared up WRITING that part of the chapter! - 1Ddreamlove, Alykat14, NessaIvySelena - One personal shopper coming right up! ;) - sayhesinLOVE, unprincessleah, larry1996, LouisGirl93, bandgeek09, Sammm - you actually don't need a Tumblr account to ask questions, you can do so anonymously, but you don't have to if you don't want to. It is all up to you! - asd, julius leopold - I'm so glad that this is helping you! Thank you for sharing with me. It makes me so happy to see people sharing these thoughts with me :) - PizzaLxrry - Omigoodness! I didn't even realise sexual ageplay was still a tag. I meant to take it out. I originally planned for there to be, just a bit, but I ultimately decided against the idea. Hopefully that's not why you are reading the story. There will be no sexual age play in this story. I like your icon :) - and HopeAberrant for commenting on the past chapter :) You make me so happy, each and every one of you. :)
> 
> This one is a bit longer, hopefully to make up for the lack of updates. It comes in at exactly 1575 words. Enjoy :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There are a couple things you will need to keep in mind over the next couple of months,” Richard says. “First thing, this is going to take time. Don’t expect to be able to walk out the building today holding hands. We’re going to try and ease the public into it. We’ll start off by having you talk to each other on Twitter, mentioning each other a bit more in interviews. Then a bit down the road, will have you go out together and have it be just the two of you. Eventually those dates will become more and more frequent, of course, but give us time to come up with the right press to do so.

“Time is an important factor in all of this, so while we can promise you that this time you will be able to come out, we can’t promise that it will happen in _your_ timeframe. It’s going to take a couple months. We _can_ say we are looking to have you guys officially out as a couple before the next tour begins, so that’s something to look forward to through all of this,” Richard finishes.

                “What we are trying to say,” Harry Magee, their other manager, begins, “is that we know you are going to want to jump the gun here on certain things, but you have to be patient with us through the next couple of weeks. Still maintain some of that control, yeah?”

                “Of course, we’ve been doing it this long, haven’t we? I’m sure another couple months won’t hurt us,” Harry quips. “We’re professionals, after all. Plus, we want this more than anything, we are willing to do whatever we have to, so long as it ends with us coming out. We really do appreciate this,” Harry says, tightening his hold around Louis who is still situated on his lap.

                “Right,” Richard says, shifting the focus back on the topic at hand. “Next thing, no shenanigans. From any of you,” he states, throwing pointed looks at the other three lads before settling with a heavy glare on Harry and Louis who are conveniently sat in the same place. “If we ask you to do something, don’t question it, just please do it. Do it on time, in the right place. You may not realise that these things matter, but they matter. Let us do our job, so you can do yours.

                “Don’t make unnecessary quips in interviews, don’t hold hands until we tell you can, go to the restaurants we tell you to. These are all great things. Also, if there is something you guys are just dying to do, let Jesy know. Speaking of Jesy, this is Jesy Thirlwall,” Richard says, gesturing over to a girl with red hair seated next to him. “She will be the head of the PR team for your guys’ coming out. Do everything she tells you to, yes?”

                “Hello,” Jesy speaks up, smiling towards the two of them.

                “So, as I was saying,” Richard continues before Harry and Louis can respond. “If you want to do something, let her know. She will try her best to get it involved if she can. Date locations, for example. You are not, I repeat, are not, allowed to pressure her into allowing you guys to do things before you are able to do so, got it?”

                “Yes sir,” they reply dutifully.

                “Finally,” Harry Magee says with a different tone of voice. “We know you are all not going to like this one, but keep in mind, there is no getting out of this one. You will have an increase in security, don’t question it. It is for your safety. There is going to be a lot of shit coming from this, there is no beating around the bush. While there will be an overwhelming amount of support, we can’t deny that there will be people trying to do stupid things. So, with that being said, we are going to have someone with you at all times.

                “Now I know you guys all purchased a house together for this summer, and that is fine, but you are going to have to make room for one more guest. It–”

                “No,” Liam is quick to say. “Hear me out,” he spits out before anyone can interrupt him. “I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are okay with the extra security. We do see the need for it, for reasons as you mentioned, but they can’t stay in the house. That is just not going to work.”

                “And why not?” Richard asks.

                “Not enough room,” Zayn is quick to explain.

                “He’ll stay on the sofa, I’m sure.”

                “No,” Harry says roughly, not liking the way Louis is tensing in his lap. Harry pats his hip slightly, trying to calm Louis down as he speaks up. “This is not up for debate. This is our time away from One Direction. We are allowed to have private lives and before you say anything, yes, I know they have to sign a confidentiality report. That doesn’t matter. They will not stay in the house. We will purchase the house next to us and they will stay there. They will not stay in our house and that is final. Besides, they probably would _prefer_ not to live with us five. Trust me, this is best for all of us.”

                It’s said with such an air of confidence that no one really has a reason to rebuke it, all just turning and silently throwing looks at each other. The eventually must agree as they say that it is an alright suggestion, allowing them time to quickly call the landlord to sell the house next door to theirs. The reconvene moments later, happier now that all of the major talking was done.

                “Is there anyone on your security team you would like to have with you during your break?”

                “Paul,” Louis says immediately. Paul is by far their favourite, in only makes sense.

                “We can’t just take Paul away from his family though, Lou,” Harry points out. “It’s bad enough we take him away for most of the year, can’t do any more.” Harry presses his lips to Louis’ shoulder, almost as if to console him.

                “Actually,” Niall jumps in. “He was just saying on the plane back from Mullingar how he and his family wanted to move to London, but it was looking like the costs were going to be too much. I wonder what he would say if we told him we bought him one. He may go for it. That way, he could still be with his family, be in London, and still help us out. I mean, he’ll have to leave his family at some points, but maybe we could give him a raise to make up for it,” Niall says, looking up at Harry and Richard seated across from him as if to ask for approval.

                “Yeah,” Richard finally agrees. “Yeah we could that. For all he has done for us over the years, he probably deserves one any way. He’s going to have to agree to it though. We can’t force him to move out here.”

                “I’ll call him,” Niall offers. “I‘ll Use the ol’ Irish charm, works every time. Though I should probably call him tomorrow, it’s getting pretty late,” Niall says, looking down at his phone for the time. “He’s probably asleep after a crazy day with the kids.”

                “Sounds good, nothing will happen until a week from now, so he’ll have time. He’s going to have to move out here pretty quickly though. Make sure to tell him all of this, yeah? Or if he has any other questions, to give us a call. We’ll work it out. If he turns it down though, give us a call as soon as possible, we’ll bring in who we had originally picked out.”

                “Alright,” Niall agrees quickly.

                “One last thing, regarding the extra person you wanted to shop for you. We found someone. Her name is Perrie Edwards and she will be starting with you as early as tomorrow if you would like. I listed all of her contact information here,” Richard says, handing over a piece of paper. “She said if there is anything else you would like her to do for you, like a personal assistant type of thing, to just let her know. She is actually a big fan of yours, so yeah, don’t take advantage.”

                “A fan?” Zayn says hesitantly.

                “She promised no screaming. I know this is usually a deal breaker, but she comes highly recommended by Jesy,” he says with a tilt of his head in Jesy’s direction. “She seems to think you will bond well with this girl. If there is any unprofessionalness, don’t hesitate to let me know. That’s it from our end, unless you have any questions, I think this meeting is done.”

                “No questions,” Liam answers for all of them.

                “Thanks again,” Louis says, climbing off of Harry’s lap so they can get ready to leave.

                “We’ll keep in touch,” Jesy reminds them. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

                “Sounds good,” Harry says, putting a hand on the small of Louis’ back to guide him out of the room, the other three following behind them. Harry drops his hand as they exit the building, still smiling as they enter the car that will take them back to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What is your favourite time of day?


	70. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to tinylouis or shadylourry on Tumblr. This chapter would not be here if it wasn't for them. I can't thank you enough for all of your input. Thanks for talking to me. I love you so much, words don't describe. <3 :) <3
> 
> Hello. :)
> 
> A couple words. I know I kinda went off on all of you, and I want to apologise for doing that. It wasn't right of me to do so. You all took it so well, though, so I do appreciate that. Just to reiterate. I do really appreciate all of your feedback, positive and negative. I sometimes just have a hard time with you guys wanting age play all of the time since I don't think this story would be very good if I did it that way. I just get so many comments telling me how much they like my writing, I would hate to see that suffer just because I add age play everywhere. Point is, try as I may to incorporate everything you guys want, I'm just not going to be able to add age play to every scene. I've thought long and hard about it, and it is just not possible. Sorry.
> 
> Secondly, I want to thank 1Ddreamlove, Sammm, skyjoos, Brynn - great answer. :) - bandgeek09, Zainourry1D - 47 chapters I think... Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't plan it out, it literally just shows up when I'm in a specific mood. I would expect within the next four or five though, if I'm being honest. Shortly, let's go with shortly. :) - Alykat14, Jaylyn, NessaIvySelena - I just couldn't find a way actual Little Mix would show up in the story, but I LOVE Perrie and Jesy, so they had to be incorporated somehow, this just seemed like a logical solution. The other two won't be involved though, sorry... My favourite time is definitely dusk, and night. I'm a night owl to the extreme. :) :) :) - close_your_eyes - more age play is guaranteed, I'm just not sure when and for how long. Not very helpful, but I'd rather tell the truth than lie about this and disappoint. :( - louisuey - There is DEFINITELY going to be more baby!Louis. He is my absolutey FAVOURITE. While I do agree this story is about age play, I also think it is about other things as well like One Direction and them coming out. These things just can't happen in real life if they were continuously int their head space's. Sorry, I promise, though. A lot is coming up now that they are off tour! :) - unprincessleah, and Tot for commenting on the past chapter :)
> 
> Next, I would like to thank smilingtilltheend, 1Ddreamlove, missiexox, tinylouis, skyjoos, sayhesinLOVE, potatosasdfghjkl, Sky, louis+carrot, NessaIvySelena, katieee143, Jaylyn, stephanie_lax, close_your_eyes - I thank you for apologising, but it really wasn't your comment that upsetted me. Don't feel too guilty, nothing to be guilty of really :) - Dianne, 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, PizzaLxrry, Zainourry1D - again, your comments didn't upset me either. It was one specific one. I just didn't want to throw that person under the bus, so I just said it as a blanket statement, but I don't want you to feel bad. You really didn't hurt my feelings, I promise! :) - and Puggaboo27 for giving me such words of encouragement when I needed it most. :) :) :) You really pulled me though. :) :) :)
> 
> One last thank you to tinylouis. Seriously, this wouldn't be here without you. Thanks for offering to talk to me, a complete stranger - though maybe it doesn't feel like it - when I needed it most. I know I already gave you a sneak peak, so I made it double the length of a normal chapter to make up for it. 
> 
> Enjoy 2,003 words. :)

                “Maybe we should have a family meeting when we all get home,” Liam suggests in a whisper, not wanting the driver to overhear. “I feel like we should probably talk about a few things. Also, we should probably set some rules for the little ones. I’m sure there are going to be some slight changes from last time, yeah?”

                “Yeah,” Harry agrees easily. “I was actually just telling Louis we should do that earlier today, wasn’t I, Loubear?” Harry says, pulling Louis into his chest.

                “Mhmm, you’re so smart, daddy,” Louis agrees, looking up at him through his lashes. Harry’s eyes flash to the driver, making sure he doesn’t suspect anything. A couple of minutes later they find themselves walking into their new house again, each grabbing a chair at the table, Louis still choosing to sit in the highchair even though he doesn’t have a nappy on yet.

                “Alright, first things first,” Liam starts up. “Should we maybe tell Richard or Harry that we can’t risk Perrie spreading our secret? I mean, they said she was a fan, we’ve seen some of the things our fans are capable of, do we really want to hand over evidence ourselves?”

                “I don’t know,” Zayn counters, resting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “We have no reason _not_ to trust her, Liam. I think it could be okay. She did sign the form, plus, we have some really great fans too. She could just be happy to see us and willing to keep our secret. Maybe, we can do something extra for her, sing at a birthday or something…” Zayn throws in as an offhanded comment. “Besides, she comes highly recommended from Jesy, so I’m sure she is trustworthy.”

                “We don’t even _know_ Jesy, yet. She could be just as bad!” Liam counters.

                “Liam, she’s on our PR team. What could she possibly do? I know we all hate management, but we don’t need to doubt everyone on the team, yeah? Unless we have a reason not to trust them, we’ll keep doing so, yeah? Have some faith,” Zayn argues. Liam turns to Zayn, staring quietly at his eyes for a moment.

                “Yeah, good point. So Perrie stays?”

                “I didn’t even think it was a question,” Niall chips in.

                “Guess I’m just being paranoid, is all.”

                “That’s okay, babe,” Zayn says, reaching over to press a kiss to his cheek to a chorus of _awws_ behind them “It’s understandable after all we have been through. Moving on, shall we? Rules, we need rules. Should we make another list? I think that worked well last time.”

                “That works for me,” Louis agrees, climbing out of the highchair and into Harry’s lap. “Hiya, daddy,” Louis says, peering up at Harry with a smirk. “You’re cute, I love you," Louis giggles.

“I love you too, princess,” Harry responds, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and nuzzling into his neck. He presses a kiss onto his cheek, smiling as he pulls back. “Don’t think you’re getting out of rules though, they’re important.” Louis sighs and begins climbing off Harry’s lap in defeat. “That doesn’t mean you can’t stay on my lap though,” Harry says cheekily, pulling him back into a more comfortable position. “Alright rules,” Harry says, peering up at the others.

                “I think a lot of the rules from before should stay the same,” Liam begins. “Call us by our daddy names, use as many baby things as possible, wear your nappies at all time, don’t curse, always be with an adult, or in Louis’ case, an older brother, do as many things like a baby as possible... Things like that, we should probably add some more, though. I know, Harry, you mentioned that Louis and you are going to work out a schedule. Though, that may have to change if you guys have to keep doing public appearances for coming out.”

                “Yeah,” Harry agrees. “I was thinking about that on the ride back actually. I think we are going to be meeting Perrie and Jesy tomorrow. Jesy was going to come in for a full overview of us coming out, as well as specific details for our first outing. She offered to bring Perrie along so we could meet her as well. I reckon it would be better if Jesy was there to keep her calm, rather than nothing. They’re friends after all, right?”

                “Yeah, that makes sense. We should also call Paul first thing tomorrow,” Liam says, looking over at Niall who said he would do the calling.

                “I’m on it,” Niall agrees easily.

                “So. I guess will have to hold off on that part of the rules for another time, anything else we want to add or change?” Liam questions, beginning to write down some of the rules on a piece of paper.

                “I think no cooking for either Niall or Louis unless Niall is babysitting for the night. While we are here, we cook,” Zayn suggests. “Also, no going outside unless we allow you to. We don’t accidentally want people to see us. One of us will have to go out first to make sure there is no one snooping,” Zayn says, giving pointed looks at Liam and Harry.

                “Yeah, that sounds good. I also think we should have mandatory baths at least every other day. We can get you some bath toys though, especially for when you are in your headspace,” Harry offers, squeezing Louis in his hold for a second. “Plus, that would be bloody adorable. Which reminds me, absolutely no pictures. We can’t risk them getting leaked. Maybe we should keep all of our cellphones in the kitchen for the most part. That way, we aren’t tempted.”

                “Yeah, we could make that a rule,” Zayn agrees. “Besides, we should probably be focusing on our little ones instead.” Although Zayn says it half mockingly, he turns to give Niall an overly fond look, not able to resist leaning in and giving him a kiss on the temple. “Do you have any rules, Niall?”

                “I don’t think I need to schedule extra time to come out of my head space, or whatever, but I think if I am older – especially out in public with this Larry Stylinson stuff now, I should be able to have a pint or two.” Upon Zayn’s hesitant look he continues, “How about we set a number? No more than four? Five?”

                “How about two?”

                “Two?” Niall questions exasperatedly. “That’s nothing at all!”

                “Two, or no deal,” Liam says firmly, siding with Zayn.

                Niall huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine, but just know that I hate you that much more.”

                “No,” Zayn says, getting a bit angry. “We agreed not to use that word, I don’t care if you are big or little. No more using that word. Go stand in the corner,” Zayn says pointing in the general direction.

                “But Zayn! That’s not fair! I was only joking and you _know_ that. Plus, it wasn’t an official rule yet,” Niall complains, not budging from his spot in his chair.

                “We agreed,” Zayn stands firm. “Now, be a good role model for your brother and go stand in the corner.” Niall huffs, standing up in one swift exasperated movement, stomping over to the corner. “Just for two minutes,” Zayn relents. “Next time it will be more, _and_ it’s going on the official rule list. No saying we hate one another in this house. It’s just mean, I don’t like it one bit,” Zayn admits.

                “I’m sorry Zayn,” Niall apologises, turning back to give Zayn a guilty look for a second. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

                “Are we allowed to come out of our head spaces when we have company over? Not that I think we are going to be having a lot of people over, just, like, what if Perrie is stopping by, or Jesy?” Louis questions suddenly.

                “Well, I’m not sure how to tell you this, babe,” Harry says. “But, I think Perrie is going to know one way or another, based on the supplies she is buying for us. Now, before you go tensing up,” Harry says, already feeling him doing so on his lap. Harry begins running his hands up and down Louis’ sides to sooth him as he says, “If it does make you uncomfortable though, we never have to be there when she is here. We can just tell her to set it on the dining room table, or something of the likes. I don’t think you should be allowed to come out of your mindset though. In all honesty, you are going to be coming out of it quite a bit with all of our public appearances now, you’ll never fully enter it if you keep having to come out of it, yeah?”

                “Yeah, you’re right,” Louis agrees in a small voice, not wanting to believe him. “I guess we’ll just have to see how she reacts to it tomorrow. I don’t think I’m going to want to be around her if she doesn’t agree with this lifestyle.”

                “Baby, if she doesn’t agree with it, we won’t keep her along. Plus, she’s a fan, and we all know how loyal they are. Hell, she may even want to babysit you one day,” Harry points out, mind drifting off as he thinks of the possibility, completely missing Louis’ eyes bugging out.

                “Calm down, Louis,” Zayn says, taking in his scared expression. “We won’t actually let her babysit you.” Then after a slight pause, Zayn says hesitantly, “Right, Haz?”

                “Of course not, though it would be interesting. But like I said, this is to make _you_ more comfortable. If it doesn’t make you happy, than we aren’t going to do it, simple as that.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him in tightly to his chest. “Trust me, Lou, yeah?”

                “Alright, I think it’s been two minutes, Ni,” Zayn says suddenly. Zayn opens his arms wide for a hug as Niall walks back over to them, walking right into his arms. “Are there any more rules we need to discuss?”

                “I don’t think there are any more we can add at this time, we’ll have to come back to it once we find out more information on everything that is going on,” Harry says. Once everyone else nods in agreement, Harry continues, “Now, why don’t we go get you, here, into a nice comfortable nappy again, yeah?”

                “Mhmm,” Louis agrees, nodding up at Harry with a smile. “Then can I have my bottle?”

                “Of course, but then it is bed time for you,” Harry says, already standing up with Louis in his arms to take him upstairs. “Did you want to sleep in your cot today, or with me?” Harry asks, walking out of the kitchen.

                “Can I sleep with you again? Just one more day,” Louis is quick to add. “I’ve just missed you this past week. Trying to make up for all of the missed time together.”

                “Hey, I’ll never complain to sharing a bed with you. Whenever you want to snuggle with me, there will always be a spot available, and pretty soon, in public as well. Louis releases a small giggle, unable to contain it as he smiles widely. He places a feather like kiss on Harry’s neck, nuzzling into it until they reach the bathroom where he is placed on the changing table. Harry is quick enough in stripping him of his clothes and getting him back into his nappy and onesie. Once they are done in the bedroom, Harry also changing out of his clothes into a comfier pair of sweats, they head back downstairs where Harry pours Louis a glass of juice.

                “How about we all watch some shows before calling it a night? It’s going to be an early start tomorrow with having to call Paul and people coming to visit,” Liam points out. They all find thesleves huddled on the sofa after that, snuggled together as they share a bag of popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Who loves tinylouis as much as me?


	71. Asking Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Kind of a boring, filler one today, sorry.
> 
> Thank you bandgeek09, smilingtilltheend - I did, thank you for noticing and telling me so I could fix it :) - larry1996, Jaylyn - I am, thank you :) - and tinylouis - :D :D :D :D :D :D :D - for commenting on the last chapter. You're support everything to me. :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Hello?”

                “Hi, Paul,” Niall says, too enthusiastically for nine in the morning. “I – we – have something to ask you. I don’t know if you know at this point, but Harry and Louis are allowed to come out within the next couple of months, and because of this, management wants us to have increased security. They wanted us to have someone live in with us, but, well, we didn’t like that option. So, long story short, they said we could pick if we had someone in mind, and I’m you already know you are our favourite and have them live next door.

                “So, we bought the house next door to us, it’s not a mansion or anything, but it’s a good sized house. I know you said you and your family were wanting to move to London, but the prices just weren’t right. What I’m trying to ask is, would you and your family be willing to move to London? It’s a permanent buy, so you won’t have to worry about moving back or anything. And like I said, it’s not huge, but it’s free…? If that helps,” Niall says, trailing off at the end it anticipation of Paul’s answer.

                “Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You are asking if we want to move to London, free of charge?” Paul reiterates. “No questions asked? We just move out there?”

                “Well, I mean, not _completely_ free. Just the house would be included, but I’m sure we could help get you some furniture if you wanted. We’d pretty much be willing to do anything, we really don’t want anyone else watching over us. It’s bad enough when you do it,” Niall says, half laughing.

                Paul pulls the phone away from his mouth and calls for his wife. Once she comes over to where he is, he puts the phone on speakerphone. “Sorry, Niall. I just wanted my wife here, so I don’t make any rash decisions. Honey, Niall and the rest of One Direction are offering us a house in London. For free, I think. I keep trying to see what the catch is, but he keeps saying there isn’t one.”

                “A house?” Clodagh, Paul’s wife, asks. “In London?” She can’t help it as tears start to form in her eyes.

                “I just said, no furniture comes with it,” Niall repeats, not wanting them to think it is more than what it is.

                “We have furniture here, Niall. We can find a way to get it down there, I’m sure,” Paul states.

                “Did I mention you’d have to be down here a week from today? We could come down and help you move though. Maybe we can even get a jet down to move some stuff. You’ll still have to drive down though, assuming you want your cars.”

                “What do you think, honey?” Paul asks, turning his attention to her.

                “I think we would be stupid to turn down such an offer,” she states, finally releasing a sob into Paul’s shoulder. Paul tears up too, realising they can finally get the chance to move to London. This will be such a good change for them, Paul finally being able to move closer to the lads. It would cut down on travel time so he can be with his family more.

                “Jesus, are you crying, Paulie?” Niall asks over the phone, incredulous. “You do know we are asking you to work _more_ , yeah? I did mention that, right? You’re going to have to travel with us a lot this vacation, especially with Harry and Louis. Whenever they do any outing, you’re going to have to go with them.”

                “Yeah, Niall, I know. You don’t know how much this means to us. We’ve been wanting to move forever, but just couldn’t afford to. And here you are, just giving us a place like it’s nothing. Plus, I remember visiting the place before to make sure it was safe and saw how big the house was. It may be small to you guys, but it’s a lot bigger than what we have now.”

                “Well, I guess I’m glad we can do this for ya’ guys. It means just as much to us that it will be you and not someone random. We appreciate it even more, probably. So, uh, we’ll see you next week…? Do you need help moving? Like I was saying, we could come down and next weekend, I think. We’ll have to make sure we don’t have anything going on, but I don’t think we will, maybe Harry and Lou, but the rest of us I’m sure can come down.

                “And like I said, we could probably get a jet to take back most of the big things, get the furniture moved in before you even get there yourselves. It’s really not a problem, I’ll ask Jesy when she gets here in a little bit – she’s the one who is in charge of operation: Larry Stylinson. She’ll know our schedule. I’ll get back to you.”

                “You really don’t have to go through all of the trouble, you’ve already done plenty.”

                “Nonsense, it’s not trouble at all, like I said, we want you. We’ll do what it takes to get you down here. I’ll give you a call later tonight once we find out what’s going on with our schedule the next couple of weeks. Sound good?”

                “Sounds great, guess we’re going to start getting packed. Thanks again Niall, and tell the other boys I love them too, yeah? We really appreciate this.”

                “No problem, Paul. Thanks for helping us,” Niall says before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Would you rather Perrie - their personal assistant/shopper - like the idea of the age play, not care about them doing age play, or be weirded out?


	72. Louis Needs to Calm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 1Ddreamlove, missiexox, 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, bandgeek09, Brynn, Sky, 1Dluva4eva, unprincessleah, SherlockedForLife, Jaylyn, NessaIvySelena, and Sky (again) for commenting on the past chapter. :)
> 
> It seemed like the overall consensus was for Perrie to be okay with the age play, so, your wish, is my command. That's coming next chapter though...

                “I was thinking,” Harry begins once everyone is seated at the breakfast table. “We might as well tell Jesy and Perrie about the age play thing right away. Perrie’s going to find out pretty quickly anyway, but Jesy should know, too. She’ll probably be with us a lot over the next couple of months, she’s bound to find out at some point. No use in dragging it out.”

                “I don’t know, daddy,” Louis says hesitantly from his spot in his highchair. He pulls back from the spoonful Harry is trying to feed him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why can’t we just keep it to ourselves?”

                “I thought we talked about this, Lou. You were okay with telling Perrie yesterday, what changed?” Harry questions back, a frown etched onto his face.

                “I just – why do we need to tell so _many_ people. Perrie is one thing, she’s going to know anyway, but Jesy, too? What’s she hafta do with anything?” Louis says petulantly.

                “Well, assuming you still want to come out, she’s going to be with us for a good amount of time over the next couple of months. If something comes up and she has to stop by unexpectedly, we aren’t going to have time to hide everything and we can’t just not invite her in,” Harry points out.

                “Yes we can, it’s our house.”

                “Louis,” Harry warns disapprovingly. “We can’t be rude to her, she’s helping us out so much.”

                “Maybe this isn’t the right time to be coming out, maybe we should wait until next break, or something – when we’re _not_ doing age play. I mean we waited all of this time, there’s no rush. What’s a couple more months?”

                “Are you not going to want to continue with this after this break?” Harry questions, a sudden weight in his chest that wasn’t there before, pressing him down. Harry puts down the spoon he was still holding midair for Louis to eat off of.

                “I don’t know Harry, this has to stop at some point, doesn’t it?”

                “No,” Harry says stubbornly. “No it doesn’t, it can last as long as we want it to.”

                “We always sad we wanted kids. How am I supposed to raise one, if I’m still one myself?” Louis fires back.

                “I don’t know. How are you supposed to travel the world at the age of eighteen and sing to thousands of people every night? Things don’t necessarily have to make sense, Louis. _We_ barely even make sense as a couple, but we’re still making it work. Or are we? Now apparently, after all of this time you want to run back in the closet. Am I missing something?”

                “Of course not, I’m just trying to say that maybe we shouldn’t tell Jesy. The fewer amount of people who know about this, the better.”

                “Louis, Jesy and Perrie are good friends, remember? Do you really not think Perrie would just tell Jesy herself? Be logical about this. They all signed confidentiality reports, we can trust them. Sure, they may find it a little weird at first, but so did you and look where we are now! It’ll be okay, I promise. Just trust me, yeah? Isn’t that the whole point of this, to let me take care of you?”

                It’s a couple moments before Louis sighs and says, “Yeah, I guess it is. You know best, daddy. I’m sorry.” Louis finally uncrosses his arms, picking the spoon back up in his fist to start feeding himself with.

                “Don’t worry darling, I know it’s scary, but it will be okay, I promise. What about you Niall?” Harry asks, wanting to make sure it is okay with both of them.

                “I’m down with whatever, so long as I get some pull-ups,” Niall says, piling the rest of his food into his mouth. “Can I have some juice, Papa?” Niall asks, turning towards Liam. Liam nods, standing up to get a sippy cup of orange juice prepared. He places the lid on it as he walks back to the table, handing it over to Niall as soon as he is in reach.

                “Alright,” Liam begins. “So we tell Jesy and Perrie? They should be here any minute now.”

                “Yeah, I should probably get Louis changed,” Harry says, already standing up so he can help Louis upstairs. Harry lifts him up, placing him on his hip and turning around to face the other boys. “I think I’m going to put him in some of his adult clothes for now. I don’t think we just break it to them quite like that, maybe ease them into it. You’re staying in your nappy, though, mister,” Harry says in a babyish voice, tapping Louis on the nose. “I promise I’ll make sure its covered,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

                Louis doesn’t say anything, too nervous to respond. He lays his head on Harry’s shoulder, still a little tired from waking up so early. “Daddy, can I have my dummy when we get upstairs. It makes me feel calmer.”

                “Sure you can, buddy. We may have to take it out when Jesy and Perrie get here though. You can have it back right after we tell them though, if you’d like,” Harry offers, settling Louis on the bed as he begins picking out new clothes for Louis. I think I’m just going to keep you in the onesie you have on and throw some loser clothes over it. That way, we can be sure it won’t show.”

                “I want my dummy,” Louis repeats, tears starting well up in the corner of his eyes from the sudden overwhelming feelings he’s getting. “Daddy, why can’t I have my dummy?” Louis says, on the verge of hysteria.

                “Oh,” Harry says, rushing over to their nightstand where his Harry-dummy lays. “Silly me, daddy forgot about that. Here you are, princess,” Harry says, pressing the dummy against Louis’ lips. “C’mon, love, don’t cry. Daddy’s right here,” Harry says, climbing onto the bed by Louis so he can pull him into his embrace. “Daddy’s right here,” he repeats again, slowly. “It’s going to be okay, I’m right here, right here.”

                Louis calms down, diligently sucking on his dummy and cuddling into Harry’s chest. “I’m scawed,” Louis says quietly, voice shaking as he holds back tears. “What if they don’t like me?”

                “They’re going to love you, baby. Nothing _not_ to love. And if they don’t? We’ll run away, just me and you a–”

                “What about Niall, Papa and Daddy Zayn? Can they come too?”

                “Of course, anyone you want. All of us. We’ll go and find somewhere quiet to live, not have to worry about anyone but ourselves for a bit.”

                “That sounds nice, but I think we are gonna have to go through with this stuff first. Wouldn’t be fair to some of our fans,” Louis says, wrapping Harry’s arms around himself. Once he knows Harry won’t move his arms, he wraps his own around Harry.

                “Alright, boo. Whatever you say. Are you ready to get dressed?” Louis nods into his chest which causes Harry to get up and search for clothes again. He ends up with a pair of sweatpants for Louis and one of Harry’s own jumpers, knowing that no matter what, that should cover his waist. He is just slipping the lavender jumper over Louis’ head when the doorbell is heard downstairs.

                “Ready, baby?”

                “Ready, daddy,” Louis agrees, putting on a brave face as he takes Harry’s hand in his to walk back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting real bad at keeping these around 1,000. I think this one is over 1,200. I've stopped writing down where I need to stop and I found out I just keep writing. Hmmm...
> 
> Question of the Day: What's everyone's favourite sport?


	73. Jesy and Perrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are getting spoiled lately. 1,695 words and I didn't even get everything I wanted into this chapter. :(
> 
> Thank you 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, 1Ddreamlove, iceCREAMman - I love seeing new people :) :) :) Hi :) - Sammm - sorry, he is wearing a onesie underneath a pair of sweatpants and a jumper, does that make sense? - Brynn, Zainourry1D - my favourite sport is ice hockey, thank you for asking. :) - skyjoos - I worded it a bit funny, but I actually find it hard to write LESS than 1,000. :) Also, I don't think there could ever be too much dialogue, it's what keeps the story moving in my opinion. :) - Cuddleclown, and larry196 for commenting on the past chapter. Lovely to hear all of your thoughts. :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “Hello!” Harry says jubilantly as he opens the door, Louis’ hand still firmly in his grasp. “Welcome, come in, come in,” he says, backing out of the doorway so Perrie and Jesy can come through. “Would you like something to drink? Tea, juice? I think Liam still has some leftover coffee from this morning…” Harry offers, already heading to the kitchen.

                “Tea is fine,” Jesy responds, waiting in the doorway of the kitchen, unsure of boundaries. Perrie on the other hand, is frozen in the doorway because all five members of One Direction are currently in the same room as her and she is going to need a moment. Unable to supply an answer for herself, Jesy says, “I think Perrie will be fine with tea as well.” Jesy throws a quick elbow into Perrie’s side, trying to get her to respond.

                “Uh, yeah, tea,” Perrie agrees, and suddenly, five pairs of eyes are on her.

                “Oh!” Liam says, standing up from his seat. “You must be Perrie! It’s so nice to meet you. Thank you for helping us out. Let me know if any of them get to demanding, I’ll sort them out,” Liam promises, extending a hand to shake. Perrie does so in awe, just offering up a small smile in response.

                Perrie just got reminded in the car to not act like a crazy fan around them, so she is trying to be on her best behavior. She doesn’t want to screw it up on her first day. “Nice to meet you, too,” she finally spits out. She looks over his shoulder though when she sees more movement coming her way.

                “You’re teas,” Harry offers, holding up two cups for show. Once the cups are passed over to them, Harry suggests, “Shall we head to the living room? Try to get comfy while we have this sort of meeting?”

                “Sure,” Jesy agrees, following Harry as he heads to the living room. The rest follow right behind them, all taking a seat as they settle in. Jesy and Perrie sit on the love seat together, while Zayn, Liam and Niall take the other sofa, causing Harry and Louis to have to share the remaining lounge chair, not that either of them were complaining. Louis takes a seat right on Harry’s lap, leaning against him to rest his head.

                “Sorry, where are my manners?” Harry begins. “Hi Perrie, nice to meet you. I’m Harry, this is Lou, and that’s Zayn and Niall. You’ve already met Liam. We’re so happy that you agreed to help us out. Promise we won’t be too hard to handle, thank you for doing all of this.”

                “Oh it’s no problem, I’m a huge fan, quite honestly, I’m just glad that I get to spend so much time with you. Should I not have told you that? I feel like I shouldn’t have told you that. Forget the fan thing,” Perrie rambles, face turning red. “Happy to help, that’s me.”

                “No, no!” Harry disagrees. “We’re glad that you’re a fan. It’s cool when you got people who actually like you working for you, y’know? Makes it seem a lot less formal, which is usually how we do things.”

                “Well, then, I’m glad to finally meet you,” Perrie says finally.

                “Alright,” Jesy takes over. “Should we get this thing going? Harry and Louis,” she addresses, turning to face the two. “The first thing we have scheduled for you two is actually this Saturday. We were going to start off slow, so we were thinking that you would maybe just go shopping together? No PDAs just yet, but Harry and Richard said they spent so much time separating you two in the public eye that we are going to have to reverse that.

                “The overall game plan is to have you two be seen in public frequently as friends first. Then we are going to have you sit together during group interviews. This will hopefully get people talking and rumours started, to hopefully provoke questions during interviews about your relationship. We’ll have you deny it at first, and around that time, will also start having you do some PDA in public, again, starting slow. Some hand holding there, hugging here, and eventually kissing. Which, of course, will lead to you two coming out officially. Does that make sense?”

                “Sure,” Louis agrees. “We’re not dumb.”

                “Louis,” Harry scolds, slapping him lightly on the thigh. “Sorry,” he says, addressing Jesy now. “He’s not very good with people in the mornings. I promise, he’s not usually this rude, are you Lou? Now, apologise,” Harry commands, looking at Louis again.

                “Sorry,” Louis complies. “Sorry,” he repeats, turning to look Jesy in the eye.

                “No worries. So, as I was saying, first _date_ will be this Saturday. Just walk around town, go shopping, maybe get some dinner, but make sure there is nothing that would even _suggest_ you are dating. Just friends. We’re starting off with having you guys be seen as friends. Friends first, then boyfriends. Clear?”

                “Very,” Harry agrees.

                “Great. Now, would you like me to go in depth about all of your planned outings so far, or would you rather I just wait until the next time we meet?” Jesy questions.

                “Honestly, we’ll probably forget if you just tell us all of them now. I think it would be best if you tell us on a date by date basis, if you don’t mind, that is,” Louis says.

                “I don’t mind at all, it’s what I’m here for.”

                “Cool,” Harry says, glancing at the three on the sofa as if to give them some warning on what he is going to say next. He pulls Louis into a hug, hooking his chin over his shoulder before he starts. “With that out of the way, we need to tell you something as well. As I’m sure you both know by now, the five of us are sharing this house for the summer. You may be wondering why since we all already have a flat around here.

                “So,” Harry begins. “I know you already signed disclosure agreements, but this goes a bit beyond just the ‘who we’re shagging’ type of thing, so, yeah, fair warning. Point is, we’d just really appreciate one hundred percent secrecy on this. We were originally only going to tell Perrie, since this is what we need you for, but we figured Jesy should probably know as well since she may walk in on us one time. So please, please don’t leak this.”

                “Promise,” Perrie agrees, Jesy right behind her. “Not just this, everything. One hundred percent confidentiality here. The way I see it, is that I get to see the behind the scenes on my favourite band, why would I blow that opportunity telling someone else. Nuh-uh. Not going to happen. Whatever it is, I can take it.”

                “Thanks,” Harry says with full sincerity. “It’s a little weird,” Harry starts. “Well, not to us,” Harry backtracks, not wanting Louis to freak out again. “Could be to you guys, and we get it, so don’t feel bad if you do think it is. Just – well, we’re into age play.” Harry lets a moment for the information to sink in, before he continues. “We just started it about a month ago, and we weren’t really able to do it that much in America, but we plan on doing it most of the time here, that’s why we got the house actually.”

                “I’m sorry,” Perrie says. “Age play? Doesn’t that mean one of you should be younger? Who’s the baby?”

                “They don’t necessarily have to be a baby,” Harry says. “Niall actually identifies as a young kid, but Louis actually likes being a baby. It’s a bit weird, like I said, but it helps them relieve some of the stress that comes with the job. Louis doesn’t have to worry about making any more decisions when he comes home at night, just leaves it all up to me, Zayn and Liam. It works for us.”

                “I’m not going to lie,” Jesy says. “I thought it was going to be way weirder than that, the way you were going on. I thought I was going to have to cover up a murder. This is easy, I assume you’re doing your best to keep it private, yes?”

                “Yeah, actually,” Harry agrees. “It’s why we wanted to hire Perrie. We needed someone to make all of the purchases so we don’t have to be seen buying such things. Figured that would be hard to explain.”

                “I’m sorry,” Perrie throws in. “I just don’t really understand. If Louis likes being a baby, and Niall likes being a toddler, why don’t they look – why aren’t they acting like they are younger?” Louis turns to hide in Harry’s chest, not liking Perrie’s reaction.

                “They aren’t in their mindset yet,” Zayn says quietly since Harry is trying to console Louis. “We knew you guys were coming over today, so we wanted to make sure we were as professional as possible. Can’t do that if Louis is acting like a baby, or Niall either. It’s not an all the time type thing, they can go in and out of it.”

                Perrie stills, it’s not every day your favourite member of One Direction talks to you. “Oh,” she supplies ineloquently. “Well that’s not very fair,” Perrie says, looking back at Harry and Louis. “I want to see how cute he is! Does he actually wear nappies?” she questions excitedly.

                “Yeah,” Harry says offhandedly, attention still on Louis. “‘S wearing one right now.”

                “Can I see?” Perrie questions maybe _too_ excitedly. Quite honestly though, all of them are just glad that they both took it so well.

                “Lou?” Harry asks softly. “It’s completely up to you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

                Louis shakes his head no, not wanting them to see just yet. “Not now,” Louis says, pressing his face into Harry’s neck to hide. “I’m not ready.”

                “Sorry,” Harry says to Perrie. “Not quite ready for that, yet, but maybe at a later time?” he asks, more towards Louis, than to Perrie. Louis, nor Perrie says anything in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Question~~ Statement of the Day: Just because you are all so curious, Louis will most likely enter his headspace in two chapters. :)


	74. Finishing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super boring, sorry. There is no beating around the bush on this one, it is a filler chapter. BUT next one Louis enters his head space again, so yay!
> 
> A big ol' thank you to tinylouis, skyjoos, BillieJana, 1Ddreamlove, Mccutie22 - Like, you think Perrie has a thing for Louis? GOD no. None of that here. Louis is as gay as they come in my mind. No need to worry about that :) She's more just excited about the idea of age play. - Sparks - I tried with the sassy Louis in this one, but it's so short, if you blink, you'll miss it, sorry! - 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, Jaylyn, unprincessleah, fandom_is_life, larry1996 and Erin for commenting on the past chapter. :) :) :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “Daddy?” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. “I’m hungry.”

                “Alright, boo,” Harry whispers back, before turning to the rest of the group. “Lou is getting a bit hungry, unless there is anything else you need to tell us, I think I’m going to go feed him now.” Harry says, looking to Jesy to see if there is anything else that needs to be addressed.

                “I think we’re good for now, just make sure to be out and about this Saturday, we may end up calling you to. And, of course, call me if you need anything or have any questions,” Jesy finishes, giving them a smile as they begin to stand up.

                “Can I help feed him?” Perrie asks

                “I don’t think now’s the best time,” Harry says, remembering Louis’ attitude from before. “He’s a bit shy today, maybe some other time,” Harry says in an apologetic voice, leading Louis out of the room with a hand pressed to the small of his back. He sits Louis in his high chair as he quickly chops up some vegetables for him to eat, not wanting to spoil their lunch.

                “Alright, so what do you all need me to buy?” Perrie asks, taking out her phone to make a list.

                “The only thing we need now, actually,” Liam says, “is some pull-ups for Niall. If you can find ones with cute patterns on them that’s preferable, but we don’t need them. I don’t know how hard it is to find this stuff just in shops, so…” Liam stops, looking up to make sure Perrie understands.

                Perrie nods, typing away on her phone. “Sounds good. If there is anything else you guys need, between now and tomorrow, just let me know, yeah? I’m sure they gave you phone already, don’t hesitate to shoot a text, any time of day.”

                “Will do, thank you,” Zayn says, standing up. “That everything, then? I can show you out.” Jesy and Perrie begin packing up their stuff, standing up as well. They make their way to the doorway, everyone shouting goodbye as they leave.

                “Thanks for having us over, tell Harry and Louis we’ll get in touch about the next date of their soon, yeah?” Jesy says, slipping on her shoes. “I’ll see you all later.”

                “See you soon, bye!” Zayn says, waving from the doorway.

                “Bye,” Perrie says over her shoulder.

                “Well, they seemed nice,” Liam says as they all find themselves in the kitchen. “Guess we don’t have to worry about that anymore. What’s for lunch?” he asks, trying to peer over Harry’s shoulder.

                “Pasta. Can you get Lou a bottle of water please?” Harry asks.

                “No water,” Louis says, pounding his little fist onto the tray of the highchair. “I want juice.”

                “We don’t need to hit things, Louis. You can have juice, but next time you have to ask nicely, okay?” Liam asks, walking over to the fridge. He pulls out the apple juice, carrying it over to the cupboard in which they keep the bottles. He quickly fills the bottle and puts the juice back in the fridge, carrying it over to Louis.

                “Only daddy can tell me what to do,” Louis says, chin held in the air.

                “And daddy says, to listen to Papa Liam and Daddy Zayn as well,” Harry says, bring over a couple plates of pasta. He sets them both on the table, returning to get the rest. “Alright, bub, you’re going to need a bib for this one I think,” Harry says, opening a drawer filled with fun pattered bibs. “Here we go, this one says _Daddy’s Princess_ on the front, I bought it just for you,” Harry says excitedly, clipping it around Louis’ neck.

                “Thanks, daddy,” Louis says, smiling down at the piece of cloth. He looks back up at Harry and kisses the tip of his nose in thanks.

                “I should probably give Paul a call before I sit down, I’ll be just a minute,” Niall says as he leaves the room already dialing the phone. “Hey Paul,” Niall exclaims once Paul picks up the phone. “Jesy and Perrie just stopped by, they said that Harry and Louis have to go on some sort of date thing this weekend, but the rest of us can come up on Saturday. We were going to get there on the earlier side to make sure we can get it all done in one day, that okay?”

               

. “Of course, Niall. Thanks again for doing this.”

                “Jesus, you need to stop thanking us. It’s already done,” Niall says, though his smile is evident in his voice. “Need anything else?”

                “No, I think we’re okay for now, just a lot of packing.”

                “Yeah, sorry about that, I wish we could have given you more time.”

                “Nonsense, we’ll be ready. We’ll see you Saturday morning, then,” Paul says as his wife calls him in the background. “Guess I should get going then. Thanks for helping us get it all down there.”

                “You’re welcome,” Niall says, and then hangs up the phone. He walks back into the kitchen, taking a spot in the last chair next to Zayn.

                “Were you ever going to tell us that Paul accepted the spot?” Zayn questions.

                “Oh, oops…?” Niall says sheepishly which causes everyone to burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What's your favourite quote?


	75. Upsetting Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know a lot of you are expecting Louis to enter his head space in this chapter, but Sparks has been asking for sassy!Louis with Liam for a while now and I always try incorporating all of your ideas when I can, so this one isn't baby!Lou. BUT it is a huge turning point in the story, so hopefully that will make up for it. :)
> 
> Thank you Sparks - thanks for the great idea, too! :) - Jaylyn - I have a lot of favourite quotes actually, I live on them - have journals upon journals of quotes actually all in hopes that one day people will have a journal of my own quotes one day, but if I had to pick one at the moment it would be “I can resist anything except temptation.” ~ Oscar Wilde, thanks for asking! - Sky, 1Ddreamlove, 5_Summer_Of_Seconds, louisuey, Puggaboo27 - Aw, shucks! :) - Mccutie22, Zainourry1D - you're going to be waiting for a long time for the rest of the story... - unprincessleah - thanks for letting me know about the error! - Samm - and you too! (For my favourite quote, see Jaylyn's response) - and bandgeek09 - I don't THINK so, but that could always change... - for commenting chapter 74! Your comments really keep me motivated!
> 
> Word count got away from me again, here's 1452 words! :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Hey Louis?” Harry questions after lunch. “I just realised I forgot something back at the flat. Liam and Zayn are in charge when I’m gone, okay?” Harry begins putting on his coat, slipping on his shoes right afterwards.

                “Why can’t I come with you?” Louis whines.

                “It’ll be quick, it’s not worth changing your clothes and everything.”

                “That’s not fair! What could be so important that you have to go it right this moment?”

                “A present for you,” Harry says mysteriously.

                “Well in that case…” Louis reconsiders. “I _guess_ you can go without me. But why can’t Niall be in charge?”

                “Because he’s not old enough. Liam and Zayn are in charge, and _yes_ I told them already. There’s no getting around it, I’ll be back in thirty,” Harry says with finality. “Now, who’s in charge?” Harry says, leaning down to Louis’ level.

                “Zayn and Liam,” Louis groans out.

                “Good boy,” Harry says, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. “Be good,” Harry shouts as he heads back down the hall, closing the door firmly shut behind him.

                Hmm, maybe Louis can have some fun with this. “LIAM!” Louis shouts through the house. Footsteps are heard through the house as Liam comes running towards Louis’ voice.

                “What is it, what’s wrong?” Liam asks concerned. “Do you need your nappy changed, are you hungry?” Liam worries. Louis starts laying it on thickly, producing a couple tears as he nods along with what Liam is saying. “Hungry? You’re hungry?” Louis sniffles, nodding one more time as he tries to choke out another sob. “Do you want a bottle? Let me go get you a bottle!” Liam says, running off. He’s halfway to the kitchen when Louis hears Liam say, “Zayn, I think Louis may be in his head space.”

                Liam comes rushing back in a couple seconds later with a bottle of water. Liam gets Louis situated on his lab, trying his best to calm Louis down as he presses the tip of it to Louis’ mouth. Louis takes one sip before spitting it out, screeching. “No wawa,” Louis says, playing up the whole headspace thing, knowing if he can get Liam to believe he is actually in his headspace, he won’t get in trouble later.

                “No water, baby? That’s okay, what do you want? Do you want juice?”

                “Mhmm,” Louis says, calming down again. Louis smirks as Liam runs back down the hall to get him a bottle of juice. Liam, again, comes back in record time, this time with a bottle of apple juice. “No, no apple juice,” Louis says, spitting out the bottle again. “I want orange juice,” Louis says in his best baby voice.

                “Okay, princess. Anything you want, you got to calm down though okay? What’s wrong, buddy? Do you miss Harry? He just stepped out, he’ll be back in a minute, I promise,” Liam says, wiping away Louis’ tears. Hmm, maybe he _could_ have made it as an actor. “Let me go get you some orange juice and we can cuddle up on the sofa as we wait for Harry. How does that sound?”

                “Dat sounds okay, papa. Can you bring me my dummy, too?”

                “Aboslutely,” Liam agrees, already standing up to fetch both things. “I’ll be right back,” Liam says, and then he is back out the door. When Liam returns he is on the phone with Harry. “I’m telling you, Haz, Louis is in his head space. Do you want to talk him? I think he misses you. Here, Lou, Harry is on the phone,” Liam says, extending the phone in his direction. Oh, shit.

                “Dada?” Louis says dumbly, face going pale. It’s easy to convince Liam that he’s in his head space, but it’s next to impossible to convince Harry of that, even over the phone.

                “Louis Tomlinson, you have a lot of explaining to do when I get home. Liam was telling me what you had him do just now, you better be standing your little butt in the corner when I get home, or it’s going to be an even worse punishment when I get there,” Harry says dauntingly over the phone. “Do you hear me?”

                “Yes, daddy,” Louis says, breaking the act. Liam’s eyes suddenly flick to his, betrayed.

                “Great, just to make sure, why don’t you repeat out loud what you are going to be doing, that way, Liam can hear,” Harry says.

                “I’m going to go stand in the corner and wait for you to come home,” Louis repeats diligently.

                “And…?”

                “ _And_ I’m going to apologise to Liam,” Louis says, felling guilty now that he was caught.

                “Good, I’ll leave you to it, then,” Harry says and then he hangs up the phone.

                Louis hangs up the phone slowly, turning to look at Liam with a guilty expression. “Sorry, Liam,” Louis says, going to claim his spot in the corner.

                “Guess I’m going to have to stay here now to make sure you don’t try any other things,” Liam says grumpily. Liam takes a spot on the sofa, turning on the television. “You have a good twenty minutes ahead of you, you best not move from that spot.” Louis sighs, suddenly rethinking this brilliant idea of his.

                Harry makes his presence known by the slamming of the front door. “Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry says as he storms into the living room where Louis is currently standing in a corner of the room. “Get over here,” Harry says as he takes a spot next to Liam on the sofa. Liam turns off the television at this point, not wanting any distractions. “No, crawl,” Harry says upon seeing Louis start slowly walking over to them. Louis blushes a bit, but gets down on his knees to start crawling over to Louis.

                Once Louis is sat right in front of them, Harry begins again. “Now, do you know what you did was wrong?” Harry waits for Louis to nod before continuing. “Good, and do you know how scared Liam was that you were in your head space when I wasn’t home?” Again, Louis nods. “Good, and do you know how much trouble you are in for this little charade you put on?” This time, Louis shakes his head no. “Well, since it was Liam you messed with, I think it is only fair to have him do the spanking,” Harry says calmly, looking down at Louis. Louis’ face lights up with alarm, knowing how much Liam works out.

                “Har–” Louis starts.

                “I don’t want to hear it,” Harry cuts him off. “And that is daddy to you. Now, over Liam’s leg you go. I’m thinking ten, one for each minute you kept this little charade of yours up, yes?” Louis can only nod silently as he gets over Liam’s lap. By the end of it, his face is just as red as his bum from a mixture of tears and embarrassment. “Now, if you ever _think_ about doing that again, you will be in even bigger trouble, understand?”

                “I’m sorry daddy,” Louis sobs, trying to crawl into Harry’s lap.

                “Don’t apologise to me, it’s Liam you should be apologising to,” Harry corrects. Louis back around then, climbing into Liam’s lap instead.

“Sorry, Papa. I’m so sorry,” Louis sobs, clawing at his eyes to wipe the tears away. “So sorry,” Louis repeats. Louis clings to Liam’s shoulders, shaking as the sobs rack through his body. He calms down a bit when he feels Liam wrap his arms around him.

                “It’s okay, buddy. We all make mistakes. You’ll be good through from now on, right? No more trouble?”

                “No more trouble,” Louis repeats, leaning up to press a kiss to Liam’s lips and then suddenly bolting upright. “I didn’t mean to!” Louis scrambles, turning with wide eyes towards Harry. “Shit, Harry, I’m so sorry. I just got caught up, I didn’t – it didn’t, it didn’t mean anything. I promise.”

                “Calm down, Lou,” Harry says, pulling Louis into his own lap this time. “It’s no big deal. I get it, you were just kissing your papa. Calm down, calm down,” Harry repeats, rubbing soothing circles into Louis’ back. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean it in the same way, it’s okay. Right Liam?” Harry asks, looking over at Liam with genuine curiosity.

                Liam’s face shows nothing but genuine shock. “No, yeah. Of course. Of course it’s okay. It’s okay, Lou. I promise,” Liam says, putting on a genuine smile. “I’m going to go check on Zayn and Niall, see where they are at with dinner. I’ll leave you two to it,” Liam says, standing up to walk out the room.

                “Sorry again, papa,” Louis repeats for the last time.

                “It’s all okay, Loubear, it’s all okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Do you like the new Liam/Louis dynamic?


	76. Nighttime Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, had quite the night. ;)
> 
> Thank you Sparks, 1Ddreamlove, Sammm, missiexox, Sky, tinylouis, Jaylyn, Erin, Kayleigh - the spanking did happen, sorry I should have made that part a bit more clear :( - bandgeek09 - Zainourry1D, skyjoos, and NessaIvySelena for commenting on the past chapter :)
> 
> And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, baby!Louis.
> 
> Enjoy :)

                Later, when Harry is changing Louis’ nappy for the final time that night, Harry asks, “Why were you so shy today around Perrie and Jesy?”

                “I don’t know. It’s weird having more than just you guys know about this. And you can say it’s normal all you want, but it’s really not. I just, I _know_ they’re okay with the whole thing, but I’m just not comfortable around other people like this just yet, maybe when I get more used to it, or when I’m actually in my headspace. I don’t know, I just find it embarrassing.”

                “Yeah, that makes sense,” Harry says, taping up the sides of the nappy. “Do you want your dummy tonight?” Harry asks, and then goes to pick it up off the shelf when Louis nods. Before giving it to Louis, though, Harry places Louis’ dummy in his own mouth first, getting it wet before sliding it into Louis’ mouth. Harry was reading baby books recently and read that it was something you should do to clean it off. “Do you want to sleep in your cot today, or with me?”

                “I think I’m ready to sleep in my cot today,” Louis says with determination.

                “You don’t have to, Lou. Whenever you’re ready,” Harry reminds him, not wanting him to feel pressure to sleep in it.

                “No, I’m weady. Weally, but you’re cawwying me der because I’m too tiwed to walk,” Louis says around his dummy.

                “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Harry says, picking him off of the table. Harry is quick to get the side of the cot down before placing Louis on the mattress. “And just because I know you’re still worrying about the Liam thing, don’t okay? It really doesn’t bother me, it was actually kinda nice to see. I actually thought you _had_ entered your headspace on that one. It’s okay though, really. We’re practically a family anyways,” Harry says, kissing Louis on the nose. “Just call for me if you need anything, yeah? I’ll be right here,” Harry reassures.

                “O’tay papa,” Louis says, shuffling back so Harry can pull the side of the cot up. Harry reaches in, helping Louis get under the covers. Harry brushes some of the hair off of Louis’ forehead, happy that he is tall enough where he can still bend down over the side to place a kiss on Louis’ lips.

                “Oh, I almost forgot,” Harry says excitedly, going over to their dresser. “Your present,” Harry says, brandishing a carefully wrapped box. “It’s nothing big, but I thought you would like it, especially tonight. I saw it when I went home this past week and I just _couldn’t_ pass it up.” Harry places the box in Louis awaiting hands, already smiling. Louis is quick to unwrap the present, tearing up a bit as he pulls out a soft, blue baby blanket. “It’s not that big, you probably won’t be able to use it as an _actual_ blanket, but I figured you could snuggle with it, yeah? Plus, the little building blocks in the corner spell _LOU_ , isn’t that cute?”

                “Thanks, daddy,” Louis says, quick to gather all of the wrapping paper and handing it to Harry. He scrunches his new blanket in a ball like shape, wrapping his arms around it as he snuggles under the covers again. “It’s perfect,” Louis sighs into it. “Nighty, night, daddy.”

                “Nighty, night,” Harry repeats, smiling a bit as he walks over to the light switch to turn the lights off. Harry climbs into their – his? – bed, slipping under the covers as quietly as possible. Harry doesn’t allow himself to fall asleep, waiting until after Louis’ breaths have evened out to even _think_ about sleeping, only then allowing himself to fall asleep himself.

                Harry gets a solid two and a half hours of sleep in before he is being woken up by a high pitched wail. Harry sits up alert, automatically getting out of bed and turning on the light to see what the problem is. He runs over to Louis as soon as he sees the tears coming down. “Louis? Honey, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, lowering the side of the crib so he can pick him up into his arms. “Did you have a bad dream?” Harry questions, beginning to rock Louis back and forth.

                Louis doesn’t answer though, just continues to sob into Harry’s shoulder as he runs a fist through Harry’s hair. “Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Louis repeats like a mantra. “I want my daddy.”

                “I’m right here baby, what do you need?” Harry says, more concerned than ever. “Are you hungry, do you need your nappy changed?” Harry asks, already moving his hand to Louis’ bum to see if it is messy. It’s not though, so Harry has to assume it’s the hunger that has got him so riled up. Harry waits until Louis’ sobs are dulled to just a few sniffles, not wanting to wake up the others if he could help it, before carrying Louis to the kitchen.

                Louis is sat in his highchair all of two seconds before he begins to cry again, reaching out for Harry who is walking over to the fridge to get some milk ready for him. “Daddy,” Louis says in such a small voice that Harry whips his head around, wondering if Louis entered his head space. Harry immediately walks back over to him, picking him back up.

                “Lou, baby. I need you – can you use words?” Harry asks as calm as he can. He looks directly into Louis’ eyes, looking for any clues.

                “Mhmm,” Louis mumbles, trying in vain to bury his head in Harry’s neck while Harry keeps him away to keep eye contact. “Daddy,” Louis whines in discomfort.

                “Princess,” Harry says, pausing as he tries to think of a way to word what he’s trying to ask. “I need you to listen really carefully, okay? I need you to answer me, babe and then we can go cuddle, how’s that sound?” Harry waits for Louis’ nod before asking, “How old are you?” He then mentally yells at himself, because _how_ is that going to work?

                “I don’t know daddy,” Louis says. “I’m sorry, I just, I don – I don’t know. Don’t be mad, daddy. I promise I’ll be a good boy. I still want to cuddle. Daddy? Daddy,” Louis sobs out, working himself up. He tries to lean forward again to get as close to Harry as possible. This time, Harry allows him to, getting enough confirmation from his answer. He doesn’t need a number to just _know_.

                “That’s okay baby, calm down. We’re still going to go cuddle, okay? You got to calm down some though,” Harry pleads, rubbing soothingly into his back muscles. “We don’t want to wake up your brother, do you? It’s going to be okay, Lou, I’m right here. Daddy’s right here,” Harry says, repeating little nothings in his ear until he stops crying. “There you are baby, see, everything’s okay. Why don’t you come sleep with me tonight?” Harry asks, already walking to their bedroom.

                “O’tay,” Louis says, eyes already beginning to shut.

                “Do you want your dummy, Loubear?”

                Louis picks his head back up, looking up at Harry. “Do you think, do you think maybe I could get one of those?”

                “One of what, baby?” Harry asks, already knowing he is going to say yes to whatever it is.

                “A bear plushie?”

                “Of course my little Loubear can have his own Loubear,” Harry says, sliding the dummy into Louis mouth after placing him on the bed. Harry slides in right next to him, wrapping his arms around his body. Harry pulls him into his chest asking, “How about we get one this Saturday on our date? How’s that sound?” Harry waits a couple seconds, waiting for a response. Not receiving one, he looks down to find Louis already asleep in his arms. Harry just smiles himself, closing his own eyes again for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Just out of curiosity, how many of you are here for One Direction, and how many are here for the age play?
> 
> Like, how many of you, when you found this story searched a tag related to One Direction, and how many of you found it searing a tag related to Age Play?


	77. Perrie Comes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 comments?! Y'all are just spoiling me now. Also, 1,003 Kudos? What is this nonsense. You guys are the best people in the entire world. Well, at least my world. :)
> 
> This is going to be a long beginning note, I apologise. 
> 
> Thank you to Cuddleclown, deanimpala67, Mccutie22, NessaIvySelena, Jixnce, 1Ddreamlove, Dianne, misfit_soul - excellent question. I'd like to pretend I'm one of those people who are like, I don't care what people think of me, and in most regards that is true. But age play has kind of been my little secret for a while and it just seems weird to let other people know about it. So, I guess to answer your question, I never feel weird actually writing anything in it. I love age play, I love how much you guys like the story. BUT, I do feel weird about WHERE I write the story. I tend to do it alone in my bedroom, locked up where no one can see me, but occasionally I'll do it in the middle of class and I'm always paranoid that someone is reading over my shoulder and that makes me a little uncomfortable, to be honest. But yeah, like I said, I never feel weird about the actual content of the story, maybe the smut scenes since I'm not very good at it, but that's it. - 1bunny, Erin, loudoodoll - thanks, I really tried to make it believable :) - larry1996, Alykat14, missiexox, Hummythewood, Sammm, Puggaboo27, Amluvs1D, britneyamber, Julie renaud, Jaylyn - not offended at all :) - shadow1314 - they are so easy to become obsessed with, aren't they? I fell in love through the funny moment compilation videos :) - Brynn, skyjoos, unprincessleah, Sky - yes he is :) - Fuzzyslippers - shame on you. Larry is life! Jk. :) By the way, love the idea, it's going to be a couple more chapters though... - supernaturallyzayn and Amazing_Melon - thank you so much! what a lovely comment to read. :) - for commenting on the past chapter. It was so interesting to see how many of you were here for age play, and how many for 1D. :) :) :)
> 
> Now, I just want to take the time to thank all of the people who have left a Kudos on this story. I know I only really thank the people who leave comments and shame on me for that because every Kudos means so much to me as well. See, with comments, I tend to get the same couple people every time, which is great, but Kudos lets me really get a sense of just how many people are reading this story. And let me just tell you, 1,000 people? Nonsense. I love you all so much. I wish I could name all of the people who left Kudos, but I am not going to have enough characters to do so. I do plan on making a chapter when this story is finished to thank each and every person who commented and left a Kudos and any other thing I can think of. I don't know if you guys realise just how much your support means to me. But let me just tell you, I used to have another story under a different name on this site that didn't get a lot of feedback and I quit it sevenish chapters in, so yeah. We're now on Chapter 77 and I'm not even slowing down. I literally cannot than you enough.

                “Lou!” Harry shouts, chasing after Louis down the hall. “Quit playing games, I need to get you ready for your nap,” Harry tries explaining. He’s becoming a little agitated, but that just makes him madder at himself than anything. He _knows_ Louis is in his headspace, he can’t really blame him for not listening to Harry when he is telling Louis it is time for a nap. He remembers not wanting to take naps when he was younger, not when he can play with all of his toys.    

                “No, daddy. No nap,” Louis says, now running through the living room wearing a light blue onesie with a nappy on underneath. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Harry is automatically on alert, not knowing who could be on the other side of the door. He doesn’t have time to think about it much though as Louis is already dashing over to the door and opening it.

                “Louis!” Harry shouts, but it is too late. Perrie stands on the other side of the door, mouth open as she is holding a bunch of shopping bags. Well, at least it’s not some crazy fan who found out where they live. Harry rushes over, Louis having frozen in place, and scoops him up in his arms. He takes a step back from the doorway, not wanting anyone to see them. “Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry scolds, looking at him. “What did we say about opening up the door?”

                “That I’m not allowed to,” Louis says, ashamed, looking down at his chest.

                “Right, and why is that?”

                “Because I don’t know who’s on da oder side of da door,” Louis supplies dutifully.

“And who is allowed to open it?”

                “Only you, Papa and Daddy,” Louis supplies again.

                “Good boy,” Harry says, placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry looks up again at Perrie who still looks gobsmacked standing in the doorway. “Sorry,” Harry says, taking a step further into the house for Perrie to enter behind them. Harry shuts the door after, not wanting anyone to accidentally catch a glimpse of them. “How are you?” Harry asks.

                “I’m good. Sorry to stop by, I just had gone out to do the shopping, figured I’d drop it off at the same time,” Perrie says, holding up the shopping bags in her hands as evidence. “Is there anything else you guys needed?” She asks awkwardly, not able to take her eyes off of Louis who started sucking his thumb as he looks at Perrie in curiosity.

                “I don’t believe so. Please, you can set the bags down anywhere really,” Harry says. Perrie does so, placing them up against the wall so it would be out of everyone’s way.

                “Alright, well, I’ll just be going then,” Perrie says, eyes still glued to Louis.

                “Do you have anywhere else you needed to be? I was just getting ready to make dinner, if you wanted to stay,” Harry offers, walking into the kitchen with Louis still in his arms. “Here, baby. No sucking your icky thumb, okay?” Harry says as he holds up one of Louis’ dummies. Louis doesn’t respond in any way, just slips his finger out of his mouth and opens it wide so Harry can press the dummy into it. When Harry looks up again, Perrie is standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. “I promise we don’t bite,” Harry says with a small smile. “Do you mind if I just get Louis upstairs and in bed really quick? It should only take a second.”

                “Sure,” Perrie says, almost like she’s in a trance. “Of course.”

                “Make yourself at home,” Harry says, gesturing vaguely towards the kitchen table. Harry gives her one last parting smile, making his way upstairs with Louis finally. “Okay, baby, you’re going to be good for daddy and take a nap now, right?” Harry coos. Louis frowns but nods anyways, sucking away on his dummy. “I don’t think I want you using your cot again until we get you your stuffie on Saturday, so you’re going to have to be _extra_ careful not to fall off of daddy’s bed, okay?”

                Louis hums in agreement as Harry lays him on the bed. Harry makes sure to tuck the covers in around him, not wanting him to slip out. “Alright, you have your dummy and here’s your blanket,” Harry says, picking it up from the cot. “Anything else you need?”

                “Kissy?” Louis asks, looking up innocently at Harry.

                “Kissy,” Harry agrees, pressing his lips to Louis’ shortly. “Now, daddy’s going to be right downstairs making dinner if you need me. Don’t be afraid to yell for me if want me and I’ll be right up to get you, okay?”

                “O’tay,” Louis says around his dummy, curling into a ball to get in a more comfortable position. “Night, night, daddy.”

                “Night, night, baby,” Harry says, pressing one last kiss to Louis forehead. Harry turns off the lights as he exits the room. He makes his way back to the kitchen, finding Perrie sitting alone at the kitchen table staring at the highchair across from her. “Sorry about that,” Harry says. “He gets cranky if he doesn’t take his nap.”

                “You really go all out with this, I see,” Perrie says, gesturing to the highchair.

                “I go as far as Louis wants me to go. This is all for him – and Niall I guess, but that’s more Zayn and Liam’s area of expertise. This actually all started because I thought it would be a good stress reliever for Louis, and it seems to be working quite well, so, yeah,” Harry finishes awkwardly. “If he asks for it, I pretty much get it for him.”

                “Was he in his headspace just now?” Perrie asks with uncertainty, not wanting to offend anyone.

                “Yeah, entered it last night,” Harry says with a small smile.

                “He’s so cute, I can see why you spoil him so much.”

                “I don’t spoil him,” Harry says, offended. Perrie suddenly looks taken aback. She didn’t mean it in a bad way necessarily, but there is no denying it. Harry literally just admitted he buys everything Louis asks for.

                “Yes you do,” Perrie says not backing down. “But it’s okay, it’s not like it’s a bad thing. Plus, if is helping like you say it is, you should probably be doing that anyway.”

                “Hmm,” Harry says, blush creeping up his cheeks. “Guess I do kinda spoil him. Though I do that in more than just this part of our life. I love him, y’know? I’d do pretty much anything he asked,” Harry shrugs, like he isn’t pouring his heart out to a relative stranger. “Oh, well. What do you want for dinner?” Harry asks changing the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Is there any other way in which you think I can connect with all of you? I just want to be as close to you guys as possible. :( I don't know if you guys want anything else, maybe you just want to read the story and that's it, but if you do, let me know, yeah?
> 
> Also, don't forget. For any character asks, or general asks to me, here's the Tumblr page I'm using for this story. :)
> 
> awhatifkindofrelationship.tumblr.com


	78. Harry and Perrie Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> A big thank you to British_Adventure - like the name change :) - Safaa, Sky, 1Ddreamlove, Sparks, Sammm, Jaylyn - right?! I want to keep in touch too, but I don't know any other logical way of doing so... - luv4music2000 - aw, shucks. I love new readers. Glad you liked it :) - idearecruiter, sayhesinLOVE - no worries, I have big plans for our dear friend Perrie, big plans. - Erin, Zainourry1D, and NessaIvySelena - That doesn't sound weird at all, but what else would you like me to post then? :) - for commenting on chapter 77. You all make me smile :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                Harry gets dinner started before making his way back over to Perrie who is still seated at the kitchen table. “So,” Perrie begins. “Are you guys excited to come out?” she questions, trying to start up the conversation again. She figured this would be a good topic for one of the biggest names in the world right now.

                “Of course, we’ve been looking forward to this for years now. It’s still kinda surreal if I’m being honest. One of the best moments of my life so far, and I’ve been very blessed. It’s hard to have everything you want and still get surprised with what’s to come. I’ll never understand what we’ve done to deserve this life, but I’ve stopped asking myself. Now, I just live it and appreciate every moment I get. And in a couple years, when no one likes us anymore, I’m going to appreciate all those moments as well. How can I not when I have had so much going for me already?”

                “You really think people will stop liking you that quickly?” Perrie asks, genuinely curious.

                “To be honest, I thought they were going to stop liking us after the first CD was released. I feel like we keep changing things up and defying every boundary set before us. So many people predicted that we could fall out by now, but we’re still going strong as ever. So I guess, to answer your question, I have no idea. Could be two years, could be twenty years, could be tomorrow. One thing I know for sure, though, is that these four lads will be by my side for the next eighty and I don’t think I could ask for much more than that.”

                “And to think I only thought you said that for show. It’s interesting to see just how much you guys stay the same on and off camera. It’s refreshing to see,” Perrie says, smiling up at Harry.

                “Yeah, we try. We never really like being told what to do or how to act, plus our fans seem to like us more when we’re being complete twats anyway, so, yeah. It works for us,” Harry says, standing up to stir the pot really quick.

                “I would say so,” Perrie giggles into her sleeve.

                “So,” Harry says, taking a seat back at the table. “What brings you here? Is it your dream job to be a personal assistant for some big celebrity?” He asks, taking a sip of water.

                “Actually,” Perrie starts. “I’m in my last year of University. I was having a hard time finding the funds for it though, so Jesy hooked me up with this job. She knew it would be perfect based on the description. She knows I’m a big fan, you see? So combine that with the fact that you all had mentioned you would only need me a couple times and there is a hefty pay, well, I was sold. Not that I expect to only work a couple times, really, whenever you need me, I can come. Seriously, it’s okay.”

                “No, don’t worry about it,” Harry says soothingly. “We really won’t need you all that much. We like to do as much of our own shopping as possible, keeps us grounded, y’know? It’s just the things we can’t necessarily be seen buying ourselves that we are going to need your help with. And even then, your studies come first, whatever we ask for doesn’t need to be done right away. If you have some big exam coming up, don’t hesitate to let us know it may take some extra time, we really don’t mind.”

                “Thanks Harry, but it really shouldn’t be a problem. I keep up with all of my studies as much as I can, so missing an hour or so to go out shopping for you guys isn’t a problem. It’s actually a welcomed break every once in a while. I promise,” Perrie ends, wanting to make sure that Harry fully understands.

                “Alright, then. Do you mind me asking what your major is?” Harry questions.

                “I’m actually going doing a double major, public relations and marketing. My dream job is to be a celebrity’s manager one day. I’ve always liked planning things, so it just seemed like a good fit for me. I had originally thought of being a wedding planner, but Jesy actually suggested that I go into the music industry with it. It just seemed like the best option at the time and I kinda fell in love with it. That’s another reason why I’m here. Being a personal assistant to you guys could look great on a résumé. Plus, assuming I do my job well enough, maybe I could get a recommendation or two,” Perrie finishes.

                “Not that you _have_ to,” Perrie backtracks, knowing that the whole thing came out wrong. “It’s not like the only reason I’m here is to use you guys to further myself. I am genuinely a fan, I just – oh, I don’t know. I dug myself in a hole, didn’t I?” she questions, blushing.

                “Not at all, my dear Perrie, not at all. Besides, people have used us for way worse. Here, why don’t we take a selfie so you can post it online? That should get your career started in no time!”

                “I’m not sure it works quite like that, pretty sure I still have to get my degree, but I’ll never turn down a picture with you,” Perrie says giggling. She whips out her phone, opening the camera app on her phone. She slides her chair over so she is pressed against Harry’s side and pulls a funny face. Harry, originally smiling, notices her faces and changes last second so his tongue is sticking out. Perrie looks at the picture, laughing as she sees their faces. “Maybe I’ll just keep this one for myself,” Perrie says, staring down at the phone with a small smile. “Don’t want people getting _too_ jealous of me, now,” Perrie concludes, though she says it good naturedly, not like she’s full of herself.

                Harry stares at Perrie for a good five seconds, watching as she plays with filters on her phone before ultimately deciding on no filter, before saying, “I like you Perrie, you’ll fit right in here,” he says in his slow drawl. Perrie beams up at him, watching as he goes to stir the pot of stir fry again.

                “Where’s Zayn,” Perrie asks, and then after a short pause, “and the others?”

                So, Zayn’s your favourite, aye? Should have known, they all go after him. Not that I mind, I have Louis after all,” Harry trails off, thinking to past experiences. “Louis’s napping,” Harry reminds Perrie, smiling as he takes his spot again. “And the other three are downstairs in our makeshift recording studio down there. I think they were going to try writing some songs, before they had to do a radio interview over the phone, otherwise I’d call them up for you. Though,” Harry says, peering up at the clock over the stove. “They should be finished with that soon, they said they’d be done before dinner is ready.”

                “Actually,” a voice sounds from behind them. “We just got finished now. Hello again, Perrie,” Liam says, walking into the kitchen. Zayn and Niall come in right after them, Niall clinging to Zayn’s back like a koala bear. “What’s for dinner?” he asks, walking over to the stove.

                “Chicken stir fry,” Harry says, leaning back in his chair. “Perrie was nice enough to drop off the stuff for Niall if you wanted to go do that quickly before dinner is ready? The bags are in the foyer,” Harry suggests, standing up himself. “I think I’m going to go wake up Lou, dinner should be ready in about five minutes. Perrie’s staying for dinner by the way, don’t be rude.”

                “Sure,” Liam agrees. “Why don’t you,” Liam says, talking to Zayn. “Go get Niall situated and I’ll finish dinner down here while Harry wakes up Louis?” Zayn nods, walking over to the hall to retrieve the bags Perrie brought. Zayn smiles, looking down to see that they have Disney characters on them.

                “Alright, bud,” Zayn says as he steps into Niall’s room. “Why don’t we keep these in your top drawer with your boxer briefs?” Zayn asks, already pulling out the pull ups from the bag. He piles all of them into the top drawer except for one, turning around to face Niall. “Do you want my help putting them on, or do you want to do it by yourself?”

                “Myself,” Niall says, reaching out for the pull up. He undoes the sides, giving it a stare down for a moment before opening it up. He bends down so he can step into it, pulling it up between his thighs. He squeezes his legs together, trying to get used to the feeling. He quickly pulls his pants back up, taking a couple hesitant steps in each direction before suddenly smiling up at Zayn who is watching him carefully. “I like ‘em,” Niall says, walking over to give Zayn a hug. “Thanks daddy,” Niall says into his ear. “This was a great idea,” he finishes, stepping away. “Now, off we go, I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you all. These past couple chapters have been closer to 1500 words rather than 1000. Whew. 
> 
> Question of the Day: If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?


	79. Fussy Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lindsey for this lovely idea, hopefully I did it justice. :)
> 
> Another big thank you to missiexox, Lindsey, deanimpala67, 1bunny, ashioops - the sick thing will definitely come up, but not for awhile. As for the everyone taking care of Louis thing though... I think you're on to something. :) I may just have to use that idea - British_Adventure, tinylouis, 1Ddreamlove - Happy belated birthday :) - Sammm - If I could have anything in the world right now, it would be a boyfriend. I've never been one of those people who think I need a man to get through my day, y'know? I'm just tired of being lonely. So, so lonely. :( - skyjoos - BEST. IDEA. EVER. That will DEFINITELY be going into the story, not for a couple chapters though... So, SO cute :) - bottomlouis03, Clarkieblarkie - great answer :) - Jaylyn - I want to be in a relationship, I think. It's like I told Sammm, I'm just so lonely nowadays. I want someone I can talk to, to listen. Someone who will hold my hand through the hard times... - awkwardlyme, NessaIvySelena - why don't you put your story up on AO3? Not that you have to, I don't want to pressure you, I'm just curious. - bandgeek09 - I'm not sure what his nightmare is about to be honest, never really thought of that part, just always thought of the aftercare part. If I had to guess I would say he dreamed of being separated from Harry since he is so insecure about that. - Brynn - 50 more? Ehh, not sure I could do that one, at least not all at once, but eventually... If that helps. - Zainourry1D - Besides being in a relationship, I would want to be the next Bill Gates, not only for the money part, but also because I want to have a software as powerful as his... - and supernaturallyzayn for answering my question on the last chapter. It's so interesting to see what you all wrote. :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “C’mon, Lou. Wake up, baby,” Harry whispers, rubbing Louis’ back slowly. “Dinner’s ready,” Harry says a bit louder, trying to gently wake Louis up from his nap. “Perrie’s here, she’ll be excited to see you. Don’t you want to go eat, Loubear?” Harry questions, moving his hands up so he can pet at Louis’ hair.

                “‘M tired,” Louis mumbles into his pillow. “I don’t wanna eat,” Louis says stubbornly, cuddling back into the bed.

                “You _gotta_ eat, Lou,” Harry says. “You need to grow tall and strong.”

                “I don’t want to be big, I like being little. I fit in your arms that way,” Louis says with a yawn.

                “Alright, how about since you like being in my arms so much you let me carry you downstairs so you can eat?” Harry says, spinning Louis’ logic back on him.

                “No, I’m warm. I just wanna sweep,” Louis says petulantly.

                “Naptime’s over Louis, if you keep sleeping you won’t go to bed tonight,” Harry reminds him.

                “No,” Louis says shortly. Harry shakes his head, standing up as he reaches out for Louis.

                “Alright, no more stalling, we have people waiting for us downstairs,” Harry says, picking Louis up off of the bed. Louis cries out, already missing the warmth of the bed.

                “No, daddy, I don’t wanna,” Louis cries, squirming in Harry’s arms. Louis begins flailing his arms and legs, trying to get out of Harry’s arms as they begin walking back downstairs. “No,” Louis screams, reaching out to tug at one of Harry’s curls. “No, I don’t want to go.”

                “Louis, you need to calm down, buddy. This is why you need to start your nap right when daddy says to, yeah?” Harry says, holding on to Louis that much more.

                “Put me down, daddy,” Louis says instead of answering Harry’s question.

                “Too late,” Harry says walking into the kitchen. “Can you say hi, baby?”

                “No,” Louis says burying his face into Harry’s shoulder.

                Harry sets Louis into his highchair, locking the tray into place as he asks, “Is that your new favourite word, ‘no’?” Harry then turns around, addressing everyone at the table. “Sorry, he’s being a little feisty today, he didn’t want to wake up,” Harry says as explanation. “I know one little boy who should have went to bed when their daddy told them too,” Harry says, pressing a loving tap to Louis’ nose, which causes Louis to wrinkle it in annoyance.

                “Alright, I made chicken stir fry tonight,” Harry says, helping Liam bring all of the plates over to the table. Harry set’s Louis’ plate by his spot for a moment, sitting down himself so he can start cutting it up into little baby size pieces. Once he is finished, he places it in front of Louis, telling him to, “Eat up.” Louis lets out a _hmph_ as he slouches in his seat. “Don’t fall back asleep on me now, eat your food.”

                “I don’t want it,” Louis says, pushing the plate away from him.

                “Louis,” Harry says, getting serious. “You don’t want to sit in time out, do you?” Harry questions, which prompts Louis to pick up a piece of chicken and throw it directly at Harry’s head. It hits Harry square on the nose which causes him to giggle, Perrie following shortly after. Louis whips his head in Perrie’s direction, smile sliding off of his face as he looks at her. Perrie, noticing she is under Louis’ scrutiny, stops laughing to, but leaves a small smile on her face as she stares back.

                “Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says angrily, already getting up from his chair. “I’ve tried being nice, I’ve tried being calm, but since that is not working, I’m going to have to be mean. You’ve just earned yourself a timeout,” Harry says, towering over Louis. Harry begins to unhook the tray as Louis looks up in fright. His eyes start to water, filling with regret.

                “What if I try feeding him?” Perrie suddenly suggests. “Will you try that, Lou?” Perrie says, trying to find a way to get Louis out of his punishment. “You’ll be a good for me, won’t you?” Perrie just smiles as five sets of eyes land on her. “You don’t need to be punished, right?”

                “Right,” Louis agrees innocently, nodding his head as Perrie begins walking over.

                “No worries, Harold, I’ve got this,” Perrie says, picking up Louis’ plate of food. She stabs a piece of chicken, settling into the chair next to Louis. She holds the fork up to Louis’ lips, waiting for him to take a bite.

                “Fine, but first sign of trouble and we’re heading back upstairs,” Harry warns, plopping down in his seat. Not that he’s mad, he’s not. It’s just… why will he cooperate with _Perrie_ , a complete _stranger_ rather than him?

                Perrie feeds Louis the rest of his meal, eating her own intermittently. Once everyone is done, Liam and Zayn suggest having a movie night, inviting Perrie to stay a bit longer if she would like. Perrie originally turns down the offer, already feeling like she is overstepping her boundaries. She would have already been out the door had it not been for Louis reaching out and holding her hand as she passed by his highchair on the way to the door. “Pwease stay?” Louis asks in a small voice, not wanting to get another yelling at from Harry when she leaves.

                “Uh, yeah,” Perrie says, looking up at Harry as if asking for permission. Harry has a crease between his brows, but doesn’t comment, just looks back at Perrie as he waits for her response. “Yeah, I’ll stay, Lou.”

                “Yay,” Louis says with excitement. “Hey daddy? Can you please change me?”

                “Are you sure you don’t want Perrie doing it?” Harry says, placing a little _too_ much emphasis on Perrie’s name. Harry doesn’t wait for a response though, already going to pick him up. Louis wraps his arms and legs around him, leaning up to press a kiss to Harry’s check. Harry smiles at that.

                “I wuv you,” Louis says, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Sowwy for being bad.”

                “It’s okay, Lou. How about next time we go to bed when I say to though, okay? At least try?”

                “Alwight,” Louis agrees easily. The both of them return downstairs, smiling as they wear matching footy pajamas, Louis in a clean nappy and sucking on his dummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What makes you smile?


	80. Zayn Reassures Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :)
> 
> Since a lot of people were skeptical about it, Louis didn't warm up to Perrie that quickly. He was just doing it to get out of punishment. I'm sorry that wasn't clearer. 
> 
> Next, I'd like to thank bandgeek09, LouisInLouboutins - love the name :) - close_your_eyes, British_Adventure - getting random compliments really make me smile, or connecting with any of my readers :) - safaa - I'll keep that lovely idea in mind, thank you! :) - 1Ddreamlove, Jaylyn - tehe, that part made me laugh writing it! :) - Zainourry1D, shadow1314, NessaIvySelena - Thanks for the story, I can't wait to get started on it. I'm actually going to begin write after I post this ;) Eeeep I'm so excited!!!!! :) :) :) - SavetheOwls, Sammm - writing makes me smile, as well as watching fish swim in a tank, random, but it does. Actually, a lot of things make me smile, now that I think of it... :) :) :) that's me :) - SlythKris, skyjoos - No problem, I believe I'm going to use it two chapters from now, just to let you know. I was originally going to have it be the next chapter, but I want a chapter of Liam babysitting Louis first. :) - Brynn, sayhesinLOVE, and Skyler Luke for commenting on the past chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Though no one acknowledges it, Louis and Liam have been avoiding each other. Louis still feels guilty about the whole thing, while Liam feels guilty because he kind of liked the kiss. Not in _that_ way. Of course not, he and Harry are together and Liam doesn’t even _like_ Louis like that. He just likes how it made him feel like such a proud father, like they were a real family. The problem is, that Louis has been avoiding him which means he must not have enjoyed it. Which is fine. He didn’t need this added dynamic before, he doesn’t need it now.

                Liam smiles as Zayn enters the room with Niall. They’re playing a game of tag by the looks of things. “I thought we said no running in the house?” Liam questions before they could get much further. Both of them stop, heading over towards Liam on the sofa.

                “We never said that,” Zayn says, walking over to Liam and passing out on his lap. Liam begins absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. “Though maybe we should, I’m knackered. Actually, we should finish the list of rules we were talking about.”

                “Yeah,” Liam agrees, beginning to massage his back gently. “I’ll ask Harry about it later. How’s my favourite little guy?” Liam asks holding out his other arm for Niall to snuggle under.

                “‘M tired,” Niall says, yawning. “Too much running.”

                “Why don’t you take a nap today? You’re not too old for those are you?”

                “Not today, I’m not. You may have to carry me upstairs though. I don’t think I’ll make it.”

                “Alright,” Liam agrees. “Going to have to carry both of my loves upstairs it seems like. Liam stands up. Picking up Niall as he goes and resting him on his hip. “Sorry, Z, I don’t think I’m going to be able to carry you both at the same time, I can come back?” Liam offers, staring down at Zayn’s limp body.

                “Nah, that’s okay, I think I can walk it. Help me up,” Zayn pleads, reaching out a hand to Liam. Liam takes his hand and pulls him up, not allowing their hands to fall apart once he is. They begin walking to their bedrooms. Liam dropping Niall off in his room first, tucking him under the blankets before turning off the lights.

                “Hey,” Zayn whispers as they exit the room. He waits for the door to close before continuing at a normal volume. “Ni asked earlier if I would take him clothes shopping. Of course he invited you as well, but management called Harry and was wanting him to do some type of interview tonight for promotion on the new album. So, he was wondering if you could watch Louis. You don’t have to of course, we could all stay home if you’d prefer, and we can try and find some other day to go. All three of us.”

                “I don’t mind, we all know you are the most stylish out of all of us,” Liam says, stepping into their own bedroom. They get situated on the bed, Zayn’s head rested on Liam’s chest. Again, Liam finds his hand nestled into Zayn’s hair, the other rubbing small circles at his waist where Zayn’s shirt rode up to reveal his toned stomach. “I’m just worried. Ever since that day where Louis kissed me, he’s been avoiding me. I don’t think he’s going to want to be babysat be me. Plus, if I recall, last time he tried taking advantage of me.”

                “I don’t think he’d do that again, love. If I recall he got a punishment for that, plus, he’s in baby mode. He’s just going to want to play all night,” Zayn points out. “I think this will be good for you guys. It will force you to talk to him about the whole thing. I feel like that would really help, y’know, talking about it?”

                “Yeah,” Liam sighs into Zayn’s hair. “Yeah, you’re right. I can’t avoid him forever anyways, we work together.”

                “Exactly, plus, we are a family. We need to stick together.”

                “Alright, smarty pants, I think it’s naptime for you as well,” Liam says as Zayn finishes another yawn. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run in my life, you must be tired.”

                “I am, but I want to keep talking to you. We get together and we haven’t even had that much time alone to ourselves. Maybe I should take you out on a date.”

                “I don’t know if that’s going to work, though I do appreciate the idea. I think with Harry and Louis coming out, they don’t need us in public either. Besides, I don’t need you to take me out, we can stay in here and have a nice little dinner. We’ll get Harry to watch Niall for a night sometime soon, how’s that sound?”

                “Good, that sounds good.”

                “Great, now I need my beautiful boyfriend to get his beauty sleep. I promise I’ll stay here with you. Well, at least until Niall wakes up. Then I may have to attend to him.”

                “Okay,” Zayn says, pressing one last kiss to Liam’s chest before promptly falling asleep.

**********************

                “Alright, love,” Zayn says later that night. “Niall and I are heading out now. I love you, I promise it’ll be okay. And just think, after today, it won’t be awkward anymore between you guys. Just be honest with him, he may feel the same way you do.”

                “Okay, okay,” Liam sighs, already having heard Zayn’s speech.

                “There may even be a reward waiting for you tonight, if you’re lucky,” Zayn says winking, stepping forward to press a kiss to his lips.

                “You can’t tease me like that, babe,” Liam pouts, knowing they are going to be walking out the door at any minute now.

                “You do it to me all the time!” Zayn defends.

                “No, I don’t.”

                “Yeah you do, just _looking_ at you is tempting enough.”

                “Fuck,” Li says eyes beginning to dilate.

                “Okay, bye,” Zayn says innocently, guiding Niall outside. “You’ll do great,” Liam hears Zayn’s final shout and then he shuts the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What is your pet peeve?


	81. Liam Babysits Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I just entered finals week at uni, so my schedule will be a bit scattered for the next week. 
> 
> Thank you British_Adventure, xkaix, 1Ddreamlove, skyjoos, Jaylyn, Sammm, tinylouis, SavetheOwls, ashioops, Erin, luv4music, Amazing_Melon, Brynn, NessaIvySelena - Thanks so much for allowing me to read it. I think I'm on page 103? It's so good! It's such a good idea too! Omigod, I'm obsessed. I haven't been able to put the book down it feels like, really getting in the way of my revising. I am leaving comments as I go along though, eek, I can't wait to read more after I post this! :) - . - All is forgiven :) - and deanimpala67 - thank you for sticking up for me, really appreciated! :) - for commenting on the past chapter!
> 
> Some of you asked me what my pet peeves are and I have quite a bit so without further ado, here is a list of Allie's Pet Peeves. 
> 
> 1\. People waking me up  
> 2\. People changing the lighting in the room  
> 3\. If I have a door opened, or closed, or cracked and someone walks into the room, I hate when they leave it in a different position.   
> 4\. People talking to me when I'm trying to do work.  
> 5\. People talking quietly  
> 6\. People who don't take me seriously  
> 7\. Couples. I'm a single pringle, I don't need you rubbing it my face, thanks.   
> 8\. People who ask stupid questions.  
> 9\. People who use headphones to talk on the phone. I always think they are talking to me...  
> 10\. People who interrupt me.   
> 11\. People texting when I am talking to them.   
> 12\. Not using quotation marks correctly.  
> 13\. People pressing their morals onto me  
> 14\. People pressing their religion onto me  
> 15\. People who slack  
> 16\. People who walk slow  
> 17\. People touching my computer -.- (This should be number one)  
> 18\. People reading my computer screen over my shoulder...  
> 19\. Dirty dishes   
> 20\. Just dirtiness in general.   
> 21\. People who don't list prices  
> 22\. Women who wear too much perfume  
> 23\. People who put ketchup on steak  
> 24\. People who are late  
> 25\. Emails with no subject line
> 
> The list could go on forever, but I will stop here to spare you all from my rants. Maybe I'll continue this in the future...
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “Okay, Louis, promise you’ll be a good boy for daddy?” Harry asks, pulling Louis in for one last hug. “I don’t want any bad stories from Liam, yeah? I promise I’ll be back before you even know it,” Harry says pulling back. He presses one last kiss to his forehead before standing up again.

                “Does he _have_ to watch me? Why can’t I come wif you?” Louis presses, though he doesn’t cling to Harry like he has been doing for the past five minutes.

                “Yes, Niall and Daddy went out already so it is just you and Liam. This will be good though, yeah?  You and papa need to have a good talk, I think. You just need to make sure that you listen to Papa and do everything he says okay? Maybe I’ll even bring back a treat if I hear you were being a good boy, how’s that sound?”

                “Otay. I’ll miss you,” Louis says, looking up at Harry from his spot on the floor. Harry’s heart aches a little as he sees Louis’ eyes get a tad glossier. “Bye daddy,” Louis says with a little wave as Harry makes his way to the kitchen. Liam is currently standing at the stove, shirtless, stirring a pot of mac-and-cheese.

                “Alright, I’m heading out,” Harry warns Liam. “I should only be gone for a couple hours, thanks for watching Louis. He seems a bit sad today, maybe try giving him some sweets after dinner?” Harry suggests. “Maybe just his dummy, I don’t know. Call me if anything happens. I can’t promise I’ll be able to answer, but I’ll try my best to.”

                “Calm down Harry, I’ve got this, yeah? I feel like me and Louis need some good ol’ papa-son bonding time anyway,” Liam trails off, hoping for a small smile on Harry’s part. It comes, but barely. “Trust me, it’s going to be fine.”

                “I’m just worried, ‘s all. I think he still feels a bit weird about the kiss from the other day,” Harry explains, looking at his feet.

                “I meant to ask you,” Liam starts, turning around to face Harry now. “Are you okay with that? Louis kissing me?” Liam clarifies, peering up at Harry with his eyebrows turned downwards.

                “Of course, Liam,” Harry says, looking back up at him with a sincere look. “As long as it doesn’t mean anything like _that_ to you, I don’t see any problem. He was halfway in his mindset at the time anyway, probably didn’t even think twice about it. I mean, that’s what little kids do, right? Why should Louis be any different? He just wanted his papa to forgive him, a kiss probably seemed like a good way to go for him. Unless of course,” Harry backtracks, tilting his head to the side as he questions Liam. “Does that bother you? Do you not want him to kiss you? I could tell him if you’d like?” Harry offers.

                “No,” Liam says quickly. “No, I actually kinda liked it, if I’m being honest. It’s like you said, he was just having a moment with his papa. I didn’t know how much I wanted that until he had kissed me that day. So, assuming it’s alright with you, I was going to talk to Louis today about it. Tell him it’s okay if he wanted to continue doing that,” Louis says, trailing off at the end to wait for Harry’s approval.

                “Absolutely,” Harry says with finality. “That’ll be good, you two really need to make up. Well,” Harry says as he peers down at his watch. “I should really get going now, but like I said, I’ll be back shortly, have fun,” Harry shouts down the hall as he steps outside.

                “Have fun,” Liam repeats to himself as he turns around to stir the pot one more time before pouring a portion into a bowl. “Louis,” Liam calls from the kitchen as he sets the bowl on the table. “Louis, buddy, it’s time for dinner,” he says as he begins walking to the living room where Louis is still sat playing with toys. Liam picks him up, placing him on his hip as he walks back to the kitchen. He places Louis in his highchair, making sure to snap the tray in place as he picks up the bowl again to feed him.

                Once dinner is finished, Liam makes quick work of wiping Louis’ face and hands down, before placing the bowl in the sink, knowing someone will wash it later. Liam then quickly eats a couple scoops of the remaining dish before filling the pot up with water to begin soaking it. “Alright, Lou, why don’t we go cuddle on the sofa and have a good chat, yeah?”

                Louis nods his head, knowing the impending conversation is inevitable. He reaches his arms up from his highchair, silently pleading for Liam to carry him again. Liam doesn’t disappoint as he is quickly unstrapping Louis from the highchair and picking him up. Louis wraps his arms around Liam’s neck as he is swiftly carried into the living room. Once on the sofa, Liam quickly lays out, waiting a couple minutes for Louis to stretch out on top of him before placing his arms around his tiny waist.

                “Okay, princess. I think we need to have a talk. A serious one, can you do that baby?” Liam asks. Louis doesn’t answer aloud, but he does nod his head where it is currently resting against Liam’s chest. “Alright, I’m going to talk for a bit about the kiss, and then I want you tell me how you feel afterwards, okay?”

                “Okay, papa,” Louis answers dutifully.

                “I don’t know about you, Lou, but _I_ liked the kiss. It made me very special inside, knowing you think of me as a real papa like that. It makes me super happy that you trust me enough in this relationship that you feel comfortable showing me how much you care like that. So, I asked Harry if it would be okay if you kissed me like that a bit more, and he said he was fine with it. My question now is, are you okay with it? How do you feel?”

                “I wiked the kiss, too,” Louis admits, embarrassed. He presses his reddening face into Liam’s chest. “I was afwaid you didn’t wike it since you wouldn’t talk to me afterwards.”

                “No, baby. No, it wasn’t anything like that,” Liam says with force in his voice. “I thought you regretted kissing me and I just liked it too much. I didn’t want to be disappointed if you didn’t want to continue doing it. I’m sorry, loubear. If I knew you would feel that way, I never would have ignored you. I’m so sorry, will you forgive me?”

                Louis yawns, snuggling a bit further into Liam’s arms before suddenly pressing up from his spot. He presses his lips to Liam’s, before setting back into Liam’s arms. “I forgive you papa. Thank you for liking my kissies. It makes me feel special, too,” Louis says with another yawn. Liam squeezes his waist once more before Louis falls asleep promptly on him. Liam smiles a bit, looking down at him, before closing his eyes for a quick nap as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Favourite word?


	82. Harry Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I hate finals -.- Just a fair warning, I wouldn't expect another update until Friday at the earliest, sorry, sorry. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry because this one is a bit shorter only at 957 words. But hey! Better than nothing, yeah?
> 
> For those of you who were curious, my favourite word is facetiously because it has all of the vowels in order, including y :) 
> 
> A big ol' thank you to ., misfit_soul, British_Adventure, Sammm, 1Ddreamlove, tinylouis, Jaylyn, Alykat14 - very soon ;) - Amazing_Melon, bandgeek09, Erin, MrsHoranTommo, Lisaswe, skyjoos - that reminds me of an old show called Drake & Josh :) - NessaIvySelena - Yes, yes it is :) Literally, I finished your book and now I just want the rest of it. I finally understand all of you guys wanting updates so much. You left it off at such a good part, too! Eep! There were so many plot twists, too! I loved them all! Great book! You'll have to give me a bit more time to get the edits and comments back to you. I have them spread out on multiple devices (based on the timing of which I read) so I have to compile them all. I would normally already have it done, but finals. :( No worries, coming soon, I promise! :) - ____anairda (holladri) - wait seriously? You would beta? I've always kinda wanted out, just because I feel like all good stories have one. You do realise I usually post daily, though, right? :) - Puggaboo27, Tot, Brynn, Sparks_Haven - don't worry, I'll be posting LOTS over break ;) - and SavetheOwls for commenting on the past chapter. You all rock my socks. :)
> 
> Thank you as well to Alykat14 and NessaIvySelena for the ideas in this chapter. Literally, you guys came up with everything... thank you. Makes my job easy ;)
> 
> Finally a thank you to shadylourry over on Tumblr for the lovely comment that got me to write this today. Seriously, this would not be here if it wasn't for you. :) It's currently 6:38 am and I am dying to get into bed, but I promised I would write, so write I did. Thanks for brightening my day, I hope this brightens yours. :) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

                Harry can’t stop the worrying from creeping up as he makes his way to the interview. He knows deep down how illogical it is to be worried about Louis, it’s not like he is an _actual_ baby. But, well, he kinda is, isn’t he? It’s so hard to see him crying like that. Louis needs his daddy, and Harry, quite honestly, needs his Louis.

                Harry compulsively checks his phone up until the interview starts. Luckily it was just a radio interview, so he didn’t need to hide his worry from his face. Of course, that didn’t mean that the interviewer didn’t pick up on it. Which is why he asked, “What’s got your feather’s in a twist?”

                “Oh, nothing big. I’m just worried about my bandmate Louis. He just got sick before I left,” Harry lies smoothly, having had many years of practice at doing so. “I don’t want it spreading to all of us. That would be a disaster. And, of course, I just don’t like seeing one of my mates down. That’s why I keep checking my phone. I’m waiting for an update from one of them.”

                “Oh, yeah,” the interviewer chimes in. “You are all living together over your break. How has that been going? Getting tired of each other yet?”

                “No, not at all. We always say how we hate not seeing each other over break. Which we usually don’t, like, at all. So, it’s great to be able to see them. Especially in a setting that isn’t – not that we have a _work_ work environment – just that it’s nice to just relax every once in a while. We’ve been getting some good song writing in, being all together, too. It’s just nice.”

                The interview continues on for the next fifteen minutes or so, pausing just once for a quick song break. Harry keeps checking his phones as inconspicuously as possible, but he doesn’t fool the interviewer for one second. Harry wishes he felt a bit guiltier about that, but it is just so hard to do so when it deals with Louis.

                Harry calls Liam as soon as he is out of the interview and safely in the car. Here, he thought, it would _Louis_ who would have the hardest problem being separated, but it turns out _Harry_ is the one calling. Harry’s worry only heightens when there is no answer. He tries calling one more time, just to see if they weren’t fast enough in answering, before giving up and calling Zayn.

                “Hey Zayn,” Harry says in a bit of a panic upon his answering. “You haven’t heard anything from Liam lately have you? I tried calling them, but no one answered. I’m just a bit worried since, y’know, Louis was having a hard time saying goodbye,” Harry explains.

                “No, I haven’t,” Zayn says shortly, though it sounds far away, like he’s in the middle of something. “Look,” Zayn begins. “This isn’t the best time now, Harry. Sorry. I just – Niall just entered his headspace unfortunately, and we are in the middle of a store. I’ll call you back,” Zayn hangs up before Harry can offer to come help. Hmm, well that’s interesting. Niall hasn’t been in his headspace yet.

                Harry is practically running up to the door when the car finally pulls up to the house. He makes quick work of unlocking the door before pulling it open and calling out for Liam and Louis. There’s no answer so Harry assumes they are upstairs and can’t hear him. However, on the way to the stairs, he sees both of them passed out on the sofa, Louis cuddled into Liam’s arms. Harry swallows his jealousy down at the sheer cuteness of it, suddenly regretting their no picture rule.

                As much as he would like to let them both sleep, he knows Liam will want to be awake when Niall and Zayn come home and Louis will never go to bed tonight if he keeps sleeping. He lays a resting hand on Louis’ back, rubbing in small circles as he pulls him from his slumber. “Hey, boobear,” Harry says gently when Louis opens his eyes to peer up at him. “Time to wake up.”

                “Daddy!’ Louis screeches, flinging himself into Harry’s arms, and well – yeah. Harry can live with this feeling. Harry gets flung backwards from his kneeling position from Louis’ force, so now he is laying on the ground with a wide awake Louis on him. “I missed you,” Louis admits, snuggling into Harry’s arms now. Louis rubs his face back and forth on Harry’s chest, smiling as Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis.

                “I missed you, too, Lou. Did you have fun with Papa while I was away?” Harry asks, looking up at Liam who was starting to wake up.

                “Mhmm, we talked about everything, so we are okay now. Papa likes my kissies, daddy. We’re just like one big happy famiwy,” Louis explains in a babyish voice.

                “Speaking of family,” Harry starts, looking up at Liam on the sofa. “I talked to Zayn on the phone, he said Niall entered his headspace,” Harry warns, causing Liam to sit up on the sofa, alert. “Apparently it was in the middle of the store. I didn’t get any more details though,” Harry quickly continues when he sees Liam starting to ask questions. “He did say he would call me back though. I wouldn’t count on it, he’s probably got his arms full at the moment.”

                Liam nods, standing up from the sofa to get his phone off of the kitchen counter, hoping for a call from Zayn. None ever comes, but that is okay as the pair of them are walking through the front door in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Any story ideas? I'm kinda running out again. Not completely, but kinda. Sorry. :(


	83. Zayn and Niall Go Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient and understanding this past week. Now that I am on break though, I'll be able to update frequently again. In fact, I may already have the next chapter written ;) 
> 
> I didn't mean for it to happen, I just got a little carried away with this chapter and before I knew it, it was 2,500 words long. Ha, ha. Oops?
> 
> Thank you for all of your lovely ideas, by the way. They are all so good and give me such great ideas! 
> 
> A big thank you to Slouxx, Brynn, Mary - technically, they were walking through the door at the end of the last chapter, but they are going to be shopping still at the beginning of this chapter. I'm going back in time a bit. - Jaylyn, 1Ddreamlove, Isabella, yerahomoharreh, ___anairda (holladri) - I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer if you are willing to still beta for me. Do you have an email? I think that would be the easiest way to go about it. Mine is awhatifkindofrelationship@gmail.com If you still want to do it, could you shoot me an email? That would be lovely :) - supernaturallyzayn, skyjoos - I like how you said 6 year old. I don't even know how old Niall is yet, but I'm glad you do :) :) :) - alykat14, NessaIvySelena - Hello, again. I actually commented on your comment (excellent wording there, I know), but I only did so a few hours ago, so you probably haven't seen it. :) - Hazza_Louis - Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad there are new readers out there. :) Glad you are liking it so far. I agree, there are ABSOLUTELY not enough Louis ageplay stories out there, such a shame... - SlythKris - SUPER cute idea. Can't wait to write about that one! Thanks! - Brynn - I know I already mentioned you above, but it just makes me smile that you went back to the story again to see what other people were commenting. It actually made my day when I saw it :) - bandgeek09, louisuey, Erin, supernaturallyzayn - Again, I already thanked you, but you came back to the story as well to see what people are commenting. I love seeing all of you guys interact, it makes me know which ideas you want to see most :) - and Aliciah - your wish, my command :) - for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> I love you all. :) 
> 
> Thank you to NessaIvySelena and Aliciah for the ideas of these next two chapters. You guys are awesome!
> 
> **IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter goes a little bit backwards in time. It starts off when Zayn and Niall are shopping. BEFORE Niall is in his headspace.**
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “I’m just saying,” Zayn says as they make their way to the entrance to the next store. “It couldn’t hurt to give Liam just a _bit_ more attention. He feels very left out, ‘s all. I know you don’t mean to do it, but sometimes Liam goes through these phases of sadness because he thinks you like me more than him as a – y’know.” Zayn finishes as he throws a cautious look sideways.

                “I don’t mean too. In all honesty, I think I call out your name more because – well, it just seems like you enjoy it more than Liam does. I think, deep down, you actually get some personal enjoyment out of helping me tie my shoes, or getting me some juice. Like the other day – when you offered pull-ups.

                “Liam on the other hand, just seems like he is there because he wants to be with you. Not that that is a bad thing. I mean, you’re together now, you should want to spend time with each other. I just – I don’t want to make Liam feel uncomfortable. It’s not like this is everyone’s cup of tea, y’know. He shouldn’t have to watch me for an hour when he wants to be doing something else more,’ Niall explains, picking up a shirt on a nearby rack. He holds it up, waiting for Zayn’s nod of approval before slinging it over his arm.

                “I see where you are coming from, but _trust_ me. He wants to do it just as much as me. I just don’t think he really knows how to go about it. It’s not like in his natural instincts, or whatever. Just try easing him into it. Next time you want something, call him. He’ll face will just glow with happiness, I promise you,” Zayn instructs.

                “Alright, alright. I’ll try, but I do–” Niall begins, only to be cut off by a screaming fan.

                “Omigod, it’s Zayn! ZAYN! _Zayn_ , can I have a picture? Oh, and an autograph? I just, I’m such a huge fan,” the girl finishes loudly, making her way over to them. Normally, Niall would have scoffed, because who is he, chopped liver? However, since the girl was screaming, alerting passersby to their whereabouts, his eyes get wide. Niall _hates_ being in the middle of a crowd. Logically, he should be over it by now, seeing as he has been in the band now for more than four years, but there is nothing good about being thrown every which way as people try pulling at your clothes and screaming at you.

                Zayn, knowing this of course, starts pulling Niall towards the door. Although they are going in the direction of on comers, they have no other choice. They’ve learned it is best to make a quick exit in situations like this over the years. Niall drops the shirt to the floor, feeling guilty for a split second, but not knowing what else to do.

                Everything seems to be going alright until about twenty meters from the door, when Niall suddenly gets yanked back by his jacket. Zayn quickly turns around as well, wondering why Niall stopped, only to see quite a large group of girls pulling at Niall’s clothes and quickly making a go at Zayn. Zayn tries prying away from all of the hands on him now, just trying to maneuver his way towards Niall without trying to hurt anyone. It’s a few seconds later when Niall releases a loud sob and falls to the floor, crawling into a ball.

                “Get _off_ of him,” Zayn yells, finally having enough, pushing his way towards Niall with any means necessary. At this point, the mall security is trying to help out, trying to push girls away from the two. Zayn appreciates it, he does, but it just seems to be causing more of a scene as more and more people are turning towards them. “Niall, honey,” Zayn says once he finally gets to Niall. He crouches down so he can try to help ease Niall out of his spot on the floor.

                Girls are still trying to push and shove, some even getting down on the ground with them now. Zayn throws his best glare at a couple of the more pushy ones, internally smiling as they seem to get the message – as if Niall being on the floor in a ball isn’t enough. Niall is full out crying at this point, not even looking up at Zayn who is still trying to get him out of his position. “C’mon Niall, we gotta go,” Zayn points out.

                More men in uniforms make their way towards them. Zayn relaxes just a fraction as they are able to form a tight circle around the two of them to keep the crowd away. Most of the crowd seems to disperse at this point, but a few are still lingering on the peripherals, hoping to get a picture with them still.

                “C’mon Niall. Up we go. Security’s here now, they’ll help us,” Zayn says soothingly, rubbing circles into Niall’s back. Niall finally uncurls from his spot on the floor, looking around a bit in caution. He finally lands his eyes on Zayn, and swiftly crawls into his lap, throwing his arms around him.

                “ _Daddy_ ,” Niall cries, burying his head in Zayn’s neck. Zayn opens his eyes in horror, knowing Niall wouldn’t have said that in public if he wasn’t in his headspace. Oh, shit. He loops up, wondering if anyone else heard, but no one seems to have. It makes sense, they are probably too far away as the security men have tried moving the circle out a bit to give them space. He doesn’t have to worry about any recordings as Niall was already buried in his neck when he said it, so it couldn’t possibly be seen on film later.

                The relief has all of a second to flood through him as he then realises he has no idea how they are going to make it out of the mall with Niall in his headspace. Zayn doesn’t even know how Niall is going to _act_ right now. Niall has never been in his head space before. He scans the room for a couple more seconds before turning back to Niall who is still seated in his lap.

                “Niall, baby? How are you doing?” Zayn asks hesitantly, hoping the boy is at least ready to speak – he needs _something_ to work with, needs to know if Niall is okay. Suddenly, Zayn’s phone is ringing, noticing that it is Harry calling, he picks up.

                “Hey Zayn,” Harry says, his voice a little on edge. Zayn freaks out, wondering if for some reason he knows Niall is in his headspace. Maybe someone _did_ overhear him and posted it online. The fear only lasts for a second though as Harry continues. “You haven’t heard anything from Liam lately have you? I tried calling them, but no one answered. I’m just a bit worried since, y’know, Louis was having a hard time saying goodbye.” Zayn is suddenly thankful that Harry is not here with them as he would probably slap him if he was. Leave it to Harry to call at a time like this. He’s away, what, like two hours? Louis misses one phone call and apparently he died.

                “No, I haven’t,” Zayn says curtly, looking up again to try and think of a way out. He looks back to Niall who is still shaking in his lap. “Look,” Zayn says. “This isn’t the best time now, Harry. Sorry. I just – Niall just entered his headspace unfortunately, and we are in the middle of a store. I’ll call you back,” Zayn finishes and then quickly hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Who's excited for holidays coming up?


	84. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Thank you 1Ddreamlove, skyjoos, Jaylyn, Safaa Maljiek, Erin, Alykat14, Hazza_Louis, SlythKris, Sky, SavetheOwls - I'm SUPER excited for Christmas! I asked for a new tablet this year, but a bigger one, so I can take notes during lecture. I can't wait! - MaryB, luv4music2000 and bandgeek09 for commenting on the last chapter :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “Sorry about that Niall, that was Harry on the phone. How are you, you okay? Are you hurt?” Zayn questions, trying to assess where Niall is at currently.

                “I’m otay daddy. Just a bit scared. There were so many people. And – and they just kept coming. And I think someone ripped my shirt. And I didn’t like that because you got me this shirt. Is my jacket ripped daddy? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. We can get a new one right? I really liked this jacket. It’s the one that matches your, remember? We can’t match anymore. We can buy more matching stuff though, right? Maybe papa can come, too!” Niall says, finally pulling away from Zayn’s neck to look up at him, waiting for a response.

                “Yeah,” Zayn smiles, happy that Niall seems to be doing okay. “We can, all three of us. I promise. It doesn’t even look like your jacket is ripped either, I think you were just a bit frightened there, but I’ll make sure to do a double check when I get home, okay? We’re going to have to get up now, bud. I think it’s about time we go home. Can you do something for me?”

                “Anything for you,” Niall agrees easily.

                “Can we play the silent game? Just until we get in the car, okay? We can get some more matching stuff if you make it all the way,” Zayn promises. “I’m going to have to talk to these nice men, though, okay?” Niall nods, making a motion of zipping his lips together as Zayn looks over his shoulder at a security guard. He nods him over, helping Niall stand up as he does so.

                “Sorry,” the man apologises, sticking a hand out for Zayn to shake. “I’m Peter.”

                “Zayn,” he says, shaking the man’s hand. “This is Niall. Would it be at all possible for you to help us to our car? I just don’t think we can take another run in,” Zayn explains, already knowing the man will say yes – it _is_ his job after all. “Our car is actually pretty close to the door.”

                “Yeah, of course. I’ll get a couple of our guys, just in case people are waiting outside. “Are you both okay?” Peter checks, beginning to make his way towards the door. “Hey, John, Dan? Help out, yeah?”

                Zayn waits for the two other men to flank them before answering. “Yeah, we’re okay. It’s not the first time this has happened, won’t be the last.”

                “I bet. I actually went and saw your movie with my daughter last year. That scene where you were trying to go out shopping was crazy. You’re security must have their hands full. Is it like that all the time?”

                “Not really. It does happen frequently unfortunately, but it really is only _that_ bad when all of us go out together. Or if it’s Harry, Harry always gets it the worst. I’d feel bad for him, but he thrives off of the energy. He’s made for this kind of lifestyle, I swear. This is us here,” Zayn says, unlocking the car.

                “Nice car, kid,” Peter says, looking down at the Bentley.

                “Thanks,” Zayn says, smiling at the man. “Thanks for all of the help back there, too,” Zayn says, nodding in the direction of the building. Niall makes his way to the car, getting inside, as Zayn starts opening the passenger door.

                “No problem, my daughter will never believe her when I tell her tonight, I can’t wait!”

                There’s something about the way the way the man is speaking about his daughter – the way his eyes light up as he thinks about her – that makes him pause.

                “How old is she?”  Zayn asks, quickly ducking in the car to get out a piece of paper and marker he keeps in the cup holder for this exact purpose.

                “Maddie – that’s her name – she’s seventeen actually. A bit older than your normal fans, I’m sure, but she just can’t get enough of you guys, especially your music. If I have to hear about how great of songwriters you are _one more time_ , I’ll tell you. Not that you guys _aren’t_ good writers, I just, never mind. _Anyways_ , s _he_ just goes on and on about you all, though she probably doesn’t want me telling you all of this.”

                Zayn laughs a bit, uncapping the marker. “Is that Maddie with a Y or an I E?” Zayn says, already beginning to write out the first part of her name.

                “I E,” Peter answers. “You don’t need to do that, I’m sure you have somewhere else to be. I wasn’t – I didn’t me–”

                “No worries,” Zayn says, cutting him off. “It’s kinda in the job description, isn’t it? It’s no trouble at all. This way, you can have proof when you are telling her later tonight,” Zayn explains, reaching back into his car to drop the marker back into his cup holder. “Here,” Zayn says handing over the slip of paper. Why don’t I,” Zayn says, trailing off as he reaches back into his car, pulling out an envelope. “Here, you can give here these, too. Do you already have tickets to one of the shows?” Zayn asks, making sure before he is handing a pair over. The man’s smile grows wide as he shakes his head no.

                “You really don’t have to do that,” he says, but Zayn is already pressing the tickets into his head.

                “Not a problem at all, those tickets are for the London show, so right in town. Hopefully you live pretty close. I think I have a couple V.I.P. passes in here as well,” Zayn says, ducking back into his car. “Yeah, here they are,” he says, handing up two passes as well.

                “Oh, no,” Peter says, actually taking a step back. “That’s too much. This is fine, I promise. She’ll have no reason _not_ to believe me already. You throw in those and I don’t think _I’ll_ even believe it anymore.”

                Zayn throws his head back in laughter on that one. “It’s nothing, I assure you. Besides, now that I know so much about Maddie, I’m going to have to meet her, yeah? It’s nice seeing older fans come along – not in a creepy way, I’m in a happy relationship, mind you. It’s just nice to hear someone likes us for our music and not our looks. Take them, please,” Zayn says, sticking out the tickets a bit further.

                “Well when you put it like that,” Peter says, reaching out to take the passes. “Thanks Zayn,” Peter says, voice soft in genuine gratitude. “I really appreciate this, glad to know you’re just as down to earth as everyone claims. It was lovely talking to you, sorry again about all of that back there.”

                “No problem, thanks for coming to our rescue,” Zayn says at last, giving him one last smile before climbing into the car. As soon as he shuts the door, Niall is speaking up.

                “I did it daddy. I didn’t say a peep! Does this mean we can wear more matching outfits? Me, you and Papa. We’ll be the bestest family!” Niall says excitedly.

                “Yeah, babe, yeah we can. Good job on being quiet, you were such a good boy. Let’s go home now. I’m sure papa is missing us, don’t want him getting to sad without his two favourite boys by his side,” Zayn says, backing out of the spot.

                “We’re _men_ daddy, big and strong,” Niall says, making a muscle with his arm.

                “Alright, men then. Either way, we don’t want papa being sad.

                “No, no sadness for him. We need to get home quick,” Niall says, reaching over to take one of Zayn’s hands in both of his. Niall begins playing with his fingers as Zayn makes his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What is your favourite season?


	85. Niall Confirms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I do apologise, I thought I had uploaded this yesterday. It was a weird night last night as I was SUPER tired. 
> 
> Thank you Alykat14, British_Adventure - My favourite season is summer. I love warmth. I do like the first snowfall, admittedly, but after the first five minutes, I would really appreciate it if it just went back to summer and stayed like summer :) - 1Ddreamlove, 1d_fangirl, Jaylyn - definitely summer. I'm like Olaf in Frozen :) - Sammm - I do enjoy Spring, but my favourite is summer :) - skyjoos, Brynn, Hazza_Louis, Sparks, Hummythewood, supernaturallyzayn, clarafina, Sky, NessaIvySelena - is anyone really ever NOT in a Zayn mood? I mean, they may deny it, but does it ever really go away? - SavetheOwls, and Aliciah for commenting on the past chapter :) Your comments are fuel to my writing. Thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

                Liam rushes up to Zayn and Niall’s side as they step inside. “How are you guys? Are you okay? Did you get hurt? How are you Niall?” Liam finally finishes, focusing his attention on the younger lad by placing his hands on Niall’s shoulders as he stares him down.

                “Hey, love? Calm down, yeah? We’re fine, just a bit of overcrowding at the mall. Nothing to worry about, right Ni?” Zayn says, smiling at Niall. Niall begins pulling off his coat and shoes, throwing them all in a pile right next to his feet.

                “Right,” Niall says with a smile. “No need to be sad, I promise. Guess what papa, daddy said we can go shopping soon and get matching outfits,” Niall says excitedly, bouncing on his feet as he retells Zayn’s promise to Liam. “I was a good boy today, so he promised we could wear matching outfits. I wanna match you too, though,” Niall says quickly, frowning because he knows they don’t have matching clothes together. “Oh, daddy!” Niall says in a rush. “We need to check my jacket for rips,” he reminds him.

                “Right you are kiddo, why don’t you go say hi to Daddy Harry and your brother while I talk to Papa here for a second, okay?” Zayn asks, knowing Liam is just dying to ask him questions. They both watch as Niall nods his head before running off in the direction of the living room so he can go say hello to Harry and Louis. “I promise, everything is fine,” Zayn says, turning back to Liam. He places a quick kiss to his lips before taking off his jacket and shoes. He picks up Niall’s coat, too, before hanging the both of theirs up in the closet.

                “Harry said Niall was in his head space, are you sure he is? He doesn’t really seem like he’s acting differently,” Liam says, pulling his bottom lip up in between his teeth. They make their way to the kitchen, Zayn pouring himself a glass of water before they can continue.

                “I’m positive, we had a group of fans kind of hoard us at the mall. Niall got yanked back and before I knew it, he was on the floor in a ball crying. By the time I reached him, we had a group of security guys starting to help out – nice guy too, I gave him a couple passes for our London show so he can take his daughter. Anyways, he called me daddy. Right there, in the middle of the mall.”

                “That doesn’t mean he’s in his head space though, that just means he was scared. We all know how Niall is in those situations,” Liam responds back.

                “Yes, I do. However, I think Niall would also be smart enough not to call me daddy in public. Besides, just try talking to him for a bit, you can tell he’s in his younger mindset. Niall didn’t want to be as young as Louis. I mean, I don’t know how that part really works out – going into your head space – but maybe Niall just naturally fell back to a seven or eight year old? It’s not like he would be giving out clear signs. With Louis it’s pretty easy because his speech changes a lot. I don’t think it’s going to be so easy with Niall.”

                “Why don’t we just ask him how old he is?” Liam suggests.

                “We could try, I’m not sure it will work. Harry said Louis couldn’t give him a clear age when he regressed a couple nights ago. Maybe Niall is a bit different, or maybe it just has to do with the age they went back to. I don’t know. C’mon,” Zayn says, pulling Liam by the hand towards the living room after putting his cup in the sink. “Alright, Niall, ready to see about that jacket of yours?” Zayn asks him as he makes his way over to the sofa. Niall comes easily, turning around in front of Zayn so he can check for any damage.

                “Hey Niall,” Liam speaks up. “How old are you?”

                “Silly, papa. I’m six, duh,” Niall says, like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Well, that answers that question, then. “You should really know that papa, I’m your child.” Niall throws Liam a smile though, showing that he is just playing around before holding still for Zayn.

                “I don’t see any tares,” Zayn tells Niall. “Looks like we can still match.”

                “Yay,” Niall says excitedly, turning around so he can sit in Zayn’s lap. “But what about papa?” Niall says suddenly, voice going from cheerful to sad in a matter of seconds. “How are we going to be a big happy family if papa doesn’t match? And what about Lou?” Niall says, climbing off of Zayn’s lap so he can go over to where Louis is seated on the floor, playing with Legos. “You want to match me, don’t you Loubear?” Louis giggles and nods at Niall enthusiastically, happy his brother wants to match him.

                “Hey,” Harry drawls out from his place behind Louis. “What about me, don’t you want to match me, too?” Harry pouts, pulling Louis into his lap, helping him put together some Legos that are on the floor in front of them.

                “Alright, but we aren’t wearing your weird clothes,” Niall says making a face. “I want to look cool like daddy,” Niall says, standing up and flinging himself back into Zayn’s lap. He leans back so he is pressed up against Zayn’s chest and waits all of two seconds, before he pulls Zayn’s arms around him. “C’mon, papa,” Niall says, tapping the seat next to Zayn. “Come snuggle with us.”

                “Okay,” Liam says with a smile, glancing at Zayn. They share a private look between the two of them, one of pure joy, as Liam takes the spot next to them. Liam’s smile only widens as Niall crawls out of Zayn’s lap and into his. Liam makes sure to wrap his arms around him tightly, before snuggling into Zayn’s side himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Who is watching the One Direction TV special this Tuesday?


	86. Preparing for the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the confusion. It turns out my sister thought it would be funny to log on to my computer and add a sneaky chapter when I went to the bathroom. -.- Thanks again 1Ddreamlove and musicluvr10 for helping me figure it out. Just to make sure, I am NOT taking a break. Daily updates for the most part. :)
> 
> Thank you Jaylyn, Hummythewood, deanimpala67, NessaIvySelena, 1Ddreamlove, Puggaboo27, Larryneedsfreedom - You read it in class?! Omigod, I'M embarrassed and I wasn't even there. Hopefully it was all good things you said? I kinda wish I was there. Actually, I wish I was there, but you didn't know I was the author and you thought I was just some random person. That could have been interesting, I wouldn't know what to do... :) Sorry, just my imagination running wild... - Hazza_Louis, Alykat14, supernaturallyzayn, misfit_soul, Sky, id_fangirl, CliffieBear20 - why thank you! :) - Goldenhairandoceaneyes - do you actually have golden hair and ocean eyes? I do :) We could be twins! Glad you caught up, nice to have you back again :) - and SavetheOwls for commenting on the past chapter :) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “So, I was thinking,” Harry starts up as they all sit together in the living room. “Since Louis and I have our date tomorrow, I was thinking I would try getting him out of his head space now. I was going to give him a bath and try to ease him out of it. Also, I know you aren’t going to want to, but Niall should probably come out of it too. Aren’t you guys going to help Paul move tomorrow? I don’t know how much help he is going to be like that? Plus, since it’s his first time, he may need some time to adjust. None of us really know how he’ll react.

“I was thinking that afterwards we should really finish our list of rules. We should really get that finalised before we continue any more, especially since Niall is in his head space now. It should be relatively quick, most of them we already discussed. Then we should probably head to bed, long day tomorrow,” Harry points out, looking at his watch to see what time it is.

                “Yeah, that makes sense,” Zayn agrees, looking over at Liam, who has his bottom lip pushed out, as he waits for his opinion.

                “But,” Liam says, pausing as he looks down to a sleeping Niall on his lap. “He just – I just,” Liam says, not knowing how to continue. He looks up to Zayn with a sad shine in his eyes, silently pleading for him to allow Niall to stay in his head space for now.

                “Honey,” Zayn says, rubbing soothing lines up and down Liam’s arm. “I understand you don’t want this to end, I don’t either, but Harry is right. Niall is probably going to need time to adjust from this. We already promised Paul we would help out tomorrow. I mean, I’m all fine with telling Paul about this age play thing, but Niall should probably be in his adult mindset for that conversation, don’t you think?”

                “Yeah,” Liam agrees, eyebrows creasing in the middle. “I guess I’m just being selfish, he can’t stay like this forever, huh?”

                “Baby, I _promise_ , Niall does _not_ like me more than you. It’s purely a coincidence that he is in his head space now. I talked about it right before he regressed, I’m sure he is just subconsciously remembering it now. He didn’t realise he was doing it, Li. He thought _you_ didn’t want to do age play. It’s okay, though,” Zayn quickly continues when he sees Liam’s face fall. “I explained it all to him. It’ll be okay. Just wait until tomorrow on the plane.”

                “Okay,” Liam agrees, though he doesn’t really have another choice. “Yeah, that works. We’ll try getting Niall out of his head space while you give Louis his bath,” Liam says, voice going stronger. “We’ll reconvene in a few.

                “Sure,” Harry says, already standing up with Louis in his arms. “Did ya’ here that, Loubear? Me and you are going to have bathy time,” Harry says in a childish voice. “We can even get your wubber ducky, doesn’t that sound fun, doesn’t it? You’re so cute,” Harry says as he steps into the bathroom. He bops Louis on the nose with his pointer finger, placing him on the toilet seat for a second as he turns the water to a warm temperature. It doesn’t take long for Harry to strip Louis of his clothing and have him sitting in the water.

                “Alright Louis, time to get you out of your head space,” Harry says, mostly to himself as he begins wiping a flannel along his chest. “What did I do last time,” Harry ponders, thinking back to the last time he had to get Louis out of his head space. Oh, yeah, talk about One Direction. “Louis, honey, do you remember that we have to go on our date tomorrow?”

                Louis doesn’t answer, just gives him a blank stare as Harry begins washing soap over his back. “Come on, boo, you remember. Niall, Zayn and Liam were going to help Paul move down here while we went shopping together tomorrow. It’s the first step of us coming out Lou. Do you understand that?” Harry questions again, pausing as he tries to gauge Louis’ reaction. This time, Louis gives a small smile, pressing a hand to Harry’s cheek. Harry knows Louis is in his older mindset the moment Louis connects his lips to Harry’s.

                “Yeah, love, could never forget about that,” Louis rasps, voice coming out like it would if he had just woken up. They share a look for a few seconds, smiling fondly at one another before Harry is dropping the flannel into the water and pulling his own shirt off. “Hey, Harry,” Louis says, reaching out with a hand on Harry’s leg to stop him from taking off any more articles of clothing. “Do you think maybe you can just continue giving me a bath? I know – like, I understand that I’m not a baby anymore, but I still like the feeling, yeah?”

                “Yeah,” Harry agrees quickly, nodding up and down a little too eagerly. “Of course, Lou. Thank you for telling me,” Harry praises Louis. “What a good boy you are,” he says with a private smile as he reaches out for the shampoo. He massages Louis’ scalp as he continues washing the boy, really taking his time. “Do you remember anything from when you are in your head space?” Harry asks curiously.

                “I’m sure not everything, but I do remember some stuff, the big stuff,” Louis reiterates. “Like Niall going into his head space. I remember him being quite cute.”

                Harry pulls the plug on the bath tub as he helps Louis stand, smiling as he thinks back to Niall. He wraps him up in a big fluffy towel, pulling him into a warm hug afterwards. “He was pretty cute, but not nearly as much as you are,” Harry says cheekily, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Now, it is completely up to you, but would you like me to put you back into a nappy? You’ll have to try really hard not to go into your head space, but I can do it if you want me to.”

                “Actually, I think I want my boxer-briefs for tonight, if that’s okay.”

                “Absolutely,” Harry says, pulling him out of the bathroom. He leaves Louis standing in the middle of the room while he moves around to get a pair of pajamas for Louis. Halfway through though, he stops, turning towards Louis who is looking at him with a fond smile. “Sorry,” Harry says with a guilty expression on your face. “Do you want to get your own clothes? I guess I need this transition period as much as you do,” Harry says wrinkling his nose. “I like you being my little baby boy a bit too much I guess.”

                “Nonsense,” Louis soothes. “You’re the perfect daddy,” Louis says walking over to him. He takes the pajamas out of Harry’s hand, dropping the towel so he can begin putting on his new clothes. “I like you taking care of me now just as much as I do when I am in my head space. Just don’t ever stop loving me, I’m going to be nothing without you in a bit,” Louis says only half joking.

                “Never, my love. I have big plans for the both of us,” Harry promises, sealing it with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Has anyone listened to any of Paloma Faith's songs? ;)


	87. Preparing for the Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :) Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days, holidays have been keeping me busy. I'll try posting a couple extra tomorrow, but I make no promises. Also, I know I have been slacking on my tumblr blog for this story, but I will DEFINITELY get that up to date tomorrow and answer all of your questions. Sorry about that :( I was actually going to do it tonight, but I figured you would all rather have another chapter than questions answered... Sorry if I was wrong about that. :(
> 
> Next order of business, I'm pretty sure (positive, really) that this story isn't going to get deleted. I feel like if anything was going to happen, it already would have. Nothing has come up though, so I'm pretty sure we are good. :) With that being said, I do want to take the time to thank some people for supporting me through it :) So, thank you Goldenhairandoceaneyes, Catie_Electro_x, and 1d_fangirl for actually going back and sticking up for me :) and also ikindaneedahero, British_Adventure, 1d_fangirl, 1Ddreamlove, skyjoos, Hazza_Louis - thank you for the lovely wish by the way, I mean to wish you one as well, but completely forgot. Oops? :\ - kurosamadesu - long time no see, glad to see you're still here :) - Alykat14, NessaIvySelena, stephanie_lax, Puggaboo27, louisuey, Jaylyn, SavetheOwls, harrys - what a compliment ;) - AgatheReader - I don't really think this story is that weird, but thank you for letting me know :) - clarafina, birdcagedlourry, Sky - No worries, I think we're okay. Hopefully you are too? - and Samm - again, no worries. Act Your Age is here to stay! - for commenting and giving me support :) It was really nice to see all of you having my back on this one. Just in case something like this were to happen again, I would go check my tumblr: awhatifkindofrelationship.tumblr.com because I will post something there letting you know where and when I will be updating further. Which I promise I will, this story isn't going anywhere. :)
> 
> Finally, thank you missiexox, NoShitSherlock, BillieJana - thanks for letting me know about the chapter title thing, oops? - NessaIvySelena - psh! How'd you know I was posting?? ;) Omigod I LOVE Upside Down, I'm actually listening to it right now! :) :) :) - British_Adventure, 1d_fangirl, Jaylyn, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, 1Ddreamlove, supernaturallyzayn and a -yes, even you. Even though you hate this story -.- you're still helping to promote it by commenting on it :) I moved up one spot in the comment rankings. Now I'm at 9th for One Direction fanfics on AO3. Though, I would strongly assume after this chapter, I'll be at 8. You are awesome, thank you! - for commenting on my past chapter. :) :) :) You all make me SO happy :)
> 
> Side note: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I actually went back and rewrote it because I realised how unrealistic it was in the first place. I'm not sure this is much better though. If I get a lot of bad, (BUT HELPFUL) comments on it, I'll probably go back and change it, so please let me know what you think?
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “So how do we go about doing this?” Liam asks Zayn, pushing some of Niall’s hair out of his face. He gives a small frown to the sleeping boy, not wanting to really wake him up now that he has just gone to bed. “Should we just wake him up now? It seems so wrong to do.”

                “What other choice do we have?” Zayn asks. “It’s his bed time, he’s not going to be waking up any time soon. Maybe we’ll get lucky and he will wake up in his adult head space,” Zayn hopes, shifting so kneel down in front of the sofa instead. Zayn presses his hand to Niall’s cheek, slowly trying to wake him up. “Niall, baby? C’mon, buddy, gotta wake up,” Zayn croons, gently petting his cheek.

                Niall lets out a small whine, fluttering his eyes open upon Zayn’s request. “Daddy?” Niall asks, closing his eyes again as he pushes further into Liam’s lap.

                “Sorry, baby, can’t go back to sleep. We need to talk to you, Papa and I,” Zayn explains, now rubbing Niall’s back. Suddenly, a small sob is heard from Niall, causing both Liam and Zayn to be on highest alert. “Niall?” Zayn asks worriedly. “Niall are you crying? What’s wrong?”

                “I’m okay,” Niall says, though he contradicts himself by letting out another sob as he presses further into Liam’s lap.

                “Hey, talk to us, Ni. We can’t help if you don’t tell us. Let’s talk it out. What are you feeling right now?” Zayn asks, sitting back to give Niall some space. Niall turns slightly, one eye peeking out above one of Liam’s legs. “Yeah, that’s it. Come talk to us. Are you still scared about the mall?” Zayn prompts. When Niall shakes his head no, he asks, “Did you have a bad dream?”

                Again this time Niall shakes his head no, but he speaks up. “I can’t tell you,” Niall says simply, tears still streaming down his face. He turns back into Liam’s lap, trying to steal his warmth. Niall lets out a content sound when Liam wraps his arms around Niall.

                “Why can’t you tell us?” Liam tries asking, looking over at Zayn with wide eyes as he ponders over what this could be about.

                “It’s embarrassing,” Niall admits shyly. “I promise, it’s okay, can I go to sleep now? Up,” Niall instructs, moving to sit up in Liam’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck so he can be picked up easier. Zayn sighs, standing up himself just to take a seat again on the sofa next to the two.

                “I promise it won’t be embarrassing. We won’t laugh, will we LI?” Zayn asks. Liam doesn’t answer out loud, but Niall can feel him nod his head in agreement. “See? What’s so bad that you can’t tell your daddies?”

                “I’ll tell you later,” Niall says offhandedly. “I’m too tired to have this discussion right now.”

                “Actually, Niall,” Zayn interrupts and then awkward stops talking as he realises he has no idea how to proceed. Suddenly, he remembers Harry telling him one time about how he just had to talk about One Direction stuff in order to get Louis out of his headspace. “Do you know what day it is today?” Zayn asks as Liam begins rubbing his back soothingly.

                “It’s Friday daddy,” Niall answers.

                “Right, good boy,” Zayn praises. “Do you know what we are doing tomorrow?”

                “Umm,” Niall trails off, peering to the left as he tries to think of their plans for tomorrow. “Getting matching outfits?” Niall finally lands on, saying it in a questioning sort of tone.

                “No,” Zayn says, but he has a small smile on his face as he says it. “We are going to go help Paul move tomorrow, remember? We are going to take our private jet out there to help him move down to London with us so he can keep us safe,” Zayn prods, carefully studying Niall’s reaction.

                “Oh, yeah! How could I forget about Uncle Paul? Do I have to wake up early?” Niall suddenly whines, pressing his face into Liam’s shoulder. “I’m so _tired_ , can’t I just sleep in? Do we have to help him so early?”

                “Niall, do you think maybe you are going to have to grow up before you can help? Can’t have our little baby getting hurt now, do we?” Liam asks, trying to get _some_ kind of reaction out of Niall at this point.

                “But papa, I’m a big boy,” Niall says sadly. “I want to see Paul. I can go, can’t I?”

                “I think you got some growing up to do first,” Zayn says cautiously, not wanting to offend the boy. He is starting to see some type of reaction from Niall though, so he wants to keep pressing while he has the chance.

                “Grow up?” Niall asks in a small voice. Niall tilts his head to the side, really giving the idea some thought before giving his answer, eyes already clearing as he says, “Yeah, okay.” Niall stands up, pushing off of Liam’s lap. “That was fun,” Niall suddenly says, beginning to walk to the kitchen.

                “Wait, what?” Liam states flatly. “Niall?” he calls after him, still pondering whether or not Niall is still in his headspace.

                “Papa?” Niall calls back, faucet starting to run as he fills up a bottle with water.

                “Are you out of your headspace?” Liam questions.

                “Do you really think I would be getting myself my own bottle of water if I wasn’t?” Niall calls back, cackling as he screws the lid on his bottle. He walks back out to the living room, crawling back into Liam’s lap when he gets there. He presses the bottle into Liam’s hand, too tired to tilt the bottle up himself – or is that just laziness? “Feed me, papa,” Niall commands, curling into Liam’s arms.

                “Okay?” Liam says, voice going up through a couple octaves.

                Niall rolls his eyes, finally taking pity on Liam. “I think you are forgetting that I’m not as young as Louis when he regresses. It was actually kinda interesting. I was still able to think about everything, y’know? Just, in a more childish way,” Niall tries explaining. “Like, from a child’s point of view. I was able to think ‘I’m hungry,’ but instead of getting up to make myself something – or even _think_ about making something for myself – my first thought was to get one of you guys to do it. I don’t know if that makes sense, but just trust me on this one.

                “Point is,” Niall continues, finally cutting to the chase. “I think for the most part, just saying that I need to grow up will do the trick. It just got me thinking about it and caused me to do it. No need to overcomplicate it. Then, if _that_ doesn’t work,” Niall says. “ _Then_ you can try to do some of the other things Daddy Harry was telling us about, yeah?”

                “Alright,” Zayn agrees easily. “That makes our job easier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: I know I already kinda asked in the beginning note, but just to make sure, do you all like this chapter? Was it believable enough? I don't even know... :( I've never been so unsure of my writing before.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, holy crap guys. 100,000 words! What even? Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, and for all of the new people as well. Your support is what keeps this story alive. Thank you. :)


	88. Plane Ride to Paul's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hello :)
> 
> Thank you to bandgeek09, Sky, 1Ddreamlove - of course it makes sense :) I agree too, that's how I think he is in real life. I just don't really know how the headspace thing works as I haven't done it myself, so I don't know if you can actually come out of headspace like that if that makes sense? - Jaylyn - I'm not so sure if that is obvious, but thank you :) - Hazza_Louis - no worries, it will be explained tomorrow :) Also, I had a lovely Christmas, thank you for asking. I got everything I wanted which was lovely. :) Plus, I got to see all of my family. What about you? How was your Christmas? (Also, don't EVER worry about prying into my personal life. I will tell you pretty much everything :D In fact, the only thing I WOULDN'T tell you is where I live and things like that. Everything else though is up for grabs. Even if you want to know something about where this story is headed, seriously, just shoot me a comment or email me at: awhatifkindofrelationship@gmail.com :) - and supernaturallyzayn for commenting on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys all liked the chapter, thanks for your vote of confidence!!
> 
> For part two: Thank you British_Adventure, Lucia - I have to, it's part of the story :( - Jaylyn - It will all be explained now - 1Ddreamlove, Sammm - Omigod, thank you!!!! I don't know why I didn't think to ask you before, that was my bad. I'm so glad it made sense. :) - Hazza_Louis - I'm glad, I was really hoping I would throw everyone for a loop here. Hopefully it's a BIT shocking :) - NessaIvySelena - Whenever I post the "Not a chapter, sorry" chapters, I used to go back and delete them, and then just posted over with a new chapter. Now however, I decide to just Edit the chapter and change the body with my story. This way, I can always look back at the comments people left on the "Not chapters" if I wanted to. However, because the chapter was already uploaded, it doesn't give another email notification. It makes it complicated and hard for you guys, but I just want it that way so, yeah, yolo! - Evelyn, Sky, LarryYah and supernaturallyzayn - I really thought about that idea, with Zayn or Liam? I just am still trying to work out how to add that into this story. If it is even possible in the first place. My first goal is realism, everything else just kind of falls into place somehow. I'm looking into it though, I promise :) - for commenting on part one of this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> FINALLY THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: WHAT'S WRONG WITH NIALL?
> 
> Enjoy :)

                The next morning, Niall is being woken up early by Liam. Although Niall can get ready by himself, Liam still insists on helping him as much as he can. Liam picks Niall’s outfit, helps him change into it, makes sure he brushes his teeth and takes a shower. All the while, Zayn stays in his and Liam’s room, trying to slowly wake himself up and get ready as well. When he is done, he is quick to make some pancakes for breakfast for the three of them before they hop into an awaiting car that will take them to the airport.

                Once settled on the plane, Zayn allows Niall to take out his colouring book and sit on the floor. Zayn and Liam stay cuddled up together in the seats, Zayn resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, though trying not to fall asleep. Sleep seems to be winning though, well, that is until he feels something hit his side. He looks down to see one of Niall’s stuffed animals on the floor. Zayn looks over to Niall, wondering why he threw toy at him when he sees Niall glaring at him.

                “Niall?” Zayn says, yawning as he stretches himself into an upright position. “What’s gotten into you?” he asks, eyebrows pulling together as he waits for some type of explanation. “Did you mean to throw this at me?” Zayn asks, though really, the answer is quite obvious by the glare being thrown in his direction.

                Zayn expects some type of tantrum in all honesty, but Niall just gives a quick, “No.” Niall turns back to his colouring book, green crayon in hand as he colours in part of Buzz Lightyear’s suit. Zayn throws a weird look his way, but shrugs his shoulders, not really knowing where to go from there. He writes it off as Niall being tired and decides that maybe he should take a nap himself. He doesn’t want to be cranky when he is trying to help Paul move house. Then again, he doesn’t want to leave Liam without company either.

                “Hey, love?” Zayn questions, turning to face Liam once more. “Do you think it would be okay if I took a bit of a snooze? You can say no, I won’t mind, I know you don’t like being alone on planes,” Zayn adds, not wanting Liam to feel pressured in any way. “Plus, one of us is going to have to stay up to watch Niall.”

                “That’s okay Zayn, go right ahead. Besides, I won’t be alone, like you pointed out, Niall is right here,” Liam says, tilting his head in Niall’s direction for proof. “Don’t worry about it,” Liam says with reassurance when he sees Zayn starting to form a protest. “C’mon, snuggle right on up with me,” Liam offers, holding out an arm for Zayn to tuck himself under.

                “Thanks, babe,” Zayn says, nuzzling into Liam’s neck and placing a gentle kiss there, then another one and an extra just to make sure. “Don’t hesitate to wake me up if anything comes up, or if you want to take a nap, or if you just want company,” he says, making sure Liam knows he can still have a way to talk to him if needed without feeling guilty. They _all_ know how bad Zayn is when he gets woken up.

                Zayn’s just about to fall asleep, felling the last press of Liam’s lips to his hair, when he feels another toy hit him. His eyes spring open, staring at Niall, who is again glaring at him. Now, Zayn _can’t_ fall asleep. How can he sleep when he is just going to be wondering what is going on with Niall the whole time? “Niall, what’s wrong, baby?” Zayn tries again. Liam takes his headphones out, trying to see why Zayn is moving around so much.

                It takes Niall a second, but eventually he says, “I want to play with you daddy.” He looks up at him through his eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible. “Will you please colour with me?” he asks, batting his eyelashes for good measure.

                “Daddy’s trying to sleep, Ni, but I’ll come colour with you,” Liam offers, already gently moving Zayn off of his shoulder.

                “No,” Niall protests. “I want daddy.”

                “What’s wrong with papa?” Liam asks, trying to play it off as a joke, but Zayn can see how much he is hurting inside. He begins walking over to where Niall is sitting, taking a seat on the floor across from him before trying to pick up a crayon.

                “I want daddy,” Niall repeats, not willing to budge. “You’re not as fun as daddy is.”

                Liam sighs, trying not to let the hurt show. He _knows_ Niall wouldn’t be saying any of this if he wasn’t so tired, but it just hurts knowing that Niall likes Zayn better than him. He shakes his feelings away, knowing he has to be the grownup in this situation. “I’m sorry Niall, but like I sai–” Liam says before getting cut off.

                “Niall James Horan,” Zayn calls from his spot. “You will _not_ speak to your papa that way. He does as much as he can for you, usually doing more than _me_ to help you. We are you parents Niall, you need to love us both equally,” Zayn says, voice dripping with anger. He sits up, turning to give his own glare at Niall. “Now, do you want to tell us what’s wrong, or are you going to be a good boy and let papa help you colour?” Zayn asks.

                Niall has never seen Zayn mad before, especially never at _him_. Sure, he gets mad at Louis’ tricks sometimes, or when Harry posts an embarrassing photo of him on Twitter, but he has never, not once, risen his voice at Niall before. Niall cowers back a bit, before rethinking it a second later and putting on a brave face. “Fine,” Niall says shortly. “Here you go papa,” Niall says, handing Liam a blue crayon. “You’re only allowed to colour the sky though.”

                “Thanks, buddy,” Liam says with a small smile. He turns towards Zayn, giving him a thumbs up and a sad smile before leaning down to help colour in the sky.

Zayn leans his seat back after a couple seconds, trying to get comfortable when he hears, “No! I told you only the sky, you’re ruining it. You ruin everything.” It’s Niall. Of course it’s Niall. What has gotten _in_ to him? He would never talk to Liam like that, be it his papa or not. He sits up, _again_ , and turns to see Liam with tears in his eyes and _no_ , that is not okay.

                “ _Niall_ ,” Zayn says, fuming. “Get over here,” Zayn commands. “Now.” Zayn watches as Niall slowly makes his way over to him, guilty creeping up on his face. Oh well, too late. Zayn’s given him his chances, he’s done. “What did I just say about speaking to your papa like that? Not _even_ your papa. We don’t talk to each other like that _period_. I _know_ you are not in your headspace, something else is going on. I gave you the option to tell us, but I can’t force you to and since you won’t tell me what’s up, I can only assume it is just you being a brat for no reason. Now, pull down your pants and get over my knee. You’re in for a good spanking, I will not let you talk to Liam like that.”

                “But Zayn,” Niall protests. “I didn’t – I don’t” Niall tries, not knowing how to phrase what he is trying to say. Niall lets a tear slip, quickly looking away from Zayn so he won’t see. This wasn’t what Niall had in mind. It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. Unfortunately, Niall’s eyes land on Liam, who is staring sadly back at him.

                Liam takes a deep breath. “Let’s just all cool down for a second,” Liam says, jumping in to save Niall. “This isn’t really the time, nor place, for this,” Liam explains, eyes looking off to both sides as if searching for people. Logically, no one would bother them, no one ever does, but if some emergency came up they would. There is no sense in chancing it just because everyone is feeling very emotional. “Now,” Liam says, calmer than before, enough so that he can even place a small smile upon his lips. “Why don’t we sit down and talk about this, yeah?”

                “I do–” Niall begins in protest before Zayn is interrupting.

                “Niall,” Zayn says, eyes sad. “I promise I’ll cool down, okay? You don’t have to worry, I promise, I’m not mad. Something is obviously on your mind, talk to us. Please,” Zayn practically begs. “What’s wrong?” Zayn asks, holding his arms open for Niall to take a seat in his lap, not for a spanking this time, but for a cuddle. Liam walks over to where their seating area is, but instead of taking the seat next to them like he normally would, he sits across the table from them. It’s not his preferred seat, that being next to Zayn, but he doesn’t want to hurt Niall any more than he already has. Zayn gives him a sad look from across the table. He doesn’t respond.

                “I can’t say,” Niall admits, albeit guiltily.

                “Why not?” Zayn asks calmly.

                “I don’t want you to hate me,” Niall says, peeking up at Zayn through his lashes before turning to look at Liam. “If you don’t already,” he adds in as an afterthought. He tucks himself back into Zayn’s neck, not wanting to face their criticism at the moment.

                “We won’t hate you Niall. How long of we been a group? Four years now? That’s four years of love, especially through the hard times. We aren’t just going to stop now, no matter what you possibly have to say. It’s hurting us even more seeing you like this. This isn’t you Niall, we miss our happy-go-lucky Irishman.”

                “Okay, maybe not _hate_ me. I know you wouldn’t do that, I just,” Niall stops, not wanting to dig himself into a hole. “I just, I don’t want you to be upset with me, or… change something because of me,” Niall says, trying not to give himself away.

                “Now you’re starting to scare me,” Zayn says, tightening his arms around Niall just a bit more. “What if we asked yes or no questions, would you answer those?” Zayn tries, looking for any information they could get at this point.

                “Uh,” Niall says, tilting his head back and forth as he weighs his options. “Sure,” Niall finally settles on, not wanting to hurt them anymore. He at least owes them _something_ , even if it is just yeses and nos.

                “Alright,” Zayn says with a nod, trying to think of a good first question to ask. He turns to Liam. “How do we narrow it down?” he asks, wondering if Liam has any ideas on how to proceed. “Oh, wait, I know,” Zayn says excitedly, looking back at Niall. “Does it have to do with One Direction?”

                “Kinda,” Niall says, honestly not sure of the answer.

                “Does it have to do with me?” Liam asks, voice eerily calm.

                Niall lets the question sit in the air for just a short moment before admitting, “Yes.” Niall hears the short breath Liam takes and does nothing.

                Wanting to change the subject, Zayn is quick to say, “So, it’s ‘kinda’ about One Direction and for sure about Liam. Interesting, interesting,” Zayn says, stretching it out as he tries to think of another question. “Does it have to do with the age play thing?”

                Again, Niall tilts his head back and forth in contemplation. “Not really, but it kind of transitions into it, if that makes sense. Like, it would still be a factor even if we didn’t have the age play thing, but because it involves you guys, it does affect me when we do age play.”

                “Involves _us_?” Zayn questions. “Me and Liam?”

                Niall blushes, noticing his slip. He is nodding his head before he even says, “Yeah.” It’s not really needed, seeing as it was pretty obvious from Niall’s blushing, but it was nice to hear just for clarity.

                “Okay,” Zayn says, eyebrows pinching together as he thinks over this new information. He wonders what he _possibly_ could have done wrong in order for Niall to be acting like this. “So, me and Liam,” Zayn confirms to no one. “Does it involve Harry or Louis?”

                “I mean, not really. Like – no. No, it doesn’t,” Niall says firmly, changing his mind. “Just you and Liam,” Niall says further, trying to narrow it down for them. At least if _they_ guess it, he won’t have to admit it out loud. Sure, it would still be awful, but not _as_ bad. Such a coward, he is.

                “Okay, just me, just Liam, and you,” Zayn says again, turning back to Liam to see if he has any ideas again in how to proceed.

                “So, this isn’t about you not wanting me to be your daddy?” Liam asks. Although Niall already admitted it wasn’t about the age play thing, he just wants to clarify. Maybe he just doesn’t like Liam in general and therefore _that’s_ why it transfers over to age play. That would explain why Niall always chooses Zayn over him. Though, to be fair, it _doesn’t_ explain why Niall preferred Liam to Zayn when Niall was actually _in_ his headspace.

                “No,” Niall says firmly, turning to face Liam with wide eyes. “Not at all. I _love_ you being my daddy. I’m sorry for saying those things. I didn’t mean them. I promise I didn’t,” Niall continues fervently.

                “Then what is this _about_?” Liam asks, raising his voice slightly. “What can possibly be affecting you this much?”

                “Calm down, Li,” Zayn says, reaching out hand towards him for Liam to take. Zayn is turning back towards Niall quickly afterwards, which is when he catches it. Niall is glaring at their hands. Niall is quick to change his look once he notices Zayn turning back to look at him, but it’s too late. “Is this,” Zayn asks, pulling his hand back from Liam’s to turn Niall’s head towards him. “Is this about our _relationship_? I thought you _liked_ our relationship? Zayn continues, already getting the confirmation he needs about if this is about their relationship.

                Niall begins tearing up, looking anywhere but at Zayn or Liam. “I _am_ ,” Niall corrects. “It’s not that you two are together, it’s the fact that I’m all alone. More importantly, I’m sad that you guys don’t love _me_ ,” Niall states in a moment of vulnerability. Tears start streaming down his face at this point, but he’s not sobbing, not yet.

                “Of _course_ we love you, Ni,” Zayn protests. “What makes you think we don’t love you?”

                “Not like that, I know you love me. I just – you don’t love me the same way you love _him_. Why don’t you guys love me? Why does no one love me? It’s not _fair_. You guys get to be all lovey-dovey and, well, you’ve _met_ Harry and Louis. They’re even worse! What is it about me that you guys don’t like? Am I ugly? We can’t _all_ look like you guys,” Niall points out helplessly.

                Niall begins shaking in Zayn’s hold, refusing to let the sobs out. He waits five seconds, five very long seconds, snuggled in Zayn’s arms for what will probably be the last time before sliding over to the other seat next to Zayn. He looks up to see Zayn and Liam sharking silent looks with each other, talking to each other in some private language that he is not privy to. He can’t stop the one sob that passes through as he jumps out of his seat. He runs to the bathroom, releasing his emotions into the toilet along with his vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: There is none today for fear of sounding like a bitch. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully in a better mood.


	89. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NessaIvySelena, carrielyn, Sammm, bandgeek09, SavetheOwls, and Hazza_Louis for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not going to lie, this chapter is exactly 1,000 words. I'm actually surprised I was able to hit that. It also reflects my mood. I regret nothing.
> 
> Enjoy.

                Niall stays in the bathroom for about ten minutes before Zayn works up the courage and comes and knocks on the door. “Niall?” Then, after a pause, “Buddy?”

                “Go away,” Niall says, voice rough as he sniffles.

                “C’mon, Niall. We need to talk,” Zayn tries again, knocking on the door again for added emphasis.

                "I already did all of my talking, and from the looks of things, you had nothing to say. Don’t worry about letting me down easily Zayn, your silence speaks louder than any of your words could. Consider this a free pass. This is why I didn’t want to say anything. It’s not like I don’t know this is weird. It’s bad enough we have an age play kink and now all of a sudden I want to add a threesome into the mix. I get it, okay? I know it’s not possible, Zayn. I’m just – I’m just tired of being so _alone_.”

                “It’s just not fair that all four of you pair off and I’m left alone. We don’t even have a sixth member to keep me company. It’s always just me. I’m always the awkward fifth wheel, no matter where we go. Even if we’re doing One Direction stuff where you guys can’t be all hopelessly in love, I’m still all alone. During interviews, if someone slips up, their partner will stick up for them, but who’s there to stick up for _me_? Don’t even tell me you all do it either, it’s not the same. You guys never do it as, well, fiercely, for lack of a better word.”

                “We still love you, Niall. It’s just – I mean, we juststarted our _own_ relationship. We barely had time to see how this one would work out. We can’t just go rushing into another relationship. I’m not saying it’s _never_ going to happen, though, to be fair, I’m not saying it _is_ going to either. It’s a lot to think about Niall. You kinda just threw it at us, in case you didn’t realise.”

                Niall gives a short self-pitying laugh, almost a snort, before saying, “That’s okay Zayn. You don’t really get it. I didn’t really see it as multiple relationships like you seem to think of it as. It’s not like Zayn and Liam, plus Niall on the side. I looked of it more as Zayn and Liam _and_ Niall. I don’t want to be the third wheel, I’m _done_ being the third wheel.”

                “C’mon Niall, just open the door. You’re not going to be able to avoid us forever. In fact, you’re not even going to be able to avoid us for another _hour_. We said we would help Paul, remember? You can’t just back out on that promise.”

                “Yes, _dad_ ,” Niall says sarcastically. “Coming right out, _dad_.” Niall is suddenly unlocking the door and pushing past Zayn on his way back to Liam. “Glad we got our priorities straight here,” Niall says. He ten begins to mumble to himself as he makes his way over to the section they were at previously. “Why care about what _I’m_ thinking about, what _I’m_ feeling. Gotta help Paul, no time for that.” Niall takes a seat right next to the window, slumping down into it and crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

                “Niall,” Liam starts only to be cut off by Niall.

                “Niall is done talking for the remainder of the ride,” Niall says. He is trying for sarcastic, but it just comes out a bit sad. Sad, and a bit empty. He sighs.

                “Niall,” Liam tries again. “I’m sorry – _we’re_ sorry,” Liam corrects. Niall doesn’t acknowledge the apology, just continues to glare out of the window. After a couple uncomfortable minutes, in which, Zayn returns to be seated right next to Niall again, Liam speaks again. “Oh, come on,” Liam says exasperatedly. “You’re not _actually_ giving us the silent treatment, are you? Stop acting like a child and _talk_ to us. Let’s discuss this.”

                “Oh, yes. ‘Stop acting like a child’,” Niall impersonates with a spot on impression of Liam since he has been around him for so long now. “I don’t see why I should really, that’s all I’m ever going to be to you guys anyway. Just a child. Niall doesn’t need love, he’s just a child. Niall’s throwing a hissy fit, stop being a child,” Niall mocks. “Come on then,” Niall says, standing up and pushing himself up and over so he is lying across Zayn’s lap. “Give me a good punishment. Can’t let me get away with this childishness. Give me a good spanking, Zayn. Oops, _daddy_. Guess you’re going to have to give me extra ones for that.”

                “Stop this, Niall,” Zayn says. “I’m not going to give you a spanking, you know that. Just stop acting like, like a – like _this_ ,” Zayn exclaims. “Stop being mad, you can’t blame us for not wanting to do this just yet, Niall. It’s like I said,” Zayn says, trying to keep his voice calm. “You just told us, yeah? We need time to digest it, to talk about it. We need to see if we are ready for all three of us to be together. I mean, there’s got to be a reason why more people don’t do threesomes. Just cool down, like I said, don’t be mad at us. We’ll talk about this later, now’s not really the time.”

                Suddenly, Niall deflates, all life coming out of his eyes as he slumps in Zayn’s lap. He pushes himself back up with a sigh, going back to his original position with his arms over his chest. He looks down at his lap, not knowing where else to look, before saying in a dead voice, “I’m not mad, Zayn. I’m heartbroken. It’s not every day you spill your heart out to someone, let alone your bandmates. I guess I just didn’t think you guys would react the way you did. Guess I don’t know that much about you guys after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Still working on it.
> 
> Happy New Year's Eve everyone :)


	90. Moving House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's day everyone :) 
> 
> I'm not going to lie, this is a filler chapter, there really is no beating around the bush. 
> 
> Thank you Alykat14, 1d_fangirl, SavetheOwls, idearecruiter - thank you :) - Sparks, British_Adventure, LouisPerfectTomlinson - I do understand where you are coming from. Thank you for letting me know! I tried to update the summary, and I'm going to go back and add tags to let people know it's not just about Larry. I know that's probably not what you want either, you would rather I just cut them out. HOWEVER, I really can't. I've run out of ideas for the Larry story line. Plus, my original story line included the others. So, I'm not going to get rid of it. I like having them in there, gives me more to write about, makes me feel less pressure. This one is not Larry, and the next one for sure isn't either, but I think after that it will be mostly Larry for awhile as it will be there date. So, if you could just stick through it for one more chapter after this, I promise you it will get better :) - tinylouis - thanks :) I'm doing better now, but thank you. I'll be sure to remember that for next time :) :) :) - burnthebrightligts, 1Ddreamlove, bandgeek09, Jaylyn, Sammm - I was just mad for petty reasons. I'm back now though. I was able to rant it out to my good friend, so I think I'm back in business. I wasn't turned down though, no. That would mean I have someone in my life, and sadly, I do not. :( - Erin, Mccutie22, AnaNightshade - Tehe ;) - and NessaIvySelena for commenting on the past chapter. Glad to see you all again :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “Alright,” Liam says, taking control once their plane lands. “We should be making a couple trips here and back. Their moving house, so I’m sure they will have quite a bit of stuff, it’s why we offered the plane in the first place. Did you get the vans like we asked?” Liam says, getting all of his stuff together.

                “Yes, sir,” the plane attendant says.

                “Great, between those and their cars, I think it’ll only take two, maybe three trips. Then, we’ll have to be on our way. Can we get refueled and ready by, like,” Liam says, looking down at his watch to check the time. “Eight? Tonight? I think we should be good by then,” Liam says again, looking back at Zayn and Niall who are also getting their stuff together.

                “Yeah, that should be plenty of time. Since we decided to land at the major airport, there should plenty of fueling stations. Let me know if anything changes, or if you need any help with anything. We’ll let you know if anything goes wrong here, too. There may be a slight change that we’ll have to switch to the private airport a little bit North of here. It just depends how much traffic is coming through, but I strongly doubt we will have to change.”

                “Alright, sounds good. Are we going to have the trucks waiting for us when we get back to London?” Liam checks, wanting to make sure the whole operation will run smoothly.

                “Yeah, well, at least I haven’t heard of any changes yet. That shouldn’t be too hard, though. I would be surprised if any problems arose on that end,” the attendant says. Liam gives one last nod before turning back to Zayn and Niall. Once he sees that they are all done collecting their stuff, he begins to make his way over to the exit.

                “Alright, guys. There are three vans out waiting for us, just like we planned. We’ll each take one? That way we can get at least three going each way, though I’m sure Paul will let us take his cars as well,” Liam says, waiting for the door to open before making his way down the steps. Liam internally curses as he sees flashes go off in the distance. Seriously? How did they even find out that they were going to be here? Plus, what story are they trying to get out of it? _One Direction Helps Security Guard Move_. Yep, that’s a great headline. “Happy faces guys, paps are here.”

                They each turn in to the professionals they are as they exit the plane. They each verify that they know where they are going before each splitting off into a van and making their way towards Paul’s house. It’s a relatively short drive, thankfully, Paul only lives about fifteen minutes away, so they are able to all make it their relatively quickly.

                There are boxes already stacked by the door as they make their way inside. It seems like the whole house is empty, save for a few last minute items like car keys. “Paul? Clodagh? We’re here,” Niall calls out as they enter the threshold. They use a couple minutes in greetings, before Niall asks, “So, what do you need us to do?”

                “Actually,” Paul starts. “Everything we need is packed up. It’s just a matter of getting it to the plane now. Were you able to get the vans?”

                “Yeah, there’s three,” Liam answers. “We can make multiple trips if necessary, though. It’s one now, I told them eight as a prediction for leaving. It looks like it may be sooner since you are already packed.”

                “Sounds good,” Paul agrees. “Yeah, I don’t think it’ll take too long, plus, we can even use our cars. I’m not saying it’ll get done in one trip, there’s quite a lot, plus there’s a couple big pieces that will probably take up the full van, but we’ll get it done pretty quickly I’d assume. Thanks again for helping us, hopefully it’s not too much trouble,” Paul says again in thanks.

                “No problem, already told you that. Now, any special instructions,” Niall says, smile in his voice. “Or should we just start piling boxes into the vans?”

                “Nope, I guess we just start,” Paul instructs. It doesn’t take long for them to load up one of the vans. They decide instead of doing all three vans at once, they would just have them leave as soon as they were packed. That way, it can be a continuous process of putting boxes into the vans. It takes more trips that originally thought, since, like Paul said, some pieces of furniture take up one whole van, but they are able to get the majority of it done by five at night. They take a quick dinner break, Zayn stopping for McDonald’s on his last trip home to pick up everyone’s order. They spend only ten minutes eating before they are getting the last of the boxes into the vans.

                “Alright, that’s it,” Paul says. “Are you guys okay just taking these to the plane by yourselves? That way Clodagh and I can finish up here, just do one last run through and everything and then we’ll just leave right after. I’m not sure how long of a drive it will be, we’re of course going to be a couple hours after you, is there a way you can just keep everything on the plane until we get there?”

                “Actually,” Liam says. “We were thinking we would have some members of our crew drive your cars down, if you’re comfortable with that, of course. That way, you guys could come in the planes with us, you’re kids as well of course, and that way you guys will be there to unload it all when we get back. We arranged for trucks to meet us back in London so it should only take one trip, and there will be people from the company to help us do a lot of the lifting, so it will be a lot easier this time around,” Liam explains.

                “Oh, no,” Clodagh says immediately. “You’ve already done so much, there is no way we could ask you to do all of that.”

                “I hate to break it to you, but it’s already done. The trucks will be there, even if you aren’t on the plane. Plus, this way you can make sure all of the furniture goes in the place you want it too. C’mon,” Liam pleads. “You’re really doing us the big favor here, at least let us help you do the moving. Plus, we’re all worn out from this part of it, no need to wear ourselves out anymore over this. You don’t really want to spend – what, twelve? – hours driving there. Just do it.”

                “You’re sure your assistants won’t mind?” Paul double checks.

                “Of course not, we’ve already cleared it with them. Plus, they are getting paid extra, on _our_ dime,” Zayn clarifies. “We know they’ll deserve it. So it’s settled then, yeah? We’ll give you a couple minutes for you to say goodbye and whatnot. After that, I think it will be easiest if we all just drive to the airport together. That way, you guys can just switch out there instead of us having to drive our assistants back here again. Sound good?”

                “Sounds perfect,” Paul says. “Last time, but thank you again for helping us out. I know it must have been a lot of work, we really appreciate it. Thanks for giving us a house in London, too. You guys are the best,” Paul says, stepping up to give each one of them a hug.

                “Any time Paul, any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuestionS of the day: 
> 
> 1\. Does anyone know if Paul has kids?  
> 2\. So, when trying to find out if Paul has kids, I found out that Paul no longer works for One Direction. Is it okay if I keep it as Paul, or would you rather me switch him out for the new person?


	91. Back to London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you overwhelmingly wanted Paul to stay in the story, so he is. :)
> 
> Thank you SavetheOwls, missiexox, NessaIvySelena, supernaturallyzayn, 1Ddreamlove, Jaylyn, wrose, Zainourry1D - my first language IS English, and unfortunately, that is the only language I know. So, I don't really know what it's like to read fanfics in other languages. Personally, I think it's cool that you can. It kinda makes sense, it seems like most stories are in English... :) - Alykat14, Hazza_Louis, bandgeek09, Amazing_Melon, lou - I will definitely think about it, if Louis DOES lose control at some point, it won't be any time soon, he's only been in them for like... two weeks? - NessaIvySelena, ., and AgatheReader for commenting on the past chapter. :)

                The whole group lets out a collective sigh as they settle into the plane for the trip back to London. Zayn and Liam curl together on one of the sofas, while Niall finds himself leaning up against the window alone again. It doesn’t take long for Paul to notice the tension in the air, it’s not very often that the five members of One Direction fight with each other. In fact, it is so infrequent that when it _does_ happen, it takes about two seconds to notice.

                “What’s wrong, Niall?” Paul asks, walking over to take a spot next to Niall and across the table from Liam and Zayn. “Warn out from the long day? You pop stars not used to working so much?” Paul jokes, though they all know he is just trying to get a laugh from Niall. Niall is never without a smile on his face.

                “No, nothing like that. It was fun getting out of the house for a bit. Get some fresh air in me. Plus, it’s always nice coming back to Ireland,” Niall answers, knowing he is in no place to ignore Paul.

                “Then what is it?”

                “I got in a fight with Zayn and Liam,” Niall answers, and it’s said with such blatant honesty, that Paul doesn’t even question it. He just turns to look over at Zayn and Liam with widened eyes as he looks for some type of explanation. Zayn and Liam look towards each other for a split second, none of them ever call each other out when they are in arguments with each other.

                “And what was this fight about?” Paul asks.

                “Nothing too big,” Niall says ambiguously, knowing when to draw the line. It’s not his place to tell Paul about their relationship. “We’ll fix it eventually, I just don’t think now is the time. Nothing to worry about, I promise.”

                “Alright,” Paul drags out unbelievingly. “So, how’s Harry and Louis doing? They have a date tonight, right?” Paul prompts, trying to change the topic.

                “Right,” Liam jumps in, helping Paul as much as he can. “They’re doing pretty well. It’s not really a date, though, to be honest. They were just told to go out shopping together today. Harry promised Louis he would get him a stuffed bear though, so that’s cute and date-like, right?”

                “He promised him a stuffed bear? That’s a weird thing to promise, though, I guess that’s just them being them. Plus, it _is_ pretty cute. It just seems like something you do on a date to, like, the carnival. I don’t know. Who am I to judge? As long as they’re doing alright. Hopefully they don’t get too crowded out there, no one is with them, is there?”

                “No, it’s just them,” Liam answers. “I don’t _think_ it will be too bad. It’s just the two of them. It’s always better when there is less of us out at once. Plus, they can always call someone up if needed, you know that. You set that system up,” Liam reminds him.

                The four of them continue talking for the rest of the plane ride. Well, mostly Liam and Paul talk, while Niall and Zayn only throw in a sentence every now and again. It’s expected from Zayn, it’s still kind of weird to see Niall acting like that. Paul is never one to push though, let’s them sort it out for themselves, unless it becomes absolutely necessary for him to intervene. Clodagh spends the whole ride playing with their two kids, Claudia and Michael-John. Unbeknownst to the three of them, they are actually playing with some of Niall’s toys he brought with him for the plane ride there.

                When the plane lands in London, there are two large trucks waiting for them as well as a team of workers. It takes less than thirty minutes for everything to be off of the plane and into the back of the trucks. Paul left right away so he would be waiting for the movers at his new home to give instructions once they arrived. As soon as the trucks left, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Clodagh and the kids follow behind them in their own car. They quickly arrive at the house, and Clodagh jumps right in with helping giving instructions.

                Zayn, Niall and Liam found it most helpful just to watch the kids to keep them out of the way. So, they actually brought them out to the backyard to kick a ball around for a little bit. It went by pretty quickly, only taking about an hour and a half to move them completely in. Zayn is quick to swing back to the front of the house when he notices the workers beginning to pack up their stuff.

                “Thanks guys for doing this on such short notice, we really appreciate it. I know we already paid, but we just wanted to give you an added bonus for all that you have done tonight. Plus, this is in cash so you can spend it now if you wanted… I don’t know, but yeah, here,” Zayn finishes awkwardly, sticking out his hand with an envelope in it.

                “You really didn’t have to do that mate, but thanks,” the worker says, reaching out to take the envelope. “It means a lot. It really wasn’t all that much work either, shorter than we expected,” the man says. He gives one last smile and nod before jumping in the passenger seat and leaving with the rest of his crew.

                Once they are gone, Zayn swings around back again, only to see that they all moved inside. He joins them all in the kitchen, gladly accepting some tea that has already been made. “Thanks for everything,” Clodagh states. “I know, I know, stop thanking you,” she continues after seeing Liam begin to protest. “Last time, I promise. This house is really nice. It’s always been our dream to live out here in London, but this is better than we could have ever hoped for. So, just, thank you.”

                “No problem,” Liam says with a smile. “Jesy, our new publicist – well, really, Harry and Louis’s new publicist – was going to be stopping by tomorrow to go over Louis and Harry’s next date. I don’t know if you’d want to sit it on that meeting. It’s not going to be long, I don’t think, but it’s at our house, so you won’t have to travel far to get there. You don’t have to of course, we can just call you after, but I don’t know, you seem like you always want to go to those boring meetings, so offer still stands.”

                “Yeah, no, that sounds good. I’ll be there, when is it?” Paul asks.

                “I think they said noon,” Liam replies. He takes one look around the kitchen, and then finishes off his tea. “Thanks for the tea,” Liam says, holding the cup up a bit for show. “We’ll just leave you to settle in then. Call if you need anything,” Liam says smiling as he ushers Niall and Zayn out the door. “Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: None.


	92. Animals and a Date in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :) Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I ran out of inspiration. It's 1600 words though, so maybe that'll make up for it?
> 
> A big thank you to missiexox, British_Adventure, 1Ddreamlove, Larryneedsfreedom - I'm continuing the story. I realised how bad it was to discontinue just because of a handful of people. Unfortunately enough, those handful of people really made me mad and or sad and I just kind of don't feel like writing anymore. Or like, I don't know what TO write about anymore. Have no fear though, this story will continue for another couple hundred chapters. - NessaIvySelena, muddydraggonfly, Sammm, musicluvr10 - ;) - Brynn, Erin, jrzimm - Thank you for taking the time to comment, then. It really means a lot :) - and Meredith_29 for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “Alright, last stop,” Harry says, opening the door to a kids’ store. “Are you sure you want a bear, Lou? I’m sure there’s many different types of animals to look at. Not even animals, look, a dolly,” Harry says, picking up a dolly that was seated right inside the door. “You guys can be best friends.”

                “No,” Louis says, looking sideways for any onlookers. “Don’t talk so loud Harry, people may start to wonder why I’m getting a stuffed animal,” Louis warns. “Besides, I definitely know I want a bear. It’s like you said, I need my own Loubear. I don’t want to name it that, though,” Louis whispers, getting closer to Harry so he can hear him. He quickly backs away after though, knowing if he stays any closer he will likely do something he’ll regret. Harry just looked so tempting with his white tank top and plaid shirt on. It really _shouldn’t_ work, but somehow Harry makes it look very rock n’ roll. Maybe it’s the way his hair is gelled back, or all of his necklaces he has hanging down.

                “Aw, you’re going to name it?” Harry asks, showing off his dimples as they begin strolling down the first aisle. “What are you going to name it? Oh, how about this one?” Harry asks as he holds up a fat penguin. "Or this one?” Harry says, reaching out for a baby elephant with his other hand.

                “Bear, Harry. I want a bear,” Louis reminds him, rolling his eyes a bit as he turns back around. “I don’t know what I’m going to name it yet. I figured I would think of something as soon as I see it,” Louis explains, making a U-turn into aisle two.

                “Look, a giant _Peep_ ,” Harry says, holding up a purple bunny. “How can you even decide with so many to choose from? Are you sure you want just one? You can get more if you’d like,” Harry offers. Harry puts when he notices Louis is ignoring him. “Fine, be that way,” then after a short pause, “Aw, look at the baby giraffe,” Harry says, holding it up for show.

                “A _bear_ ,” Louis stresses before turning into the next aisle in search of the bears he has yet to find any of. Harry puts the giraffe back on the shelf before catching up to Louis.

                “What about this whale?” Harry questions, holding up a blue whale with some water flowing out of its blowhole.

                Harry comes to a sudden stop when Louis is turning on him in the middle of aisle four. “What don’t you get about _bear_? Stop being a child, Harry. Just help me find the bears. I want a bear. You said this is for me right? Or do you suddenly want to be y –” Louis says, cutting off awkwardly in the middle of the sentence in case anyone is listening in. “Grow up already.”

                “Woah, what’s got you upset so suddenly?” Harry asks. “This is supposed to be a happy day. This is the first time we’ve been able to go out shopping with each other in, like, two years,” Harry says. “Turn that frown upside-down.”

                “Maybe I would if you weren’t being so bloody ridiculous right now. I just want a stuffed bear, that’s it, okay? It’s embarrassing enough having to get one because I can’t sleep alone, I don’t need you dragging this out. I just want a normal looking bear. The manliest looking bear they got. So can you please just… not?” Louis rants.

                “Louis,” Harry says, entire demeanour changing. “That’s what this is about? _Really?_ ” Harry asks. “I thought we already went over this. You don’t need to be embarrassed about any of this stuff. If someone catches us, we just say it’s for one of your sisters, or something. You gotta calm down. So what? You want a stuffed animal? You don’t have to get the ugliest one just because you do. It’s going to be no fun if you don’t even _like_ the bear.”

                Louis sighs, looking up at Harry one more time before heading over to the next aisle. “Fine, I’ll pick out the cutest one,” Louis finishes upon. “But it’s still going to be a bear,” Louis tacks on after a second. “You can’t fight me on that one.”

                “But Lou,” Harry says with mock seriousness. “Look at this, it’s a giant marshmallow, from that one movie. What was it called…? Oh yeah, _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_. It’s so cute. Who wants a stuffy old bear when you can hug a giant marshmallow instead?” Upon Louis’ glare, Harry puts it back, skipping forward a couple steps until his eyes land on a stuffed bunny. “Alright, last one,” Harry promises. “Look at this cute bunny!”

                “No,” Louis says petulantly.

                “No, you don’t want it or no, you’re not going to look?” Harry asks.

                “Both.”

                “You’re making this whole experience really boring, Lou,” Harry says at last, putting the animal back on the shelf. “Okay, you know how I said it would be the last one I showed you? Well, technically you didn’t look,” Harry says. “So, here, look at this cute octopus.”

                “Aha,” Harry hears from the next aisle over. “I found the bears,” he hears Louis call back. Harry glares, but puts the octopus back on the shelf. He moves it slightly closer to his other octopus friend though, just because. Harry meets Louis in the next aisle, eyes open wide as he takes in all of the different bears. “They would be in the last aisle,” Harry hears Louis mutter under his breath. “I want this one,” Louis says when he sees Harry, holding up a brown stuffed bear holding a giant heart in its hands.

                “Seriously? Could you get any more cliché?” Harry asks. “Did you even look at all of them? How are you going to know you got the cutest?” Harry asks again, beginning to look at the shelves himself since he knows Louis won’t do so.

                “No, I like this one, let’s go,” Louis says quickly, already making his way out of the aisle.

                “Nope, I’m still looking,” Harry responds offhandedly, too busy concentrating on the bears. “Besides, I have both our wallets, so you’re going to have to wait for me anyways. Just come look with me.”

                “I hate you,” Louis says in response, but he is already walking back down the aisle.

                “We put those words on the no-no list,” Harry reminds him. “I’ll let it slide if you actually look with me,” Harry offers, not even bothering to look at Louis as he is still looking at the bears.

                “Fine, but just know, I’m doing it under protest. You’re conning me into this.”

                “Yep,” Harry says, not sounding regretful at all. “Now, look,” Harry commands, pointing one of his fingers towards the bears. They make it down two-thirds of the aisle before Harry reaches out for one of the animals. “Aw, look, Loubear. This little guy got put in the wrong aisle,” he says, reaching out to pick up the discarded hedgehog. The hedgehog was actually quite large, almost the size of a baby. It had soft fur on its belly, but its back was covered in the softest gray and white fur, resembling spikes, that Harry has ever felt. Harry strokes its fur a couple times, looking down at it sadly. “How could he just be left here with none of his friends? I’ll go bring him back to his aisle. I think I saw his family over in aisle two.”

                “No, wait. Uh, just keep looking, yeah? We’re almost done, then well take him – it – back,” Louis says.

                Harry smirks, eyes growing with mirth. “No, that’s okay, I think we’re done. You found the one you like, yeah? No going back. Brown bear it is,” Harry says, making his way out of the aisle with the hedgehog in tow.

                “Oh, come on, Harry,” Louis complains, bringing Harry to a stop. “Don’t make me say it, you already know.”

                “Know what?” Harry prompts.

                “Just give me the damn hedgehog,” Louis says, pouting a bit.

                “Oh,” Harry continues cruelly. “ _You_ want to put it back in its aisle. Sure, no problem, here you go. Why don’t you give me your bear though so I can go checkout?” Harry says, not able to hide his smile.

                “You’re acting like the child again,” Louis points out, putting the bear he was holding back on the shelf. “I want the hedgehog,” Louis admits. “There, I said it. You happy?”

                “Yes.”

                “Good.”

                “Are you sure you don’t want the marshmallow, too? That one was cute,” Harry says.

                “Harry,” Louis warns.

                “Oh, come on,” Harry whines. “If you’re going to do it, you might as well do it right. Babies have _hundreds_ of these little guys. You know you want to. They’re so cute,” Harry says, trying to persuade Louis.

                “Honestly, Hazza. Do you want them for me or for you?” Louis asks.

                “Both,” Harry says, quoting Louis from before. “Now let’s go get all of his friends,” Harry says, holding up the hedgehog for a second. Harry grabs a basket before heading down the previous aisle to pick up the marshmallow. They continue down every aisle until they have every single one Harry picked up previously in their basket. “Hey why don’t you call Henry and tell him to bring the car around front while I go check out for us?” Harry asks.

                “Alright,” Louis says, taking out his phone to make the call as he heads off to a quiet area of the store. And if Harry just so happens to go back to the last aisle and pick up the brown bear again before heading to checkout, well, no one needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Not so much a question, but just, make sure you check back in tomorrow. I'll be posting another chapter and many of you won't receive a notification...
> 
> Also: For those of you curious about what the stuffed animals look like, go check out my Tumblr. Page as I will be posting pictures of all of them tagged: "Inspiration"


	93. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NessaIvySelena, Meredith_29, Hazza_Louis, Hummythewood, and missiexox for commenting on the past chapter. Also, a big thank you to those of you who liked the pictures on Tumblr. :)
> 
> This one is dedicated to thepussymessiah on Tumblr. Hopefully your day got a little better since the last time I talked to you :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

                Harry and Louis are knackered by the time they get back to the house after their date. So, after saying a quick greeting to Zayn and Zayn who are cuddling on the sofa and peeking into Niall’s room to make sure he is asleep, Harry and Louis find themselves in their own room getting ready for bed. “Alright, how about you get the clothes ready and I’ll go get the changing table ready,” Louis offers.

                “Actually, Lou. We have that meeting with Jesy again in the morning. Maybe we should hold off on the nappies,” Harry suggests. “Just until tomorrow afternoon,” Harry continues when he sees Louis’ look of protest. “I just figured we wouldn’t want to risk getting you in your headspace. I mean, I know they already know about it, but Zayn said Paul was going to show up, so,” Harry says, trailing off at the end to leave it open to Louis’ imagination. “I mean, unless you _want_ to tell Paul. I’m okay with whatever you want, of course.”

                “No,” Louis says, deflating as he lets out a sigh. “I guess not. I don’t think Paul would really _get_ it. Wouldn’t want to scare him away after this long, guess we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow. Huh, I never realised how much I would enjoy doing this. I miss my nappies,” Louis admits quietly. Harry coos, wrapping him up in a hug before ushering them both into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

                “Do you want a bottle tonight?” Harry asks, pulling back the covers on the bed.

                “I don’t think so, but, uh, do you think I could maybe sleep in the crib tonight? Now that I have all of my stuffed animals with me?” Louis asks, peering up at Harry through his eyelashes.

                “I say this because I love you, but I’m not sure that’s the best idea. The last time you went into your headspace you were in your crib. I’m just pointing out, if you really don’t want to be in a headspace tomorrow morning, maybe we should wait until tomorrow night to test it out,” Harry protests.

                “I don’t know,” Louis says, tilting his head back and forth in contemplation. “I think I went into my headspace last time because I was scared of being alone in my crib, but now I have all of my friends with me,” Louis says, nodding towards the crib where they laid out all of the stuffed animals they bought earlier.

                “I’m not going to say no to you, Lou, not if you really want to. I just think it’s not a good idea.”

                “It’ll be fine,” Louis insists. “I promise, but thank you for looking out for me daddy, I really appreciate it. Now, help me into my crib,” he says, turning around to walk towards the crib. Louis is able to get the side down and climb in himself, but he needed Harry’s help in putting the side back up to enclose Louis in. Harry leans in, helping Louis in pulling up his blanket and rearranging the stuffed animals so they were all within arm’s reach.

                “There you are baby, do you want your dummy?” Harry asks, already searching for it.

                “Yes, please,” Louis says. Harry walks over to the dresser, locating it right on top. Harry wets it first before giving it to Louis. Alright, you got your friends, your dummy, you didn’t want a bottle, what else am I missing?” Harry asks, turning his head over his shoulder in search of the thing he is missing.

                “My goodnight kiss?” Louis says around his dummy.

                “Your goodnight kiss,” Harry agrees, nodding as he leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Goodnight, baby. Let me know if you need anything,” Harry says, walking over to turn off the lights. Harry climbs into bed himself, shutting off the bedside lamp once he is there.

                “Goodnight, daddy,” Louis says before drifting off to sleep.

**********************

                Harry smiles when he wakes up the following morning. It was just after ten in the morning which means that Louis made it through the whole night without crying like last time. Harry climbs out of bed, walking over to the crib to wake up Louis. “Louis? It’s time to wake up, princess,” Harry says soothingly.

                Louis slowly flutters his eyes open, looking up at Harry afterwards. “Daddy,” Louis says, smiling childishly as he reaches up to tug on one of Harry’s curls. Louis giggles, wrapping one of the bigger ones around his finger. He sits up, kneeling so he can reach up and give Harry a hug, tucking his head into Harry’s neck as he does so. Oh, boy.

                “How old are you, Lou?” Harry asks reluctantly, albeit with a smile on his face. Louis is just too cute when he is like this – all cuddly and warm, pliant in his hands. Harry squeezes his waist just a bit more, not wanting to hurt him, but wanting to relish in the feeling.

                “I’m five, daddy,” Louis answers, pulling back to hold up his hand, his fingers spread out to symbolise how old he is. “Do you know what that means? That means I’m a growing boy, a growing boy who needs lots and lots of food so he can grow big and strong.”

                “Well, alright then big boy. Let’s go get you some food in that little belly of yours,” Harry says, picking Louis up out of the crib to carry him downstairs. “Here we go,” Harry says, though it was more to himself – thinking about the next couple of hours – rather than to Louis who was still enraptured by Harry’s curls. “Does the big boy want pancakes or waffles this morning?” Harry asks, placing Louis in his highchair.

                “I change my mind. I don’t want to be a big boy today. Can I still be a princess? I want to be a princess,” Louis says, looking worriedly up at Harry.

                “Of _course_ you can still be a princess. The prettiest princess in the whole kingdom,” Harry agrees, placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead. “So, my princess, do you want pancakes or waffles?” Harry tries again.

                “Waffles,” Louis says excitedly, clapping his hands as he bounces up and down in his seat with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Any ideas for naming the stuffed animals?


	94. Morning Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you burnthebrightlights, CliffieBear20, Hazza_Louis, SavetheOwls, Brynn, and Sky for commenting on the past chapter and for all of your suggestions :)
> 
> Sorry, this one is just under 1,000. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

                “Wakey, wakey,” Zayn says, rubbing Niall’s arm to wake him from his slumber.

                “No,” Niall grumbles, turning the opposite direction to try and fall asleep.

                “C’mon, Ni. You promised if we let you go to bed last night without taking a bath, you would take one this morning,” Zayn reminds him. “I’ll even carry you, but you’re going to have to get out from under the blankets. Up we go,” Zayn says, trying to push the covers down to Niall’s feet. Niall, however, holds tight to the blanket, not wanting the warmth to leave him. “Niall,” Zayn warns calmly, not wanting to get in a fight this early in the morning.

                “‘M tired,” Niall says, yawning widely as he turns back to face Zayn. “Can’t I sleep for just five more minutes?” Niall asks, closing his eyes again.

                “Fine, I’ll go run the bath, but when I get back you better be ready to get up,” Zayn offers.

                “Deal,” Niall says, turning back over and throwing an arm over his eyes. Zayn comes back about ten minutes later, wanting to give Niall just a couple extra minutes to be nice. Zayn goes to wake Niall up again, gently rubbing his back in circles this time. “You just left,” Niall says, eyes fluttering open for all of one second before promptly falling shut again. “We agreed five minutes.”

                “I gave you ten,” Zayn points out, standing back up. “Now, as we promised, up we go.” Zayn quickly pulls down the covers, not allowing Niall the time to hold on tight this time. “Are you walking or do you want me to carry you?” Zayn asks.

                “I’ll walk,” Niall says, rolling over so he can get out of bed. Once he’s up, they both make their way towards the bathroom. Niall quickly strips, stepping into the tub before Zayn can even react.

                “Next time wait for daddy’s help, okay? Don’t want you to slip,” Zayn says for explanation.

                “Y’know, I was thinking last night before I fell asleep, maybe we should stop this whole age play thing. Not Louis and Harry, obviously, but like us three? It’s going to be weird doing this now, innit? ‘Cause like, I’m in love with you guys, and you hate me…” Niall says, trailing off awkwardly at the end in embarrassment.

                “We don’t hate you Niall,” Zayn says softly. “We just don’t think it’s the right time to be in a relationship with you,” then after a short pause, “like that.”

                “‘Like that’?” Niall mocks. “Bloody hell, you guys make it sound like something horrible. What’s so _wrong_ about this? Look, do you love Liam?”

                “I mean, I don’t know about _love_ , but I _like_ him, a lot,” Zayn answers.

                “Do you love me?”

                “You know that I do Niall,” Zayn says. “Just, like, maybe not in the same way?” Zayn says, though it sounds more like a question than an actual explanation.

                “ _Maybe_ you don’t love me in the same way? How hard is this, it’s a yes or it’s a no. It’s not like you don’t know your own feelings, please, don’t spare mine here. Mine all went to hell yesterday,” Niall says, beginning to shampoo his hair so he doesn’t have to look Zayn in the eye.

                "You want the honest truth?” Zayn checks.

                “Yes.”

                “No,” Zayn says simply. “I don’t love you like I love Liam. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings, Niall, but that’s the honest truth. When you went to hide in the bathroom yesterday on the flight – and don’t pretend like you didn’t, we all know – Liam and I discussed it, and well, the truth is, we see you as a brother more than anything else.”

                Niall cries.

                Niall cries out of frustration. Niall cries from a broken heart. Niall cries because everyone around him is partnering up with someone and Niall is _alone_. He sleeps in a cold bed at night, wishing for a warm body next to him, maybe two. He watches his friends share looks from across the room, wishing he had someone he could share lovesick looks with as well. He sits on the sofa during a movie and looks over at the other four, wishing he had someone to cuddle with. Niall’s crying doesn’t stop, and for the first time since One Direction formed, he wishes he wasn’t a part of it.

                It takes a while, Zayn slowly massaging soap into his skin, but Niall eventually stops crying. He just falls pliant into Zayn’s hands. Niall doesn’t mutter up another word, and neither does Zayn as they finish drying Niall off with a fluffy white towel. Zayn guides Niall into Niall’s room, selecting an outfit for him to wear as well as a pull-up. Niall doesn’t offer any assistance, just sits there, dead inside, as Zayn gets him dressed.

                “Niall, baby, you’re starting to scare me,” Zayn says. “Liam?” Zayn calls, staring at Niall until he feels Liam’s presence behind him. “Can you try getting Niall to talk? I’m going to go make him a bottle. I think he needs some good ol’ daddies-son bonding time today, isn’t that right, Niall?” Zayn coos, looking at Niall with hopeful eyes to see if he’ll respond. He doesn’t. Zayn sighs as he leaves the room.

                “What’s wrong, Niall? Wanna come snuggle with papa?” Liam offers, sitting cross-legged on the floor so he can pull Niall into his lap easily. Liam wraps his arms tightly around Niall, alarmed as tears start to fall in his eyes. Is he in his headspace? Liam really wishes Zayn would have told him what was going on. When Zayn comes back with the bottle, he passes it off to Liam, who presses the bottle to his lips. Both sigh just a bit when Niall starts to take small sips from it. Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Do you want the next one to be Larry, Zayn/Niall/Liam, or the meeting with Jesy, Perrie and Paul?


	95. Harry Gives Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you yerahomoharreh, missiexox, bandgeek09, Tot, lovelyjules, Hazza_Louis - I will make no promises about Niall at this point. - Puggaboo27, kay, Erin, 1bunny, NessaIvySelena, Sweater_girl, Tommosmilez831, British_Adventure, id_fangirl - again, no promises - Hi, Hummythewood, Sky - stay tuned - and oopas for commenting on the last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for all of the confusion. I am continuing this story. BUT with some slight changes for commenting. Here are some things to follow. 
> 
> PLEASE comment on the story. POSITIVES and NEGATIVES are welcome about the story. I am perfectly okay with criticism on the story. Let me know what I'm doing wrong and I'll try to fix it. 
> 
> PLEASE talk to me. I have no life, and talking to all of you really makes me happy. BE NICE.
> 
> DO NOT say anything negative about me as a person. You don't know me. You don't know how I feel about certain things. 
> 
> As long as you follow these rules, everything will be in good shape and we will have no problems from here on out. Every comment not adhering to the rules above will be deleted as soon as I see them.
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of you didn't get alerts to the last couple chapters going up, so CONGRATS you have like five chapters to read. Go back to Chapter 91 if you want to read the new stuff. :)
> 
> For those of you who did comment on the last chapter, you will know I asked whether you wanted this chapter to be Larry, Niall/Zayn/Liam, or the meeting. The majority vote was Niall/Zayn/Liam, so I went with none of the above. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy :)

                After several failed attempts of trying to get Louis out of his headspace, **Go read the beginning note. Now. Stop, these words will still be here in the few minutes it takes for you to go read it. STOP STOP STOP.... Welcome back. Did you read it? Good. :) Enjoy :)** Harry gives up. He places Louis back in his crib so he can’t get in any trouble and then goes and finds Liam and Zayn. Harry catches Zayn in the kitchen where Zayn is filling up a bottle for Niall. “Hey, Z,” Harry greets. “So, I let Louis sleep in his crib last night and he fell into his headspace. He said he was five, so he’s not too bad, but I don’t think he wants Paul to find out just yet, y’know? So, I was thinking, what if you or Liam watch Niall and Louis during the meeting?

                “Like,” Harry continues, wanting to explain. “I _can’t_ because I’m sure _one_ of us will have to be there for the meeting, it is about our next date after all. I also feel like either you or Liam should be there just in case something else comes up. What do you think?”

                “Yeah, that can work,” Zayn agrees. “I’ll stay for the meeting, I don’t think Niall is too fond of me right now.” Upon Harry’s look of confusion, Zayn continues, “He, uh. Niall kind of – well, Niall asked me and Liam out.”

                “Like, on a date?” Harry asks, eyes wide.

                “I don’t know if he actually meant on a date, not a lot of places we could go, but he definitely wanted to date us. He confessed his love and everything,” Zayn explains. After a short pause he adds, “For the _both_ of us. That’s weird, yeah?” Zayn asks, eyebrows pinching together. He’s starting to doubt himself. How could he make Niall hurt so much?

                “I don’t know. Is it weird?” Harry asks, pondering himself.

                “Threesomes,” Zayn says pointlessly.

                “Don’t say it like _that_ ,” Harry protests. “You make it sound like it’s some porno. I don’t think he means for you three to just have sex together. My god, Zayn.”

                “That’s what he keeps telling me. I just, like, what else do you call it?”

                “Three people who love each other?” Harry tries.

                “That’s just it,” Zayn says. “You _know_ I love Niall, but I just don’t think I like Niall in _that_ way, yeah? He’s my best mate, but do I really want to have sex with him?”

                “What is with you and all of the sex, Zayn Malik?” Harry asks lightly. “Forget the sex. Just think of the three of you being in a genuine relationship together, proper domestic. Like, you come home, Liam is making dinner and Niall is – well, in all honesty, I don’t see why he would have to stop doing the age play just to be in a relationship with you. He could be your child still. Or maybe, you’ll come home and he’ll be doing the laundry? You’ll get more done that way,” Harry says in all seriousness.

                “I’m not going to be in a relationship with him just because I want more laundry done,” Zayn defends.

                “No,” Harry agrees easily. “You’re going to be in a relationship with him because you love him and want to be with him in every way possible. Even if that way isn’t _normal_. Hell, make up your own type of relationship. It may be one where all of you are in a relationship, but only you and Liam have sex together. There is no right or wrong way here. Do you even know what he wants? You may want to talk to him about all of this.”

                “That’s another problem, Niall isn’t talking at the mo’. He’s really heartbroken, just kind of dead inside, y’know? I’m not really sure what to do. Liam’s upstairs with him now, but I should probably be getting back now. I promised him a bottle,” Zayn says, wiggling the bottle he is still holding in the air for proof.

                “Sure. You’ll let Liam know the plan, right? Jesy and Perrie should be here in about five, Louis is in his crib,” Harry calls after him.

                “Course. I’ll be right down,” Zayn answers, before taking the stairs two at a time. After Niall starts drinking from the bottle, Zayn turns to Liam. “Hey, Li? Jesy, Perrie and Paul are going to be here any second, but Louis is in his headspace – says he’s five – and Niall here… Anyways, do you think maybe you could watch the two of them while Harry and I attend to the meeting? It shouldn’t be too long, half hour tops. Harry doesn’t think Louis wants Paul finding out just yet.”

                “Yeah, that sounds good. Take good notes, yeah? Let me know if anything comes up?” Liam says.

                “Of course. We really need to talk afterwards, too,” Zayn says, giving a meaningful glance down at Niall. Liam nods, looking back to Niall himself. He pulls him in a little bit closer because of the glazed over look in his eyes. “Alright, I’ll get going. Louis is in his crib if you just want to move in there,” Zayn suggests.

                “Sounds good,” Liam agrees, already standing up with Niall in his arms. He adjusts him so Niall is resting on his hip and begins walking to Harry and Louis’ room, while Zayn begins walking downstairs just as the doorbell rings out.

                “Hello, Loubear,” Liam says upon entering the room and seeing Louis in his crib pouting. “Why are you so sad?” He asks, shutting the door to the room behind him. “Don’t like being in your crib?”

                “I like my crib,” Louis corrects. “I want daddy,” Louis sulks, crossing his arms over his chest.

                “Sorry, buddy, but daddy is in a very important meeting, we can’t have you guys down there.”

                “Why not?” Louis asks.

                “Paul is down there, do you want him finding out about the age play?”

                “I don’t care, I just want daddy.”

                “You may regret that later,” Liam says. “Why don’t we just wait in here for a couple minutes and play with some toys instead?”

                “No, daddy.”

                “Louis,” Liam warns. “You don’t want to get punished do you? I’m going to have to tell daddy if you keep this up.”

                “Meanie,” Louis pouts, already thinking of a new plan. His eyes are alight as he looks back up at Liam. “Okay, we play games now. Can we play hide ‘n seek?”

                “That’s the spirit,” Liam says enthusiastically. Liam helps Louis out of his crib, setting him down on the ground with Niall. “How about you, Niall? Are you in?” Niall doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head no. “Oh, come on Niall, it will be lots of fun!”

                “Yeah, Niall,” Louis agrees, shaking his head quickly. “Please? You’ll be da bestest brother in the whole wide world,” Louis tries, noticing the frown on his face. He walks over to Niall, wrapping his arms around him tightly to secure him in a hug. “Turn that frown upside down,” Louis says, physically lifting his cheeks so it looks like Niall is smiling. “Pwease,” Louis asks cutely, batting his eyelashes.

                “Fine, for you,” Niall agrees hesitantly.

                “Thank you Niall,” Louis says excitedly, squishing him tightly before pulling back to press a kiss to his lips in excitement. “You’re win the bestest brother award.”

                Niall allows a small smile. “No, Lou. I think that’s you.”

                “You’re right, that is me. Where’s _my_ kiss?” Louis asks.

                “Oh, right, how could I forget,” Niall says, playing along. He leans in, pressing his lips to Louis briefly before pulling back. Well, it’s no Liam or Zayn, but Niall will take any affection he could get. Even if it is just for being the bestest _brother_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Did you read the beginning note? I know a lot of you don't, but please, if you only ever read one, this is the one to read. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Allie :)


	96. Paul Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit later. I've just been a little uninspired lately. Not just for this story, but in life. In all actuality, I have a lot of ideas for this story still, but the idea of actually sitting down and writing them out seems daunting. Doing ANYTHING seems daunting. I've also been really busy as of late because classes just started back up at university so, yeah. There will be a new chapter tomorrow though, so YAY!
> 
> A big thank you to bandgeek09, SlythKris, missiexox, Amyyy - thank you for taking the time to comment, it always makes me happy seeing comments like yours. :) :) :) - British_Adventure, 1Ddreamlove, Puggaboo27, lovelyjules, glamgal_09, Larryneedsfreedom, CliffieBear20, Hazza_Louis, tinylouis, NessaIvySelena - I've been better, but thanks for asking. Also, I am going to read the new chapter right after this, so hopefully I can give back my edits sometime tomorrow. Sorry it's taking me so long this time round, I've been busy :( :( :( - SavetheOwls, BabyLou, Soaan_Gobel - I promise you that Liam/Niall/Zayn WILL happen in this story, it just won't be for quite some time, sorry. - Sky, lovelyjules - thank you again for liking the way I title my chapters :) Really means a lot - musicluvr10 - you were the only one to guess right, I'm kinda surprised. I thought I was being really obvious about it. - Jaylyn, and Chissa28 for commenting on the past chapter :)

****“Okay, who wants to go first?” Liam asks. Louis and Niall look at each other, trying to figure out which one will count first. “None of you want to?” Liam asks after a minute. “Alright, I’ll go, but you guys are going to have to go at some point. It can’t just be me the whole time. Now, I’ll count to twenty, better find a good hiding spot,” Liam instructs before turning around and counting to twenty.

                Louis waits until Niall is hidden under the bed before he slips out of the room, giggling silently to himself before heading down the stairs. Louis sneaks down, being as quiet as possible, hiding behind the sofa as he listens in to the conversation between Harry and Jesy.

                “So, two weeks from now? Don’t you think that’s too far away? Like, I know we said we’d take things slow, but,” Harry says, only to get cut off by Jesy.

                “Yes,” Jesy begins. “I know you’re not going to like it, but if we have you guys getting pictured together every day, or week for that matter, it’s going to look a little fake, don’t you think? We have to ease people into it in the most realistic way possible. What’s it going to look like if you guys haven’t been even _seated_ next to each other in interviews for the past year or so, to all of a sudden being seen all around London together? We just got to take things slow at this point. In a couple months we’ll be able to pick up speed, I promise.

                “Also,” Jesy continues. “We are going to have you start interacting on social media this week. Nothing flirtatious, just quick little things. Like what you did back in the day? Maybe even simple things like, ‘Pick up some bananas while you’re out?’ Actually, maybe not _bananas_ , kiwis perhaps. Keep it PG.”

                “That’s fine, I’ll make sure to tell Louis as well,” Harry promises.

                “You don’t have to,” Louis giggles from behind the sofa. “I’m right here daddy,” Louis says jovially, peeking up from around the sofa. He smiles brightly, unaware of everyone’s eyes on him as he climbs onto Harry’s lap. Louis leans back so his back is pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis’ waist, keeping him firmly in place.

                “What did I tell you about staying with Liam?”

                “I have to be good and stay upstairs with him until you come and get me,” Louis pouts. “But here’s the thing daddy, I want to be with you. I’ll be good, I promise. You won’t hear a peep from me,” Louis says, miming locking his lips and throwing away the keys.

                “Louis, I need you to go back upstairs, okay? I’m sure Liam is wondering where you have run off to this time. You don’t want to make him worried, do you?” Harry asks. He loosens his grip on Louis’ waist, waiting for Louis to stand up.

                “But I want to be with _you_. How come Daddy Zayn gets to be down here?”

                “He’s taller,” Harry says shortly as means of explanation. “Sorry, Loubear, you didn’t make the cut. Now, off you go. You’re not going to make me put you in timeout, are you?”

                Louis huffs, sliding off of Harry’s lap. “This isn’t _fair_. I didn’t choose to be short. Why can’t I be tall like you, daddy? I know, I know,” Louis continues without pause. “No questions. Go upstairs. I’m going, I’m going. Don’t mind me, just your favourite person in the whole wide world… Leaving... Forever... Never to return. You’re going to miss me,” Louis finishes, voice getting quieter the further he makes it upstairs.

                Harry smiles fondly for a couple seconds before he notices the silence of the room again. “Oh, Paul, um. Uh, sorry?” Harry says, clearing his throat. “That was – that was,” Harry says, trying to think up an excuse so Paul doesn’t know for sure. “Well you see, me and Lou,” Harry says, trailing off as he continues thinking up an excuse. “We have a daddy kink,” Harry let’s out in one breath. It’s a recent development,” Harry continues as Zayn lets a laugh slip through. “We’re working on it, but, like, we’re happy.”

                “A _daddy_ kink. You and Louis share a daddy kink? And he calls Zayn daddy as well? And you put him in time outs?” Paul says, voice full of sarcasm “Surely you’re not thinking up an excuse for _my_ benefit, are you? First off Harry, you’re not a good liar… clearly. Secondly, I already know what’s actually going on, and for quite a bit of time actually. Do you remember when you had me run back in to get your hat on tour that one time? There was a pack of nappies under your hat and well, curious, I realised they weren’t fit for a child. It didn’t take too long to put two and two together. I _am_ surprised you never told me before this. Don’t you think this is something I should know about?”

                “I guess it never seemed necessary to tell you about it and well, in all honesty, the less amount of people who know about this the better,” Harry defends.

                “Alright, kid, I’ll give you that one, but next time, don’t make up excuses that involve your sex life. _Please_. I already hear enough on tour, I don’t need to know what _actually_ goes on.”

                “You got it, Paul,” Harry agrees.

                “I guess while we are on the topic,” Zayn jumps in. “Niall also likes being little, albeit not as young as Louis usually. Actually, Niall is usually around the age Louis is now. Like, five or six. Louis tends to be two or three. We’re safe about it though, don’t do it public.”

                “That’s good, let me know if anything comes up though, ‘s what I’m here for after all.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Zayn says, sighing afterwards. “So, now that all that is settled, who wants to stay for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Are you glad that Paul found out? Do you like how he reacted?


	97. Spikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short, but I promised I would upload today. I may come back to it tomorrow and add some more though if you are interested...
> 
> I'm glad you all liked last chapter, I didn't realise it would be that funny, but you all seemed to love it a lot! It's nice to see. Thank you musicluvr10, missiexox, bandgeek09, glamgal_09, British_Adventure, 1Ddreamlove, Jaylyn, Hummythewood, lovelyjules, Dianne, Aliciah, Sparks - Here's the next chapter? - NessaIvySelena - Still working on it. I fail at life. - and Larryneedsfreedom for commenting on the past chapter. :) :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

                Paul is the only one to turn down the offer for lunch, claiming he has to go unpack some more. None of them really mind as it wouldn’t be the only time they would have lunch together this break. Since Paul was going to be living next door, it would only be a matter of time before Paul got to spend lunch with them. All just wished Paul well before moving their makeshift meeting to the kitchen where Jesy continued to talk about upcoming appearances the boys would have to make and Perrie wrote down a new shopping list.

                After Jesy finishes up with the meeting, Harry takes a pause in his cooking to go get Louis, knowing he was probably getting bored upstairs. When Harry walks in to the room, Liam, Niall and Louis are in the middle of a game of hide ‘n seek, so Harry waits until the round is finished before deciding to interrupt. “We’re done downstairs if you wanted to play down there,” Harry offers, leaning against the door frame.

                “Daddy,” Louis exclaims, running into Harry’s opened arms. “I love you.”             

                “I love you, too, princess. How was your morning so far? Did you like playing with your brother?” Harry asks, lifting him up so he can begin making his way out the door. He gives one last parting glance to make sure Liam and Niall got the memo before Harry starts down the steps, waiting for Louis to begin his stories.

                “Lots of fun! Niall offered to count every time I didn’t want to. He’s the bestest brother. We tricked papa lots of times, too. We hid under the bed, and we would always tell him that we wouldn’t hide there again, but then we always would and he would _never_ find us. Eventually we would have to start laughing so he could hear us and find us. I’m glad you’re here now, though. I’ve missed you. Why did you leave?”

                “Don’t you remember? I had a meeting I had to go to.”

                “That reminds me, I need to grow. From here on out, I only want milk. Got to have strong bones like you, so I can be just as tall as you, daddy. I want to go to the meetings, too,” Louis explains as they walk into the kitchen. “Oh, can I help you cook daddy?” Louis asks once he sees all the pots and pans lined up on the stovetop.

                “Not this time, bud. I don’t want you getting hurt. You’re going to have to stay in your highchair this time, but look who came to keep you company. Auntie Perrie and Auntie Jesy are here for lunch, isn’t that exciting? You were just talking about how much you missed them the other day,” Harry reminds him, placing him in his highchair. “Can you say hello?”

                “Hello,” Louis says excitedly, waving his little hand as he looks up at the both of them.

                “Hiya, cutie,” Perrie says, already standing up to move closer to him. “How have you been? Keeping your daddy busy?”

                “ _Very_ busy,” Louis responds. “Daddy got me lots of stuffed animals. He got me a penguin, and a whale and he got me a marshmallow and a bunny and a elephant and a lots of others. My favourite is my hedgehog though. Where is my hedgehog? Daddy? Can you get my hedgehog?” Louis suddenly asks, wanting to show off his most prized possession.

                “I’m a little busy here, button, but maybe if you asks nicely daddy Zayn will get it for you,” Harry suggests, mixing a pot of rice.

                “I’m going, no need to give me the puppy dog eyes,” Zayn pleads, getting up from his spot at the table where he was talking to Jesy for the past couple of minutes. Zayn comes down a few minutes later with his stuffed hedgehog in hand, already holding it out for Louis to take.

                “See, this is my hedgehog,” Louis says proudly, holding it up right in front of Perrie’s face, causing her to go cross-eyed as she looks at it.

                “What a cute hedgehog, just like you,” Perrie gushes, turning her attention back towards Louis. “Do you have a name picked out for him already?”

                “Spikey, his name is Spikey. Because, like. He’s spikey. He’s not actually soft like he is now, you know. Hedgehoggies are spikey to protect themselves from meanies out in the scary world. So, I named him Spikey,” Louis explains, petting at his fur.

                “What a clever one you are,” Perrie gushes, petting at Louis’ hair just like Louis is doing to Spikey’s.

                “I _am_ the smartest,” Louis says, smiling brightly at the praise. “I still have to come up with names for all of my other new friends though. Maybe you can help me after lunch,” Louis says excitedly.

                “Sounds like a plan, but first, we need to get that little tummy of yours filled, what do you say?” Perrie says.

                “Perfect, I’m starving,” Louis says.

                “Good, because lunch is served,” Harry says, bringing the first of many plates over to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Do you like pickles?


	98. Perrie Helps Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this happened. 
> 
> Thank you British_Adventure, glamgal_09, Dianne, 1Ddreamlove - I LOVE pickles!! Thank you for asking :) - Asaood Raijeen, 1d_fangirl, Alicah, SavetheOwls, Hazza_Louis - I haven't had one, but I'll have to try one sometime :) - 1bunny, Jaylyn, Browneyedbeauty, Zainourry1D - I love pickles, but only Dill, or garlic. :) - lovelyjules, bandgeek09, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, Erin, NessaIvySelena - don't worry about it, you can keep sending them my way. After all, it doesn't take much work on my end to just leave it sitting in my inbox. Also, I though about your idea, it was SO cute. My original plan was to use it, but then this just kinda happened...? Sorry. :( - MrsHoranTommo, and Larryneedsfreedom for commenting on the last chapter. You guys always surprise me with how much you like certain parts. When writing it, I always think a certain part will be the most popular, but then you guys always comment on something else entirely. Makes me smile. :) :) :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                It was about twenty minutes into lunch when Niall spoke up. “Hey guys,” Niall started hesitantly. “I think it would be best if I just went home for a while. Not here, but like, my flat in London. I just think that would be best for everyone. I just don’t think I can do this anymore. How am I supposed to enter my headspace when I don’t trust you guys to take care of me?” Niall asks, throwing pointed looks in Liam and Zayn’s direction. “I don’t want to ruin it for everybody.”

                After the awkward silence that ensued, Liam spoke up. “Don’t be ridiculous,” Liam starts. “You’re not ruining anything. Just give it a couple days and you’ll feel better as new, yeah? You always are,” Liam reminds him.

                “This isn’t like everything else in my life, Liam. This isn’t just some fan saying they prefer you more than me. This time means just a bit more because it was my two of my best mates who hurt me. I don’t think I can be around you guys all the time, to see you all and not be included. Trust me, it will be better for everyone if I just go home,” Niall says.

                “This _is_ your home,” Liam speaks up. “Here, with us.”

                “It could have been,” Niall allows.

                “What if we stop with the age play? Just stay here and be with us. Will that help?” Harry asks, hating to see Niall this hurt. “Or what if you continue with the age play, but _I_ take care of you? Louis is going to miss his brother, I’m sure.”

                “I’m going to miss Louis, too, but I think this is one of those times where I have to do what is best for me, and right now, what’s best for me is going home for a while, I think. I’m not going to pretend like I’m _not_ going to miss the age play, but I just don’t want any of you taking care of me right now. It just sucks that at the time I want to be little the most, I have to be my older self,” Niall concludes.

                “C’mon, Ni. Would you really do that to Louis? You’re going to make him cry. He needs you,” Liam tries again, seeing as how the mention of Louis got Niall to react.

                “ _I_ need _you_. Why is Louis more important than me? I’m not saying you aren’t important, boo,” Niall amends, looking down at Louis who has started to tear up. “I just need to take some time for myself, you understand, yeah? You can be a big boy for me, right?” Niall waits for Louis to nod, clutching his hedgehog closer to his chest before continuing. “If you loved me at _all_ , you would realise how much I need to go right now, Liam.

                “I can’t sit here any longer,” Niall continues. “Look, I get that you don’t love me. I get that you probably won’t _ever_ love me, not like how I want you to. I _get_ that, but that doesn’t make it any easier, it doesn’t mean I’m just suddenly okay with it all. I’m sorry I can’t love you in a _normal_ way. I’m sorry that you can’t see how much I’m hurting.

                “But most importantly,” Niall says, voice rising with every word. “I cannot sit here any longer and watch the two loves of my life love each other while they just pretend I don’t exist. That the only thing I’m good for is being there to pretend to be your guys’ kid. I will not do it. I am a grown adult and I am leaving and there is not a damn thing you can do about it,” Niall finishes to a hushed room. Without Niall’s booming voice anymore, the silence seems deafening. Niall turns so no one can see his face.

                “How about,” Perrie speaks up awkwardly from the end of the table. “How about _I_ take care of you for a bit? Wait, hear me out,” Perrie speaks up again at the look of shock on everyone’s face. “Like, Niall pointed out himself, he wants to be little right now, but he doesn’t want to be here. It’s not like he can be little and take care of himself if he goes home alone, so he can come home with me. I’ve babysat before, and I’ve been here a couple times when Louis has been in his headspace. I’m not going to pretend I’m a professional at this sort of stuff, but it’s better than nothing, yeah? What do you think Niall?”

                “Wouldn’t that be, like, weird? You changing my pull-ups and such?” Niall asks.

                “Only if you want it to be, besides, if it really bothers you that much, you can just change your own pull-ups when you’re at my flat. If I remember correctly, you like being a bit older anyway.”

                Niall takes one last look around the table, trying to think of any other way to go about this. When he can think of no other really _good_ option Niall shrugs and says, “Yeah, alright. You’re sure I won’t be a bother? Aren’t you at University?”

  
                “Actually, we are on holiday break right now. It’s perfect. You won’t be a bother at all, I promise. Besides, who _doesn’t_ want the chance to have Niall Horan live with them for a week?” Perrie points out sarcastically.

                “A week?” Niall asks. “Just a week?”

                “To start off with,” Perrie says quickly. “I was thinking that, after a week, we could maybe all reconvene and see how everyone feels at that point, after everyone has had a chance to cool down. Or, at the very least, only me and you can talk about it. See how _you’re_ feeling, Niall. Let’s just worry about getting you happy again, okay?”

                “Sounds… fair. Alright, just let me go pack a couple things and we can head out,” Niall says, already getting up from the table.

                “That’s it, you’re just going to leave?” Zayn says, sadness overcoming him.

                Niall thinks it over for all of two seconds, not wanting to disappoint Zayn, but knowing it is ultimately what is best for himself, and nods. “Yeah, I am.”

                “Will you at least give me a hug before you go?” Zayn pleads quietly. Niall nods and walks around the table. Zayn stands up, wanting to make sure it is as good of a hug as possible. Niall wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck, pulling him closer, while Zayn’s arms wrap themselves around Niall’s waist doing the same. “I’m so sorry, Niall. So very, very sorry,” Zayn says, eyes tearing up.

                “I love you,” Niall says, telling himself it will be for the very last time. “I will miss you, Zayn,” Niall says, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s neck before pulling away for good and heading upstairs to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Niall. 
> 
> Question of the Day: Are you guys liking Perrie, or would you rather me just focus on One Direction?


	99. Harry Helps Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating again. I'm having a very hard time finding motivation for anything anymore. I have some good ideas for this story, so hopefully the next couple chapters will be up a little more frequent than this one was, but if I'm being honest, most of them feature Niall. I know how many of you are going to yell at me for that one, but hey, it's better than nothing, yeah?
> 
> A big thank you to Celeste xx - You can be as mean as you want towards the story, it's when people are mean at ME that I have a problem. I'm glad you said that too, because I was having the same thoughts about Perrie's character. I just feel like I don't want her to lose that fan side of her, but I don't want her to be FANGIRL either. It's just that, for where I have Perrie's character ending up, she needs to still kinda be a fan in my mind. I don't know if any of that makes sense, but I'll try to tone it down in Perrie's character a bit. :) - 
> 
> bandgeek09 - Perrie is DEFINITELY not going to be a main character, I just don't know if it's too much right now. - 
> 
> carrielyn - I agree, that line was weird when I wrote it, I went back and changed it to she said that SARCASTICALLY, but like I said above, I do kinda want her to be a fan of them, just maybe not THAT much. Thanks for the advice! - 
> 
> muddydragonfly - I actually didn't realise I made Liam out to be that much of an asshole, thanks for pointing that out. Once I went back and read it I was kinda shocked with myself. I guess SOMEONE needed to be the bad guy though. Don't worry though, it will all be resolved here pretty soon. Plus, there will be an explanation for Liam's outburst there... - 
> 
> SlythKris, Amazing_Melon, missiexox, 1Ddreamloe - I didn't even think about the view from an outside perspective. Hmm, this could be interesting... :) - 
> 
> glamgal_09, maud - I will agree that it was kinda out of the blue, at least being said out loud, but in my mind, it was a long developing thing for Niall in his mind. Also, I'm not going to lie, this story will end up with the three of them together so... sorry? - 
> 
> Soaan_Gobel - Will do :) - 
> 
> Amyyy - yeah, a lot of people said to much fangirling, I will DEFINITELY be toning that down within the next week. :) - 
> 
> Hazza_Louis - no worries, she is staying :) -
> 
> Jaylyn - yeah, she definitely will not become a main character, but she will definitely be a strong side character, especially later on in the story. - 
> 
> CliffieBear20, MrsHoranTommo, Erin, Larryneedsfreedom, NessaIvySelena - Liam didn't get a hug because he's being a butthead. :P - 
> 
> Sky - Liam is having a moment, but I'll explain it all in a couple chapters :) - 
> 
> Goldenhairandoceaneyes, SavetheOwls, lovelyjules - I don't know why, but I really like when people call me Allie when they comment. Thank you :) - 
> 
> and shensley (endverse) - actually, I think Larry will be making a special appearance next chapter because it is chapter 100. Like seriously, 100, already. Wowzers. So, yeah. Tomorrow, I hope. :) - for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the weird spacing, I just though it would be a bit easier to read spread out like this because it's a bit longer than usual, but I decided to split it up afterwards, so I still have the weird '-' marks. Don't question it. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “I’m going to go help Niall pack really quick,” Harry says, standing up from the table. “I’ll be right back.” Harry heads up the stairs, stopping in his own room to get a box before going to Niall’s room. “Hey, Niall. I don’t know if you actually meant it when you said you wanted to regress to a younger age than what you currently do, but if you want, you can take this,” Harry offers, holding up the box. “It’s one of those travel cots, y’know? You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to, obviously, but I don’t know. I figured I’d offer. It’s just going to be sitting in our closet here, so,” Harry finishes, holding up the box just a fraction higher in offering.

                “That actually sounds really great, Harry,” Niall says. “Thanks. Will I fit in it?” Niall checks.

                “You should. I haven’t opened it up yet to check, but I had it special ordered. I figured if Louis wanted to continue this into our next tour, it would be good to have one of these lying around. It seemed like it could also work in this situation, too, though, maybe. So, yeah. Also, do you maybe want some of Louis’ nappies?”

                Niall giggles, looking up at Harry with a smile on his face. “Stop being so _dad_ ish, Haz. I promise I’ll be okay. Just need some time off. Need to get away from all the _love_ happening around this place. Besides, in all honesty, the pull-ups I use are just as absorbent as Louis’ nappies, they just look different. I like them because it separates me from, and makes me feel _older_ than, Louis. My pull-ups should work just fine though for this next week, but thank you for the offer, really.”

                “It’s no problem,” Harry says. Harry pulls his arms behind his back, linking his hands together and looking down at his feet. He twists them so they are facing in opposite directions before he looks back up at Niall. “I’m really sorry, Niall,” Harry says with utter sincerity. “I sometimes forget that just because the three of you aren’t fans, doesn’t mean we should be allowed to be all lovey-dovey around you. I’ll try to be better with it, tone it down a bit, I guess. I never meant for it to make you uncomfortable.”

                Niall sighs, setting his duffle on his bed before walking over to Harry. He gives Harry a hug, pressing his face into Harry’s chest for a second before pulling back. “Thanks for apologising Harry, but honestly, you don’t have to worry about it. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, really, just jealous. Really, I’m just bitter that Zayn and Liam turned me down. Like I said, give it some time and I’ll be back as new – a week, according to Perrie.”

                “So you really do love them then? How come you never told me?” Harry asks.

                “I don’t know. Not the right time, I guess. It’s been a recent development, but yeah, I do love them. ‘S kinda strange, isn’t it? Liking both of them at one time. I think I always knew that, I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. Zayn did though because of _course_ he did. Guess Liam did as well. Maybe this is just my way of dealing with being alone. Now that I’m the only single one out of the five of us, I just wanted to be part of some relationship. Maybe I just thought I had the better shot with them, than with you and Louis.”  
                “Well _I_ don’t think it’s weird. You’re welcome to do things with Louis and I any time. We’re always open to new ideas,” Harry says. When he sees Niall wrinkle his nose at the suggestion though, he amends, “Or maybe not. In all honesty though, I think you just need to give Zayn and Liam some time. I was just talking to Zayn the other day about it. I think you hit them out of the blue, but once they get past their ill feelings toward the idea of all three of you being in a relationship, I think you guys will be just fine. Don’t lose hope just yet,” Harry advises.

                “Alright, promise. Now, can you help me take all of this downstairs?” Niall asks, gesturing with his arms to the stuff around him that he packed up. Harry nods, already bending down to pick up the travel cot from the floor. He also picks up one of the bags, leaving Niall with only one for himself as they make their way downstairs.

                “Hey, Perrie? Could you unlock your car for us?” Harry asks as they pass through the kitchen to get to the front door area. Perrie doesn’t answer, just goes and grabs her keys and her purse before following them out the door. Harry explains that Niall is bringing the cot with him and tells her to call him if she has any trouble setting it up. Once everything is in the boot of the car, Harry pulls Niall in for another hug, telling him goodbye before he pulls away again.

                As Perrie heads back in to get her coat and tell the rest of them goodbye, Harry finishes his advice for Niall. “We will miss you Niall. _All_ of us. I know Liam didn’t seem much like himself back there, but don’t go too hard on him, okay? If you need anything at all this week, don’t hesitate to call. Even if you don’t want to talk to Zayn or Liam, still give me a call, yeah? I promise I’ll answer,” Harry says.

                “Also, if at the end of all of this, you don’t want to continue age play with them, that’s fine, I can’t force you to. However, if you just want to stop with _them_ , I won’t hesitate to adopt you as my own,” Harry jokes. “Seriously, whatever makes you most comfortable. I was reading way at the beginning of all of this that you have to have trust in your caretakers. It’s not going to do you any good if you don’t trust them enough to enter your headspace. Do whatever makes _you_ happy. Okay?”

                “Alright,” Niall promises. “I’ll see you in a week,” Niall says as he sees Perrie making her way back towards them. “I love you.”

                “I love you, too,” Harry replies.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: I feel like I know the answer to this already, but since the next chapter will be chapter 100, would you rather I just continued the story like how I was planning with Niall, or because it is a special chapter, do Larry?
> 
> Thanks,   
> Allie :)


	100. Louis Misses Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100. Yikes. A lot of you wanted Larry, though a couple of you wanted Niall. Some of you also said both, but that's just so much. This one IS just under 1500 words though, so at least it's kinda longer? Some of you also said you didn't care, so this will hopefully be good no matter what for you guys. :) So yeah, I did Larry with a focus on Niall...? Hopefully this appeases everyone? It's also a lot of fluff, so yay?
> 
> A big thank you to, well EVERYONE, but also AmyAmelia, bottomlouis03, bandgeek09, Desme, British_Adventure, SherlockedForLife - I'm kinda confused by your comment. Like, what does a blood disease have to do with my author notes? And also, you can just skip over them, like there is a clear ending to it...? I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound sassy if that is what this is coming off as. I'm just genuinely confused. - 1Ddreamlove, Sparky - Sassy!Louis is definitely going to be making an appearance soon, but unfortunately I just couldn't picture Louis being sassy in this moment - Puggaboo277, carrielyn, Jaylyn, muddydragonfly, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, LouisPerfectTomlinson - I have so many things I want to say to this comment, but it doesn't matter because you are never going to read it. - missiexox, Erin, SlythKris, Sky - Thanks, I'm glad I can always count on you guys. You are all just so lovely :) - NessaIvySelena - I'm really sorry, I know you said Niall, but then you said how much Louis would be missing Niall and then... Well, just keep reading. ;) - and SavetheOwls for commenting on the past chapter. :)

                When Harry walks back inside, it is to the sound of a screeching Louis. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Louis is sad because his brother just left him. Harry’s first though is that this whole thing would be a lot easier if Louis wasn’t in his headspace, but then he feels guilty about it because that’s the whole point of this thing. It’s Harry’s job as Louis’ dad to comfort him in his time of need. So, comfort he does – or well, at least _try_ to.

                His first thought, although obvious, is to hold him. So, without putting much thought into it, Harry crosses the kitchen until he is in front of Louis. He unhooks the tray from the highchair and throws a small look in the others’ direction for not thinking of that sooner. Once he hands off the tray to Zayn, Harry quickly lifts Louis into his arms, tangling his free hand – the one not supporting Louis’ bum – in Louis’ hair and pressing Louis’ head into his own shoulder.

                After that, he begins to walk out of the room, rocking Louis back and forth in a hopefully rhythmic manner. Once he has successfully left all of the others’ noise behind, he begins slowly try to quiet Louis. Shushing him whenever he can, and pressing small kisses to his forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Loubear. Niall is only going to be gone for a little bit, he’ll be right back after he feels better. Can’t have him feeling sad, can we? We want your brother to be happy and energetic,” Harry tells him, making sure to rock him back and forth still.

                It becomes apparent after a few minutes, that Harry’s original tactic wasn’t really working all that well as Louis was still wailing away in his arms. So, after looking around the room for another idea, his eyes land on some of Louis’ toys. Thinking a distraction might be a good idea at this point, Harry makes his way over to the corner of the room in which they keep Louis’ toys and fishes out Louis’ favourite which is a small Lego set.

                “Here, baby. Do you want to build something with daddy? Look here, I got your favourite toy. How about we try and make the tallest building we can. What do you think, can we make it taller than you? Or are you too much of a big boy?” Harry asks, setting Louis on the ground right next to the toys. Harry picks up a couple of the blocks, starting to build the tower himself, in hopes that Louis will join soon after. Louis _does_ end up picking up a couple of the blocks, tinkering around with them in his hands a bit before dropping them from his fists and crying again. Hmm, next idea.

                “What’s with all of this crying, little guy? You’re going to run out of tears if you keep this up. Do you want some milk? You were just saying this morning how strong you wanted to be, why don’t we start trying now to get you as big as daddy, yeah?” Harry says offhandedly as he makes his way back in the kitchen. Harry ignores the others’ curious looks as he proceeds to heat up a bottle of milk for Louis. Once his bottle is finished, Harry brings Louis back to the living room where he sits them on the couch in a comfortable position to feed Louis in.

                Once Louis finishes the bottle, Harry smiles down at him, noticing the tears have stopped. “See, isn’t that much better? There’s no need to cry, princess. Daddy’s right here. Daddy will always be right here,” Harry soothes, rubbing Louis’ tummy in soothing circles.

                “I want _Niall_ ,” Louis says a second later, and then it’s another round of tears. Harry really should have seen that coming.

                “Maybe, if you calm down, I can try to see if we can call him. How does that sound? Do you want to talk to your brother? I’m sure he misses you just as much. Why don’t we go take a nice warm bath and then we can try calling Niall right after, okay? Will that work? I’ll even let you bring in all of your bath toys this time around,” Harry promises.

                “O’tay, daddy,” Louis agrees, crawling off of Harry’s lap so he can be picked up a couple seconds later. Once Harry peeks into the kitchen one last time to tell them they are going to go take a bath, he climbs the stairs and starts to get their bath ready. Once the water is warm, all of Louis toys are in the tub and Harry has Louis stripped, he places Louis in the tub just letting him calm down for a bit.

                “Do you want your dummy?” Harry asks, noticing the object in question off to the side of the sink. Louis can only nod as he pretends his ducks are fighting, so Harry is quick to bring Louis his dummy and press it to his lips. Harry isn’t sure if it is the sucking motion, or the warm bath, but eventually, Louis calms down. Harry waits, seated on the toilet for a good half an hour before even _thinking_ about washing Louis with soap.

                After the bath, Harry convinces Louis to take a nap for a little bit, knowing he just wore himself out a lot from all of the crying. Louis doesn’t really put up a fight though, he just allows himself to be carried over to his cot where he is promised that when he wakes up, they will try and call Niall. Before Louis can fall asleep though, Harry is coming back to his cot with a wrapped present in hand.

                “Baby, before you go to sleep I wanted to give this to you. I was originally going to give it to you on Christmas, but you were such a good boy today, that I think you deserve it now. Unless of course,” Harry says with a smile, pulling the present back a bit. “Unless you _don’t_ want this present now.”

                “I want it daddy,” Louis says, reaching out his hands to get take hold of the present. “Pwease,” Louis says when Harry had yet to hand it over. Eventually Harry relents, handing over the present into Louis awaiting hand. Louis wastes now time, ripping the top of the box off before peering inside. He pulls out the stuffed bear he had originally picked out at the shop on their first outing. With a huge smile on his face, Louis leans up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Thank you, daddy. I thought you said you didn’t want a bear though ‘cause they are boring,” Louis points out.

                “Yes, but I think I made a mistake there, boo. I was really just wanting you to pick what you wanted most. I was afraid you only wanted a bear because they were ‘normal,’ but then I realised it’s okay to like bears as well. So, I went back and got your bear. Do you like it?”

                “I love it!” Louis says enthusiastically, getting up on his knees to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “Thank you. I’m glad you got him back. I like him,” Louis says, looking back down at the bear.”

                “It’s a him? Do you already know his name then?” Harry asks.

                “I’m going to name him Nial, but with only one L. That way we won’t get him confused with the _actual_ Niall,” Louis insists.

                “But honey, both of those names still _sound_ the same,” Harry points out.

                “No they don’t,” Louis says, eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “This one only has one L in it. I just told you that, daddy,” Louis says, rolling his eyes.

                “Oh, right, how could I be so silly?” Harry says, letting his dimples poke through as he tries to hold back a laugh. “Why are you naming him Niall?”

                “Well, this way,” Louis says, sitting back on his bum while he pets at the bear’s fur. “If Niall ever leaves me again, I’ll always have him here still, see? It’s like he’ll always be wif me, even when I’m sleeping,” Louis explains, finishing off his speech with a kiss to the bear’s nose.

                “Well isn’t that adorable,” Harry gushes. “I think it’s time for you to take that nap now, that way, we can tell Niall all about your new friend here, afterwards. I’m sure Niall is just going to _love_ hearing his new name.”

                “Alright, night-night daddy,” Louis says as Harry is leaving the room.

                “Night-night, buddy,” Harry says quietly and then turns off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright all. We have officially reached Chapter 100. 100. As in triple digits. I want to start off by just giving a quick thanks to everyone who reads this story. I know I've said this all before, but I really didn't think this many of you would read this story. It's been 206 days since I posted the first chapter of this story. Which, is kinda sad because I said I would do daily updates and I've pretty much done every other day, but I still think that is quite an accomplishment for me. Point is, as of right now, this story has 72,830 Hits, 1,272 Kudos, 160 Bookmarks, and 1,640 Comments. To you guys, that may not mean much, but it means a lot to me. I'm the seventh most commented story on AO3 under the One Direction (Band) category and, actually, only 3 comments away from being the sixth most commented story on AO3. This is HUGE guys and I couldn't have done it without all of you. It's been a rocky journey so far, a lot of ups and just as many downs. Unfortunately, these past couple of weeks have been pretty hard for me, but I think things are finally starting to look up again. I was going to take the time to recognise everyone who has either left a comment or has left a Kudos on this story, but unfortunately, there is not enough space in these opening and closing notes to do so, but you have my word that I will post a final 'Chapter' thanking each and every one of you when this story is completed. Which, just so you all don't freak out, is not for a while. I had originally planned this to be 365 chapters, but in all honesty, I can see it going way more than that. I just, I really appreciate each and every one of you and I don't know how to express that. I'm sorry for every scare I have given you about threatening to stop this story and for every decision I have made to write about that you may not have liked. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on some of you, especially brittanyamber. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I'm not going to act like what you said didn't hurt my feelings, but I do regret saying certain things to you. I'm not even sure if you still read this anymore, probably not and I can't blame you, but if you ever do read this, I'm sorry. On a happier note, I've also made a lot of good friends through this story. Whether it be just by commenting on this story, or over on Tumblr., or for some of you - wink, wink, Ashley - over on Email. You guys really keep me motivated while steering me in the - hopefully - right path. I love you all, I thank you all. Thank you for sticking with me through this all. Here's to another 100.


	101. Niall Doesn't Know Perrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :)
> 
> Thank you missiexox, 1Ddreamlove, bandgeek09, Aimee Cien, British_Adventure, Janoskian1D, Jaylyn, bottomlouis03, NessaIvySelena, Soaan_Gobel, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, 1d_fangirl - I'm so glad :) - Amazing_Melon, Erin, SavetheOwls, Sky, Sparks - It is time consuming, but I think it is necessary. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't even write in the first place. I've got to give credit where credit is due. Also, writing doesn't really work that way. Well, at least, not for me. It's not like I just have a continuous bank of ideas running through my mind. I usually just plan out one chapter at a time. Also, I have the attention span of a fish so I can't just write for that long at a time. I don't know, I like them. :) - y - I'm sorry, but it will actually be a big focus on Niall here for the next couple of chapters. That's where the plot and my mind is leading me. I will still force myself to write Larry occasionally just because I know a lot of people are here just for Larry, but it will still be mostly Niall just for the next week in the story. - and twinklekitten - Aw, shucks. Thank you so much :) - for commenting on the past chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “Alright, just take a left up here. I’m the third house on the left,” Niall directs, once Perrie pulls out of the driveway. “Guess this living next to each other thing has more benefits than one.”

                “Niall, I’m not taking you to _your_ home. I said you’d be staying at _mine_ ,” Perrie says.

                “Wait, you were _serious_ about that?” Niall asks incredulously. “With all due respect, Perrie, I don’t even _know_ you. That’s kind of a big part of this whole thing. I know you probably haven’t done your research on age play, but having complete trust in your caretaker is a big part of it. I can’t even trust Liam and Zayn, both of whom I have spent nearly every day with for the past four and a half years now, and you expect me to trust you? I mean, no offense, it’s not like you don’t seem like a trustworthy person, but you still are a fan at the end of the day. I’ve seen our fans, some of them are a _bit_ extreme.”

                “Not that you are one of the extreme ones, of course. You wouldn’t have gotten this job if you were. Not that we don’t love our fans, we just don’t want one screaming in our ear every second of the day, or, more importantly, giving all of our secrets to the press. Point is, I strongly doubt I’ll be comfortable enough to enter _any_ headspace with you, let alone an even _younger_ one than normal, which, in all honesty is what I want to be anyways. I think it would be best if you just dropped me off at my own house so I can do it by myself,” Niall concludes.

                “Niall, I hate to break it to you, but if you do go into a younger mindset when you are alone, how do expect to accomplish anything. It’s not like you will be able to make yourself a bottle, or food at all for that matter. You’re going to need someone to take care of you, which is why,” Perrie says suddenly. “I think it would be better if we spend the rest of the night _really_ getting to know each other.

“We’ll have a girls’ night, you and me,” Perrie continues. “We’ll play Truth or Dare, and Never Have I Ever, and we’ll talk to the wee hours of the morning. If I’m being honest, I feel like I would probably end up babysitting you or Louis sometime in the future anyways. It’s not like you guys have a lot options in terms of babysitters, and in case Harry and the others have to go somewhere, who would be the one to watch you guys next?”

                “Look Perrie, that all seems great, but I’m not a girl and I don’t think we’ll be able to suddenly become best mates overnight. Please, just take me home,” Niall insists.

                “You don’t _have_ to be a girl to have a girls’ night, Niall. I was just trying to make a joke. Besides, I couldn’t take you home even if I wanted. I already promised Zayn and Liam that I would take care of you this next week. The made me swear when you were upstairs packing that I would make sure you wouldn’t get hurt. How am I supposed to keep a watchful eye on you if you aren’t even in the same house as me?” Perrie asks, sighing afterwards. “I can’t force you to enter your headspace, nor would I _want_ to even if I could. You will be staying with me though for the next week and that’s final. They’re worried about you Niall. They don’t know how to express it, but they are worried and they love you.”

                “Really?” Niall asks shyly after a couple minutes of silence. “They made you promise? Zayn and Liam?”

                “ _Yes_ ,” Perrie insists. “Made me shake on it and everything. You can even call them and ask yourself if you want to. Just… give them some time, I have a feeling they will be coming around eventually. They _really_ love you. I just don’t think they can get passed a three person relationship quite yet. So,” Perrie speaks up after another moment of silence. “You really love the both of them then? Like in that way? A three person relationship?”

                “Doesn’t everybody?” Niall asks with a self-depreciating snort.

                “Not in the same way, I don’t think,” Perrie corrects. “I mean sure, we all love the way they sound during your guys’ songs. And obviously we all think they are attractive. Hell, I’m sure _they_ think they are attractive. There is no way Zayn _doesn’t_ realise how _sexy_ he is. I mean, have you _seen_ ,” Perrie goes on, only cutting off when she hears Niall clear his throat. “Heh, I mean. Anyways, yes, we all love Zayn and Liam, but only in a superficial way, only on the surface. We don’t _actually_ know them. Not like you would.

                “Niall,” Perrie continues, then after a dramatic pause, “ _Niall_. Don’t stop loving them. I’m not one hundred percent sure what you plan on accomplishing within the next week, but if you think it would be best to just forget about them, you’re in for a rude awakening. It’s like you pointed out a few minutes ago, you _live_ with them. You are going to see them every day for the next couple months. This feeling you have isn’t just going to go away. You loved them for a reason, just let them figure out their love for you first. You know, deep down, that they love you just as much as you love them. You’ve had however long in that little mind of yours to come to terms with being in a relationship with both of them, they haven’t.

                “I’m not going to pretend like it will be easy, having to be around them all of the time, especially having to be near them when they are taking care of you in such an intimate way, but it will be worth it in the end. The way I see it, is that you will never have to be lonely every again for the rest of your life. With _two_ boyfriends, you’ll always have someone there. See? There are benefits, stop looking at this like it’s abnormal, or like it’s a bad thing. Just because Zayn and Liam may have said it at first, doesn’t mean they aren’t going to change their minds about it.”

                “Maybe,” Niall allows. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, looks like we are going to become the best of pals over the next week. Do you we need to get anything before we go back to your place? Any baby things? I brought my bottles, dummy, and a cot, I don’t think I can come up with anything else. Actually, now that I think of it, we are probably going to need food. Unless, of course, you happen to have baby food lying around your house. In which case, being best mates may be easier than I originally had though.”

                Perrie laughs, throwing her head back a bit as she changes route so she is on her ways to the nears food store. So, a quick food stop, and then a week of babysitting a world famous pop star. Perrie can do this, she _can_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Does anyone else watch Hannah Hart's My Drunk Kitchen series? It's hilarious! That's literally my sense of humour to a T. :) :) :)


	102. Niall Tries to Know Perrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Also, sorry to the anon on Tumblr who I promised I would update yesterday to. I actually HAD written a chapter, but I didn't like the way it turned out and I was too tired to try again. With that being said, a lot of people didn't like the idea of Perrie babysitting Niall and after reading everyone's input, I had to agree. So, I kinda changed it up a bit. Sorry if you actually wanted to see that one play out. It will probably happen in the future though, I just think it's a bit too soon right now. 
> 
> Thank you AimeeCien, bandgeek09, British_Adventure - I watch SO MANY. I watch PewDiePie, Zoe Sugg, Alfie Deyes, Joe Sugg, Casper Lee, CutiePieMarzia, Smosh, Tyler Oakley, Marucs Butler, Grace Helbig, and SUPERFRUIT. I'm sure there is more, but those are the ones just off the top of my head. Do you? :) - Dianne, LouisPerfectTomlinson - Bye. - 1Ddreamlove, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, idkfk - tehe, thanks for apoligising before hand. Made me laugh. Here's the thing. I LOVE Larry. Like, LOVE them so so much. However, I just am not feeling that much inspiration in the Larry category these days regarding this story. I always planned on this story being OT5, and actually, for the majority of it, planned on it being Zayn/Liam/Niall. So, that story line is definitely going to be continuing. Since you asked so nicely though, instead of just demanding, I will try my best to make it more Louis!centric. I'm not going to promise every chapter, but I will definitely make it more. These next couple of ones will feature Louis heavily, so hopefully that will make you happier :) - glamgal_09, Jaylyn, NessaIvySelena - SlythKris, bottomlouis03 - So much pressure. I will try my best. - bianca, Erin, Puggaboo27 - Hopefully you understand what I meant, sorry for the confusion. :( You're awesome :) - for commenting. :) :) :) :) 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                Niall and Perrie are quick to unload the car when they get to Perrie’s flat. They decide to try and set up the makeshift cot now, rather than waiting just in case a problem arises and they have to call Harry. No problems occur though, so they quickly move on to Niall’s other belongings. Perrie decides it would be best to just put all of his clothing in one of her empty drawers, so she organises the drawer while Niall puts his toys in a corner of the room. Perrie has the flat to herself, so they don’t have to worry about anyone accidentally coming in, but just in case, Perrie makes sure to lock the door.

                Once everything is put away, Perrie walks back into the living room where Niall is currently sitting on the sofa. “Alright,” Perrie starts. “Here’s what I was thinking. We spend the rest of the night getting to know each other. Then, after that, if you still don’t feel comfortable with all of this, we can decide if you would rather stay here and just use it as a week to get away, or if you would rather return home so you can enter your headspace. Sounds good?”

                “Sounds good,” Niall confirms. “Where do we start?”

                “Um…” Perrie trails off, thinking of something to talk about. “How about we just ask each other questions, back and forth? That way we _both_ get to know one another. Unless, of course, you would rather just ask me questions the whole time. I’m fine with either. Whatever makes you most comfortable.”

                “We can take turns, I like that idea. After all, you are going to be spending just as much time with me this break as I will with you. So, first question, I’ll start off easy. Who is your favourite member of One Direction?” Niall asks, turning on the sofa so they could be in a more comfortable position when talking to each other.

                “Zayn. How long have Harry and Louis been together?” Perrie fires back.

                “About a year after X-Factor, though, to be fair, they were flirting nonstop that entire year, too. How did you meet Jesy?” Niall asks.

                “Our mothers actually know each other. We have been friends since I was born, really. She’s a couple years older than I am, so she already has her degree. She got this job freshly out of university, but I still have to finish this last year of mine before I can actually get into the work force. Least favourite part about One Direction?”

                “I don’t like getting swarmed by so many people. Dream job?”

                “I actually would love to be some big act’s manager. Like – this is going to sound so cheesy, but – I’ve always watched the behind the scenes interviews, or just interviews in general really, and I would pick up on those bands who didn’t like their management. It just seems that most companies nowadays, especially the big ones, are controlling when it comes to their clients.

                “I just love musicians so much – have such a _respect_ for them – that I wish they had better than that. So, I would say that would be my dream job. I just want to be the guy who makes tour dates and interview dates, book deals, I’m sure you know all of this stuff. Point is, I want to be the manager that does their job, but never steps outside their bounds, I want to leave the control in the artist’s hand, y’know?” Perrie asks. “I was just telling Harry the other day, this is why I accepted this job. I figured it would help me launch my career in the music industry. Not that I’m using you guys! It would just look good on a résumé. Anyone in the industry.”

                “I get it, no worries. We’d all be happy to recommend you, don’t hesitate to give our names out. You seem like a nice enough person,” Niall offers. “Alright, your question,” Niall prompts then, and so it continues for a good hour or two. The game is cut short when Niall gets a call. He usually makes it a point to not answer any business calls on break, but he can clearly recognise Harry’s ringtone going off. Perrie offers to start lunch so Niall can answer the call privately.

                “Hello,” Niall says upon answering.

                “Hey, Ni,” Harry greets. “I know you just left and everything, and you probably don’t want us to be calling you, but Louis is having a bit of a hard time adjusting to you leaving. He thinks you kinda abandoned him, so I told him I would try calling you to see if you would be willing to talk to him for just a few minutes. Just a little bit, I swear, one, two minutes tops. I think he just wants a proper goodbye.”

                “Omigod, of _course_ , Harry. Seriously, don’t ever hesitate to call me. Ever. Whether it’s this week, or seven years from now. And actually,” Niall says, turning around to make sure Perrie is not in the room. “I think I may be coming home sooner rather than later. In fact, do you remember your offer, when you said that you would watch me if I didn’t want to be around Zayn and Liam? Do you think you would still be willing to do that?

                “It’s nothing against Perrie,” Niall continues. “I just don’t think I’m going to be comfortable enough to fall into any headspace around her, and that was kinda the whole point of this week for me. But, with that being said, I don’t think I want to be around Zayn or Liam all that much either. So I was thinking, maybe you could just watch me for the next couple of days, let me forget about my troubles, and then I can try and make amends with Liam and Zayn.”

                “Of course I will Niall. I can even come pick you up if you want, just let me know, yeah?”

                “Yeah, let’s do that. Sorry for all of this hassle today, I honestly thought Perrie was going to just drop me off at my own house. Can you come pick me up in like an hour? I think Perrie is making us lunch right now, and then I’ll have to repack all of my stuff, but after that, I think it would be best if I just went home.”

                “Sounds perfect Niall. Besides, now I have _two_ babies. My life is complete,” Harry jokes. “I won’t even bother having you talk to Louis then. I’ll just bring him with me when I come to pick you up. See you in a bit Nialler,” Harry says. “I’m glad you’re coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you ran into me somewhere? I do. Is that weird? Not that any of you know what I look like, but I don't know. I think it would be cool...


	103. Niall Makes a Deal With Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I have been failing with this story lately. So, as a promise to myself and all of you guys, I promise I will post a chapter every single day of this next week. EVERY. ONE. I MAY miss out on Tuesday Night, because I have a midterm the following day, but if that happens, feel free to harass me in the comments section telling me I HAVE to post two one Wednesday. :) 
> 
> A big thank you to British_Adventure, bandgeek09 - You asked so many questions that I hadn't even thought of! First off, I want Perrie to be a genuinely nice character, so I don't want her blackmailing them even though that could have been an idea... Secondly, as for all of your questions about Louis being jealous, I really hadn't thought about it, but since you brought it up, I couldn't get it out of my head. I didn't go in the direction you had in mind though... :) - SavetheOwls - don't worry, Niall will EVENTUALLY feel comfortable enough around Perrie. :) - 1Ddreamlove, Hazza_Louis, Jaylyn, NessaIvySelena, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, idkfk - when you say Lou!centric, do you mean like Louis/Harry or just Louis in general. Because I think most of these chapters coming up are going to be Louis/Niall!centric with Harry kinda mixed in when needed. Is that okay? Or would you rather see more Larry? - 1d_fangirl, I am from America. What does kik mean? - glamgal-09 - Interesting indeed. :) - Erin, Abigail Atchison, and shensley (endverse) - I do know actually, but thanks for caring so much to tell me, it means a lot. :) 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “Hey, Perrie,” Niall says as he walks into the kitchen after hanging up on Harry. “That was Harry on the phone. Look,” Niall says after a short pause. “I really appreciate you offering to watch me for the next week, but I think it would be best if I actually let Harry do that one. Nothing against you, you seem lovely, especially getting to know you over the past couple hours, but I just don’t think I would be comfortable getting into my headspace with you. Especially going back to such a young age. I’ve only ever entered my headspace once before, so I don’t know. I just think I would have more luck with Harry.”

                “That’s okay, Niall. It’s like I said, it’s all about making you comfortable. I can take you there right after lunch if you’d like,” Perrie offers.

                “Oh, that’s not necessary. We already feel so bad having you drive all the way around town just to accommodate us. Besides, Harry already offered to come pick me up in an hour. That should be enough time to eat lunch and repack everything, I think,” Niall explains. Perrie nods her head in understanding. So, after a quick lunch and even quicker packing, Niall is walking out the door after sharing a hug with Perrie.

                Harry steps out of the car to help Niall with the suitcase and cot. “I would offer to let you sit up front with me, but I think Louis is going to beg you to sit back with him as soon you get in the car. Would you mind? I think he wants to tell his big brother all about his new stuffed animal he got,” Harry explains.

                “Of course not, Harry – er, daddy?” Niall questions.

                “Sure, I don’t see why that should change just because I’m now watching you. You used to call me that before,” Harry says.

                “Alright, sounds good. Also, seeing as I am officially doing age play starting now, I probably _should_ be sitting in the back with my brother,” Niall says.

                “Hey, speaking of that. Louis sometimes has jealousy issues with you. Whenever I spend too much time with you or help get you a bottle or something, Louis will sometimes throw a fit. I tried explaining this whole thing to Louis on the way over here. Told him I was going to be your daddy, and _only_ daddy, for a bit, so it would be like you two are _actually_ brothers. I’m hoping it will help him change his mind about the way he looks at things. Y’know. It’s not, ‘You’re giving someone else’s baby more attention than me,’ it’s, ‘Oh, Daddy is giving me and my brother _both_ a bottle.’

“I think that’s what I’m going to do,” Harry continues to explain. “I’m going to try and keep you two on as close of a schedule as possible. He gets a bottle, you get a bottle. He gets his nappy changed, you get your nappy changed. _That_ way, he hopefully doesn’t get jealous as much. I don’t know, I don’t with this unenjoyable for the both of you this week. I don’t think it will be, he seemed to understand it pretty well.”

                “Sounds perfect. I’m sure this will end up being really fun for all of us. You can try telling me to back off if needed, too. I know Louis is your first priority. I’m sure Zayn and Liam will take over if needed,” Niall says.

                “No, Niall. You’re my baby now, too. You’re both my number one priority. Don’t worry about it, I’ll make it work if it _does_ become a problem. You’re not going to have to go back to Zayn and Liam unless you are absolutely sure you want to. I already told them you are coming home by the way,” Harry says. Then, after a pause, “With me. They seemed okay with the idea, told me they would stay out of the way. You’re all clear.”

                “Thanks, Harry,” Niall says in a moment of full sincerity. “I don’t tell you this enough, but I love you man. Thank you for picking me up and letting me stay with you. I think I’m really going to need this. That was the point of all of this age play in the first place, yeah? To just kinda let go?”

                “Yeah, to let go,” Harry repeats. “Now, kiddo, in we go. I’m sure Louis is getting antsy watching us from inside the car,” Harry says, gesturing with a tilt of his head to the back seat. Niall smiles, and opens the door. He scoots into the car, finding Louis in the seat next to him already giving him a big smile.

                “Niall,” Louis all but screeches. “I’ve missed you,” Louis says, tearing up at the sight of Niall.

                “Hey now, there’s no need to cry,” Niall says, sitting down. “I’m right here, Loubear.” Harry gets into the car, putting the car into reverse to back out of the car. Harry notices Louis crying, but just lets Niall take care of it because he wants to get back home as soon as possible.

                “Lou, honey,” Harry suddenly speaks up once he is on the main road. “Didn’t you want to show your brother your new toy?” Louis lets out a small squeak of excitement before he is holding up his stuffed bear in front of Niall’s face.

                “This is Nial, with one L. See, I named it after you so if you ever leave me again, you’ll always be with me, even if it _is_ just in bear form,” Louis says kind of sadly before perking right back up and saying, “See, I’m smart and named him with only one L, so we can tell you two apart.”

                Niall gives a quick glance in the rearview mirror at Harry, smiling at Louis’ cuteness before saying, “When did you get so smart? I thought I was only gone a couple hours, did you already graduate school?” Louis giggles, burying his face into Nial’s fur. “At this rate, I reckon you’re going to be smarter than me by tomorrow,” Niall says, playing along.

                “Daddy says I’m smart. Daddy also says you’re my real broder now and dat I shouldn’t be jealous when he gets you a bottle. You won’t steal my daddy will you?” Louis asks seriously.

                “I won’t steal your daddy, but will you let me borrow just _some_ of his time?” Niall asks. “I need someone to take care of me because my daddies left me for a bit,” Niall explains.

                “You’re daddies left you?” Louis says, eyes wide with horror.

                “Just for a little bit,” Niall reassures. “But I’m going to need someone to take care of me in the meantime. I heard your daddy is the best around, so I was wondering if he would do the job while my daddies are away.”

                “My daddy _is_ the best,” Louis says, lightly kicking the back of Harry’s seat in appreciation. “Okay,” Louis agrees after a moment of consideration, turning back to Niall. “We can share him. I think he can handle two babies, but no more,” Louis tacks on in Harry’s direction. “I don’t want you to have no daddy either, no baby should go without one. Daddy can be our daddy.” Then after a moment, “But I always get my bottle first.”

                “Deal,” Niall agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Thoughts on OTRA?


	104. Niall Settles in with Harry and Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, keeping my promises. Here you go :) Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this one, I was trying to watch a TV show and write at the same time. I may have slipped up and began writing some of the dialogue, but I am to lazy to go and check. Oops. :)
> 
> A big thank you to 1Ddreamlove, Nialll - Tehe. We have Nial, Niall and now there is Nialll :) - bandgeek09, missiexox, Jaylyn, glamgal_09 - Or maybe Zayn and Liam are willing to do whatever will make Niall happiest :) - British_Adventure - in all honesty, I think I'm just getting a bit lazy with updates. Yes, I'm busy, but honestly, I could spend a couple minutes of the day writing. Even if it is just a hundred and spreading it out over ten days, y'know? This is more to get myself back on track. I miss writing. :( - keirari - thanks :) - Hummythewood, Goldenhairandoceaneyes, and NessaIvySelena for commenting on the past chapter :) 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “Okay, you two,” Harry says once he pulls into their drive way. “We’re here. We’re going to go right up to our rooms first, okay? I want to make sure everything is unpacked and settled before we get into too much trouble,” Harry explains. “After that, we’re going to have a discussion about some rules for the week.”

                “Otay, daddy,” Louis agrees. Harry notices the slight change of wording Louis has had in the past car ride and wonders if Louis is slipping further into his headspace. Harry steps out of the car, going to open Louis’ door first, knowing Niall will probably manage just fine on his own for now. Once they get inside, Harry making sure the coast is clear of Zayn and Liam before going anywhere, Harry leads both of them upstairs, carrying most of the luggage.

                Harry first stops in Niall’s room, dropping off his suitcase, before taking the travel cot to his own room. “Niall, honey,” Harry says. “Can you please unpack your suitcase while I quickly change Louis’ nappy?” Harry asks, already walking towards the door with Louis in tow.

                “Alright,” Niall agrees. He walks over to the bed, quickly unpacking his stuff before crossing the hall to Harry and Louis’ room where he waits patiently on the bed for Harry to come out with Louis. Harry comes out a couple minutes later, Louis resting on his hip as he presses a dummy to his lips. Harry smiles at Niall when he sees him sitting on the bed and walks over to set Louis down next to him.

                “Alright, rules. I know you guys probably don’t want to be having this conversation right now, but I was just thinking that we never really made a finalised list for this break. So, we are going to do one now. Firstly, you are only to call me daddy. Secondly, this is mainly for you Niall, there will only be nappies worn. This can change when you want to be older again, but I just feel like if you want to try and get in a baby mindset, you are going to need nappies. Okay?”

                “Okay,” Niall agrees easily.

                “Thirdly, there will be no fighting between you two. Louis,” Harry says pointedly. “There will be no getting jealous of Niall and me spending time together, okay? I will try my best to never exclude one of you, but if the time ever comes up where I need to focus more attention on one of you, you are going to have to be a good boy and wait your turn, okay?”

                “Yes, daddy,” Louis says, Niall agreeing right after with a nod of his head.

                “Finally, you are going to have to be extra good for me over the next couple of days. There is only one of me and two of you, so if I ask you to do something, please be a good boy and do it the first time without questions, okay? Not following these rules will result in punishment, but rewards will be given if you deserve them. It’s only fair,” Harry says.

                “Presents,” Louis says, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. “I’ll be good, daddy. I’ll be da bestest.”

                “Glad to hear, boo. Also, Niall, I will not force you to, but I would really like it if you slept in the cot in my room for as long as you are under my care. I just don’t want you to feel left out, plus, it will make it easier on me. I know it probably isn’t going to be as comfortable as your actual bed though, so I won’t force you to. What do you say?” Harry asks.

                “I’ll try it out,” Niall agrees easily.

                “Thank you,” Harry says. “Now, Louis, can you sit here for a minute while I go change Niall into his nappy?” Harry asks. Louis makes a show of locking himself in his spot before Harry is bending down to pick up Niall. “You may want to get used to the carrying thing as well,” Harry tells Niall. “I’m just so used to doing it with Louis. He actually prefers me to do it, so it’s just my natural tendency at this point.”

                “That’s okay. I kinda like it, don’t have to walk as much,” Niall points out.

                When Harry is changing Niall into a nappy, he says, “If there is anything I can do to help you feel comfortable around here, or just help you into your headspace in general, let me know, okay? I’ll try doing mostly anything, but I won’t know what to do unless you tell me to. Don’t be shy either, I like when you guys talk to me. It makes it easier for me to keep you happy.”

                Harry helps Niall back into the other room where he takes out a couple toys for Niall and Louis to play with while he tries to set up the cot. “Alright, you guys just play with your toys while Daddy sets up Niall’s bed. I’ll be right here if you need anything, yeah? Play nice,” Harry warns.

                Niall and Louis spend the next half an hour playing with their toys so Harry can finish putting the cot together. Once Harry is sure it is put together correctly, he looks back over to see Louis yawning as him and Niall try building a tall tower with blocks. “Looks like it’s baby’s nap time,” Harry says scooping Louis up into his arms. Once Louis is situated in his cot, blankets pulled up to his chin and stuffed hedgehog under his arm, Harry turns back around to do the same with Niall.  Once Niall is laying in his cot, Harry runs out into the hallway to fetch him a pillow and blanket before placing a kiss on both of their foreheads and turning off the light. “Alright, my darlings, daddy’s going to be just downstairs, but I have the baby monitor on so just holler if you need something, okay?” Harry quietly shuts the door after that, heading downstairs shortly after to go find Zayn and Liam.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Does anyone watch One Direction fan videos on YouTube? If so, any favourites? I have a ton, but right now my fave seems to be: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKr15h23cgY&list=PL3minCD-6iXy1RodoAQ8SOO4l6H0Z_yoM&index=25 :)


	105. Jules the Marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tomkiffson for the name suggestion for the marshmallow. Here you go :)
> 
> Another big thank you to bandgeek09 - of course there will be some Ziam :) - British_Adventure, Jaylyn - I love that video!!! - SavetheOwls, 1Ddreamlove, Goldenhairandoceaneyes - I don't know why everyone thought the past chapter was so cute, but I'm glad you find it so :) I honestly thought it was more of a filler, to be honest. - Dianne, twinklekitten, Jordan - I don't know, maybe in the future. I really love the idea of baby and toddler mindsets more, sorry. - and idkfk - No problem :) - for commenting on the past chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “How is he?” Zayn asks worriedly when he sees Harry come down the stairs. “Was he crying, are you sure he doesn’t want to see us?”

                “Yes, I’m positive. He was just put down for a nap. I’m trying to keep Louis and him on identical schedules. Since this is the time Louis usually takes a nap, he was already getting tired so I put him in his cot and then I decided to have Niall take a nap too. No big deal, he’s okay. He just needs time to get over the heartbreak. Give him a week or so, it’s Niall. I’m sure he’ll bounce back pretty quickly,” Harry explains.

                “He never needed a nap before,” Liam says petulantly.

                “He’s also never tried being in a full on baby mindset before,” Harry reminds him. “Just let him be for a bit. Niall needs to be away for a bit, you know that. You want Niall to be happy, right? This is a good way for him to be happy again. In the meantime, why don’t you guys use this as a time for yourselves? Go on a couple dates or something. There’s no need for you to be cooped up in here with us. Not that you aren’t welcome to stay of course, but you are going to have to make sure to stay out of the way. I promised Niall he wouldn’t have to see you guys until he is ready, so,” Harry says, trailing off at the end.

                “That’s not a bad idea, dear,” Zayn says to Liam. “We can go to that restaurant you were just talking about.”

                “It just feels so wrong. It’s like we abandoned Niall,” Liam counters.

                “Well, you kind of did,” Harry says. “Telling him you didn’t love him like that.”

                “It’s not that we don’t love him,” Zayn says. “Just not like that.”

                “Same difference. Point is, he’s gotta get over that and that is not going to happen unless he has some time away from you. Therefore, no seeing each other until he is okay,” Harry finishes. Suddenly a small _daddy_ is being heard over the baby monitor so Harry stands up to go see what is happening. On his way to the stairs he quickly says, “Also, the three of us are going to be eating around sixish, so make sure you aren’t near the kitchen when that time rolls around.”

                Harry takes the stairs two at a time, quickly pushing the door open to see Louis looking at him from his cot. “Daddy,” Louis says, holding out his hands so he can be picked up easier. Harry gets the memo and is quick to scoop him up in his arms to hopefully stop any tears from forming, he doesn’t want to wake up Niall who appears to be sleeping in his own cot.

                “What’s wrong, princess?”

                “I was thinking,” Louis says, cuddling up to Harry’s chest when Harry sits them both on the bed. “It’s not fair that I have so many stuffed animals and Niall doesn’t have any. Do you think I could let Niall borrow one of my stuffed animals for the week?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry from under his lashes.

                Harry smiles down at Louis and places a kiss to his forehead. “I think Niall would _love_ that, boo. That is very thoughtful of you. Do you know which one you want to give Niall? Are you sure you want to give him one of yours for the week? We can go shopping for one for Niall tomorrow,” Harry offers. I know how much you love all of your friends,” Harry says.

                “That’s okay, daddy. I want Niall to be happy, too. Maybe we can get him one for Christmas though. I was thinking I would give him Jules,” Louis says after a moment of thought.

                “Jules?” Harry questions. “Which one is Jules, my love?”

                “The marshmallow,” Louis is quick to say. “I was thinking that one because Niall loves food. And a marshmallow is a food. So hopefully Niall will love Jules, too. That way he’ll be happy again. I like it better when Niall is happy. He’s got such a pretty smile.”

                “What about me?” Harry asks, mock offended.

                “You’ve got a pretty smile, too, daddy. You know that. The most prettiest smile in all the land,” Louis says.

                “Oh, yeah? Can my smile have a kiss from your beautiful smile then?”

                “Daddy,” Louis exclaims, almost like he is embarrassed, before crawling up on his knees to give  Harry a kiss. “Now come on,” Louis instructs once he pulls away from the kiss. “Let’s go get Jules. Niall is probably going to want to hug something when he wakes up soon.”

                “Why do you think that?” Harry asks.

                “Because I always do. Niall’s not lucky enough to wake up next to you all of the time, though. I think he’ll like the marshmallow though,” Louis says, leaning down to pick up Jules the Marshmallow when Harry leans him over the railing of his cot. Once it the marshmallow is firmly in his hands, Harry turns around and begins walking over to Niall’s cot.

                “Okay, buddy, why don’t we leave Jules in Niall’s cot and then we can go play downstairs together until we hear Niall wake up,” Harry suggests.

                “Okay,” Louis agrees. Another step later, though, and Louis is throwing the marshmallow at Niall’s head with a, “Wake up!”

                “Louis,” Harry reprimands, turning his body slightly so Louis is away from Niall who is now waking up. “Sorry, Niall. I told Louis we would just be placing it in your cot, but _someone_ here decided to go a bit haywire. Louis, apologise to your brother,” Harry commands.

                “Sowwy, Niall. I just wanted to give you my marshmallow for the week. I know I like my stuffed animals, so I thought you would like one, too. This is Jules, but you can’t eat her Niall. She’s not a real marshmallow,” Louis says.

                “Thank you, Louis. That means a lot. I’ll make sure to take extra good care of him this week,” Niall promises him.

                “That doesn’t explain why you had to hit him with the marshmallow, though, Louis,” Harry says.

                “I know, but daddy, you said we were going to go play. I didn’t want to play without my brother,” Louis explains.

                “Now, while I can understand that you wanted to play with Niall, next time if daddy tells you to let him sleep, you can’t throw things at him. You’ve just earned yourself a timeout, mister. Go stand in the corner until I finish changing Niall’s nappy, okay?”

                “Otay, daddy,” Louis says, scurrying off to the corner when he was placed on the ground.

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Has anyone ever hear FourFiveSeconds by Rihanna, Kanye West And Paul McCartney? I'm so in love with it. It's jut so calming...


	106. Zayn and Liam's Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this explains Liam's side a bit more. Sorry for not updating in FOREVER. Midterms got the best of me, but alas, they are all over now. :)
> 
> Thank you missiexox, twinklekitten, SavetheOwls, bandgeek09 - I had those exact same thoughts about the song! - glamgal_09, 1Ddreamlove, Jaylyn, Kacey - 5SOS will be making an appearance, but not for quite awhile. I still haven't decided their role yet in all of this, but I don't think they are going to be doing age play. It just seems so far fetched if ALL of them are doing it. I don't know... - 1d_fangirl, NessaIvySelena, nobodyseennobodyknows, Animelover5008 - why thank you :) Glad you are liking it :) - Sparks, Sky, Lupe - Zayn/Niall/Liam will definitely be happening, I just don't know when, sorry. :( - nobodyseennobodyknows - oh, thanks! I'll try to get it added within the next couple of days! Thanks again for doing all of that :) - Starley - Aw, shucks :) You are too :) - AimeeCien - Hi, I'm old to this... I'm from America, yourself? - harrynlouis - Why thank you! I really appreciate it! - and muddydragonfly for commenting on the past chapter. :) :) :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “This is nice,” Zayn comments as he passes the bread basket over to Liam. “Harry was right about us using this time to go on actual dates. Well,” Zayn amends. “As date-ish as it can be while keeping up appearances of strictly being friends. That definitely puts a damper on things, but it’s still nice.”

                “Definitely. Even with having to deal with all of that, it’s nice just getting to hang out with you by ourselves for a little bit. It was like we decided to date and then had no private time since them. We should try to do this more often, even when Niall wants us to be his daddies again. We should maybe see if Harry will babysit Niall every once in a while so we can just have some time to actually date. After all, our relationship probably isn’t going to get any better if we never actually work on it, y’know?”

                “Right,” Zayn agrees, effectively stopping the conversation as their main dish course arrives. Once their food is placed in front of them, and they’ve both taken a few sample bites, Zayn starts up the conversation again. “Can I actually ask you a question about the whole Niall thing?” Zayn asks quietly.

                “Sure,” Liam agrees, looking a bit hesitantly, but maintaining eye contact.

                “Why were you so adamant that day on the plane?” Zayn asks. “You just seemed to toss the idea of Niall being in a relationship with us completely out the window. I’m not saying that we _should_ have gone along with Niall’s idea, but I’m not saying we _shouldn’t_ either. It’s just, you didn’t even talk about it, only said no. Is the idea of a threesome that crazy to you?”

                “I was talking to Harry,” Zayn continues, thinking back to his conversation he had with the lad a few days back. “He thinks it would be a good idea to sit down with Niall and try to figure out _exactly_ what he wants out of a relationship with the two of us. Like, he was explaining that Niall may not want certain things from it. Like maybe, Niall only wants someone to cuddle him and love him, not necessarily have sex with him, y’know? Harry said it could be a three-way relationship, but have the main focus be on us. Does that make sense? I don’t know, Harry was better at this. Point is, now that I think about it, we didn’t really talk about it, you just said no.”

                “Oh, it was just me?” Liam defends. “I don’t remember you ever saying yes to Niall’s idea.”

                “I don’t know, Li. I think at the time it was a bit surprising, caught me off guard. But now? I don’t know, Harry made it seem pretty cool. Could be worth giving this whole thing a try. Maybe not even the whole thing, just, like, to hear Niall out. I think we at least owe him that. Don’t you think?”

                “We did already. You said it yourself, you don’t really see Niall in that kind of way,” Liam counters.

                “Maybe I’m changing my mind about the way I see Niall,” Zayn says. “I don’t _know_ how I feel about Niall. What I do know, is that we can at least let him explain himself a bit further. For all we know, he wants to have everything kept the same, but for him to be able to call us his boyfriend at the end of the night. Would that be so bad?”

                “If nothing is going to change, then why does he even need to date us in the first place?” Liam asks pointedly.

                “Why are you so _against_ this, Liam?” Zayn asks exasperatedly.                   

                Liam blushes, looking down at his food for a second. “I’m not,” he denies.

                “Oh, great, then we’ll talk to him about this as soon as he is willing to see us again,” Zayn concludes. Liam goes to say something else, but Zayn beats him to it. “Not that I see that being any time soon after the way you talked to him this morning. What was _that_ about?” Zayn asks, shifting focus a bit.

                “Nothing,” Liam denies again.

                “Right,” Zayn says shortly. “So, in conclusion, you’re being mean to Niall for no good reason.” Zayn picks up his fork again, to shove another forkful of his meal into his mouth. He quickly swallows, adding, “I didn’t realise you were that type of person – just hating on people for the sake of it. Especially _Niall_ of all people. I may not love him enough to be in a relationship with him like that, but I do love him enough after all of these years to know that you are being a right twat. I just wish you would tell me the truth about what is going on.”

                After a few minutes of silence, Liam finally speaks up in a small voice. “If you must know the truth, I don’t like the idea of it because I’d rather have you to myself. I’m jealous okay? I feel like I finally got you all to myself and now Niall is going to come in and steal the show. I’m not clueless Zayn, I know how much you care about the boy. I figured with how much Niall prefers spending time with you rather than me, he’d find a way to steal you from me. I just – I wanted a little bit more time with you.”

                “Oh, _Liam_ ,” Zayn all but melts, face growing fond. “That is adorable. Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place? There’s no need to be embarrassed about that. You don’t think I have my insecurities about our relationship? I mean _look_ at you,” Zayn points out, causing Liam to blush again. “Thank you for telling me, Liam,” Zayn says seriously. “But I still think we need to have a good conversation with Niall when all of this is over,” Zayn says with finality. All Liam could do is nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: How can Harry Styles be so perfect?


	107. Playtime with Doctor Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, long time no see. A few things to note before we begin.  
> 1\. This story is not all about Louis. This story is not all about Larry. It may have started out that way, but it is not anymore and will not be anymore. There is going to be a lot of side Niall/Zayn/Liam. I know a lot of you don't like that and that's fine, I will not force you to read it. You can either skip over the chapters, or just not continue to read this story at all. Please stop with the comments saying how much you dislike the direction in which this story has headed. It is not going to change.  
> 2\. For those of you on Tumblr., you know that I am starting to lose motivation for this story. I've never seen so much negativity on this story since I started writing it. Part of that may be my fault because of the direction I made this story go, but like I stated in 1, I'm not going to be changing that any time soon. What does this mean for all of you? Fewer updates as I'm sure you've gathered by now. I'm not ending this story, but between this and just so much going on in my life, I would expect fewer updates. 
> 
> Thank you Bbbbb, missiexox, Zainourry1D - Have you read Young & Beautiful by Velvetoscar? Or like, anything else by them? They are my absolute favourite writer. I'm currently reading Love Me With Your Eyes Closed by You_Just_Mightx3. It's super good, very well written. It's alpha/beta/omega though. I know some people aren't big on that. I'm not really, if I'm being honest, but I"m such a sucker for well written books. The Strict series by happilylarry is a good one too. The Your Eyes, For Me series by Idzzdi is pretty good. Pretty Boy by iwillpaintasongfolou was another good read recently as well. Also, the strawberry milk fic by Wankerville was phenomenal. SOOOOOO good. Actually, by trying to find some good ones for you, I realised just how many fanfics I've read. I think I may start up a ficrec blog for the future... :) Hopefully these can get you started! - Jaylyn, 1Ddreamlove, 1d-fangirl - that's definitely going to happen at some point, just probably not for a while. - NessaIvySelena - tehe, I actually have a midterm tomorrow that I completely forgot about. So, as you can see, I'm furiously trying to study... or writing a new chapter? ;) I'm about halfway done with your story, by the way. Not as far as I promised, :(, but getting there? - bandgeek09, SavetheOwls, glamgal_09, harrynlouis - thanks :) You have no idea how happy I get when people comment such lovely things :) - and missiexox - Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. You are too adorable. Thank you for those lovely kind words. They mean quite a bit :) - for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                In the five minutes it takes to grab Louis and Niall some crackers for a small snack before dinner, Harry begins to hear a ruckus coming from the other room. So, after quickly grabbing the two plates of crackers, he makes his way to the living room, in which he left Louis and Niall to play with their toys. It takes all of two seconds to spot the football that is being passed between the two, occasionally bumping into the wall. “Hey,” Harry warns. “No footie in the house.”

                “But _daddy_ ,” Louis begins to whine, only to be cut off by Harry.

                “Don’t ‘but daddy’ me, mister. No football and that’s final. That’s an outdoor toy only, okay?”

                “Okay,” Louis agrees forlornly. “Only outside.” Suddenly, Louis’ face brightens as he thinks of his next question. “Can we play outside?” Harry gives great consideration to the idea, knowing it is bound to happen at some point. Unfortunately, with only him watching the two at the moment, he doesn’t think it would be the best time to start that.

                Harry shakes his head sadly. “I’m sorry, boo. Maybe next time,” Harry offers, not wanting to make him any sadder. “I have your guys’ snack,” Harry says, trying to distract them. It works, both of the boys forgetting the football entirely to bounce over to Harry.

                “Crackers?” Louis scoffs.

                “Yes, crackers,” Harry agrees. “Nice and healthy. Besides, I’m going to be starting dinner here in a bit, and I didn’t want you guys getting too full before then. Just a nice small sized snack for my two growing boys,” Harry sing-songs, giving a plate to each of the boys. “Don’t make any mess,” Harry instructs as he leaves them on the sofa to put the football back upstairs in his and Louis’ room.

                Once Louis and Niall are both finished with their snack, quickly placing their plates down on the coffee table, they make their way over to the corner of the room, where most of their toys are stored in a cabinet. After Harry gets them set up with a few containers of Legos, he picks up the discarded plates from the coffee table and begins to leave the room. “Alright, you two. I’m going to start making tacos for dinner. Please be on you best behaviour. If any of you need me, I’ll be right in the kitchen, okay?”

                Neither of the boys even spare once glance at Harry, instead, deciding to pass some different coloured Legos between them because ‘I want my flower to be all red,’ or in Niall’s case, ‘Hulk needs to be green.’ Harry gives one last smile before making his way back to the kitchen where he cleans off the plates, only to begin on dinner next. After ten minutes, Harry checks on his boys to make sure they aren’t getting into any more trouble. He decided he is in the clear when he sees them halfway done with their creations.

                Once Harry leaves the room for the second time, Louis turns to Niall. “Hey, Niall, do you wanna play doctor?” Louis asks, dropping his Legos.

                “Sure, how do ya’ play?” Niall questions, following Louis in dropping his own Legos.

                “It’s like make believe. There’s no _right_ way to play it. I call being the doctor!” Louis then calls. “Which means, _you_ are my patient. So,” Louis then says. “Please come to my office,” Louis says, making his way over to the sofa. Niall follows after him, sitting down on the sofa so Louis can begin his examination. “What seems to be the problem, Mr. Horan?”

                “I’ve been feeling a little ill lately,” Niall answers.

                “Ah, and where does it hurt the most?” Louis asks seriously.

                “Right here,” Niall says, pointing to his heart.

                “Uh-oh,” Louis says. “A big boo-boo. This isn’t going to be an easy fix.” Louis begins pacing the floor in front of the sofa, running his fingers over his chin in mock consideration. “When did you notice the pain start?” Louis then asks.

                “A couple days ago, I think. When I was with my daddies,” Niall supplies.

                “I see,” Louis says, sparing him one glance before continuing to pace back and forth. “I think I know just the fix, wait here,” Louis says before scampering off upstairs. He comes back down with a small box of plasters. “Alright, my daddy always gives me one of these when I get hurt, so I _know_ it’ll work for you too. Now, sit still while I put it on. It may hurt a bit, but you gotta be strong.” Louis empties the box on the floor, holding some up to the light in order to find a specific one. After locating the one in mind, Louis quickly undoes the plaster that has a picture of Iron Man on it. “I’m giving you Iron Man because he had a super heart, so now you can have one too.” He tells Niall to hold up his shirt for a quick second while he places the plaster right over his heart. He presses a small kiss to it as well, just like his daddy would do to him.

                “There you go, that should make you feel better, but just in case, here is your dummy. If you ever want to cwy, this is what you use. This medicine works really well. I use it myself even,” Louis explains, handing Niall his dummy. Niall takes it from him and begins to twirl it in his fingers.

                “And if this doesn’t work?” Niall asks.

                “ _Kissies_ ,” Louis explains, leaning down to press quick kisses all over Niall’s face. After pressing one last one to his lips, he pulls back to see Niall smiling, giggling even. “See? You can’t be sad when kisses are involved.”

                “Very true. Thank you doctor, I think I’m feeling better already,” Niall praises.

                “Dinner’s ready,” Harry says, coming back into the room shortly after. Niall and Louis jump off the sofa in order to race to the kitchen. “Wait, walk. No running inside,” Harry instructs. “Why are all of the plasters spilled on the floor?” Harry asks upon surveying the room for any immediate damage.

                “I was fixing Niall’s heart, daddy,” Louis explains casually, waiting next to his highchair for Harry to help him into.

                “Oh,” Harry says with raised eyebrows. “And was my little doctor successful?”

                “Of course, I did everything you taught me. Tell him Niall,” Louis says cheerfully before digging into his tacos. So, in between bites of his own taco, Niall begins to retell the story of how Louis fixed his heart, right down to the extra kisses, just in case.

                “Sounds like my little princess is one smart cookie,” Harry says. “Would my smart cookie want a cookie for dessert?” Harry asks, already walking over to the cookie jar placed on the counter. He gives one to both Niall and Louis before placing one for himself on the table. By the time he makes it back over to the table after putting the jar back on the counter, part of his cookie is being stuffed in Niall’s mouth, while the other half is being passed off to Louis. Well, at least they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Favourite beverage?


	108. Cozy Nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I wan't originally going to post today as I knew I would be staying up late finishing my paper, but then I realised that I only received positive comments on the last chapter and I couldn't remember the last time that has happened. Since me not posting was in due to negative comments, I figured I had no good reason NOT to post. So, here you all go. Thank you. :)
> 
> A big ol' thank you to twinklekitten, Ana, Hummythewood, SavetheOwls, 1Ddreamlove, bandgeek09 - Omigosh, my favourite beverage is Coke too!!! - Dianne, Zainourry1D - I have read "These Inconvenient Fireworks," but I haven't read Four's Company. I keep seeing it everywhere. I know it's the most commented One Direction story on this site, but like I said. I'm just not really big on A/B/O. Plus, I'm extremely jealous that their story is so much better than mine... Maybe one day I'll read it though, I just have too much going on right now to even think about reading a story that long. :) Also, my favourite beverage is Coke :) - missiexox, 1d_fangirl - no problem, I LOVE long comments :) - RoseNymph - Nah, you didn't miss it. There is no such thing as private messages on AO3, but thank you for taking the time to say all of those wonderful things. :) It means a lot :) I'm glad you are liking the story :) - Jaylyn- I'm a fan of Coke, but I do like a good water too :) - Erin - True, I never thought about it that way :) - British_Adventure - I agree with EVERYTHING you said, and my favourite drink is either Coke or water :) - Janoskian1D, Sammm - tehe, so many of you keep asking what mine is. It's coke and water, thank you for asking :) Everyone is going to see Coke in this paragraph like 50 times :) - NessaIvySelena - Tehe, I actually went back and changed the title a bit, but I think it will still be good :) My spring break is in 2 weeks, so if for some weird reason I can't finish editing by then, I'll DEFINITELY be able to finish over that week. But, I only have one more assignment due this week, so I think I'll be able to finish :) :) - Aliciah, EdSheerananduh - Ew, PEPSI? Coke all the way!!! ;) - and kelsin79 - :) - for commenting on the past chapter and leaving only POSITIVE COMMENTS. :) :) :) :) :) :) 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Upon seeing how much dinner ended up on his two babies, Harry decides an after dinner bath is in order. It would be much quicker and way more practical than trying to wipe them both off with a flannel. So, after they are both done with their cookies, Harry says to them, “Alright buddies, time for a bath. No arguing,” Harry says, throwing a pointed look in both their directions. “The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can start our movie. How’s that sound?”

                “What movie?” Niall asks.

                “What movie would _you_ like to watch?” Harry asks back.

                “ _Iron Man_!” Niall says enthusiastically, to which Louis nods eagerly along.

                “How about this,” Harry offers. “If you both can act like good boys during bath time – without getting into any fights with me or each other – we can watch _Iron Man_ , _but_ if you both prove to be too immature to handle such a grown up movie, we will watch _Bambi_. Deal?”

                Both of them nod their heads, promising to be good boys for Harry for the next hour or so. Harry smiles, delighted, as he goes to help Louis out of his highchair. After he has Louis securely on his hip, he reaches out for Niall. With some effort, he is able to pick up Niall as well, hugging them both to opposite sides of his hips. Niall giggles because he wasn’t expecting for Harry to be able to carry both of them. Harry is extremely grateful to Mark Jarvis, their personal trainer, for getting him so in shape.

                He carefully carries the two upstairs where he sets both of them on the makeshift changing table as he gets the bath ready. Once the water is at the appropriate temperature and there are bubbles overflowing the tub, Harry deems it time to put them in the bath. “Alright, how do you wanna do this? Do you want to go one at a time, or can you both take one together?” Harry asks, turning to face the two again who are waiting patiently together, legs swinging back and forth.

                “Together,” Louis says, grabbing his brother’s hand in his own as if to help his point.

                “Alright, together it is, but no splashing each other, got it?” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer, quickly grabbing Louis off of the counter to help him into the tub before turning right around and getting Niall as well. Harry washes both of them as quickly as he can, alternating between the two for each task, while making sure he does a thorough job for each. Minus one occurrence where Harry has to remind Louis not to splash his brother when it was Niall’s turn to play with the rubber duck, the boys are well behaved. So, once he has both of them towel dried, changed into fresh nappies and in their comfiest pajamas – including himself – he makes his way back downstairs with the two.

                He leaves the two on the sofa in front of the television where the opening credits of _Iron Man_ begin playing while he goes to make a quick bag of popcorn for the three of them to share. When he returns, he takes his spot between the two boys, knowing it will be easiest for him to hold the popcorn for all of them that way. After about twenty minutes, when all of the popcorn is gone, Harry places the bowl on the coffee table in front of them so he can open his arms wide on either side of him. “Alright, time to snuggle with daddy,” Harry proclaims, wrapping both boys in his arms.

                Both Louis and Niall curl into Harry’s warm body, heads resting on both his shoulders. Harry rubs his arms up and down their arms a few times, making sure they are all comfortable before reaching behind him to grab the throw of the back of the sofa. He lays it across all of them, each snuggling just that much closer because of it. None of them complain. Another hour into the movie and Niall begins poking Harry in the cheek. “Daddy?” Niall asks.

                “Yes baby?” Harry asks, keeping his eyes on the screen.

                “I’m hungwy,” Niall responds. “Can I pwease have a bottle of milk?”

                “Since you asked so nicely,” Harry commends, turning to Louis. “Are you hungry boo? Would you like a bottle as well?” Louis doesn’t bother to turn to him, just nods his head against Harry’s shoulder. It doesn’t bother Harry in the slightest, he knows Louis must be getting tired. Harry slides out from between the two, much to Louis’ displeasure, and makes his way to the kitchen. There, he heats up two bottles of milk for Louis and Niall.

                Harry takes his spot in the middle again upon returning. He places Louis’ bottle on the coffee table before turning to Niall. “Alright Ni, do you wanna lay down in my lap? I think it would be the easiest way to feed you,” Harry suggests.

                “No daddy,” Niall says. “Lou-Lou goes first. ‘Member? I pwomised. Louis gets his bottle first,” Niall protests.

                “But honey, you said you were hungry first,” Harry points out.

                “That’s okay, I want Louis to go first,” Niall insists.

                “Okay,” Harry says, almost questioningly. “Looks like you’re up first then, Lou. Do you wanna lay on my lap then?” Harry asks, reaching forward to exchange bottles. Louis nods, laying down in Harry’s lap, but not before leaning over to give Niall a kiss.

                “Thanks, Nialler. I’m glad you wememberd,” Louis says, getting situated in Harry’s lap.

                “Well isn’t that just adorable,” Harry says, smiling. He gets shushed seconds later by both Louis _and_ Niall as they continue to watch the movie. After Louis quickly finishes his bottle – Harry would like to think that is due to Louis wanting to hurry up for his brother – he gets Niall situated in his lap, ready for his own bottle. Niall finishes up minutes after, but doesn’t make any move to get up off of Harry’s lap. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though, just keeps his head tucked into Harry’s neck. Harry’s not sure which one falls asleep first, but both are by the time the credits roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: A lot of you ask for me to recommend fics for them, would you all like it if I just started a fic rec blog instead of having to ask all of the time?


	109. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. 
> 
> Thank you 1Ddreamlove, missiexox, SavetheOwls, fandom_is_life - Why yes, yes I do ;) - Jaylyn, Zainourry1D, Liveforlarry - thanks :) - twinklekitten, bandgeek09 - Maybe I will someday, but I'm seriously SO busy nowadays. Grrr. - NessaIvySelena - Alright, alright, I know I've been slacking on the whole editing thing, but I PROMISE I will get it back to you by the end of Tuesday night. PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE!!! - DisneyGeek - Jessie, supernaturallyzayn, and Lexi rocks! for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> Sorry you all had to wait so long, :( :( :( :( :( I didn't realise it had been that long until I had looked at the updated date. SORRY SORRY! I have added a couple more classes to my schedule these next couple weeks. So, I just don't really have the time. My classes will always come first unfortunately. :( I wish it didn't have to be that way, but I need an actual job for the future... ;)
> 
> Next update will be tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                Niall enters his headspace in the middle of the night. Harry briefly wonders why they always seem to enter it while they are sleeping, but doesn’t have too much time to ponder it as he quickly makes his way over to the crying boy. Unlike with Louis, it is quite obvious that Niall is in his headspace. For starters, Niall won’t talk to him. No matter how many times Harry asks him ‘ _what’s wrong_ ’ or ‘ _how old are you_ ’, he’s always met with a blank stare and even more tears.

                After checking to make sure the baby monitor is set up close to Louis’ cot, so he can make sure Louis is still sleeping sound, Harry makes his way downstairs with a still crying Niall in his hands. Assuming Niall entered the headspace he wanted to, which was about one year old, Harry knows he will have to figure out what’s wrong with Niall himself. Already checking his nappy upstairs and knowing that’s not the problem, Harry makes his way to the kitchen where he begins heating up a bottle for the boy.

                He tries pressing a dummy to Niall’s lips to get him to quiet, but that doesn’t seem to be working well as Niall spits it out almost instantaneously. After a few helpless attempts at that, Harry pulls the bottle from the microwave. He puts the bottle to his lips, hoping that will quiet him and it does work… for a couple seconds. After that, Niall pushes it away, refusing to take another sip even when Harry keeps trying to offer it to him.

                “What’s wrong baby?” Harry asks soothingly, knowing he won’t get an answer, but hoping his voice is enough to placate him. Not knowing what else to do at the moment, Harry begins rocking Niall back and forth as he makes his way over to the living room. He walks around a couple minutes, hoping the sweeping motion will draw Niall back to sleep, and though he does get a lot calmer, he’s still has tears falling from his eyes.

                Harry makes his way over to the sofa. He’s _tired_ , and just wants to go back to sleep, but he will never _not_ take care of his babies. He takes a seat on the sofa, turning so he is able to lay down with his head on the armrest instead. He situates Niall so he is lying down on top of his stomach. After pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa over them, Harry begins rubbing soothing, nonsensical patterns across Niall’s back. “It’s okay, Ni-Ni. It’s just daddy, no need to worry. Just a nice little cuddle with daddy,” Harry says soothingly.

                “Jsss,” Niall blathers. It’s incomprehensible, but Harry wishes there was a way to know what he meant. Harry sighs, still rubbing Niall’s back as he fights off sleep. After a few more minutes, Niall finally quiets down, snuggling up to Harry even more. Niall repeats ‘ _Jsss_ ’ a couple more times throughout Harry’s consoling, but Harry just writes it off as him mumbling to himself.

                Harry’s not sure when he fell asleep, but he is getting woken up by Louis’ crying this time. He picks up the baby monitor, trying to silent it before Niall wakes up from where he is still laying on top of him. Unfortunately, in his rush to silent the damned thing, he jostles Niall in the process and he now has two crying babies to take care of. Knowing Louis is probably going to get hysteric without being able to see him, Harry makes his way back upstairs with a crying Niall in his arms.

                “Calm down, my love,” Harry tells Niall. “It’s just your brother, let’s go see what he is up to, alright? Everything’s fine. Everything’s fine,” Harry repeats.

                He makes his way over to Louis’ cot right away. Niall begins screeching on the way over, wiggling in his arms. Wanting to see what’s wrong with Louis first, he just holds on to Niall that much more before asking, “Louis, baby, what’s wrong princess?” Harry is too tired to pick him up as well, so he just peers down at him. Louis’ tears thankfully lessens significantly when he sees Harry enter the room. “You weren’t hewe daddy,” Louis whines, reaching up with his arms.

                “Oh, baby, it’s okay. Daddy was just downstairs with Niall. He woke up sad, didn’t he?” Harry says, turning his attention back to the shimmying boy in his hands. “Kinda like you are now,” Harry says, poking Niall on the cheek. “What’s the matter, Niall? What do you want?”

                “Jsss,” Niall repeats, reaching out towards his cot. Harry lets Niall steer them back towards his own cot where Harry assumes he wants to be again, so he places Niall back in his cot. He gives one last joyous, “Jsss,” before reaching out to grab Jules the Marshmallow.

                “Oh,” Harry says almost embarrassed for not having guessed that’s what Niall wanted all along. “ _Jules_ ,” Harry confirms, only to have Niall begin crying again, reaching up to be held by Harry again. Sighing, Harry reaches back down for him. “How are you not out of tears yet? You’re exhausting _me_ just watching you,” Harry says.

                “Alright, baby. Daddy needs some sleep, how about you just sleep in daddy’s bed tonight? Will that work? Will my bright little boy stop crying then?” Harry asks rhetorically, knowing, again, that Niall won’t answer. He gingerly sets Niall on the bed before pulling back the covers for himself.

                “Daddy?” Louis speaks up from his cot.

                “Yes, Loubear?” Harry asks, just wanting to sleep.

                “Can I sweep wif you, too?” Louis says, eyes glazing over at the prospect of not being able to sleep with his favourite daddy while is brother can.

                “Of _course_ , Louis. Any time, any time,” Harry repeats as he makes his way over to Louis’ cot. Louis bounces in glee, arms already reaching for Harry. Once both boys are situated on either side of the bed, Harry climbs in the middle, pulling both boys close to him. “Alright, now sleep. Daddy’s tired,” Harry instructs before dosing off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What's one piece of advice you wish you had when you were younger?


	110. Worrying about Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a chapter centering around Niall. No, I don't care how many times you all say you hate how much this story is about Niall. Yes, I am aware I sound like a bitch right now. Still. Not. Caring. This story is, and NEVER WAS, tagged as Louis!centric. It just so happened to start off like that. Just like it so happens to be about Niall right now. If you don't like it, it's very simple, don't read it. I will not force you to. I usually put the main character of that chapter's name in the title. So, you can even wait until you see Louis in the title. You're welcome. -.- I don't need your sass. Unfortunately, you are stuck with mine. That's the perk of being the writer. 
> 
> On another note. A big hearty thank you to my BFFs; British_Adventure - I think I may say, "Pick the logical major going into university." Or maybe, "Do well your first semester." If we're talking just general advice though, I'd say, "Do what you love, no matter when you want to. Honestly, I missed out on so much because I thought I would be too embarrassed to do it. I probably would have been embarrassed - I wanted to do some weird things as a child - but I really missed out on some happiness. :( - twinklekitten, missiexox, SavetheOwls, Dianne, 1Ddreamlove - Cliché, but super true. It was so easy back then... - Animelover5008, carrielyn - ;) - Jaylyn - My advice would be, "Dance like nobody is watching." But not just for dancing, everything. - bandgeek09, Sparks - I've been busy, too. No worries :) - NessaIvySelena - I'm on break now, which is why I am promising to have everything done by the time I get OFF of break. :)))) - harrylouis - YOU'RE adorable :) - Guest1919 - Already replied to you in the comments section. - for commentating on the past chapter. You are all awesome. I wish I could Skype with all of you :) :) :) :) :) 
> 
> Thank you carrielyn for the idea. It's not exactly how you thought of it, but pretty close :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                The next morning Harry is cornered by Zayn and Liam in the kitchen while making breakfast. It’s not exactly unexpected, but he is surprised that they are both up so early. Harry braces himself for what’s to come before turning around to face them. “Good morning,” Harry starts.

                “Morning,” Liam says nicely before jumping into the real topic at hand. “Why was Niall crying last night? Is he okay? Did he want us?”

                “Don’t you think if he wanted you I would have come _gotten_ you? Some faith, Liam. No, I’m not entirely sure why Niall was crying last night. He entered his headspace. That I know for sure. Around one year old, I believe. He wouldn’t talk. I tried everything I could to get him to stop crying, but I think he just wore himself out. We ended up falling asleep on the sofa before being woken up a couple hours later by Louis crying. My guess, if he’s _really_ back to a newborn age, he just wanted warmth or attention from his mummy. It wasn’t a huge deal, just a lot of tears.”

                “Are you sure? Maybe we should see him just in case,” Zayn says, leaning his head over Liam’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Liam’s waist, snuggling further into his neck. “If he wasn’t talking like you said, how do you know he _didn’t_ want us?”

                “He probably would have cried harder when we walked pass your room, or he would have said your names perhaps? When we went back upstairs he was really just excited to have Jules and a nice cuddle. Trust me, when he’s ready, we’ll know. You saw how hurt he was, do you really think he’s over it in a day? I know you want to see him, but you need to let him breathe.”

                “And let me guess, your Mr. Daddy-of-the-Year?” Zayn spits back.

                “No, I’m not saying I know everything. Calm down, Z. I think there _should_ be something to be said with the fact that both of our babies have chosen to stay with _me_ the next couple of nights, though. Now, before you go getting all offended,” Harry continues quickly. “I’m not saying you are bad parents, or even trying to _hint_ at it. All I’m trying to say is that Niall is heartbroken and he needs space from you guys. I know it’s hard, and I would be absolutely gutted if the situation was reversed, but the fact of the matter is Niall needs his space. I think you guys can see that as well.

                “I promise, the first sign he gives that he wants to see you guys again, even the _slightest_ , I’ll bring him right to you. But I can also promise that I won’t let you two intervene until then. This is _Niall_ we are talking about. The only other time we’ve seen him this down was in the beginning when the fans said the band would be better without him. He’ll bounce back, I’m sure, just maybe not today, okay? In the meantime, why don’t you work on _your_ guys’ relationship? Maybe if you can both get it together, you’d be more willing to include him.

                “I know, I know,” Harry continues still. “You have it together,” Harry says with an eye roll. “Of course you do,” he mocks. “Don’t forget Louis and I went through a lot of the same things you two are going through now. I’m no stranger to the Jealousy Phase. You’re not going to be able to fool me. Work on it,” Harry instructs, plating the finished food and turning off the hob.

                “There’s some leftover eggs in the pan and some juice in the fridge. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to bring the rest of this breakfast upstairs to my two babies. They had a long night and I am sure both of them are starving by now,” Harry says, trying to balance all of the bowls and two bottles in his arms. “If you two are _really_ that bored, I can see if Louis wants to spend some time with you, but three is no way in hell that I am going to force him to. It’s whatever he wants, always.”

                Harry departs after that, promising to ask Louis as he makes his way upstairs. He steps into the room, sighing happily at the two boys still sleeping on the bed. Knowing this may be the only time he has to eat for himself, he quickly scarfs down a few bites before gently waking the two boys. Harry makes sure to take turns switching between them while feeding them bites of scrambled eggs.

Niall doesn’t eat as much as he usually does, which is alarming, but he is quick to drink up all of his milk which causes Harry to quickly get another bottle from downstairs as he at least wants Niall to have _some_ nutrients in his body. Harry worries all through the feeding of his second bottle about Niall’s new headspace. Seeing as he is practically a newborn at this point, Harry is worried his eating and sleeping habits will change drastically within the next few days. While the sleeping thing isn’t a huge issue, just having to get up every once and a while, the diet could become a problem. Babies may be okay only having a liquid died, but Niall is a full grown adult. Harry would have to take him out of his headspace, but he may have to if this continues.

                He’ll have to do some research on food that babies eat. He could always try _actual_ baby food, but even that may not be enough food for him. He is definitely going to have to see if he can give Niall a proper diet with just baby food – if that _is_ the route he takes. Hopefully he won’t have to go that far. He doubts Niall would like _that_ too much. Putting those thoughts away for now, Harry turns to Louis. “Hey Princess? Do you think you’d want to go play with daddy Zayn and Liam today? I think they miss seeing your bright smiley face lately?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: Not that I WILL for sure switch, but would you guys rather I respond to you in the comment section, or in the beginning notes like I usually do?
> 
> Allie :)


	111. Louis Goes and Niall Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it has been a crazy long time since I have updated. I feel like so much has happened! I'm back now, hopefully going back to daily updates. I am going to be rereading my story soon as well, so hopefully that will give me some ideas, but do any of you have any ideas? I'm running out of ideas for this story. I don't want to say I'm giving up on it, but I'm quickly loosing inspiration for this story. Idk. It's been a weird couple of months. 
> 
> A big thank you to 1Ddreamlove, nessainnyc, Dianne, British_Adventure, tomkiffson, carrielyn, missiexox - Niall will only be a newborn for a couple more chapters, I agree bigBrother!Niall is better. Plus, I want more Larry. - gallafuck, NessaIvySelena, bandgeek09, Jaylyn, Animelover5008, Unoriginal Username, Ginny, harrynlouis, SavetheOwls, MegaBitch170, JennyDeliah, abigail - 5SOS will definitely be making an appearance. I'm not sure too big though. I want to keep it 1D focused. As for Little Mix, I think I'm just going to be sticking with Perrie and Jesy! - Hummythewood, and Rini - aw, why thank you! I'm glad you loved it! Sorry it took so long to update again, but hopefully we're back in business fully! :) - for commenting on the past chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                “No, daddy,” Louis protests. “I wanna spend time wif you!” Louis is then crawling onto Harry’s lab, effectively pushing Niall off the rest of the way. Niall makes a short whiney sound, but is quiet after that, snuggling into Harry’s side instead. Harry begins rubbing soothing circles on Niall’s back and shoulders just to make sure that Niall doesn’t begin crying. “You pwomised you would still love me even if Niall is hewe.”

                “Daddy _does_ love you, boobear. I love you _so_ much. You spending time with Daddy Zayn and Papa Liam isn’t because I don’t want you here with me. I want you here _all_ the time. Daddy’s just worried because Daddy and Papa have been sad lately. I don’t like seeing them sad, do you?” Harry asks Louis, pulling him close with his extra arm.

                “No, I guess not. I was just wowwied you wiked Niall more dan me, but if it’s weally about my other daddies being sad I’ll go pway wif dem. Now dat you mention it, I’ve been missing dem too. I haven’t seen dem since –” Louis cuts off, looking over at Niall pointedly instead of voicing the rest of it aloud. He doesn’t want to make his brother upset, after all. “Can I bwing my Legos?”

                “Sure you can, buddy. You can take all of your toys if you want, just be safe. And stay out of trouble,” Harry says quickly, once Louis is bouncing over to his toy bin. “I don’t want to have to hear anything about you acting up okay? You’ll be a good boy for your daddies won’t you? For me?”

                “Of course, daddy! ‘M always a good boy. I’ll see you tonight wight? You’ll wead me my bedtime stowy still?” Louis asks quietly, moving back towards Harry and Niall on the bed. “It’s just for da daytime?”

                “Just for the day,” Harry agrees easily. “I may even get you for dinner if you aren’t having too much fun with them. Also, if you want to find me sooner just let Daddy Zayn or Liam know and they’ll come find me, okay? You know all of your rules right? The same ones apply even when you’re with one of them,” Harry warns.

                “I know ‘em daddy. I’ll be good,” Louis says taking a step towards the door.

                “Wait,” Harry calls out before he can take another step backwards. “Come give daddy a kiss,” Harry says, puckering his lips already. Louis giggles, but skips back over to Harry, placing a kiss on his lips and cheek quickly before running towards the door. “Bye daddy, see ya tonight!”

                “You better be walking down those stairs Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry shouts after him, startling Niall who begins whimpering by his side. “Oops, sorry Niall. You’ll have to forgive me, but first, let’s get that nappy of yours changed. How’s that sound?” Harry asks, knowing he won’t receive a response. Harry picks Niall up, carrying him over to the bathroom where he quickly sets up the changing table. Once Niall is situated on it enough were he won’t accidentally roll off it, Harry begins making quick work to change Niall into a new nappy.

                “Alright, buddy. Today, me and you are going to see if we can get you eating some big boy food. I know you just ate, so you aren’t going to be hungry for quite some bit, so we’ll just have to get you moving a bit to work up a nice big appetite, yeah? What does Niall want to do?” Harry asks, carrying him back into their room. He leads them over to their play bin, looking for a good toy Niall could play with.

                “Does Niall want to play with the football? No? Alright, how about some Legos? You love playing with your Legos!” Harry says excitedly, shaking the toys in front of Niall a bit. Niall giggles, but doesn’t reach for the toy. Harry takes it as a good enough sign though, and moves them so they are seated on the floor beside the bed. Harry drops the box of Lego’s on the floor in between them and waits for Niall to reach for them. Harry releases a sigh when Niall does exactly that, pulling the box closer to him. It makes Harry feel a bit better about the situation, Niall isn’t _completely_ regressed if he still wants to play with toys.

                Unfortunately, for Harry, all Niall does with the box is wave it in the air like a rattle, laughing at the noise it makes. “Really, that’s it? You don’t want to make a big tower? Or a truck? Just want to wave the pieces around in the air? How are we going to get you moving? We need you extra hungry for lunch time.” Harry looks around the room, trying to find something that will get Niall moving when an idea pops into his head. He looks back towards Niall with a mischievous look. “Look out, here comes the tickle monster!” Harry warns, already reaching out to Niall’s tummy.

                His idea seems to work as Niall quickly drops the box of Legos in favour of trying to squirm away from Harry and his fingers. He’s laughing while tears escape the corner of eyes, trying to push away Harry’s hands. “Daddy!” Niall screeches, as he begins scooting away from Harry. Harry finally relents, letting Niall move away from him a bit, only to begin again a couple minutes later.

                “Daddy, no tickies. No!” Niall continues. However, instead of following his own advice, Niall reaches out for Harry, moving his fingers to tickle Harry’s sides. Harry gives up, holding his hands up in surrender. Instead, he wraps his arms around Niall, pulling him down on his chest as he falls backwards. Niall curls into his chest, laying his head right over Harry’s heart. “Jules,” Niall commands.

                “Whatever you want baby,” Harry says, sitting up to reach for the marshmallow still laying in Niall’s cot. “Here you are, one big, fluffy marshmallow for Niall.” Harry keeps Niall busy and moving for the next couple hours, trading off between activities and cuddling. Louis only comes in once, needing to use the potty (“Because I gots to do number two daddy!”). Right after noon, after Harry finishes cleaning up the Legos they finally began using correctly, he asks Niall, “Are you hungry, Ni?  Want to try some mac ‘n cheese?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day: What does everyone think about the whole Zayn/Louis twitter fued? Who's side Zayn? Who's side Louis?


	112. Not a chatper, sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry.

Hello.

 

It's been a long time since I've last visited this story. There are reasons for that which I will get to later, but I just want you all to know that this will be the end of "Act Your Age." Well, at least for now. I will not make any promises as to where this story will end up in the future. As of right now there is a good chance I will come back to it, but that isn't to say that I won't decide tomorrow I am completely done with the story. I may still update every once in a while (and I do mean a _while_ ), but I wouldn't keep hoping for me to fully return to this story. 

This has been a very hard decision to make. In all honesty, it has been a long time coming, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually write this chapter out for all of you. It's so hard to admit to myself that it's over, let alone to all of you. I've gotten so close to so many of you that the thought of letting you all down kills me inside. I have spent many nights sitting in front of my computer screen trying to force myself into writing more of this story, but nothing good is coming out of it. I have lost motivation, I have lost all ideas. I will not write just for the sake of getting chapters out to you all. Though some of you may prefer it that way, my stories mean a lot to me and I don't want the quality to diminish just because I am trying to appease you all. 

I have gotten so many kind words throughout this story and I want to thank you all for them as they truly helped me throgh some tough times. Even these past few months in which I've barely updated, people are still telling me to take my time and ignore the haters. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done. This story used to be in such a good place, and the amount of hate and trolls I get now in the comment section and over on tumblr. is asstonishing to me. I've said it many times and I'll say it again: I can take constructive criticism, but I am unequipped to handle any type of hate beyond that.

Some of you may be wondering why I've decided to quit with this story for now. I've been debating telling you all them, but I feel like I owe it to you. First of all, the biggest thing is lack of motivation. My mind is everywhere but on my story right now. I'm focused on academics, on getting a job, etc. Also, in the time I've took off from writing this story, I've allowd myself to think of other story ideas. Ideas that I think are a lot better than this one. It's hard to find motivation in writing something shitty when there is something better to be written just waiting at your fingertips. 

Secondly, lack of ideas. I've run thin on ideas for this story. I went back and read through it recently and I realised just how repetitive I am. It's just sleep, nappy change, eat, watch movie, repeat. And in all honesty, that's really all I have left. I don't have any other ideas. A couple people have offered up suggestions on here and on tumblr., but in all honesty, I am just not clicking with the ideas. Not that the ideas are bad in any way, but I just don't see them fitting into my story at this point in time, or they just don't flow well in the main plot points I wanted to hit. I've thought of trying to see if any of you would be interested in co-authouring with me on this story, but even if people did want to (which I seriously doubt), there would be so much more to consider at that point. 

I would want this story to get back to the level it was at when it was still  _good_. Which means, I would want to see if the person offering was even a good writer to begin with. And who am I to judge that? When someone is so willingly offering themselves to help me and then me telling them, sorry, you just aren't what I'm looking for. And it's not even necessarily a bad writer. It could just be that I don't necessarily like the ideas they have. It may be that I don't like the style in which they write with. If it is drastically different than mine, I think I would have a problem with that, y'know? But like I said, it's a moot point, how many of you would actually want to co-write? It's just so much work. I don't have a life and can spare a few hours a day writing, but not many people can.

Thirdly, like I mentioned before, I have new ideas swimming in my head. Ideas in which I  _have_ the motivation to write. In that situation, it's hard to  _stop_ writing. Writing has always been a side thing that I do to become happier. These new ideas make me happy. This story, at least at the moment, does not. When I think of this situation in that way, it becomes a lot more black and white. Who would choose to be miserable?

 

If some of you are curious as to where I saw the characters ending up, don't hesitate to ask on tumblr. I'll answer as best as I can. If it's a really interesting question, I may write a little one shot in order to answer the qustion. If there is any other questions you want to ask in general, either comment on this story, or again, over on tumblr. Keep in mind though, that if I ever  _do_ get back to writing this story, those one shots or questions I answered could be spoilers. 

Lastly, I know a lot of you are going to be mad about this decision. I don't blame you for being mad, in fact, I encourage it. I think it's one of the best things to do, to let out emotions. So, please, instead of holding back that anger and writing something along the lines of, "That's okay. I understand. Take all of the time you need," just straight up say. "I hate you, how could you do this? We loved you. For you to just abandon us!" and  _then_ maybe- after you ranting is done - if you are feeling up to it, add the "But I still love you and I hope you are okay" to the end. Please. Just, please? Just any emotions you are feeling. I'm hoping maybe it will give me some emotion as well. Maybe I will begin to fight back for my story in the way I'm hoping many of you will be (unless you've all given up on this story too, in which case...). I don't know. It's just a passing thought. A last ditch effort. Like I said, it pains me to walk away from this story, but it pains me even more having you waiting for something that will never come. 

 

For what may be the last time, I love you,

Allie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it did feel wrong putting a simley face. It felt even worse not putting one. :(


	113. Niall Freaks Out, Twice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This IS a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Long time no see. My summer has been so busy. Like, SO busy. I'm working 60 hours a week, and try sleeping at least 7.5 hours a day. So, I'm left with very little personal time. And that time is usually doing things that need to be done like packing for moving house in the fall. 
> 
> I think this story has always been a good stress reliever for me, so I decided to just sit down and write with so much going on in my life. It helped a bit. I know I said this story was done pretty much. Don't let this chapter fool you. It still kinda is, but like I mentioned as well, I may post randomly at times. This story has been such a big part of my life that I still constantly think of this story. Especially the characters, I go through my life wondering how my characters would react to certain situations. 
> 
> ANYWAY. If you are still here, thank you. I know I probably lost a lot of readers. Maybe for the better, things were getting a little out of hand. If you read this, I hope you enjoy and know that I love you. 
> 
> A big thank you to 1Ddreamlove, Zainourry1D, Dianne, SavetheOwls, bandgeek09, missiexox, NessaIvySelena - OMIGOD I'M SORRY! I know I have been ignoring you hard core, but I just keep forgetting about it. Can I get back to you in August? Like August 20th? My life will slow down then. Omigod how awful is that, I can't believe I just asked you that. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I don't even have words to say. :( - supernaturallyzayn, EdSheeranduh, muddy dragonfly, Jaylyn, British_Adventure, sltgoofy, Hummythewood, twinklekitten, Sammm, Jaylyn, 1Donmymind, SavetheOwls, TheAwkwardQueen, Animelover5008, Amnesia, Jenavie, Sparks_Haven who commented all those months ago on chapter 111. 
> 
> I'm still going to be leaving in the last chapter. Just so new people who may read this know not to expect many updates. 
> 
> This isn't good. It's rushed. I'm hoping if I skip over all of this mess of a place I've gotten myself into. I may find a good rhythm again. Literally, Niall seems bipolar in this chapter. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“No, baba,” Niall whines instead.

                “You don’t want some big boy food? You’re going to have your brother eat all of the mac ‘n cheese himself? He’s going to start looking like a marshmallow as well,” Harry jokes, moving his hand to grasp onto the marshmallow Niall has in his clutch, giving it a shake. “How about we try just a few bites?” Harry tries. “Just so Louis doesn’t turn into a marshmallow.”

                “No!” Niall protests. “I don’t want it.”

                “You don’t want it? You just said you wanted it two minutes ago,” Harry reminds him. “Just one itty, bitty bite? C’mon. Open up for the aeroplane,” he tries, swirling the fork in the air as he makes his way towards Niall’s mouth. Niall only crosses his arms, turning his face sideways with his mouth forcefully shut. “Ni, you need to eat buddy. Let’s try this one more time,” Harry says, moving the fork over to his mouth. Niall only turns his head the other way.

                “Niall James Horan, if you don’t take a bite of at least one noodle in the next minute, I’m going to get your other daddies. Maybe you’ll let one of _them_ feed you,” Harry threatens, setting the spoon back in the bowl in order to get another spoonful because Niall pushed the first bite off the spoon with the turning of his head. When he looks back up, Niall has tears coming down his cheeks. “Niall?”

                “You promised you wouldn’t make me see them,” Niall says. “Red. Red, red, red. Get me out of this. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

                “I wasn’t _actually_ going to do it,” Harry says quickly, pulling the tray off of the highchair Niall was seated in. “I just needed you to eat. I’m sorry Niall. I shouldn’t have said that. What do you need me to do? How can I make it better? Do you need me to take you back to your flat? Your own flat? Maybe you were right in needing some time just for yourself. I’m so sorry. That was a shit thing to do.”

                “What? Hey, hey, no, it’s okay Harry,” Niall says, reaching a hand out to rest on Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t stress about it too much. To be honest, I didn’t thing this would actually work. It was kind of just a shot in the dark, y’know? It’s okay. I’m okay. I just wasn’t used to coming out of a head space so quickly. I freaked myself out a little. Don’t let me colouring out get to you. That was literally just me coming out of my headspace. It’s okay,” Niall assures, then after a pause, “It’s okay. Honestly.

                “I’m much better,” Niall continues. “See?” Niall says, holding his arms out for show. “Fit as a fiddle, me. I think I need to go talk to Zayn and Liam, though. I think we have some things we need to discuss. I don’t know,” Niall says, getting quieter at the end as he really begins thinking over what needs to be said. “It will be okay again, sorry to freak you out. You did nothing wrong. Thank you for taking care of me the last couple of days. I owe you one.”

                “Hey, not at all,” Harry dismisses. “Not after I so carelessly screwed it up. I’m glad you’re okay though, Niall. Y’know, smiling again,” Harry explains. “Really. It’s a shame you couldn’t have fallen in love with me. Me and Louis would have been up for it, a threesome.”

                “No you wouldn’t have. You wouldn’t even let Louis suck on a banana, let alone me, but that’s okay. You’re not really my type. Zayn and Liam are, so if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have somewhere to be,” Niall says, backing out of the kitchen. “I love ya, man,” Niall throws over his shoulder one last time. He makes his way upstairs, already knowing that Zayn and Liam would be in their room.

                Except, they’re not. They’re in _his_ room.

                “You two look really weird just sitting on my bed like that,” Niall says, leaning against the doorframe. Zayn and Liam’s heads snap up as they make eye contact with Niall. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Louis?”

                “He’s taking a nap,” Zayn says, looking away for a split second, before returning his gaze on Niall. Everyone is quiet for a moment, no one really knowing what to say. “We’re sorry Niall,” Zayn starts up. “ _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did. I still don’t know what exactly everything means, or how we are going to go about it, but Liam and I were talking,” Zayn says next, only to be cut off by Niall.

                “Can I actually talk first? I think I know where you are headed right now, and I just want to put a big halt on it. I know this isn’t going to make a lot of sense, but I don’t want to be in a relationship with you two. Not now, at least. I want to be with you two, yes. However, I don’t want to just be roped along because you are afraid of losing me as a friend, or you are doing it out of pity. I love you guys, one hundred percent, deep down, in _love_ with you guys. I don’t think you realise how much this will hurt me if things end badly.

                “I know if we ever do try this in the future, it may end up badly and that’s okay. I’m not saying I can’t handle heartache. What I will _not_ be able to handle though is you pretending to give me chance only for you to say it’s not working a couple days later. If you are going to give me a chance, make it a _real_ chance. This is real for me, I’ve put a lot of thought into this. I want to be in a polygamist relationship with you two. An honest relationship. If you don’t want that, that’s fine. I’m already getting better with the rejection.

                “I can still be your little kid. We can still be best friends. We can go back pretty much to how it was. Of course it won’t be the exact same, now that you know, but it’ll get less and less awkward as we continue, yeah? I’m not going to lie, what you both did hurt. What you said Liam, hurt and Zayn, too. But I’m in a band with you. Whether we want to or not, we’re kinda stuck with each other. And personally, I wouldn’t want to be stuck with any other two people – or well, _four_ really.

                “So I guess what I’m trying to say is, please don’t say you want to try a relationship with me. I’m not going to be able to agree right now. As much as I want to, I know deep down – and there is no denying that you do too – that you are only doing this because you feel the need to. Don’t do that to me. Let’s just go back to how things were, and we can come back to this conversation in a month if we need to. Deal?” Niall finishes, finally taking a step into his room.

                “We broke up,” Zayn says instead, motioning between him and Liam.

                “What?” Niall backtracks, surprised.

                “It’s what I was trying to say. Liam and I were talking about everything, and we decided to break up,” Zayn says.

                “You broke up over me?” Niall asks.

                “Not over you, _because_ of you?” Zayn corrects.

                “Isn’t that the same thing?” Niall asks, a bit hysterical, eyes flashing between the two.

                “Maybe,” Zayn allows.

“You shouldn’t have broken up over _me_ ,” Niall says, almost crying. “You two were perfect together.”

Zayn sighs, “I’m not making any sense, am I? Liam?”

                “Look, Niall,” Liam pauses. “We did a lot of talking, and a lot of figuring stuff out. Harry helped us out a lot, not going to lie. Truth is, we have no idea what we are doing. Harry’s been trying to explain to us what you mean when you say a three-way relationship, but I still have no clue really. He says that’s okay though, that it’s different for everyone. We have no idea what it’s going to be like for us, but the reason we broke up is so we can get back together.”

                At Niall’s look of utter confusion, Liam continues. “We can’t accept your deal Niall, because we actually _do_ want to try being in a relationship with you. It’s not out of pity, and it’s not because we have to. It is because we genuinely love you in _some_ way and want to experience this with you. We broke up because we wanted to make sure you understand that we are all starting off on an equal footing. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right. Which means that we can’t have you thinking it is Zayn and I first, then you on the side. This is all three of us. As equals. Like I said, we don’t know what you want from us, or what we want from you, but if you are willing to try it. Will you – and Zayn – be willing to be my boyfriend… s?” Liam asks, emphasising the _S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day? Month? Summer? - How are all of you? One of you? How many still want to read this? I've missed you all. Long time no speak.


	114. A Good Morning for Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is happening either. I know I usually answer comments from the previous chapter. But let's be honest, it's been a year and a half (three quarters really) and no one probably even remembers what the wrote. I will probably come back to answer them anyway, but I don't have the time right now and just really wanted to get this up. 
> 
> I don't want to make promises about this story. I am at a really busy time in my life. But, I don't think you are going to be waiting a year and a half again either. If all goes according to plan at least... ;)
> 
> I'm sorry. I hope there are still people reading this story.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

                Niall bursts into tears as he begins nodding his head affirmatively. “Yeah, yeah of course. That was so romantic. I can’t believe this,” Niall says, sobbing even harder at the realization that this is actually happening. That the two men he has been falling for want to try to have a polygamist relationship with him.

                See, deep down, Niall knew that his request to be in a relationship was never going to work out well. For starters, the two of them were already in a committed relationship with each other. He knew his chances were small at Zayn and Liam allowing him to suddenly enter a relationship. Secondly, never – not _once!_ – in the history of their band, has _any_ of them ever expressed even a single iota of curiosity for a polygamist relationship.

                Hell, not even Niall himself thought he would every want to be in a relationship with more than one person at a time. But, then again, he never would have thought he would want to be treated like a child sometimes either. Which reminded him –

                “How are we going to – I mean are we still going to – Is age play still going to be okay? I am totally okay dropping it if you want. I would much rather give this,” Niall says, gesturing to the three of them, “a chance than pretending I’m a baby.”

                “We were okay with it before, and we are okay with continuing it now – so long as you want to, of course,” Zayn says. “We actually discussed a lot over the past couple of days – with each other, with Harry, even our own _mums_. We put a lot of thought into this because we didn’t want to do this halfway either. We are all in. We are okay with letting this relationship go in any direction. Wherever the wind may take us, and all of that,” he continues, smiling. “We’ll just take it one day at a time. For now though, let’s just cuddle and take a nap. I’m pretty exhausted.”

                “You guys are amazing,” Niall says, moving to fit his body in between Liam and Zayn’s laying forms on the bed. “I definitely think I’m going to want to keep exploring with age play though. It was a big help in dealing with the stress these past couple of days.”

                “But we are all okay now,” Liam says with a small smile, turning off the lamp beside him as he does so. He turns back over and wraps his arms around Niall, smiling as he finally has Niall back in his arms after so long. He gives one last smile to Zayn over Niall before closing his eyes and falling prey to a much needed nap.

**********************

                “Ba-by boy,” Harry sings as he bounces Louis on his knee. “Ba-by boy. _PEEKABOO!_ ” Harry exclaims, smiling just as big as Louis who is giggling at their game. After waking up from his nap, Louis was in a playful mood, regressed all the way back to infancy. “You are just so cute, my love.”

                “Daaaaaa,” is Louis’ only response as he reaches up to play with Harry’s long strands. After a particularly hard yank, Harry is quick to pry Louis’ hands from his hair and take them into his own as he moves them around in all sort of fun ways.

                “Are you dancing? Is my baby dancing? Oh yes he is! You _love_ dancing, don’t you? Dance to the left, dance to the right,” Harry keeps sing-songing as he moves Louis’ laughing form in the right direction. “And to think you didn’t even want to do this at one point,” Harry says, giggling to himself.

                After a few more minutes of their silly games, Harry carries him into the kitchen and straps him into his highchair. “Alright baby, daddy’s going to have to make some lunch, so you are just going to have to sit here in supervise me for a bit. I think your uncles are a bit busy at the moment. But that’s okay, isn’t it? My baby can entertain himself! What do you want to do today? Do you want to play with some raisins? Maybe mush a banana around? Or maybe my baby just wants a nice bottle of warm milk? Does that sound good? Milk to make my baby grow big and strong?”

                Harry is already halfway to the refrigerator in order to make said mentioned bottle. He quickly gets the bottle to Louis who does more playing with it than actual drinking from it. Harry isn’t too bothered though, as he is already on his way to making some oatmeal for Louis to eat for lunch.

                “Okie dokie,” Harry says, planting himself in a chair besides Louis’ high chair. “You may not like this, but we are going to have to put a bib on my baby today,” Harry says, wrapping the article of clothing around Louis’ neck. One no tears start up, Harry sighs in relief. “Good baby,” Harry praises, pressing a kiss – or maybe more of a nuzzle – against Louis cheek. “I have a feeling this is going to be getting _very_ messy soon.”

                Harry proves to be correct, when not even two seconds later, Louis closes his mouth just before Harry reaches the spoon to his mouth. The result is oatmeal falling down his chin onto his bib. “Yep, thought so,” Harry laughs to himself as he quickly wipes away the remaining oatmeal on his face. “Let’s try that again,” Harry says, loading up another spoonful of oatmeal. “Here comes the aeroplane!” Harry says, twirling the fork around a couple circles as he makes his way towards Louis’ mouth. With Louis’ eyes transfixed on the spoon, he is quick to open his mouth as he sees it approaching. The remainder of the meal goes about as well as you would expect feeding a baby oatmeal would go. Overall, not a bad morning for Harry with his favourite person in the world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shit. But I really needed to wrap up the Zayn/Niall/Liam story line enough to get back to Larry. 
> 
> Not that Zayn, Niall and Liam are going anywhere, just not as much. I'm trying to get back in touch with my Larry Stylinson days of this story. 
> 
> Also, after all this time I really just wanted some drama free Larry fluff in here.
> 
> -Allie


End file.
